Itachi, watashi wa daisuki desu!
by AlanaLyana
Summary: Eu sempre tinha sido apaixonada por ele, sempre o havia amado de longe como muitas. Contudo, quando Madara me fizera aquela proposta eu sabia lá no intimo que os Uchiha estavam querendo me recompensar de alguma forma pelo que tinha ocorrido comigo. Eu sabia lá no intimo que Itachi não descansaria até ter sua honra como ninja de volta...
1. A filha do Hokage!

Eu remexia naqueles arquivos empoeirados animadamente, sabia precisamente onde encontrar o menor dos papeis ali. Tinha conhecimento sobre cada missão e cada detalhe sobre cada uma delas, desde quem participou e o que aconteceu em cada uma, exatamente como estavam descritos nos relatórios dispostos nas pastas ali. Por isso não demorei a pegar o pergaminho que me fora solicitado e rumei o mais rápido possível a sala do Hokage com ele em minhas mãos.

Bati na porta de leve e ao ouvir um "entre" abrir a porta devagar e adentrei o local olhando para o chão, e não os levantei para olhar quem estava ali dentro, conhecia-os assim como à o caminho disposto a frente, ou seja, como a palma de minha mão. Então apenas deixei o pergaminho sobre a mesa deste e saí o mais rápido que pude, mas ainda sim o ouvi me agradecer.

Fui até minha mesa que ficava próximo a porta do Hokage, como sua secretária eu deveria está sempre a sua disposição, por isso o local estratégico da mesa. Respirei tentando recuperar o folego, enquanto organizava os papeis dispostos sobre a minha mesa, mas ao ouvir aquelas passadas firmes me coloquei a frente da porta e abaixei a cabeça respeitosamente.

-Bom dia Uchiha-sama. -disse ao vê-lo se aproximar, porém ao ver outro conjunto de pés logo soube que ele não estava sozinho, e me repreendi por não ter ligado os pontos ali, pois logicamente se seu irmão mais novo e seu tio estavam nessa pequena reunião, claro que este sendo o melhor ninja não ficaria de fora. -O Hokage já os espera. -falei abrindo a porta para ambos, eu não precisava de uma resposta dos homens a minha frente, então apenas afastei dando-os passagem. -Bom dia Uchiha Itachi-sama. -eu não precisava vê-lo para saber que este sorria de lado com seu jeito debochado e encantador.

-Bom dia Senju-hime. -ambos se pronunciaram frios ao adentrarem a sala.

Voltei a minha mesa perdida em pensamentos. Naruto, Sakura, Sakuke e kakashi, ou seja, o time 7 estava ali, haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão, e como todos estavam naquela sala algo havia dado muito errado, e essa ideia se confirmou em minha cabeça quando "meu pai" Hashirama Senju, ou seja, o Hokage, preocupadamente havia me pedido para pegar o pergaminho que continha tudo o que sabíamos sobre Orochimaru, enquanto pedia a um ninja AMBU que chamasse urgentemente Uchiha Madara, atual líder do clã Uchiha e tio de Sasuke e Itachi.

Suspirei me sentando na cadeira de qualquer jeito, e me obriguei a separar os arquivos para meu pai assinar quando a reunião acabasse. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios por saber que ele estava ali, e que eu o tinha "visto" hoje, mesmo que por um breve momento. Itachi estava sempre em missões, e quando estava na vila mal era visto por qualquer pessoa de fora de seu clã. Seu jeito reservado e silencioso fazia todas as moças da vila, assim como eu, suspirarem quando este passava, e como todas eu sabia que ele nunca olharia para mim por mais tempo que o necessário, e apesar de eu vê-lo com mais frequência que a maioria, já que quando seu tio e a visitar o meu pai em nossa casa este sempre o acompanhava, bem como meu trabalho que me permitia admirá-lo sempre que era chamado ao escritório do Hokage, ou quando chegava de alguma missão, eu sabia que ele jamais me daria atenção demasiada, pois nem mesmo uma ninja eu era.

Eu Lya Senju era apenas a "filha" de Hashirama Senju, uma menina que este tinha encontrado quando criança e com pena pegou para criar. Hashirama me criara desde os 9 anos, e apesar de ter tentado de todas as formas me ensinar a arte ninja ambos sabíamos que eu não levava o menor jeito para aquilo, já que nem mesmo uma kunai eu conseguia acetar no alvo. Isso sempre foi um problema, pois por ser sua "filha" muitas pessoas tentaram me sequestrar, e isso era sempre uma dor de cabeça para o meu pai. Então me foquei nos estudos e ao descobrir que minha memória era infalível já que eu nunca esquecia de nada que tivesse visto ou lido, meu pai me colocou naquele trabalho, tirando um grande peso de seus ombros, pois aquele era um cargo de confiança, sem falar que o prédio do Hokage era o mais protegido, sendo assim, meu pai acabara de matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, e eu me sentia feliz por enfim ser útil ao homem que me dera um nome e me criara com carinho.

Escutei novamente passos, e sorri reconhecendo o som dos saltos.

-Ele está em uma reunião mãe. -falei antes mesmo de Megumi se aproximar e mesmo assim ainda pude ouvir seu bufar irritado.

-Você também precisa comer Lya. -sua voz irritada me fez conter o riso, minha "mãe" era muito preocupada com nossa saúde.

-Sabe que não posso sair daqui enquanto o Hokage ainda está lá dentro, ele pode precisar de mim. -expliquei mais um vez o obvio.

Tínhamos a mesma discussão quase todos os dias, e eu já sabia até como os músculos de seu belo rosto se contraiam com a revolta, e já me preparava para ouvir seu discurso quando a porta foi aberta.

-Bom dia Megumi. -minha mãe sorriu para Madara que saíra primeiro da sala, sendo seguido por seus sobrinhos, então logo abaixei a cabeça.

-Bom dia Madara, fico muito feliz em revê-lo. Olá Itachi, Sasuke, como vão? -minha mãe perguntou animada.

-Bem Senju-sama. -ambos disseram em unisolo de forma respeitosa, e minha mãe bufou.

-Parem com isso meninos, espero vocês hoje em minha casa para jantarmos juntos, sinto saudades de vocês. -ela mandou. -Diga a Mikoto e Fugaku que também os quero lá Madara. -eu não o ouvi responder, então supus que tinha aceitado. Vi seus pés se afastarem e saírem pelo corredor, então levantei a cabeça.

-Ai Sakura-chan, não precisava bater. -Naruto vinha coçando a cabeça, sendo seguido por uma Sakura raivosa e um Kakashi que provavelmente estava rindo por debaixo da mascara.

-Quem mandou ser um baka e atrapalhar o Sasuke-kun quando ele estava falando. -ela o olhava mortalmente. -Ele estava... Ô desculpe Megumi-sama, não a tinha visto aí. -ela sorriu para minha mãe. -Bom dia. -falou passando por mim.

-Bom dia Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi. -minha mãe sorriu enquanto eles passavam por nós, e todos a cumprimentaram.

-Lya-hime, seu pai pediu para esperá-lo aqui, que ele já estava vindo. -sorri agradecida.

-Obrigado Naruto-sama. -ele me sorriu ainda mais. Eu era a única que o chamava com o "sama", apenas para provocar é claro.

-Com sua licença Senju-hime. -disse Kakashi e fiz uma pequena reverencia para eles, e antes que tivessem atravessado o corredor meu pai saiu de sua sala.

Minha mãe se dirigiu até meu pai e após o beijo carinhoso começou com suas reclamações sobre nossa saúde, e eu pude vislumbrar meu pai revirar os olhos, a arrastando para sua sala, não sem antes pegar a sacola com as marmitas de sua mão. Minha mãe sempre fazia questão de trazer nosso almoço.

Megumi Uzumaki era irmã mais velha de Kushina, mãe de Naruto, e se casou com Hashirama Senju ainda jovem, e tiveram apenas uma filha, Tsunade, que apesar de ter apenas 20 anos já era considerada a melhor medica ninja de nosso país. Tsunade e eu sempre nos demos bem, e por eu ser 3 anos mais nova a loira sempre me protegeu de tudo.

Eu os segui para dentro da sala de meu pai, e me peguei mais uma vez olhando nossas diferenças gritantes, já que minha mãe era uma loira de olhos verdes, e meu pai os cabelos escuros assim como seus olhos, e eu tinha os cabelo esbranquiçado e os olhos azuis escuros. A única coisa que nos era comum, era nossa pele branca, apesar da minha mãe ser mais bronzeada.

Foi um almoço tranquilo e farto, e apesar de reclamar, meu pai amava que minha mãe trouxesse nosso almoço todos os dias, não só por ela ser ótima cozinheira, mais por que isso mostrava o quanto ela se preocupava e nos amava, ambos sabíamos o quanto ela se empenhava naquilo.

-Não vá tarde para casa Lya. -minha mãe se aproximou me abraçando. -Quero deixá-la linda para Itachi. -ela sibilou maliciosa em meu ouvido.

-Mãe. -repreendi-a ficando vermelha e ela riu se afastando, e se voltou para meu pai se despedindo dele.

Minha mãe era a única pessoa que sabia sobre o meu amor platônico por Itachi, e sempre tentava me apoiar como pudesse. E apesar de Itachi ser 6 anos mais velho do que eu, ela não parecia ligar e fazia de tudo para nos aproximar.

A tarde passou tranquila e meu pai tinha saído mais cedo para comparecer a uma reunião do conselho, e pelo relatório da missão do time 7, eu sabia que Orochimaru estava juntando muitos ninjas, e que tinha tentado pegar Sasuke para obter os olhos deste.

Eu arrumava as ultimas pastas no arquivo antes de ir para casa, eu precisava voltar logo para poder ajudar minha mãe a preparar o jantar, mas quase morri do coração ao me virar para porta e dar de cara com uma enorme cobra ali.

Dei alguns passos para trás mas a cobra preparou o bote, então joguei uma caixa de arquivos nela e corri entre as estantes, mas tropecei em alguma coisa e cai de cara no chão, a ouvi se arrastar e vir até mim, então me virei sabendo que veria meus últimos minutos de vida, mas tudo que encontrei foi a cobra morta do meu lado e aqueles incríveis olhos ônix a me fitar.

-Seu pai mandou que eu a levasse em segurança para casa. -ele se pronunciou e se aproximou de mim me ajudando a levantar, eu mal tinha posto o pé no chão quando senti a dor ali, tendo provavelmente o torcido, então percebendo a minha situação, ele me colocou no colo.

-Uchiha-sama. -balbuciei nervosa, mas Itachi nem pareceu ligar para a situação e logo se virou saindo comigo apressado pelo local.

-A vila está sobre ataque hime, então quanto mais rápido eu a levar a um local seguro melhor. -como se para confirmar suas palavras eu ouvi uma explosão, e está foi seguida de várias outras.

-Meu pai? -saímos enfim do prédio, mas Itachi parou e me colocou no chão parecendo preocupado.

-Estamos cercados. -ele retirou uma kunai e se colocou protetoralmente a minha frente ativando o sharingan. -Não se mova, fique atrás de mim e eu a protegerei com minha vida se for preciso.

-Tenho certeza disso Uchiha-sama. -não permiti que minha voz vacilasse.

Ele daria a vida por mim, para me proteger, mais não por ter algum sentimento por mim, não, longe disso, eu era apenas a filha de criação do Hokage, a menina que não podia se proteger sozinha, apenas mais uma missão a qual o grande ninja Uchiha Itachi deveria cumprir.

Três homens saíram das sombras das casas a nossa frente, e dois deles avançaram tão rapidamente em nossa direção que eu nem consegui enxergar o que ouve ali. Mas um deles se chocou contra uma casa destruindo parte dela, e o outro jazia ao chão com a garganta cortada.

-Itachi-san, que prazer revê-lo. -disse o homem e ao ouvir o sibilar de sua voz meu corpo estremeceu com o reconhecimento, eu já o tinha visto em cartazes várias vezes. -Hashirama com toda certeza sabe como proteger a filha idiota, mas você sabe que está desperdiçando seu talento ao cuidar da pirralha bastarda.

-Orochimaru. -Itachi pronuncio frio, e eu acabei concordando internamente com aquele homem, era um desperdício ter o melhor ninja ali me protegendo. -Você está aqui não está, então mais uma vez o Hokage estava certo, e por isso me mandou para protegê-la. -o sorriso pareceu se alargar naquele rosto ofilídico.

-Não meu caro Uchiha, Hashirama apenas me poupou trabalho ao colocar vocês dois juntos. -ambos se prepararam para lutar.

Jutso de bola de fogo tão comum aos Uchiha foi a primeira coisa que Itachi usou contra Orochimaru, depois este criou vários clones das sombras para atacá-lo. Orochimaru parecia se divertir com aquilo, e quando o outro ninja que havia sido jogado na casa veio sorrateiro até mim, Itachi o impediu jogando uma kunai explosiva nele, e os três começaram a lutar.

Tudo que eu fiz foi ficar ali parada tentando observar a lutar, e não me mexi nem mesmo quando Itachi recuou cansado se aproximando mais de mim. Ele fez um clone das sombras e o deixou ali comigo, partindo para cima dos dois homens.

-Kabuto, pegue a garota. -Orochimaru sibilou, enquanto bloqueava com certa dificuldade os ataques de Itachi.

O homem de cabelo branco se virou para mim sorrindo abertamente, e eu pude vê que este era apenas um rapaz bonito, e que provavelmente teríamos a mesma idade. Ele veio em minha direção mais o clone de Itachi que me protegia partiu para cima dele, me deixando desprotegida. Eu não me mexi um milimetro do lugar, nem mesmo quando uma cobra se aproximou de mim, eu não gritei, na verdade não esboucei nenhuma reação, e quando está se aproximou dando o bote uma kunai a acertou matando-a.

Itachi se afastou de Orochimaru que havia conseguido o cortar de leve no braço, provavelmente quando ele teve de me proteger da cobrar. Itachi se pôs a minha frente novamente e me olhou de esgueira.

-Irei abrir uma brecha e você correrá para um lugar seguro. -o olhei incrédula, mais ao ver sua respiração mais pesada eu soube que algo estava errado. -A kunai dele tem veneno, então não poderei mais protegê-la por muito tempo, mas garantirei sua segurança. -seus olhos mudaram de forma, e uma estrela negra se formou ali.

-Certo. -ele apenas se virou e voltou a lutar, e quando eu vi uma abertura me pus a correr pelas ruas sem olhar para trás.

-Eu matarei você Itachi e levarei seus olhos comigo, eles serão um prêmio melhor que a garota. -ele riu louco. -Não tem como você lutar com esse veneno paralisante por muito tempo. -eu parei e olhei para trás.

Itachi estava ajoelhado com um joelho no chão, sua franja longa caia sobre seu rosto escondendo-o, mas o sangue no chão a sua frente me indicava que ele estava ferido. Orochimaru preparou a kunai e eu me vi correndo de volta. Não pensei duas vezes e me jogar na frente de Itachi e nem mesmo quando a kunai atravessou minhas costas me causando uma dor avassaladora, eu me arrependi do que tinha feito.

Meu rosto estava a altura de Itachi e este me segurou antes que eu caísse, e pela primeira vez nossos olhos se encontraram diretamente, e eu vi o espanto em seu rosto, assim como as linhas que marcavam seus olhos.

-Desculpe... -eu tentei sorri, estava feliz por morrer por alguém que eu amava, perincipalmente por enfim ter sido útil de verdade para algo nessa vida.


	2. O pedido de Madara!

O sol em meu rosto me fez resmungar antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Mamãe tinha a mania de abrir as janelas do quarto para me acordar nos fins de semana, dizendo sempre que eu precisava pegar um sol na pele, "Vitamina D é importante filha", essa era a sua frase quando eu a olhava feio por fazer aquilo.

-Lya filha. -a voz embargada de minha mãe me fez abrir os olhos, mas logo tive de fechá-los por causa da luz. -Chame Hashirama, diga que nossa filha acordou. -ouvi quando alguém saiu apressado, e novamente tentei abrir os olhos, tomando o cuidado para abri-los devagar para me acostumar com a luminosidade.

-Mãe? -Megumi entrou em foco à minha frente, e seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. -Por que está chorando? -levantei a mão para tocar seu rosto, e vi que está tinhas uns fios com um tubo fino conectado neste, através deste, soro era passado para meu corpo.

Olhei ao redor e me vi num quarto de hospital, e antes que minha mente começasse a trabalhar para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ali a porta foi aberta e meu pai adentrou o local como um furação, e junto dele vinha Madara.

-Estou apenas feliz por você ter acordado filha. -Megumi alisou meus cabelos carinhosa e eu sorri perdida.

-Eu disse que ela acordaria assim que o sedativo acabasse mãe. -Tsunade entrou na sala entediada. -Quase nos matou de susto pirralha.

-Tsunade-ne-chan o que ouve? -ela me olhou curiosa e depois para todos ali e suspirou pesarosa.

-Você salvou a vida de Uchiha Itachi, se jogando na frente dele quando este seria atacado por Oroshimaru. -ela me explicou se aproximando, e eu pude ver seu semblante sério e cansado.

Meu pai tinha um curativo no rosto e Madara uma faixa na mão direita, mas nada além disso, então imaginei que a luta deveria ter sido muito séria já que ambos estavam machucados, não era qualquer ninja que conseguia fazer aqueles dois velhotes suarem, imaginem arranhá-los. Madara e Hashirama eram lendas, e todos os países tinham medo deles, por isso, evitavam qualquer tipo de atrito com o país do fogo.

-E como está ele? -perguntei preocupada, me lembrando vagamente do ocorrido.

-Estou bem. -sua voz fria se fez presente e eu o olhei assustada, notando pela primeira vez sua presença ali. -Obrigado. -apenas meneei a cabeça envergonhada.

-Lya como está se sentindo? -olhei para minha irmã que segurou meu pulso o examinando, e sorri para ela.

-Muito bem. -respondi animada e meu pai se aproximou alisando a cama.

-Fico feliz por isso filha, quase morri de preocupação quando Itachi me disse o que tinha lhe acontecido. -ele apertou o volume ali e só então me dei conta que era a minha perna.

\- O que foi? Por que está chorando? -meu coração falhou uma batida, não aquilo não poderia está acontecendo comigo.

-Pai eu... eu... -eu tentava mexê-las mais sem sucesso algum. -Eu não sinto minhas pernas. -minha mãe colocou a mão na boca e puxou todo o ar com força horrorizada, Madara e Itachi ficaram em alertas como se a qualquer momento alguém fosse nos atacar.

-Tsunade?... -meu pai perguntou num fio de voz.

-Saiam todos eu preciso examiná-la. -ninguém se opôs e todos saíram em silêncio, apesar de meu pai amparar minha mãe. -Você precisa ser forte Lya. -a olhei e meu coração se apertou mais. -Eu sabia que provavelmente você teria sequelas, já que a kunai atingiu uma de suas vértebras. -ela foi até meus pés e tirando uma agulha do jaleco espetou ali, mas eu não senti nada, então chorei mais, e ela se dirigiu para o outro. -Eu já tinha conversado com nossos pais sobre isso e os tinha alertado de que algo assim poderia acontecer, mas você conhece nossa mãe. -ela retirou o lençol que me cobria e passou a espetar minha perna subindo por minha cocha. -Ela ficará arrasada, e nosso pai por mais que se faça de forte também se martirizará Lya, por isso que te peço, seja forte irmã.

-Ai. -senti a agulhada no começo das minhas cochas e Tsunade sorriu e me cobriu novamente.

-Além do mais, se você fizer fisioterapia poderá um dia voltar a andar. -eu mordi o lábio inferior, e ela suspirou e veio até mim e me abraçou forte. -Me desculpe pequena, eu fiz o que pude. -eu neguei.

-Eu sei que fez o que pode one-chan. E se você não conseguiu, ninguém mais conseguiria. -controlei o choro. -Além do mais, eu poderei voltar a andar um dia. -a afastei e limpei os olhos, a loira me olhava preocupada então eu sorri. -Obrigada por tudo Tsunade-ne-chan. -ela beijou minha testa.

-Vou conversar com nossos pais e com os Uchiha. Descanse enquanto isso, logo poderá ir para casa, a ferida em suas costas já está cicatrizada.

-Certo. Novamente obrigada onechan. -ela bagunçou meus cabelos como costumava fazer quando eu era criança e saiu da sala.

Quando me vi sozinha me segurei para não chorar novamente, eu não podia, não quando meus pais ou outro alguém poderia entrar. Eu não queria que me olhassem com pena, não queria trazer mais tristezas para meus pais, eles já teriam que lidar com uma invalida agora, eu não os preocuparias com lamurias.

Então quando a porta foi aberta novamente por eles, eu os recebi com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios.

-Parece que vou dar mais trabalho para vocês. -minha mãe correu e me abraçou. -Não chore mãe, a Tsunade-ne-chan disse que eu poderei voltar a andar.

Meu pai se aproximou beijando minha testa e eu sorri para ele, e segurei sua mão.

-Você tem de ir pai, é o Hokage, com toda certeza há pessoas precisando de você. -ele me olhou sério e eu puxei sua mão a beijando ternamente. -Eu já estou bem, não se preocupe. E mamãe e onechan tomarão conta de mim feito gaviões. -ele suspirou assentindo.

-Se precisar de algo me avise. -me olhou de cima a baixo e pareceu travar no lugar. -Eu estou feliz por está viva filha, e só isso que me importa, não suportaria perder você. -minha mãe se afastou e ele me abraçou apertado como a muito não fazia, e acabei deixando umas lágrimas caírem.

-Eu sei pai, nem por um momento eu duvidei disso. -ele se afastou e eu beijei seu rosto com carinho, e ele afagou minha cabeça antes de sair.

-Como está realmente? -minha mãe veio até mim e segurou minhas mãos.

-Sinceramente. -eu nunca mentiria para ela, contudo também não precisava dizer tudo -Não sei mãe, um pouco triste eu acho, mas quero acreditar que isso é só uma fase sabe, não quero ficar chorando por algo que não posso mudar agora. -suspirei. -E no mais, eu não me arrependo do que fiz, na verdade eu faria de novo. -sorri verdadeiramente, ao lembrar que Itachi estava bem. -E sei que a senhora faria o mesmo no meu lugar. -ela afirmou limpando as lágrimas e sorrindo de leve para mim.

-Ele não saiu do seu lado desde que saiu da cirurgia, e seu pai teve de o obrigar agora a pouco a ir para casa. -ela me confidenciou e eu a olhei preocupada. -Nunca tinha visto um Uchiha demonstrar tanto sentimento quanto Itachi demonstrou para com você. Ele nos pediu perdão várias vezes antes de sair, e disse que passaria em nossa casa amanhã a noite para conversar com você. -gelei, eu não me via pronta para conversar com ele.

Ficamos ali conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido durante o ataque a nossa vila, e segundo minha mãe, tínhamos perdido 27ninjas na batalha, e tia Kushina tinha ficado ferida protegendo a escola junto a tio Minato, que enfurecido matou todos que ousaram se aproximar de sua mulher. Pelo que entendi, o ataque ocorreu por todos os lados da vila, e Oroshimaru tinha sumido assim que Itachi ativou o Susano para nos proteger dele, o que chamou a atenção de todos na vida, incluindo Madara, Sasuke e meu pai.

Tsunade me liberou depois que comi meu jantar e meu pai apareceu para me levar no colo para casa.

-Agora que irão me chamar de hime mesmo. -brinquei e meu pai deu um leve sorriso balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

Minha mãe me ajudou no banho, e apesar de ser bastante vergonhoso no começo, ambas acabamos rindo quando do nada começamos uma guerra de água molhando todo o lugar. Ela também me ajudou a me vestir, e depois meu pai entrou no quarto.

-Amanhã eu contratarei alguém para te ajudar... -eu o olhei triste e minha mãe interveio.

-Nada disso Hashirama, dá minha filha cuido eu. -ela disse séria e eu a agradeci sorrindo leve.

-Eu não me sentiria confortável com mais ninguém pai. -suspirei. -Mais preciso de uma cadeira de rodas e seria melhor se eu ficasse no quarto de baixo a partir de agora. -ambos me olharam preocupados e eu dei de ombros. -Não me olhem assim, eu não quero viver no quarto o dia todo, nem vou ficar chorando pelos cantos, além do mais, eu não quero ser carregada no braço como um bebê por você pai. -ele me analisou e suspirou.

-Amanhã mesmo eu pedirei as empregadas que mudem seu quarto, e quando acordar a cadeira estará a sua disposição filha. -me joguei para frente agarrando seu pescoço e o abraçando.

-Obrigada pai. -ele me abraçou de leve.

-Não por isso pequena. -me sorriu.

Nos despedimos e eles foram dormir. Eu sabia que aquela era a hora de chorar se quisesse, mas eu não tinha vontade, apesar de tudo eu estava me sentindo bem, leve. Eu tinha sido útil para alguma coisa, Itachi estava vivo e bem, e pela primeira vez na vida ele tinha prestado a atenção em mim sem ser por uma ordem. Sim, eu sabia que nas minhas atuais condições eu não poderia sonhar com um relacionamento entre nós, mais bem, quando na vida eu receberia uma visita dele em minha casa para me ver em condições normais. Eu sabia que provavelmente veria pena em seus olhos, mas isso eu veria nos olhos de todos de agora em diante, como sempre tinha visto quando criança por não conseguir lutar, então não seria algo com o que eu já não estivesse acostumada. Eu deveria seguir adiante e ouvir o conselho de Tsunade-ne-chan de não me deixar abalar por isso, e tentar ao máximo seguir adiante. E foi com esse pensamento que fui dormir.

Como prometido, quando acordei a cadeira de rodas estava ao lado da minha cama, e apesar da dificuldade inicial eu consegui me sentar ali, e me dirigi ao banheiro para fazer minha higiene matinal, que também demorou bastante, então sai do quarto parando em frente a escada.

-Pai. -chamei, mas quem apareceu foi tio Minato.

-Seu pai já saiu Lya. -ele me informou no pé da escada.

-Bom dia tio Minato, pode me ajudar a descer. -sorri e ele também me sorriu terno.

-Bom dia filha. Naruto, venha me ajudar aqui um minuto. -Naruto apareceu comendo um pão e Minato subiu me pegando no colo e mandou Naruto trazer a cadeira.

Tio Minato saiu comigo nos braços e me colocou sentada em uma cadeira na mesa onde minha mãe e tia Kushina estavam tomando café.

-Bom dia mãe, tia Kushina. -a ruiva me olhou de cima a baixo e ela assim como eu a pouco estava numa cadeira de rodas, só que no seu caso era apenas uma perna no gesso.

-Bom dia filha. -minha mãe sorriu e eu comecei a comer.

-Bom dia Lya, você me parece muito bem. -tia Kushina falou me olhando curiosa.

-Estou sim, apesar das circunstancias eu não tenho do que reclamar. -dei de ombros e nesse momento Naruto sentou ao meu lado e tio Minato ao lado da esposa, já que minha mãe estava na ponta da mesa ao lado de nos duas. -Além do mais, eu não me arrependo do que fiz, então não poderia me arrepender das consequências.

-Concordo com você. -Naruto se pronunciou e eu lhe roubei o pão como sempre fazia o deixando com a cara indignada de sempre. -Por que sempre rouba meu pão?

-Por que você é lerdo. -lhe estirei língua e todos riram.

Meus tios e Naruto passaram o dia conosco, e ajudaram na mudança do quarto, e tio Minato chamou alguns homens e juntos remodelaram minha suíte para que eu tivesse total acesso a tudo nesta, inclusive o vaso, a pia, a banheira e o chuveiro do banheiro, deixando tudo mais fácil para mim, e eu os agradeci muito por isso.

Pouco depois de meus tios terem ido embora, recebemos um bilhete de meu pai avisando que os Uchiha jantariam conosco -como se eu já não soubesse disso. Então antes de ir tomar um banho e me arrumar, fui ajudar minha mãe com o jantar, e quando meu pai chegou eu ainda estava podo a mesa.

-Pai! -ele veio até mim e beijou minha bochecha.

-Como foi seu dia? -ele perguntou se abaixando a minha frente.

-Graças a você foi muito bom. Obrigada por ter dado folga a tio Minato e a Naruto. Eles deixaram meu quarto maravilhoso. -eu sabia que tinha dedo dele desde o começo.

-Kushina está machucada, e você sabe que ela odeia ficar em casa sozinha. -eu sorri.

-Ela enlouqueceria a todos. -ele riu.

-Sei que ela enlouqueceria. Agora vá se arrumar antes que os Uchiha cheguem.

-Hai. -eu empurrei a cadeira para meu novo quarto e sorri ao ver a decoração nova. Eu havia pedido para o pintarem de branco, e os móveis eram escuros, dando um ar rustico ao local. Uma mesinha, uma comoda de dez gavetas e uma cama, foi tudo que pedi para deixarem ali, deixando-o com bastante espaço para que eu pudesse me locomover, então foi fácil chegar até a comoda e escolher um vestido rodado branco com lilás para vestir.

Depois de tomar banho, o mais difícil era me vestir, então arrumei o cabelo primeiro e fiz uma maquiagem leve, e só então fui para cama onde com um pouco de dificuldade me vesti. Antes de sair do quarto coloquei um perfume e os acessórios, quando uma leve batida na minha porta me chamou a atenção.

-Entre. -foi tudo o que disse antes de me virar dando de cara com minha mãe.

-Eles chegaram filha, só estamos esperando você. Vamos?

-Vamos. -ela veio em minha direção e me ajudou empurrando a cadeira.

Madara e sua irmã Mikoto que era a mãe de Sasuke e Itachi, estavam sentados junto a seu marido Fugaku. Sasuke estava na outra poltrona sentado com Itachi, e meu pai estava em pé servindo bebidas a todos.

-Boa noite. -disse educada e todos me olharam, e me responderam educados.

Se me perguntarem o que aconteceu depois daquele momento eu não saberia lhes dizer, pois desde que me viu Itachi não tirava seus olhos de mim, o que me deixou extremamente envergonhada. Após o jantar todos nos dirigimos a sala novamente, onde minha mãe serviu café a todos.

Itachi tirou os olhos de mim e os dirigiu ao seu tio que assentiu de forma quase que imperceptível.

-Gostaria de conversar sobre algo sério com você Hashirama. -a voz imponente de Madara se pronunciou e meu pai o olhou curioso.

-Claro Madara, vamos ao escritório. -meu pai se levantou mas Madara negou.

-O assunto que tenho para tratar com você envolve nossas famílias, então gostaria que todos estivessem presentes. -meu pai se sentou novamente e minha mãe se sentou ao seu lado. Os Uchiha sempre foram sérios, mais naquele momento eu quase podia sentir a tenção daquele situação. -Eu serei direto Hashirama. Estamos aqui para pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento. -meu coração deu um salto e começou a bater loucamente.

-Você é muito velho para ela Madara. -meu pai fez graça e minha mãe o seguiu rindo, mais eu sabia a seriedade daquilo.

-Na verdade, sou eu que a quero desposar Hokage-sama. -a voz grave de Itachi se fez presente e assim como meus pais eu o olhei incrédula .

-Minha ideia é que um de meus sobrinhos se case com sua filha. -ele olhou feio para Itachi. -Você sabe bem que eu queria fazer isso antes, e claro que não mudei de ideia pelo que aconteceu. -eu olhei para meu pai que não me dirigiu o olhar.

-E como eu sempre lhe disse Madara, a decisão é dela, sem falar que a Lya só tem 17 anos. -ele explicou.

-Você e Megumi se casaram com 15 anos. -ele acusou astuto. -Mas foi exatamente por imaginar que me diria isso que vim aqui hoje. -Madara se virou e me fitou, assustando-me. -O que me diz Senju-hime, gostaria de se casar com um de meus sobrinhos?

Eu não consegui responder, fique ali parada com todos me fitando até que minha mãe veio em meu socorro.

-Não precisa dar uma resposta agora filha.

-Pense o quanto quiser Senju-hime. -fiz que sim.

-Obrigada Madara-sama, prometo que pensarei com cuidado sobre este assunto. -tentei sorrir. -Se me derem licença, eu vou me retirar para descansar.


	3. Meu nada prudente coração!

Faziam exatos 3 dias desde aquela noite, e eu ainda me lembrava da forma como Mikoto-san tinha se aproximado de mim e me reverenciado.

– "Obrigada por salvar meu filho!" -foi tudo que ela me disse antes que eu me afastasse deixando todos ali.

Meu pai tinha tentado conversar comigo sobre o assunto, me explicando que Madara já o tinha pedido diversas vezes para que me prometesse a Sasuke já que tínhamos quase a mesma idade, selando assim a amizade entre nossas famílias, mas eu não o tinha dado ouvidos, estava brava por ele nunca ter me falado nada sobre isso.

Mamãe não quis se meter no assunto diretamente, mas isso não a impediu de me dar várias indiretas sobre como eu poderia enfim ter Itachi para mim. Coisa que me fazia a olhar raivosa sempre.

Era exatamente por esse motivo que eu tinha me trancado no quarto antes do jantar, e me neguei a sair deste desde então. Sabia que se desse a oportunidade meus pais falariam sobre aquele assunto novamente, e eu não queria pensar mais naquilo, mesmo sabendo que não poderia fugir para sempre, e que logo Madara exigiria uma resposta de mim.

Seria mentira dizer que nunca tinha idealizado meu casamento com Itachi, por que tantas e tantas vezes eu me peguei sonhando acordada no escritório de meu pai depois de vê-lo, imaginando não só nosso casamento, como também os filhos -eu inclusive tinha escolhido o nome deles- e até a vida que levaríamos. Sinceramente se não fosse por minha atual situação eu aceitaria de cara esse casamento, quem não aceitaria? Mas meu prometido era Sasuke, e Itachi parecia que tinha se metido no meio dessa história a pouco, ou seja, ele tinha se oferecido para casar comigo por se sentir culpado por eu está de cadeira de rodas.

Parei de sentir pena de mim mesma quando minha barriga roncou de fome, então sai do quarto o mais silenciosamente que a cadeira de rodas me permitia, e por causa da luminosidade da lua não tive a necessidade de acender nenhuma luz. Me dirigi diretamente a geladeira e a abrir procurando vorazmente algo para comer, e sorri abertamente ao ver um prato com meu jantar enrolado em papel filme.

"Mãe você é a melhor". - pensei, enquanto retirava o prato da geladeira colocando-o em meu colo.

–Não imaginei que tivesse o costume de atacar a geladeira de madrugada. -sua voz continha um misto de zombaria a qual eu nunca tinha ouvido, e não sei se foi por esta ou pelo susto que todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram.

–O que faz aqui Uchiha-sama? -eu não ouvi seus passos e talvez por isso me assustei quando este apareceu do meu lado.

Se em algum momento eu duvidei das habilidades dele, certamente essas dúvidas foram sanadas com a sua atual performasse, e se por um lado eu sabia que ele não me faria nenhum mal, por outro todos os sentidos do meu corpo ficaram em alerta por sua presença ali.

–Vim conversar com você a sós. -ele se inclinou e pegou meu prato que estava disposto em meio a minhas pernas. -Podemos conversar em seu quarto, não quero encontrar com seus pais. -eu apenas maneei a cabeça afirmando, eu estava nervosa demais por tê-lo tão perto de mim.

Empurrei a cadeira de rodas e rumei para meu quarto, e apesar de não ouvir seus paços atrás de mim, eu sabia que este me seguia.

–Por favor fique a vontade Uchiha-sama. -apontei para o quarto e me virei para ele enquanto este fechava a porta.

Itachi entrou pedindo licença, colocou meu prato sobre a mesinha e se virou para mim me encarando.

–Itachi, me chame apenas de Itachi, já que não estamos mais em horário de trabalho, você não precisa ser tão formal.

–Como entrou aqui Uchiha-san. -ele suspirou cansado, e eu percebi novamente as olheiras que marcavam seu belo rosto.

–A maioria dos ninjas que protegem sua casa são Uchihas, eu só precisei encontrar alguns que eu mesmo treinei para poder chegar até aqui, mas mesmo assim tive de esconder minha presença, Hashirama-sama não é qualquer ninja. -ele me explicou.

–Por favor sente-se. -apontei para minha cama, já que a mesinha de estudo não tinha cadeira, e ele me deu um meio sorriso agradecido fazendo meu coração bater como um louco. -Imagino que o assunto que o trouxe aqui, fazendo-o se arriscar desta forma, seja o do nosso ultimo encontro.

–Sim. -eu me aproximei quando este sentou na beirada da cama ficando de frente para ele. -Eu gostaria que você aceitasse se casar comigo. -foi direto, e eu não esperava menos dele.

–Sabe que não posso fazer isso Uchiha-san. -eu me surpreendi por ter falado tão seriamente aquilo. -Não em minhas atuais condições, não quero que se case comigo pelo que ocorreu. Eu escolhi o que aconteceu, você fez mais do que pode por mim. E se formos objetivos, naquela noite você salvou minha vida mais vezes do que posso contar.

–Mais ainda sim você está nessa situação. -ele apontou para a cadeira de rodas. -Eu não vou mentir e lhe dizer que tenho qualquer outros motivos para me casar com você. -o sorri, ele era realmente sincero e isso me fazia gostar ainda mais dele. -Meu tio quer que você se case com meu irmão, a anos que ele planeja isso para vocês, todavia, eu não posso permitir que você se case com meu irmão nessas condições, seria injusto para ele, e injusto para você, já que eu sou o culpado disso.

–Você não é o culpado, eu que escolhi voltar. E fique tranquilo, eu não vou me casar com nenhum de vocês. Mas agradeço a preocupação. -Itachi me analisou por uns segundos e seu rosto antes tão calmo se transformou em uma mascara fria me arrepiando dos pés a cabeça.

–Você não tem uma real escolha Senju-hime, Madara não é o tipo de homem que aceita um não como resposta, e você não irá querer ser o pivô de uma briga entre nossas famílias. -eu engoli em seco quando seus olhos faiscaram quase mudando de cor. -Eu... -ele parou e fechou os olhos. -Me desculpe por assustá-la, não era essa minha intenção.

Ele abriu os olhos novamente que tinham voltado ao ônix natural, e se inclinou para frente limpando as lágrimas em meu rosto, e só aí me dei conta de que tinha começado a chorar. O medo foi tanto que não me afastei dele, ou será que nem mesmo nessa situação eu não conseguia ser racional sobre ele?

–Me desculpe por isso. -sabia que estava ficando vermelha, pois seu toque em meu rosto se tornou uma pequena caricia.

–Eu jamais a machucarei enquanto viver, e farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que seja o mais feliz possível. -ele se inclinou ainda mais e segurou minha cadeira com a mão livre me impedindo de me afastar. -Então aceite se casar comigo.

–Não posso. -sussurrei perdida quando seu rosto ficou a milímetros do meu.

–Porque? -ele me fitava ainda mantendo o polegar em meu rosto acariciando-o.

–Por que eu não quero viver de fachada o resto da minha vida. -eu apertei a barra do vestido com todas as forças que tinha. -Eu sempre fui a filha adotada do Hokage, e apesar dos meus pais me amarem como uma filha, ambos sabemos que eu não sou, eu não carrego em minhas veias sua poderosa linhagem, nem mesmo consigo ser uma ninja, o que me faz pensa o porque do seu tio me querer em sua família. E só posso chegar a conclusão de que ele nunca me quis verdadeiramente e que tudo isso não passa apenas de um jogo politico. -ele tinha novamente um meio sorriso em seus lábios. -Eu não quero ser uma boneca de apresentação Uchiha-san, nem quero viver com alguém que não estaria verdadeiramente ao meu lado, e imagino que você já tenha alguém a quem deseje, já que até agora foi terminantemente contra todos os casamentos que lhe arranjaram.

–Sua inteligencia, esse é o motivo pelo qual meu tio a quer em nossa família. Claro que também é por motivos políticos, mas meu tio sabe que assim como eu, você é muito inteligente, por isso ele não pretende deixar que você pertença a nenhuma outra família. -ele continuou naquela mesma posição, e eu mantive meus olhos nos seus, com medo de olhar para seus lábios e me perder no desejo. -Eu realmente estimava uma moça, mais ela já entregou seu coração a outro homem. -ele disse calmo, como se já tivesse aceitado aquilo a muito tempo. -Por isso eu lhe disse que faria de tudo para que fosse feliz ao meu lado. Se você se casar comigo, eu não a farei ser uma fachada, a farei minha mulher, a única com a qual dividirei uma cama, e a única para quem entregarei minha vida, pois se é para escolher, prefiro viver om alguém que ariscou a vida por mim, do que me casar com qualquer outra que me arrumem.

–Eu não tenho mesmo escolha não é? -ele não tinha arriscado sua vida apenas para conversar, ele tinha um intuito ali, ele não sairia até que eu aceitasse.

–Não. -eu podia sentir sua leve respiração em meu rosto.

–Eu tenho uma condição então. -ele apenas esperou que eu continuasse, provavelmente já esperava por isso, então respirei fundo tomando coragem. -Eu não quero ser tratada como uma inválida, não quero viver presa.

–Tem minha palavra como Uchiha que eu a tratarei como minha mulher independente das suas condições, eu respeitarei suas limitações, assim como espero que respeite as minhas. -fiz que sim. -Tenho sua palavra que aceitará meu pedido?

–Eu Senju Lyandra lhe dou minha palavra. -ele se aproximou calmo e encostou nossos lábios de leve me fazendo puxar o ar com força no susto. -Uchi...ha-san. -eu estava tremendamente envergonhada quando ele se afastou e eu pude ver o vermelho em seu rosto também.

–Eu ainda não a tinha agradecido por salvar minha vida... Obrigado! -ele se levantou. -Amanhã de manhã eu virei buscá-la para passear, e depois conversaremos com seu pai e meu tio. Tenha uma boa noite Lyandra-hime.

–Boa... boa noite Uchiha-san. -eu ainda mantinha meus dedos nos lábios tentando entender o que tinha acabado de ocorrer quando ele saiu pela porta.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali parada tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de suceder. Meu primeiro beijo, aquele que sempre sonhei que ocorreria com ele embaixo de uma árvore em um dia de primavera, foi roubado pelo mesmo de forma doce, e nem nos meus melhores devaneios eu poderia imaginar tamanha perfeição. Eu podia jurar ainda sentir o calor de seus lábios nos meus, assim como a única coisa que podia ouvir eram as loucas batidas de meu coração.

Não sei como cheguei a cama, meu corpo parecia trabalhar no automático, já que meu cérebro antes tão conhecido por ser brilhante, agora mal processava um raciocínio lógico sequer. Eu compreendia perfeitamente que havia algo mais em toda aquela situação, algo que eu não conseguia enxergar no momento, mas que se eu fosso tão inteligente como todos costumavam achar eu daria um jeito de sair daquela situação, pois certamente Uchiha Itachi não se casaria comigo apenas por remorso. Uchihas são conhecidos por serem modelos de ninjas, eles nunca demonstram sentimentos, e muito se especulam que eles mesmo não o tenham, nem para com sua própria família, e Itachi era o exemplo disso, o modelo de ninja perfeito, com uma inteligencia e perspicácia invejável, então por que ele estava se empenhando tanto naquele, porque tinha arriscado sua vida para me ver e me induzir a aceitar aquela proposta? Sim, eu tinha consciência de que ele me induziu a aceitar o casamento, a forma aberta e aquele beijo foi a forma que este encontrou de me prender a ele, e eu mentiria descaradamente se dissesse que ele não tinha conseguido, Itachi era mais sagaz do que eu imaginava, e nesse momento não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu já estava entregue.

Acordei com a entrada de Tsunade no meu quarto, e como todos os dias anteriores ele tinha vindo para fazermos fisioterapia, ela fez vários tipos de massagem dizendo que era necessário para que minhas pernas não perdessem as forças, e fez algumas infusões de chakra nestas. E logo depois foi embora, pois precisava ir ao hospital.

Fiz minha higiene matinal e me vesti, peguei o prato de comida ainda intacto e o levei para a cozinha onde o café já era servido por minha mãe, já que meu pai já estava a mesa comendo.

–Bom dia. -me pronunciei e ambos me responderam prontamente.

Fui até o lixeiro e joguei a comida, o que fez Megumi me olhar feio, ela nunca gostou de desperdício, então achei melhor passar longe da mesa do café por mais fome que estivesse naquele momento. Coloquei o prato na pia e empurrei a cadeira para sair dali.

–Lya precisamos conversar. -meu pai se pronunciou austero levantando da mesa e limpando o canto dos lábios.

–Pai... -ouvimos batidas na porta e minha mãe se dirigiu para esta com meu pai empurrando minha cadeira para lá.

–Bom dia senhora Senju. -aquela voz me fez estremecer totalmente e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. -Peço perdão por incomodar essa hora da manhã, mas gostaria de falar com o Hokage.

–Itachi seja bem-vindo, bom dia filho, vamos entre, meu marido já está vindo. -a alegria na voz de minha mãe era notável.

–Bom dia Hokage-sama, Senju-hime. -nós havíamos acabado de entrar na sala, e ele vinha em nossa direção.

–Itachi, a que devo a honra de sua visita? -meu pai estendeu a mão em sinal para que este sentasse, mas ele negou, em um gesto que fez sua franja despregar da liga que a prendia.

–Eu não pretendo tomar seu tempo, apenas gostaria de lhe pedir que me permitisse levar sua filha para um passeio. -eu parei de respirar e olhei para o meu pai virando o pescoço, e este sorria abertamente.

–Se ela assim desejar não vejo por que não. -ele me olhou e piscou. -Ela não tem saído de casa ultimamente. Na verdade eu ficaria muito grato se a convencesse a sair.

Itachi se aproximou de mim, enquanto meu pai e a para o lado de minha mãe, ele se abaixou colocando um joelho no chão ficando da minha altura e me ofereceu a mão, que após um longo tempo de indecisão/vergonha eu peguei, e ele me deu um leve sorriso com isso fazendo meu âmago aparvalhar. Sua mão estava quente, e parecia tão macia, diferente da mão da maioria dos ninjas, me fazendo imaginar como ele conseguia deixá-la assim.

–Você me daria a honra de sua presença em um passeio Lya-hime? -eu pisquei várias vezes ao ouvi-lo me chamar daquela forma carinhosa, e imagino que o cabelo de tia Kushina estavam com inveja de minha cor agora.

–Cla.. claro...

–Eu vou preparar uma cesta para vocês levarem. -minha mãe quase dava pulinhos de alegria, e meu pai sorria abertamente também.

–Não precisa Senju-san, eu já preparei tudo. -todos o olhamos. -Eu imaginei que você não iria querer passear pela vila então escolhi te levar para perto das montanhas, onde não deve ter nenhuma pessoa. -ele olhou para meu pai. -Eu separei alguns ninjas de minha confiança Hokage-sama, então não precisa se preocupar com a segurança dela.

–Eu não esperava menos de você Uchiha Itachi. -meu pai disse agora mais sério. -Se divirta filha.

–Obrigada pai, mãe. -tentei sorrir para eles, mas a vergonha não deixava.

Meu pai veio até mim e segurou a cadeira enquanto Itachi me ajudou a levantar e me colocou no colo. Eu não olhei para seu rosto, me concentrei em controlar a respiração. E ele saiu comigo em direção a porta, que minha mãe prontamente abriu para nós.

–Segure firme hime. -ao levantar um pouco a cabeça dei de cara com aquelas ônix à me observarem com um meio sorriso nos lábios, então tomando de uma coragem que eu nem sabia existir entrelacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, e logo após isso ele olhou para frente e deu impulso parando com leveza no telhado da nossa casa.

Eu sabia para onde ele me levaria, sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia, mas mesmo assim as malditas borboletas no meu estomago não paravam de debatessem desvairadas, e minhas mão a suar, sem falar no meu descompassado coração, que contrariando a lógica de meus olhos -que viam tudo em uma quase câmera lenta- batia levianamente por aquele que seria minha perdição, uma perdição que a muito desejei, e que por um decisão incerta agora parecia me pertencente.


	4. O cordão!

Ele parou de pular sobre os telhados e passou a percorrer a floresta, só que agora mais calmamente, e eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para me dar tempo para apreciar o caminho, e internamente eu o agradecia por isso, já que aquele era um lugar nostálgico para mim.

-Eu costumava trazer meu irmãozinho aqui para treinar a alguns anos atrás.

-Tsunade-ne-chan tentou me ensinar a andar sobre a água no rio aqui próximo. -eu ri leve e ele me olhou. -Eu cai tantas vezes no rio que acabei pegando uma pneumonia. Ficamos de castigo por duas semanas.

-Você sempre teve o corpo frágil não foi? Lembro de várias vezes o Hokage está preocupado com sua saúde. -dei de ombros.

-Tsunade-ne-chan não é a melhor ninja médica à toa. -ri. -Ela sempre cuidou de mim, então acabou se apaixonando pela profissão. -eu soltei de seu pescoço e ele me ajeitou melhor em seus braços. -Mas eu sou muito grata por ela, e por toda a minha família, eles me acolheram quando eu não tinha ninguém.

-Você era da vila da chuva não é? -fiz que sim. -Nunca soubemos muito sobre você, mas eu lembro o dia que o Hokage a trouxe para a vila e disse a todos que a partir daquele dia você era sua pequena filha. -ele estava sendo sutil ao perguntar sobre minhas origens, e apesar de saber que Madara estava lá quando tudo aconteceu, eu já imaginava que este não tinha comentado nada com ninguém.

-Meus pais morreram na guerra, eles não eram ninjas, eram simples comerciantes de verduras que foram confundidos com assassinos e acabaram sendo mortos. -ele parou de caminhar e me olhou firme. -Tobirama matou meus pais e só percebeu que era completo engano quando eu os encontrei. -respirei fundo, eu a muito não tinha pesadelos com aquilo, contudo a lembrança ainda estava bem viva em minha memória.

-Me desculpe por fazer você lembrar disso. -fiz que não.

-Hashirama que era o comandante da missão matou os verdadeiros assassinos e prometeu no túmulo de meus pais que me criaria como sua própria filha. -eu limpei o canto de meus olhos. -Desde então ele e Megumi tem sido meus pais, uma família maravilhosa para mim.

Ele andou em silencio por mais alguns metros e só parou no topo de uma montanha, e a vista daquele lugar era nada mais que toda a vila de Konoha abaixo. Ele me colocou sobre uma tolha preta que estava forrada abaixo de uma árvore.

-Eu...

Rommmmmm

Eu fiquei vermelha na mesma hora, maldita hora para o meus estomago roncar.

-Me desculpe... é que... é que eu não como desde ontem. -ele tentou esconder o sorriso que se espalhava por seu rosto enquanto pegava a cesta que estava disposta do outro lado deste. -Vamos pode rir. -eu disse agora também rindo, e ele trouxe a cesta e a abriu tirando algumas frutas e bolachas dali, sem falar na garrafa térmica de onde ele tirou o suco o colocando num copo e me estendendo. -Essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo. -ele acabou não se segurando e começou a rir também.

Eu o olhei curiosa, era a primeira vez que eu via um Uchiha rir, e Itachi que já era lindo estava a perfeição, com a mão em punho em frente aos lábios ele tentava conter o riso, e eu acabei a ficar o admirando. Me deixei levar pelo momento e peguei em sua franja anda solta e a coloquei atrás de sua orelha, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi seu rosto tomar a tonalidade vermelha emme vi ficando envergonhada também, pois só então tomei consciência que havia ultrapassado seu espaço pessoal.

-Sinto muito Uchiha-san. -pedi tentando me afastar e ele segurou minha mão, e a levou até seu rosto que ainda estava quente.

-Não tem porque. -nos olhos se conectaram e mesmo assim eu não entendia o quê aqueles ônix escondiam, eles eram uma incógnita, que talvez eu nuca pudesse desvendar. -Você é a única que tem o direito de me tocar quando quiser. -seu rosto agora voltava a coloração normal.

-Por isso você riu? -ele me analisou, talvez tentando seguir minha linha de raciocínio e ponderando onde ela nos levaria.

-Sim. -ele soltou minha mão e nos afastamos. -Minha mãe sempre disse que eu era o Uchiha mais alegre que ela já viu, mas fora minha família você é a única para quem o mostrei.

Eu peguei uma maça e a mordi, sorrindo leve com o sabor.

Itachi parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que te surpreende a cada minuto, e apesar de saber disso você ainda se pega perdida em cada momento que está com ele. Eu não precisava pedir para que ele fosse sincero, nem explicar o significado de minhas palavras, pois ele parecia entender tudo apenas por minha linguagem corporal, era como se ambos estivéssemos na mesma sintonia, pois apesar de tudo eu entendia que ele estava fazendo aquilo por mim, para me mostrar quem realmente era, e de uma forma ou de outra me tranquilizar pelo futuro que dividiríamos a frente.

-Uchiha-san. -eu coloquei o talo da maça sobre o pires e puxei minhas pernas sem vida para cima flexionando os joelhos e abraçando meus joelhos, como que me protegendo, e ele se virou para mim me dando sua total atenção, como se eu já não soubesse que ele estava fazendo isso desde o momento em que me colocou nos braços para me levar até ali. -Eu devo admitir que o ideal que eu tinha de você e o que você me apresenta ser são bem diferentes, para melhor claro. -sorri envergonhada, todavia a necessidade de lhe devolver a sinceridade e lhe mostrar quem eu realmente era se fazia a cada minuto mais presente. Itachi queria fazer tudo certo e eu não via o por que de não seguir seu exemplo. -Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você. -ele me deu um sorriso afável, como se me instigasse a continuar. -E sei que de alguma forma você sabia disso, talvez por ser quem é, e ter todas as moças da vila se derretendo por você, mais enfim, o que quero dizer é que eu não pretendo me iludir num conto de fadas, e por isso eu quero agradecer por me dar a oportunidade de te conhecer com clareza. -respirei e por um momento ele nada disse.

Itachi levou as mãos até o pescoço e desabotoou um dos seus dois cordões, e retirou aquele que tinha o simbolo de seu clã.

-Quando um menino nasce na família Uchiha, é dado a ele um cordão com o brasão do clã. -ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim sentando-se a minha frente. -Proteger o cordão é a primeira missão nos dada. Pois quando escolhemos uma mulher para dividir o resto de nossa vida devemos dá-lhe esse cordão como símbolo de que a protegeremos e cuidaremos dela da mesma forma que fizermos com ele. -ele veio até mim e passou o cordão pelo meu pescoço e eu puxei o cabelo para o lado quando ele se inclinou para fechá-lo, soltei minhas pernas as deixando estiradas. -A partir de agora todos saberão que você é minha noiva. E não importa que não estejamos casados ainda, pois desse momento em diante para todos os Uchiha e principalmente para mim, você é minha, minha família.

Todos os meus sentidos estavam tinindo com suas palavras, meu âmago regozijava-se deleitando-se não só com suas belas palavras, mas também com cada toque seu, pois seus dedos que antes trabalhavam em prender o cordão ali se dirigiram assim como ele pare meu rosto, onde ele se inclinou e selou levemente nossos lábios de uma forma tão terna que eu tive de me conter para não suspirar.

Eu senti quando aquele cordão quente tocou minha pele desnuda, senti o peso dele, não só o real, mais principalmente o irreal, a forma que minha mente encontrou de me mostrar o que aquele simples objeto significava. Eu o toquei sentindo o calor deste, o calor que ele ainda trazia de seu antigo dono, e Itachi se afastou me deixando livre para examiná-lo. Um leque, a parte de cima vermelha uma listra preta um pouco abaixo do meio e a parte de baixo branca, um simples pingente que eliminava perguntas desnecessárias e que por si só selava meu destino.

-Por que agora? -me vi perguntar por algo que por mais que eu pensasse, eu não conseguia encontrar as respostas.

Claro que ambos sabíamos que me dar aquele cordão dificultaria menos qualquer conversa que quiséssemos ter com nossas famílias, mas em contra partida poderia criar uma guerra na sua, já que eu sabia que Madara não o queria comigo. Então o mais correto era Itachi ter esperado para me dar o cordão apenas depois que conversaremos com meu pai, pois assim pareceria que eu o havia escolhido, obrigando assim a Madara aceitar minha decisão, já que ou era ele ou nada, sendo assim, eu estava intrigada por ele ter dado esse passo, e sabia bem que Itachi não era impulsivo e que sempre pensava a frente dos outros, e só agora eu via que por mais que analisasse rapidamente a situação eu não conseguiria acompanhar seu raciocínio.

-Por que eu quero que saibam que eu que escolhi você, que não estou casando por obrigação ou por algum contrato, mais sim, que eu verdadeiramente a escolhi. -ele estava me protegendo?

Só aí eu me dei conta de tudo ali. Ele tinha arriscado sua vida para falar comigo ontem, e não me deu escolhas a não ser aceitá-lo, mas desde sempre ele vem pensando em mim, em uma forma de me proteger de todos. O passeio pela floresta longe de olhares, uma escolta ninja protegendo os arredores do lugar, e agora o cordão que é o símbolo de seu "afeto" por mim, uma forma de calar a todos, pois implicitamente aquele objeto dizia a todos que agora eu era uma Uchiha, a mulher escolhida por Itachi, e que ele não aceitaria ouvi um mínimo comentário contra isso, nem muito menos sobre mim.

Itachi tinha prometido me proteger e me fazer sua mulher em todos os sentidos respeitando minhas limitações, mas eu não podia imaginar que ele cumpriria aquilo daquela forma, ele realmente manteve sua palavra. Me senti surpresa ao constatar isso, talvez por esperar que a proteção que ele me oferecia fosse apenas física, ou por lá no fundo eu imaginar que ele não cumpriria sua palavra de alguma forma, ou que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho de uma garota paraplégica e que quando nos cassássemos ele iria se manter longe de mim, pois eu sabia exatamente o porque dele esta se casando comigo.

-Obrigada. -minha voz estava embargada, as primeiras lágrimas já caiam em cima de minhas mãos, e por mais que eu tentasse me controlar eu não conseguia parar, então ele me abraçou, um abraço forte, protetor.

-Eu não quero que se sinta mais pressionada do que já foi a isso, então apenas confie em mim. -fiz que sim com a cabeça em seu peito.

O resto da manhã foi mais silenciosa, Itachi gostava do silencio e eu sabia apreciar a beleza das coisas. Comi ainda algumas bolachas e frutas ali dispostas e Itachi se contentou apenas com uma maça mesmo. Ele me entregou uma sombrinha quando o sol começou a atravessar nossa árvore e eu pedi para ficar um pouco mais ali.

Voltamos para casa antes do almoço, e antes mesmo de chegarmos Itachi me avisou que Madara e meu pai estavam na casa, e quando entramos nesta e nos deparamos com os dois na sala, Itachi mal havia me colocado na cadeira de rodas quando a voz de seu tio se fez ouvi.

-O que significa isso Itachi? -Madara tinha a voz grave como sempre, mas eu podia jurar que dessa vez ela tinha um leve tom de irritação, e isso me fez temer pelo que viria, não por mim, mas por ele, pois eu sabia que Madara era o líder do clã e que Itachi deveria obediência a ele.


	5. Eu a protegerei!

-Madara-sama, peço desculpas, contudo nesse momento a primeira pessoa a quem devo explicações é ao Hokage-sama, não só por estar em sua casa, mais por se tratar de sua filha. -Itachi pegou minha mão ficando ao meu lado. Ele a apertou levemente passando-me segurança, porém naquela situação era ele quem estava com problemas, não eu.

Eu o olhei sorrindo, eu já confiava completamente nele, e isso fez meu pai e Madara nos olharem estranho, e nesse momento eu ouvi o risinho de minha mãe e só aí notei sua presença ali. Meu pai seguiu o olhar da minha mãe para meu pescoço, e sorriu de lado de uma forma quase imperceptível.

-Senju-san e Hokage-sama eu gostaria de me desculpar por apressar as coisas, mas como o pedido oficial já tinha sido feito eu não vi motivos para adiar isso, e como o senhor bem frisou a escolha era dela, e a Lya-hime aceitou meu pedido. -ele estava serio, sua voz soava fria, uma contraste total com a mão quente que apertava a minha.

-Itachi você noção do que fez? -Madara se pronunciou, contudo os olhos de Itachi não vacilaram do meu pai por um segundo, nem mesmo quando respondeu ao tio.

-Me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu nunca faria algo que não estivesse completamente certo. -seu tio trincou os dentes.

Não posso dizer que não entendo o porque de Madara está agindo assim, era tão obvio que até mesmo um cego poderia ver. Itachi era o melhor ninja de Konoha, o atual líder da AMBU, e se Madara era o braço direito do meu pai, Itachi era o deste, não que o casamento fosse mudar algo, pelo contrário, era esperado que ele já estivesse casado a essa altura, já que ninjas geralmente casavam aos 18 anos por causa da alta mortalidade destes, e essa era a única forma de manter sua linhagem viva. Mas era exatamente por causa da linhagem que a bagunça estava feita. Itachi era um gênio, aquele que herdou o melhor de sua linhagem, e os Uchiha como a maioria dos clãns de linhagem sanguínea casavam-se apenas com alguém dentro do próprio clã para manter a linhagem pura, e Itachi acima de todos deveria fazer isso, ou se casar com alguém com uma linhagem tão importante como a sua, eu mesma soube que tentaram o casar com Hyuuga Hinata, mas esse se negou dizendo que ela era muito nova, e agora estava ali com a melhor amiga desta que tinha a mesma idade e nenhuma linhagem de sangue. Seu clã iria a loucura, seria um caos, e a com toda certeza cabeças iriam rolar na próxima reunião do conselho deste. E se eu não fosse a filha do Hokage com toda certeza eles mandariam me matar apenas para evitar esse casamento, mas nem mesmo os Uchihas eram loucos o suficiente para tocar na filha do Hokage, e sendo assim as coisas ficariam uma bagunça.

Minha mãe saiu de seu lugar e veio até Itachi o abraçando.

-Seja bem vindo a família Uchiha Itachi. Você tem minha benção. -ela o largou e sorriu para mim. -Apenas peço que faça minha filhinha feliz.

-Não pretendo nada menos que isso para ela Senju-san. -minha mãe saiu da sala dizendo que iria buscar um chá para nós.

-Sei que você conhece as consequências de seus atos melhor do que ninguém Itachi, assim como sei que você não faria isso sem se certificar que manterá minha filha segura quando se casarem. -olhar de meu pai faiscou.

-Está insinuando algo Hashirama? -Madara perguntou raivoso.

-Somos amigos a tempo o suficiente para eu conhecer seu clã Madara, e sei que muitos deles morreriam feliz para manter a linhagem do sangue puro, ambos sabemos que já era uma afronta casá-la com Sasuke, Itachi então...

-Sei bem disso, mas você mesmo viu o cordão no pescoço dela. Todo Uchiha sabe o significado daquilo, todos entenderão que ele morreria por ela, e ninguém deseja a morte dele ou o massacre de sua família. -Madara exasperou-se.

-Ninguém encostará num fio de cabelo dela enquanto eu viver Hokage-sama. -sua voz fria cortou a discussão dos dois e talvez fosse a segurança em sua voz que os fizeram olhar para ele abismados. -Ninguém tocará nela de novo, eu pessoalmente garantirei isso. -ele apertou minha mão mais firme, e meu pai suspirou afirmando.

-Então se é assim não a mais nada que me impeça, e tudo que posso fazer é desejar a vocês felicidades. Vocês tem minha benção. -eu sorri agradecida e Itachi finalmente virou seu rosto mirando o tio.

-Você não precisa da minha benção pirralho, é teimoso como uma mula. -Madara deu um leve sorriso lunático que me fez estremecer de medo. -Vou adorar ver você lidar com aqueles velhos do conselho, faz tempo que você não os fazem se engasgarem de raiva com suas próprias salivas. -meu pai olhou para Madara e ambos sorriam com a piada interna, e até pareciam dois demônios esperando para apreciar a carne de algum desavisado -era medonho.

Minha mãe entrou na sala não com o chá, mais para nos chamar para o almoço e seu olhar dizia que ela não aceitaria um não como resposta, então todos nos dirigimos para sala de jantar e Itachi foi colocado do meu lado direito e seu tio ao lado do meu pai no outro lado da mesa, assim minha mãe ficou entre mim e meu pai.

Era um almoço digno de uma festa, e eu me vi olhando desconfiada para minha mãe que me sorriu sapeca, como uma criança que está feliz por ter aprontado, meu pai ria leve e eu apostava toda a minha coleção de kunais que Madara estava se segurando para não revirar os olhos entediado.

Eu separava as verduras do meu yakisoba, odiava verduras, e nunca entendi o porque de minha mãe sempre as colocar em meu prato.

-Acho que descobri o motivo de você viver doente. -ele disse casual ao meu lado, e eu o olhei curiosa. -Deveria comer verduras.

-Eu não gosto, tem gosto ruim. -dei de ombros, aquela era um discussão antiga, uma vez eu até peguei Megumi amassando legumes no molho para que eu não visse e os comece de alguma forma.

-Quando foi a ultima vez que provou algum? -eu ponderei sua pergunta e realmente não lembrava da ultima vez que tinha ingerido tal alimento.

-Não sei, acho que desde sempre. -fiz bico ainda tentando lembrar.

-Prove isso aqui. -era um pequeno pedaço de chuchu empanado e eu franzi o senho com nojo. -Não, não o coma com nojo, apenas o prove como se fosse a primeira vez, como se fosse uma comida estrangeira e exótica, se você o comer com nojo ele realmente será ruim. -ele pegou o menor pedaço do prato com um hashi e pegou também um pedaço do peixe frito e colocou em cima e direcionou os dois para mim, colocando em meu prato. -Vamos é só provar, é um pedaço pequeno não deve ser tão ruim. -eu suspirei e me concentrei no que ele pediu, e tentei ao máximo não sentir nojo quando peguei os dois com meu hashi e os direcionei a boca.

Tentei não engolir de uma vez, e dei uma leve mastiga e acabei me surpreendendo ao não sentir um gosto ruim, na verdade só sentia o gosto do peixe e do ovo.

-Viu, você criou um bloqueio quando criança, e agora acha que todas as verduras são ruins, tente experimentar algumas e só aí decida o que não comer. -fiz que sim sorrindo, e olhei para o meu prato ponderando por onde começar, e por fim com um pedaço de peixe peguei uma pequena rodela de cenoura.

Na primeira mastigada o gosto amargo da cenoura tomou toda minha boca e tive de engolir rápido para não cuspir, fazendo uma careta. O riso de meu pai contagiou toda a mesa, e mesmo Madara tinha uma linha fina nos lábios.

-De todas as verduras você tinha de escolher a com gosto mais forte? -Itachi disse com um leve tom de humor, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse impassível. -Nem mesmo eu gosto de cenoura. -eu o olhei indignada e meu pai riu mais. -Mas como mesmo mesmo assim. Como ninja eu aprendi desde cedo a comer de tudo para que não faltasse nenhum nutriente a meu corpo, e nem todas as missões nos permite escolher o que comer. -ele explicou calmo.

-Certo. -eu suspirei novamente olhando para meu prato e me obrigando a continuar a experimentar cada uma das verduras.

-Comece por essas. -ele separou algumas verduras no meu prato me explicando o que seria melhor para mascarar o gosto de cada uma, e nos estávamos tão entretidos em nosso mundinho que esquecemos dos outros a mesa.

-Obrigada Itachi, nunca conseguimos fazê-la sequer provar verduras. -minha mãe disse alisando meu cabelo e sorrindo para ele.

-Ele tem experiência com isso, já que o Sasuke também não gostava de verduras. -Madara comentou.

O resto do almoço foi tranquilo e eu voltei a comer meu Yakisoba sem interferências, mais podia ver que Itachi me observava e acabei que comendo mais algumas verduras.

-Quando pretendem marcar o casamento? -levei o copo com suco a boca tentando ganhar tempo para responder a pergunta de meu pai, mas Itachi prontamente respondeu como se tivéssemos discutido aquilo antes.

-No aniversário de 18 anos dela. -tentei me manter firme e sorri, mesmo achando aquilo uma completa loucura.

-Daqui a dois meses? -Madara tentou confirmar.

-Teremos uma reunião com o clã hoje a noite e amanhã eu tenho uma missão, então até lá teremos tudo organizado para a cerimonia. -ele explicou calmo e meu pai concordou.

-Entendo seu ponto de vista ao tomar essa decisão, quanto mais rápido o casamento mais difícil será para qualquer um planejar algo. -Madara nos olhou. -Vou providenciar para que até hoje a noite ninguém mais saiba da notícia, quero eu mesmo expô-la aos velhos. -ali estava seu sorriso lunático novamente, ele realmente parecia odiar os anciões do clã.

Depois do almoço ainda comemos a sobremesa, e fomos para a sala onde ainda discutimos sobre como as coisas seriam dali em diante. Ficou acertado que a segurança de nossa casa seria dobrada, principalmente quando meu pai não estivesse por perto, e que eu não deveria atravessar os limites dessa sem Madara ou meu pai -eu não podia me importar menos com isso. Meus pais pagariam a festa e Itachi foi enfático a dizer que todo o resto seria por sua conta, além disso, disse que gostaria que sua mãe ajudasse na organização pois esta adorava esse tipo de coisa.

Era por voltas das 17h quando ambos se levantaram despedindo-se de nós e como antes eu senti meu peito apertar, estava angustiada com o fato de que ele teria de enfrentar o seu clã, e mesmo sabendo que Madara estaria ao seu lado ainda sim não podia deixar de me sentir daquela forma, sem falar que eu não o veria por um tempo já que este sairia pela madrugada para ir numa missão, e eu não tinha tido coragem de perguntá-lo quando voltaria.

-Tenham uma boa noite. -Madara se despediu saindo e Itachi veio até mim e beijou minha mão antes de se virar para sair.

Eu não podia deixá-lo sair assim, se algo acontecesse com ele eu me arrependeria pelo resto da vida, até porque em parte tudo aquilo era minha culpa.

-Itachi-san... -eu chamei baixo mas todos se viraram para mim curiosos, e minha mãe tossiu chamando a atenção dizendo que acompanharia Madara até o portão e meu pai se limitou a segui-los, então os três saíram pela porta nos deixando sozinhos ali e ele veio até mim e se abaixou na muinha frente para ficar a minha altura. -Só queria pedir para que tomasse cuidado... eu sei que não precisa... sei que você é o melhor ninja... -respirei fundo. -Mas por favor tome cuidado com seu clã, e boa sorte na missão. -eu estava tão envergonhada que mal conseguia falar direito.

-Não fique tão preocupada, vai dar tudo certo. -ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa. -E se me prometer comer mais verduras eu prometo que assim que eu voltar da missão virei te ver. -fiz que sim.

-Prometo. -me animei, principalmente quando ele me sorriu.

Me senti melhor com o sorriso dele, acho que este tinha o poder de me encantar e acalmar, possivelmente aquele era um charme apenas dele, já que eu não imaginava nenhum outro Uchiha fazendo aquele gesto tão belamente. Apesar de todos da linhagem Uchiha terem feições másculas, que os tornavam na grande maioria das vezes excessivamente belos, Itachi que já era bonito ficava ainda mais encantador quando sorria, tanto que o simples movimento de seus lábios fazia meu coração disparar, em contra partida, eu tinha de segurar o riso ao imaginar Madara rindo, deveria ser uma cena cômica, pensando bem, ele com toda certeza seria menos pior que Fugaku que andava com a cara de quem chupou limão azedo antes de sair de casa, ainda me pergunto o que Mikoto viu nele, só posso supor que ele era mais legal quando novo.

Itachi me olhou curioso, mas eu apenas maneei a cabeça negando com o sorriso nos lábios, e depois de se despedir de mim saiu me deixando ali sozinha. Mas logo meus pais chegaram e eu me arrependi por não ter fugido para o quarto enquanto tive tempo.

-Deveria ter me dito que gostava dele. -meu pai disse me deixando vermelha. -Sempre achei que você tinha uma queda por Sasuke. -eu ri e minha mãe negou cansada. -O quê, eles tem a mesma idade. -meu pai tentou mostrar seu ponto de vista e minha mãe riu também.

-Desde criança que ela gosta de Itachi. -minha mãe explicou.

-Como assim desde criança? -eu não podia está mais envergonhada, e minha mãe se limitou a me olhar esperando que eu contasse.

-Eu não era uma criança mãe, eu já tinha 12 anos. -ela deu de ombros e se sentou no sofá e meu pai a seguiu, ele me olhava com expectativa, então me resignei com a falta de escolhas ali, e tomei coragem para prosseguir. -Um dia eu estava chateada por não conseguir ser uma ninja, então resolvi fugir para não lhes-dar mais trabalho. -meu pai me olhou espantado, ele provavelmente nunca soube disso já que mamãe havia me prometido nunca contar para ninguém. -Eu até consegui chegar nas árvores próximas ao portão, e estava esperando a vigia ser trocada para tentar algo, esperei até quase amanhecer, e quando eles enfim trocaram eu encontrei uma brecha para passar, mas quando eu estava quase atravessando escorreguei no maldito galho e cai. -meu pai me olhou horrorizado.

\- "Não devia dormir em árvores Hime, é perigoso."

-Foi o que ele me disse quando me segurou nos braços me impedindo de cair no chão. Eu me debati birrenta e ele me colocou no chão, era um ninja que eu nunca tinha visto, mas a bandana não negava sua origem, então não me preocupei.

\- "Me deixe ir." -Pedi já chorando, acho que mais pelo susto do que por qualquer outra coisa.

\- "Não posso fazer isso pequena, não deveria sair de casa a noite, é perigoso para você, principalmente quando o Hokage não está."

\- "Você me seguiu! Isso não é justo, eu achei que enfim tinha conseguido driblar a segurança da casa."

\- "Devo admitir que você deu trabalho com aquela neblina, mas eu achei estranho por ela ter aparecido do nada, então entrei na casa para averiguar e não senti sua presença nesta, e logo a encontrei correndo pela cidade."

\- "Droga."

\- "Me diga como conseguiu fazer aquela quantidade de neblina sem usar nenhum tipo de bomba?"

\- "Uma solução simples de água, glicerina, gelo seco, uma garra e umas velas, coisa simples." -Ele me estirou a mão e eu a peguei resignada.

\- "Você é muito inteligente sabia, deveria usar isso a seu favor, se estudar com afinco pode ser o braço direito de seu pai no futuro."

\- "Eu não consigo nem atirar uma kunai no lugar certo, como ajudarei meu pai se nem consigo me proteger?" -Eu falei raivosa com lágrimas nos olhos e ele parou e se abaixou para enxuga-las.

\- "Você não precisa ser uma ninja para orgulhar seus pais, a outras maneiras de se encaixar no nosso mundo, não se limite, já imaginou se todas as pessoas da vila fossem ninjas? Seria um caos, não teríamos comida, não teríamos madeiras e nem tijolos para a construção de casas. E você nasceu com uma inteligência acima da média, e mesmo não sendo ninja driblou ninjas AMBU, e quase escapou da vila."

\- "Mais eu vou ser um problema para meus pais, não quero..."

\- "Todos os filhos são um problema para os pais, e não importa quantos anos tenha ou o que faça você vai preocupá-los sempre, por que você é filha deles. Agora pense comigo, o quão desastroso seria para sua mãe descobrir que você não estava em casa, o quão culpados seus pais se sentiriam por você ter fugido de casa, e pior, e se algo acontecesse com você."

\- "Desculpe, eu não vou fazer de novo."

\- "Não estou dizendo isso por que quero que você se sinta mal, estou dizendo por que quero que você aprenda a se sentir dos dois lados, você tem a capacidade para isso, então antes de tomar uma decisão veja os dois lados de forma racional e só depois que ponderar tudo tome uma decisão. Se você fizer isso, vai conseguir uma solução melhor do que esta."

\- "Tá!" -Fiz bico e ele bateu em minha testa com a ponta dos dedos me fazendo o olhar diretamente.

\- "Se você parar de se limitar pelo que esperam de você, vai aprender muito mais, e consequentemente vai encontrar seu lugar nesse mundo." -Ele alisou meus cabelos e se levantou e me estendeu a mão novamente me levando para casa.

-Por que eu nunca soube disso? -papai parecia irritado.

-Por que eu chorei tanto que mamãe me prometeu não contar a você, e pediu ao Uchiha-san que fizesse o mesmo, e só aí eu soube o seu nome. Depois daquilo mamãe conversou comigo, e eu acabei entendendo as palavras dele, eu não precisava ser uma ninja para ajudar a vila. -papai suspirou e saiu do sofá vindo até mim e me deu um cascudo.

-Não esconda as coisas de mim. E eu não sei o que faria sem seus conselhos. -era verdade, muitas vezes eu aconselhei meu pai em decisões importantes para a vila, sem falar que nenhum contrato era assinado sem passar por mim.

-Me desculpe pai, eu só fiquei envergonhada demais para falar sobre isso. -ele me sorriu e beijou minha cabeça, onde tinha batido.

-Você é minha pequena, e nem mesmo quando casar vai deixar de ser. Então não importa o que seja, confie em mim filha.

-Sempre pai.

-Com você eu me entendo depois. -ele disse para minha mãe que revirou os olhos.

Todos sabíamos que Megumi sempre tinha a palavra final ali, e que ele jamais conseguiria ganhar dela em uma discussão, então me limitei apenas a esconder o sorriso em meus lábios enquanto e a para a cozinha ajudar minha mãe com o jantar.

Aquele tinha sido um domingo maravilhoso, surpreendente. Na verdade eu poderia dizer com convicção que tinha sido o melhor dia de minha vida, o primeiro de muitos com toda certeza.


	6. Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas!

Eu estava no jardim de casa, a minutos eu olhava para a mesma pagina do livro aberto em minhas mãos sem ler nem ao menos a primeira linha deste.

Suspirei fechando o livro, sabia que não iria conseguir lê-lo com os pensamentos tão desbaratados em minha mente.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Itachi tinha saído em missão e a cada dia mais a data de nosso casamento se aproximava.

Diferente do que imaginamos as coisas não tinham sido tão ruins com o anuncio do casamento, e isso se dava como Tsunade-ne-chan mesmo disse, ao fato de Itachi ter enfrentado tão diretamente os anciões de seu clã. Ainda me lembrou como foi ruim tê-la raivosa em meu quarto no dia seguinte ao pedido de casamento, acompanhada de tia Kushina que parecia se divertir com as novidades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A porta de meu quarto bateu fortemente na parede me assustando, mas ao ver a loira adentrar o local me acalmei e cocei os olhos ainda meio embaçados pelo sono.

-Ne-chan?

-Não me venha com "ne-chan" Lyandra, eu não acredito que fiquei sabendo do seu noivado pelos outros. -a olhei confusa.

-Eu pretendia te contar hoje ne-chan, ontem foi um dia meio corrido. -sorri e ela bufou. -Mas como ficou sabendo tão rápido?

-Me acordaram as 1:47 da manhã por que um maldito Uchiha estava preso em um genjutsu. -a olhei assustada.

-Itachi prendeu o velho Sakamoto em um genjutsu, e ninguém conseguiu tirá-lo. -tia Kushina parecia alegre, todos sabíamos que ela não gostava do velho, já que este nunca aceitou fazer missões com mulheres por achá-las inferior. -E ele vai ficar no hospital um bom tempo.

-Você não conseguiu tirá-lo do genjutsu ne-chan? -eu não podia acreditar nisso, minha irmã tinha tanta prática nisso que o fazia de olhos fechados.

-Não é que eu não consegui. Eu simplesmente não o quis atende-ló. -ela disse ainda mais raivosa.

-Eu não estou entendo nada. Por que Itachi-san prendeu Sakamoto-san em um genjutsu? Ouve briga na reunião do clã, Itachi-san está bem? -comecei a me preocupar e Kushina riu com gosto.

-Nem se todos os anciões lutassem juntos eles conseguiriam tocar em Itachi. -minha tia disse convicta. -Madara é o único Uchiha vivo que poderia contê-lo em uma luta, e pelo jeito ele não estava disposto a isso ontem, na verdade ele parecia até mais suportável hoje, o que me faz pensar que este se divertiu com o espetáculo do sobrinho.

-Então o que Sakamoto-san fez para Itachi-san o atacar?

-Ele disse com todas as letras que você não era digna de entrar para o clã. -minha irmã respondeu. -Então eu disse a família dele que eu não era digna de atendê-lo. -ela falou maligna.

-Na verdade pelo que Madara contou ao seu pai, o velho Sakamoto não conseguiu nem terminar a frase quando Itachi ativou o Mangekyo Sharingan tão rápido, que quando quando todos perceberam o velho já estava gritando como um louco. -tia Kushina dava pulinhos. -Mas ele não foi o único a se pronunciar contra o casamento, parece que Fugaku também era terminantemente contra, mas Itachi foi enfático ao dizer a ele que o único motivo para este não está preso num genjutsu também era por que ele era seu pai, mais que este não voltasse a cometer o mesmo erro pois da próxima vez ele esqueceria disso. Ele foi categórico ao dizer que você já possuía o cordão dele, e que se algo acontecesse a você não seria só o autor que pagaria por isso, mas todos os conspirantes e as famílias destes, nem mesmo as crianças ele perdoaria, então que pensassem duas vezes antes de sequer olhar feio para sua noiva.

-Depois de saberem sobre o colar todos se viram obrigados a aceitar você como esposa dele. -nechan terminou, e eu toquei no colar em meu pescoço ainda perdida. Mamãe entrou no quarto e sentou na minha cama, e as outras duas seguiram seu exemplo.

-Esse colar é tão importante assim? -perguntei mais a mim mesma do que a elas. Tsunade-ne-chan e tia Kushina ficaram admirando o colar, assim como minha mãe que sorriu ao vê-lo.

-É a coisa mais importante que um Uchiha pode dar a sua mulher. Na verdade esse colar só é dado a mulher que ele ama. -todas olhamos para minha mãe. -Muitas mulheres, mesmo dentro dá família e com anos de casadas nunca receberam o colar de seus maridos, eles não são obrigados a dá-las, é algo muito importante, um símbolo de que não morreriam por elas só por serem seus maridos, mais que morreriam por amá-las e que morreriam sem elas. Muitos poucos Uchihas deram seus colares a suas esposas e menos ainda o entregaram antes do casamento. Por isso que eu e seu pai ficamos felizes quando o vimos em seu pescoço, não esperávamos que ele também tivesse sentimentos por você. -eu estava confusa, eu sabia que ele não me amava, sabia que ele era apaixonado por outra. Porém ao ouvir o real significado do colar eu me vi ainda mais perdida do que antes. Parando para pensar, eu me fiz a pergunta certa, o porque dele ir tão longe para conseguir aquele casamento, será que ele se sentia tão mal assim pelo que tinha acontecido comigo? Ou havia algo mais, algo que eu não conseguia enxergar. Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pela voz da minha irmã.

-Como sabe de tudo isso mãe? -ela perguntou soturna, e Megumi ficou logo vermelha, atraindo ainda mais nossa atenção.

-Fugaku disputou sua mãe com Hashirama. -minha tia disse maldosa, e acabamos todas sorrindo malignas para ela. Aquilo sim era uma novidade das quentes.

Fizemos minha mãe contar toda a história, e Tsunade-ne-chan acabou me perdoando por não tê-la contado antes sobre o noivado com Itachi, claro, com a condição que eu lhe contasse com riqueza de detalhes sobre tudo, o que acabei fazendo enquanto ela fazia minha fisioterapia.

A tarde eu mandei um bilhete para Hinata e esta veio me visitar, e quase morreu ao ver que Naruto também estava ali, mas esqueceu completamente dele quando eu a contei sobre o noivado. E apesar de eu querer que ela fosse minha madrinha, minha mãe me alertou que isso poderia ser uma afronta a Hiashi já que Itachi não tinha aceitado casar com Hinata. No fim, ficou resolvido que Tsunade-ne-chan e Dan (seu marido) seriam meus padrinhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muita coisa tinha mudando no decorrer desse mês. Minha mãe e Mikoto andavam juntas para tudo que é lado, comprando coisas e decidindo sobre tudo, e as vi tão felizes que acabei deixando tudo nas mãos delas. Meu pai pegou a mania de me chamar para a varanda todos as noites para conversamos sobre as coisas mais banais possíveis, e não que eu estivesse reclamando já que eu gostava da sua companhia, porém eu sabia que aquela era forma dele me manter por perto enquanto podia. Sem falar que eu havia enfim voltado a trabalhar no prédio do Hokage, até por que segundo meu pai, ninguém achava nada naquele arquivo, e ele estava cansado de enviar ninjas para me perguntar onde estava um pergaminho qualquer, então agora eu não era mais sua secretária, mais sim sua arquivista e mantinha meu cargo de conselheira deste como antes.

Nesse meio tempo eu não tive notícias de Itachi, o que não era necessariamente uma coisa ruim, pelo contrário, significava que ele estava indo bem na tarefa. Eu tive acesso ao pergaminho que continha informações sobre sua missão, ele foi enviado para conseguir informações sobre o paradeiro de Orochimaru, e descobrir o que este estava aprontando, e isso me preocupou a cada dia, pois só de imaginar que ele estava próximo aquela cobra meu sangue gelava.

Suspirei mais uma vez e peguei o colar em meu pescoço brincando com ele entre os dedos.

-Não devia suspirar tanto assim hime. -olhei para o local de onde a voz divertida vinha e dei de cara com um Itachi sentado em cima do galho da árvore, me olhando divertido. Não tive como não sorrir.

-Uchiha-san, seja bem-vindo. -ele pulou do local e veio até mim.

-Gosto mais quando me chamasse de Itachi. Como da ultima vez que nos vimos. -ele se abaixou na minha frente.

Itachi ainda estava vestido com a roupa básica de ninja, a roupa preta e o colete verde, sem falar na bandana de nossa vila em sua testa e a pochete com suas armas ninja, suas olheiras estavam mais evidentes, e isso me fez levar a mão ali e tocar com cuidado.

-Itachi-san... -tentei e ele apenas me olhou e não se mexeu com meu toque, nem mesmo quando delineei com o indicador curiosa sentindo a textura lisa de seu belo rosto. -Deve está cansado. Deveria ter ido para casa descansar.

-Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, e eu sempre cumpro o que prometo. -ele se inclinou um pouco e selou nossos lábios de forma leve. -E mesmo sabendo que estava bem eu precisava lhe ver.

Meu corpo todo vibrou com o contato de seus lábios no meu, e mesmo depois dele ter se afastado eu ainda sentia esse formigar, então pisquei perdida em suas palavras e ele alisou minha cabeça antes de voltar para a posição anterior.

-Seu pai me contou que voltou a trabalhar. -ele não parecia bravo, mas eu não sabia distingui-lo verdadeiramente então não podia afirmar nada.

-Você se importa que eu trabalhe? -ele levantou a mão e com os dois dedos tocou em minha testa a empurrando de leve para trás.

-Você se importa que eu seja ninja? -fiz que não. -Então por que eu me importaria que trabalhasse? -eu sorri envergonhada.

-Sua mãe me disse que as mulheres do seu clã quando se casam deixam de ser ninjas para cuidar da casa. -tentei explicar.

-Não consigo te imaginar como uma dona de casa. -ele se inclinou para trás e se sentou na grama.

-Na verdade nem eu. Gosto de ajudar meu pai, e não sou muito organizada sabe. Mas gosto de cozinhar. -apresentei meu ponto forte.

-Você deveria dizer a seu futuro marido que é desorganizada? -ele levantou uma sobrancelha num misto de divertimento e zombaria então dei de ombros e rir.

-Pelo menos você não pode dizer que casou enganado. -ele riu e seu riso acabou com qualquer tensão que o momento anterior teve, fazendo sentir-me mais leve.

-Vendo por esse ponto, não há nada que eu possa fazer se não concordar. -ele parecia também está mais relaxado. -Então façamos assim, você cozinha e eu cuido da casa. E mandamos a roupa para lavar fora, por que imagino que você odeie tanto quanto eu passar roupa. -fiz que sim coçando a nuca constrangida. -E a louça agente divide, um dia você um dia eu. -estirei a mão e ele a apertou rindo.

-Fechado. -disse alegre. -Mas como faremos quando você estiver em missão?

-Não vou pegar mais missões tão longas assim, a não ser que seja realmente necessário, e quando isso acontecer prefiro que fique aqui com seus pais. - olhei incrédula, achei que ele me pediria para ficar com os seus. -Eu ficarei mais tranquilo sabendo que está no lugar mais protegido de Konoha. -sorri assentindo. -Bom agora é melhor eu ir. -ele já levantava então segure sua mão.

-Obrigada por ter vindo me ver, estou muito feliz por saber que esta bem.

-Eu também! -ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa.

-Descanse. -ele fez que sim.

-Pode ter certeza que vou. Boa noite hime.

-Boa noite Uchiha-san. -ele me olhou sério, então respirei fundo. -Itachi-san. -ele sorriu e bagunçou um pouco meu cabelo.

-Vou buscá-la para almoçarmos juntos amanhã, o hokage me deu o dia de folga.

-Certo. -foi tudo que eu disse antes dele me deixar na porta de casa e partir para a sua, eu podia imaginar o quanto este estava cansado, mas estava vibrante por ele ter vindo me ver mesmo assim.

Eu passei o dia seguinte ansiosa pelo horário do almoço, então resolvi me distrair lendo o relatório de sua missão que só a pouco tinha chegado a mim, já que meu pai o tinha o utilizado na reunião com alguns jounins mais cedo.

"Orochimaru parou de recrutar pessoas após o ataque a Konoha, mas apesar de não encontrá-lo, não é difícil se deparar com alguns de seus experimentos. Tive de lutar várias vezes com algumas crianças e adolescente geneticamente modificados, mas nenhum deles viveu tempo suficiente para me explicar algo, não que eu os tenha matado, elas sempre morriam quando eu lutava mais a sério, um tipo de tatuagem negra tomavam seus corpos durante a luta aumentando seu chakra consideravelmente, mas em contra partida isso parecia esgotá-las levando -as à morte depois de um tempo. Analisando os corpos descobrir que seus órgão internos estavam completamente derretidos e eu também não encontrei nada como sangue em suas veias para analisar, este parecia evaporar de seus corpos..."

-Que tal eu lhe contar os detalhes pessoalmente. -ele estava encostado de forma casual na porta que eu havia deixado aberta. Suas mãos estavam no bolsos da calça, ele vestia uma calça ninja com uma camiseta azul com o símbolo de seu clã, o cabelo estava preso no rabo de cavalo baixo de sempre. E apesar de ser uma cena simples meu coração disparou quando este me olhou e desencostou da porta vindo até mim, exalando uma masculinidade invejável.

-Perfeito. Como está se sentindo? Descansou?

-Estou bem, e descansei bastante. -eu empurrei a cadeira até minha mesa e coloquei o relatório sobre a mesa. -Podemos ir?

-Sim. -ele veio para trás de mim e começou a empurrar a cadeira.

-Me conte como estão os preparativos para o casamento, não tive tempo de conversar com minha mãe.

Ele foi empurrando minha cadeira até o restaurante enquanto eu lhe explicava o andamento das coisas e as perolas de nossas mães juntas. Itachi fez algumas perguntas sobre a lista de convidados mas não fez objeções e pareceu ficar feliz por meu pai ter chamado os outros Kages, e quando eu disse que estava com saudades de Gaara ele me perguntou se eramos muito amigos, eu lhe expliquei que este era um grande amigo de Naruto o que consequentemente nos aproximou, e que sua irmã Temari era uma boa amiga, e ambas mantínhamos contato.

-Nichan. -Sasuke estava indo para o mesmo restaurante que nós acompanhado de sua equipe. -Não sabia que tinha voltado.

-Cheguei ontem, mas você tinha saído em missão. -Itachi explicou.

-Acabamos de chegar, datebayo, estou morrendo de fome. -Naruto alisava a barriga dando enfase no que dizia.

-Naruto-nisan quando você não está com fome?! -ele me olhou e coçou a nuca e riu.

-Esse momento praticamente não existe. -Sakura disse raivosa.

-Hime como está? -Sasuke perguntou educado.

-Bem Uchiha-san e você?

-Muito bem obrigado. -ele acenou para o irmão.

-Bom se nos derem licença minha noiva tem horário de almoço. -todos assentiram e nos despedimos.

Adentramos o restaurante e Itachi pediu uma mesa para dois, e fomos colocados em uma das mesas de canto mas mesmo assim as pessoas não paravam de nos olhar com rabo de olho. Então quando este não comentou sobre a missão eu não fiz objeções pois todos pareciam preocupados demais em ouvir nossa conversa do que em suas próprias vidas.

-Hinata prometeu me ajudar a me arrumar no dia da festa, parece que seu pai enfim aceitou que ela fosse a nosso casamento.

-Que bom que Hiahi-san teve esse bom senso, pois vocês são amigas a anos.

-Acho que foi mais por que meu pai foi falar com ele pessoalmente. -expliquei. -Ele não negaria um pedido do Hokage, até por que ela apenas comparecerá como minha convidada, mas eu fiz questão de deixa-lá do lado de Naruto-nisan na festa. -sorri maligna.

-Ela ainda tem uma queda por ele? -todos na vila sabiam do amor de Hinata por meu primo.

-Um precipício você quer dizer.

-Mas ela não fica nervosa com ele?

-Essa é a graça. -ele negou.

O almoço seguiu dessa forma leve, e apenas quando estávamos novamente em meu novo escritório que Itachi se sentou e me contou o que tinha ocorrido em sua missão. Em resumo sabíamos agora que Orochimaru estava tentando encontrar uma forma de se tornar eterno e estava sequestrando algumas crianças com linhagem de sangue poderosas para fazer seus experimentos nelas, o que possivelmente explicava seu desejo pelos Uchihas.

Eu mal percebi os dias se passando após aquilo. Itachi foi enviado em mais algumas missões, mais nenhuma delas demorava mais que 3 dias e quando a semana do nosso casamento chegou meu pai nos liberou do trabalho.

As semanas que antecederam o grande dia foram preenchidas de formas diversas, já que Itachi fazia questão de me ver todos os dias quando não estava trabalhando, e sempre que voltava de uma missão vinha me ver antes de ir para casa descansar, o engraçado era que ele sempre aparecia nos lugares mais inusitados, como em uma noite que ele chegou de madrugada e entrou pela janela do meu quarto e ficou rindo do meu cabelo bagunçado e de minha cara amassada, mas veio até mim dando-me um beijo de boa noite antes de sair por onde tinha entrado.

Minha mãe e Tsunade-ne-chan tinham vindo conversar comigo sobre como seria minha primeira noite de casada, e o que começou com uma conversa constrangedora acabou se tornando a mais cômica de nossas vidas com minha mãe nos contando as loucuras que ela e minha tia aprontaram na adolescência. E eu até podia imaginar tia Kushina invadindo um banheiro masculino só para ganhar uma aposta.

Quando eu deitei a cabeça no meu travesseiro aquela noite, o fiz com a ideia que aquela era minha ultima noite ali, minha ultima noite como uma garotinha, e minha ultima noite com Lyandra Senju.


	7. Feliz Aniversário!

Uma mão foi colocada em minha boca apertando-a fortemente me impedindo de gritar. Me debati assustada na cama e no escuro eu não conseguia ver meu agressor.

-Calma sou eu. -parei de me debater e esperei meus olhos se acostumarem com a falta de luz, ele só tirou a mão de minha boca quando percebeu que eu não gritaria.

-Qual o seu problema com a porta? -sibilei baixo e ele riu pelo nariz.

-É acho meio sem graça. -deu de ombros e eu revirei os olhos.

-O que faz aqui a essa hora? Na verdade, que horas são? -eu ainda estava meio atordoada pelo sono.

-Pouco mais de meia noite. -eu o olhei raivosa mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ver. -Eu não podia deixar de te dar seu presente de aniversário. -ele me estendeu o que parecia ser um robe. -Pela manhã não teremos tempo, então resolvi que deveria te fazer uma surpresa.

-Itachi-san não precisava. -peguei a roupa e ele me ajudou a vestir.

-Me diga isso depois de ver o presente. Agora vamos. -ele me pegou no colo e saímos pela janela.

-Sabe por que eu quis que nosso casamento fosse no seu aniversário? -ele perguntou enquanto caminhava calmamente comigo nos braços.

-Pela sua pergunta só posso supor que não foi para assegurar que ninguém tivesse tempo de fazer nada comigo. -ele afirmou.

-Escolhi essa data por ser o dia no meio do desabrochar das Sakuras. -ele caminhou comigo por entre as belas árvores, e pétalas rosas e brancas que caiam sobre nos com o vento, mas diferente do que eu supus ele não parou.

-É lindo.

-É sim...

Ficamos em silencio e eu me limitei a observar o belo caminho, e me via sorrindo todas as vezes em que o vento batia nas árvores e pétalas de flores voam criando um belo espetáculo natural. Atravessamos uma pequena ponte e o lugar não tinha uma iluminação como à ruas atrás, mas essa estava pintada em um vermelho tão vivo que a luz do luar só a tornava mais magnifica.

Eu me limitava naquele instante apenas a tirar de seus cabelos as pétalas que se fixavam ali, mas parei com isso quando Itachi abriu um portão de uma casa e eu o olhei curiosa.

-Feliz aniversário Lya-hime! -o olhei curiosa sem entender.

Estávamos em frente a uma casa puramente japonesa de época, ela era grande com um segundo andar tradicional. A ponte que atravessamos parecia ser a única ligação com a casa já que na sua lateral esquerda tinha um grande lago e todo o resto era cercado por árvores. Olhei para Itachi intrigada, e durante algum tempo eu não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo.

-Itachi... -ele me sorriu quando sussurrei seu nome. -É maravilhoso!

-Comprei todo o terreno e espero que não se importe de morarmos um pouco longe da parte principal da vila. -fiz que não sorridente e ele caminhou comigo abrindo a casa para entrarmos.

-Eu pensei que você gostaria de morar no distrito Uchiha. -ele fez que não.

-Sempre gostei de lugares mais sossegados e como você parece compartilhar desse meu gosto não pensei duas vezes quando vi esse lugar. -ele me sorriu. -Só teremos de tomar cuidado quando tivermos filhos, pois o rio é bem fundo. -fiquei vermelha e ele riu. -Você não quer filhos?

-Itachi-san, eu... eu... -mordi o lábio perdida, eu não conseguia me imaginar com filhos naquela situação, não conseguia sequer imaginar ele me tocando sem que parecesse algo forçado.

Ele me colocou sentada no travesseiro da sala e se sentou a minha frente.

-Se você não quiser ter filhos eu vou entender. -ele disse calmo, puxou meu rosto para si e me beijou, mas dessa vez ele não parou com um simples toque dos nossos lábios, dessa vez ele pediu passagem com a língua e explorou calmamente minha boca, ele foi paciente, esperou que eu me acostumasse com aquilo, e quando dei por mim eu já estava ofegante no chão com ele deitado sobre mim. -Mas lembre-se, eu a prometi que respeitaria suas limitações, e tê-la como mulher não é uma delas. Eu jamais a tratarei como uma inválida Lya, então não faça isso com você mesma. -fiz que sim quando ele beijou meu olho, e limpou minhas lágrimas carinhosamente.

-Eu quero... eu quero ter filhos com você Itachi. -ele me sorriu terno.

-Obrigada, não só por isso, mais por me aceitar sem ressalvas. -eu não conseguia imaginar uma misera mulher que tivesse ou fizesse qualquer tipo de objeções sobre ele.

Ele se aproximou me beijando novamente, dessa vez ele foi mais fundo me obrigando a segui-lo e me tirando todo o folego, meu corpo que já estava quente ficou pior quando este mordeu meu lábio de uma forma tão sexy que eu não tive como conter o suspiro e ele riu.

Itachi me mostrou quase todos os cômodos da casa e eu pude perceber que tudo ali era extremamente tradicional, e o único lugar que ele não quis me apresentar era o nosso futuro quarto, onde ele disse que seria uma surpresa a parte, e eu acabei rindo de seu rosto envergonhado.

O caminho de volta não foi menos encantador, pelo contrário, parecia ser mais belo que antes, e somando-se ao fato de Itachi me apertar contra si por causa do frio da madrugada, eu podia dizer que aquele era o aniversário perfeito.

-Tenha uma boa noite hime.

-Lya, gosto mais quando você me chama de Lya. -ele me sorriu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Nos vemos mais tarde Lya.

-Obrigada por tudo... Itachi. -foi inesperado, mas ele se virou me roubando um beijo, e saiu rindo da minha provável cara de perdida.

Eu estava eufórica, e mesmo assim me deitei tentando não pensar em mais nada, sabia que precisa dormir pois o dia seria completamente cheio, mas as lembranças daqueles momentos com Itachi e de como ele me beijou me assaltavam a todo o momento, então acabei me permitindo mergulhar nelas, no sabor diferente de sua risada, de seu toque, de seu ser. Ele era inusitado, surpreendente de uma maneira só dele, cativante e tremendamente perfeito. Kami-sama se isso for um sonho por favor não me deixe acordar.

-Vamos Lya-hime acorde. -ouvi a voz de Hinata e abri os olhos cansada, eu podia jurar que havia acabado de os fechar.

-Hina-chan?

-Venha precisamos nos apressar ou iremos nos atrasar. -levantei me espreguiçando.

-Só me deixe tomar um banho e escovar os dente e serei toda sua. -disse fazendo graça e ela riu.

Dizer que aquele dia foi longamente bagunçado seria um eufemismo, por que Kami-sama ele foi um caos completo. Mamãe e Mikoto mal pararam um minuto sequer, enquanto nós meninas passamos a manhã cuidando da pele, e depois fomos para as massagens e os banhos perfumados -não antes de sofrer com a depilação.

Tia Kushina, Tsunade-ne-chan, mamãe e Hinata me ajudaram a me vestir, maquiar e arrumar meu cabelo, se reversando para dar tempo para todas ficarem belamente prontas. Eu vestia um quimono branco (Shiromuku) com flores de crisântemos bordados nele, e também o chapéu (Tsunokakushi) da mesma cor que mais parecia um capuz na minha cabeça que escondia meus longos cabelos.

Minha mãe me entregou a futokoro-gatana, uma espécie de punhal para colocar dentro do quimono, na altura do coração e também o hakoseko (carteira), esta tinha dentro como mandava a tradição um pequeno espelho de mão e um leque prateado, e por fim eu causei a minha zouri (sandália branca), e sorri para todas pendido para que minha mãe não chorasse, o que foi impossível.

-Está linda filha. -meu pai se colocou ao meu lado quando sai e as mulheres foram para a sala nos deixando no ultimo momento à sós antes de eu encontrar meu noivo e ser tornar finalmente sua mulher.

-Obrigada pai, por tudo, tudo que fez por mim. -ele levantou um pouco meu capuz e beijou minha testa.

-Eu que agradeço pequena, você trouxe muita felicidade para nós. -ele sorriu. -A única coisa boa em seu casamento é que não precisarei mais me preocupar todas vezes em que Itachi invadir a casa de madrugada. -eu fiquei tremendamente envergonhada e ele riu com gosto.

Quando ouvimos os sinos seguimos para fora de casa onde o sacerdote xintoísta já nos esperava, e do outro lado da rua eu o vi, e nesse momento senti que tudo na minha vida sempre pertenceu a ele. Itachi vestia o Hakama (quimono preto) tradicional, seus cabelos estavam soltos dando-lhe um ar de lorde feudal, e quando os últimos raios de sol banharam-no enquanto este me olhava a única coisa que eu pensei era que estava me casando com um deus.

Fui até ele me postando ao seu lado e ele com apenas uma mão passou a levar minha cadeira de rodas e seguimos assim até o templo -com nossos amigos e familiares atrás de nós, ao som de flautas e tambores - onde passamos pelo San-San Kudo (ritual de purificação). Tomamos o saque em três cálices de tamanhos diferentes, que representam o Céu, a Terra, e o Homem, um simbolismo ao novo vinculo familiar que formávamos e o respeito por nossas famílias.

Por fim trocamos as alianças, e todos se calaram para ouvir o juramento de Itachi.

-Prometer-lhe que vou lhe ser fiel e que vou amá-la e respeitá-la durante todo o resto da minha vida não me parece certo, por que eu não farei isso! -todos nos olharam abismados mas eu sorri para ele sabendo que Itachi era incomum de mais para disser coisas simples como os outros, então apenas acreditei nele, acreditei que ele realmente faria aquilo ser memorável. -Pelo menos não apenas isso. Pois cada dia que estivermos juntos de hoje em diante eu acordarei pensando em como a farei feliz durante o dia, e me deitarei ponderando sobre o que poderia ter feito para tê-lo tornado melhor. Porque para mim você não é apenas a filha do Hokage, não é apenas a mulher brilhante que consegue seguir meu raciocínio, que sabe me dizer exatamente o que eu preciso ouvir. Não, mais é por ser a menina que me sorrir radiante, que se preocupa comigo, que não precisa ser mimada mais que ama mimar todos ao seu redor, que se machucou para me salvar, mas que em momento algum eu vi em seu olhar uma culpa sequer, um mínima dúvida ou remorso pelo que fez. E que mesmo depois de eu lhe mostrar quem realmente sou, com todos os meus defeitos e falhas me aceitou de braços abertos, e com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios. Por isso, e por muito mais coisas que me faria passar provavelmente horas aqui falando. -várias pessoas fungaram mais a grande maioria riu, inclusive eu, e este se inclinou sério limpando minhas lágrimas. -Que a prometo que a partir de hoje meu ideal de vida será sua felicidade.

Após me acalmar ele se levantou assim como os convidados para a consagração do Tamagushi (ramo de folhas sakaki), um símbolo sagrado presente em todos os rituais xintoísta. O sacerdote fez a sua oração abençoando nossa união com as duas mikos ao seu lado o auxiliando a todo o momento. E quando este por fim ditou suas ultimas palavras, nossos padrinhos foram os primeiros a se prostrem a nossa frente para nos entregar nossos presentes e para que pudéssemos agradecê-los pela presença.

Tsunade-ne-chan e Dan foras os primeiros, nos entregando seu envelope de presente (dinheiro), e logo depois Madara e Ino, depois vinheram Gaara, Temari e Kankuro, meus pais e os pais de Itachi, meus tios, Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura e todos os outros.

Tiramos fotos com todos os convidados e a cada um eu entreguei um grou colorido (pássaro de origami), preso a uma fita branca com um lacinho e uma papel com um kanji especifico para cada um em especial.

-Você mesma os fez? -Itachi me perguntou quando percebeu que eu pegava cada um por uma ordem de filas de letras.

-Sim. -ele beijo minha testa carinhoso. -Foi divertido.

-Foi perfeito. -o comum era a noiva dobrar apenas 1000 deles para trazer sorte, mas eu queria mostrar a todos como estava feliz com aquele casamento e dar-lhes o grau foi a forma que encontrei de dividir minha felicidade com eles, talvez por isso Itachi tenha ficado levemente surpreso com minha atitude.

Quando acabamos eu fui trocar de roupa, coloquei um vestido mais leve, e nos cabelos coloquei apenas uma tiara com uma única flor, e me dirigi para a festa onde ouvimos cada um daqueles que quis nos desejar felicidades pessoalmente, mas sinceramente o único que prestei atenção foi o de meu pai.

-Bom, o que um pai pode desejar para uma filha nesse momento além de felicidade? Acho que mais nada! -ele respirou fundo, estava emocionado. -Mas quero que saiba filha, mesmo que hoje eu a esteja a entregando a seu marido, que jamais deixaremos de ser sua família e de que sempre sentirei saudades das nossas conversas na varanda, ou de ter alguém assaltando a geladeira a noite. -ouvimos varias risadas, inclusive a minha. -Na verdade meu único consolo nesse momento é saber que está com alguém que ama e que a ama igualmente. Itachi eu hoje lhe entrego um dos meus bens mais preciosos, alegre, linda e amável, então espero que cuide para que ela sempre continue assim.

-Tem minha palavra Hashirama-san. -Itachi respondeu convicto.

Depois fomos por fim cortar o bolo de casamento que tinha cinco andares, e dividimos a primeira fatia entre nós. Depois eu cortei outras fatias para cada um dos convidados, e foi no momento que entregava o bolo a estes que percebi que algumas mulheres Uchiha ostentavam seus colares como joias preciosas, e como algumas moças olhavam para o meu cobiçosas, porém nada me surpreendeu mais ao perceber que nunca o tinha visto no pescoço de minha sogra. Uchiha Mikoto nunca recebeu de Fugaku o colar deste, e essa constatação me deixou chocada, não que eu não esperasse isso do meu sogro, mas a alegria e vivacidade de minha sogra nunca me fez pensar o que ela poderia sofre em casa.

-Está na hora de dançarmos. -Itachi não me esperou responder, apenas me colocou no colo e me levou até o meio da pista.

Ele me colocou em pé, e cada um dos meus pés sobre um dos seus e me segurou firmemente na cintura, e eu por minha vez enlacei seu pescoço sorrindo tímida. Foi uma valsa lenta, onde em momento algum seus olhos desgrudaram dos meus, e talvez por isso eu não tenha percebido quando vários outros casais se juntaram a nós.

Comemos e bebemos, ri quando Naruto puxou Hinata para uma dança fazendo a pobre da minha amiga quase desmaiar, e mais ainda quando Temari passou implicando com seu noivo Shikamaru que a chamava de "problemática", porém este parecia imensamente feliz por tê-la ali. Então quando Itachi me colocou no colo para irmos embora eu me vi perdida, pensando em como tudo tinha se passado tão rápido.

Nos despedimos de nossas famílias e nos dirigimos para a carruagem que nós levaria até o hotel de nossa lua de mel. Eu não quis sair da vila, até por que eu sabia bem que isso seria um problema, já que eu necessitaria de vários seguranças e eu não queria me sentir vigiada, sem falar que caso meu pai precisasse ambos estaríamos próximos.

Chegamos na estalagem, um hotel com fontes termais bastante procurado por casais, onde Itachi tinha alugado toda uma ala para nós, a qual passaríamos todo o fim de semana, e depois iriamos para nossa nova casa.

-Vou tomar um banho. -ele anunciou tranquilo.

-Eu... eu também. -disse ficando vermelha.

Ele maneou a cabeça afirmando e saiu. Fui até uma das malas e peguei tudo que eu precisava, e assim me dirigi para o banheiro comum evitando as fontes. Tomei o banho com calma, me obrigando a relaxar e a ficar tranquila, me dizendo que não tinha por quer ficar nervosa.

Quando adentrei ao quarto, Itachi estava em pé ao lado da janela serenamente olhando a lua, mas se virou para mim e sem falar nada veio em minha direção, pegou-me no colo e me deitou na cama, me olhando, observando cada reação minha com aqueles ônix que me prendiam.

Ele não me disse nada, apenas passou a me beijar de forma lenta dando leves mordidas em meus lábios, ele desceu os beijos por meu pescoço e eu me vi suspirando, levei minhas mãos curiosas ao seus pescoço e desci essas por seu ombros sentindo a textura firme da pele ali. Itachi soltou o laço que prendia seu quimono, e eu o ajudei a tirar a parte de cima, e passei a admirar pela primeira vez seu tronco nu, e toquei delicada cada gominho ali. Ele me deixou explorá-lo por um tempo, mas depois se deitou sobre mim novamente sem deixar seu peso cair sobre mim. Eu vestia uma camisola fina e quando ele a tirou me deixando apenas com o conjuntinho de lingerie preto, eu me segurei para não me esconder, até porque o olhar firme que ele me dirigia me mostrava que ele não me permitiria fazê-lo.

Ele beijou cada parte do meu corpo e eu tentava conter meus gemidos, mas quando este sugou meu seio após tirar meu sutiã foi impossível conter minha voz.

-Tachiii... -gemi e ele me olhou e só nesse momento percebi um tom diferente neste, um vermelho com linhas escuras, mas ele os fechou e quando os abriu eles estavam novamente no ônix tão conhecidos por mim. Ele retirou a ultima peça cuidadoso, e meio que inconsciente minhas mãos soltaram o laço que prendia sua calça, e ele me ajudou a retirá-la de si assim como sua ultima peça intima ficando completamente nu também.

Seus cabelos escorriam por seu belo corpo malhado, e eu gravava em minha mente cada parte do seu ser. O toquei deslizando as unhas pela lateral do seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos como que apreciando o meu toque, então levei uma das minhas mãos ao seu rosto e ele veio até mim para que eu o beijasse. Arqueei as costas quando senti seus dedos tocarem minha intimidade, e minha respiração começou a falhar. Mas foi quando cravei as unhas em suas costas que o ouvi dar o primeiro gemido, e só aí percebi que estava sendo tremendamente passiva e que não deveria fazer isso.

Deslisei minhas unhas por suas costas e parei o nosso beijo, me dediquei a provar o gosto do seu pescoço.

-Ita... chi... -gemi em seu ouvido quando esse passou a aumentar a velocidade dos seus dedos em mim, mas ao ver seu corpo todo ser arrepiar eu soube o que tinha causado a ele.

Larguei suas costa e me pus a explorar o resto de seu corpo e apesar de no começo eu me sentir envergonhada parei de exitar quando me dei conta de que queria dar-lhe tanto prazer como ele estava me dando, então toquei de leve e ainda tremula seu pênis.

-Lya-hi... -ele gemeu e eu apertei e comecei a mexer como Tsunade-ne-chan me explicou que ele gostaria. -Não precisa... -ele mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos intensificando os movimentos em mim e me levando a um estado que eu jamais sonhei em ficar.

Meu corpo estava quente, meus olhos estavam turvos e minha mente estava ficando enevoada demais, eu queria sentir mais daquele prazer insano, então aumentei ainda mais a velocidade de minha mão em seu membro, e quando ele se curvou sobre mim eu mordi seu ombro sentindo enfim o alivio daquela agonia deliciosa, e meu corpo ficou mole, e tudo que eu queria era respirar direito novamente.

Itachi levantou uma de minhas pernas me abrindo para si e eu fiquei tremendamente envergonhada daquela situação, mas ele não pareceu se importar e apenas procurou a melhor posição ali e ainda segurando minha perna pincelou minha entrada com seu membro acendendo novamente aquele calor em mim.

Ele se deitou novamente mas ainda sim não soltou minha perna ficando no meio delas e com a mão livre segurou a minha, a dor não foi insuportável, e tudo que minha mente dizia era o quanto eu queria ser dele, e o quanto gostaria de lhe dar prazer, e no momento em que seu Sharigan se ativou novamente eu senti que ele estava totalmente dentro de mim.

Ele encostou nossas testa com um pedido mudo de desculpas, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi capturar seus lábios, e quando ele e a fechar seus olhos novamente eu me pronunciei.

-Não. -ele me olhou confuso. -Não feche os olhos.

Toquei seu rosto fazendo carinho em sua bochecha com a mão livre já que a outra estava firmemente enlaçada com a sua e ele começou a se mover. No começo eu ainda senti dor, mas ele estava indo lento para que eu me acostumasse com a invasão, por isso não demorou para que esta fosse intercalada com o prazer. Minha respiração ficou descompassada novamente mas nada me fazia tirar os olhos dos dele, e talvez por isso não notei que ele também tinha começado a respirar com dificuldade, apenas quando o prazer em meu corpo se intensificou que o ouvi gemer.

-Não faz... não faz isso.. -ele pediu com dificuldade numa voz tão sexy e rouca que me fez arrepiar só de ouvir.

-Isso... isso o quê? Tachiii... -ele grunhiu me estocando com um pouco mais de força.

-Se não parar de me apertar... -ele aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, e eu não dei mais atenção ao que ele estava dizendo já que minha mente estava completamente anuviada.

Minha voz e a dele se misturaram em uma sintonia ferrenha, e tudo o que eu sabia é que tinha chamado por seu nome no momento de prazer, que foi imensuravelmente maior que o anterior. Itachi soltou minha perna com cuidado sobre a cama, e se deitou ao meu lado ficando de frente para mim, e só nesse momento fechou os olhos os fazendo voltar novamente ao normal, mas ainda segurava minha mão, sem falar que sua respiração parecia melhor que a minha.

-Está bem?

-Sim Itachi-san, obrigado. -agradeci envergonhada, e ele se aproximou de mim, mas passou pela lateral de meu rosto indo até meu ouvido, como que para me confidenciar um segredo.

-Tachii, gosto quando me chama de Tachii. -mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha me fazendo arrepiar, e se antes eu estava envergonhada agora estava fervendo, e quando ele viu o resultado do que tinha feito tratou logo de sorrir.

-Lya. -ele me olhou curioso. -Gostaria que me chamasse apenas de Lya.

-Esse será nosso acordo então. -eu me aproximei e roubei um beijo, e ambos sorrimos.

Eu estava feliz, me sentia completa com ele ali, e saber que agora eu era sua e ele era meu me fez dormir com um sorriso no rosto, e com a certeza de que desse dia em diante eramos um só...


	8. O dia mais longo! 1

O sorriso estava em meus lábios antes mesmo que eu acordasse. Como eu sabia disso? Simples! Meu marido estava novamente em casa, e este tinha dormido agarrado comigo. E quando digo agarrado, quero dizer que ele me abraça forte com uma mão e não me deixa sair de perto de si até que acorde. Nos primeiros dias de nosso casamento foi um pouco difícil para mim, foi complicado me acostumar, e eu me via sempre acordando várias vezes durante a noite quando ele me apertava mais contra si por eu provavelmente ter tentado "fugir" deste, porém com o tempo eu me acostumei com isso. O grande problema é que agora havia me acostumado tanto com a situação, que sempre que ele não dormia comigo por estar em missão, eu me via revirar por horas na cama sentindo a falta de seu calor e de sua proteção, e quase não dormia.

"Maldito verão!". –penso quando sinto um pequeno latejar na cabeça, e sei que logo vou precisar de um remédio pois sempre fico doente quando sinto o clima muito quente.

Não me mexo, não tento me levantar ainda, não quero acorda-lo, não agora quando posso admira-lo, e eu bem sei o como ele estava cansado, vi isso no seu rosto quando foi me buscar ontem no trabalho. Mas ele nunca reclama, e apenas me sorri quando estamos sozinhos e diz "Tadaima" quando pisa na porta de casa, e eu lhe respondo sempre com um "Okaery", pois isso mostra como somos uma família agora.

Levanto um pouco a cabeça devagar para não acorda-lo, e observo sua bela face a dormir em uma sono tranquilo, enquanto sua longa franja recai sobre seu belo rosto marcado por aquelas olheiras permanentes, que o dar uma ar másculo à bela face. Aquilo sim era um senhor remédio para mim. Sua pele está mais corada, o que me leva a entender que que este pegou muito sol ultimamente, sem falar em seus lábios que estão um pouco mais secos, e isso me faz pensar que suas missões tem sido em algum lugar com bastante sol, pois apesar de tudo Konoha ser uma vila onde o sol é quase sempre constante, ela tem uma alta taxa de umidade, ou seja, a temperatura mais alta que temos aqui é de 20 graus em dias de verão, o que não nos deixa com as pelas marcadas assim como a sua está agora.

Minha mente está a mil tentando ligar todos os pontos. Nas últimas semanas Itachi tem feito mais missões, e isso estava me intrigando. Não precisávamos de dinheiro, pois sendo Itachi um ninja AMBU desde os 14 anos (agora atual líder da mesma), tinha uma pequena fortuna pessoal, já que suas missões eram no mínimo Rank-A e mais comumente Rank-S, e se isso não bastasse tínhamos a soma total do que ganhamos como presente de casamento dos convidados, sem falar que desde os meus 15 anos eu era conselheira do Hokage, então também tinhas minhas próprias reservas. Ou seja, tínhamos dinheiro de sobra, dinheiro suficiente para parar de trabalhar agora, e criar filhos e netos sem se preocupar com mais nada. O que me leva a crer que algo grande está para acontecer, ou pior ainda, já está acontecendo, e por isso eu estava louca para colocar minhas nervosas mãos nos relatórios das últimas missões de Itachi. O problema é que meu pai não os havia liberado ainda, e quase me fez arrancar os cabelos quando convocou uma maldita reunião para nos apresentar tudo, ou seja, o maldito conselho todo. E meu excelentíssimo marido não quis me contar nada (ok ele não poderia mesmo que quisesse), e essa falta de informações estava me matando de ansiedade, tanto que meu estomago estava ficando desregulado.

O conselho do Hokage era formado atualmente por mim (a mais jovem conselheira), Madara (melhor amigo de meu pai e líder do clã Uchiha), Tobirama (irmão mais novo de meu pai e atual líder do clã Senju, que assumiu a liderança no lugar de meu pai quando este foi nomeado Hokage), Minato (último ninja do extinto clã Namikaze, e futuro Hokage), Hiashi (atual líder do clã Hyuuga), e mais uma bando de velhos babões que passavam mais tempo preocupados com suas bundas velhas do que com a vila, e geralmente só aconselhavam tolices.

-Tachii... –ele me tirou de meus pensamentos quando me puxou para si enfiando o rosto em meu pescoço e cheirando ali me fazendo rir com a cócega.

-Bom dia Lya. –suspirei ao ouvi sua voz rouca pelo sono, e ainda sim mordi o lábio pensando em como aquele homem conseguia ser tão sexy.

-Bom dia Tachii. –alisei seu cabelo de forma carinhosa, embrenhando meus dedos no meio desses para penteá-los, eu amava a textura lisa e sedosa destes, e agora que estavam uns 3 centímetros maiores pareciam ainda mais bonitos.

-Deveria ter me acordado mais cedo, você vai acabar se atrasando. –ele disse dando um beijo em meu pescoço, e novamente eu rir de modo espontâneo.

-Não quis te acordar Tachii, desculpe, mas você precisa descansar um pouco. –ele foi subindo os beijos e uma de suas mãos já estavam apertando meu bumbum, e quando puxou lentamente minha calcinha para baixo todo meu corpo formigou num desejo ansioso por este. –Tachii, assim eu vou me atrasar mesmo. –disse brincando, me aproveitando enquanto ainda estava sã, e ele me beijou desejoso.

-Eu cuido do café enquanto estivermos no banho. –mordeu meu lábios e se afastou para retirar minha camisola.

-Fechado. –soltei o laço de sua calça sabendo que aquela era sua única peça, e ele sorriu e me puxou segurando firmemente minhas cochas colocando cada uma de minhas pernas ao lado de seu corpo. Sua calça deslizou por suas pernas e ele a deixou ali no chão mesmo, e eu já estava louca de desejo por ele.

Itachi subiu suas mãos até minha bunda e me beijou lascivo enquanto me levava até o banheiro. Eu senti quando ele fez os selos com a mão, no começo eu mal prestava atenção e sempre me assustava quando dava de cara com o seu clone das sombras andando junto de nós pela casa, mas com a convivência eu aprendi a notar os pequenos detalhes.

Itachi me prensou contra os azulejos da parede do banheiro e eu senti seu pequeno amigo tocando na minha entrada de forma leve me matando com o calor da antecipação. Cravei as unhas em suas costas, um sinal claro que eu não estava afim de esperar e ele sorriu de lado, e me abaixou um pouco se encaixando lentamente em mim. Ambos gememos com os lábios levemente encostados e eu levei minhas mãos ao seu pescoço, enlaçando ali.

Ele começou lento me obrigando a sentir seu tamanho por completo em mim, mas quando o ouvi sugar o ar e seu sharingan se ativar eu sabia que ele estava no seu limite. Ele fixou os olhos em mim sabendo o meu desejo insano por aqueles olhos.

-Tachii... ah ah... Tachi... –gemi e ele me beijou com desejo enquanto me estocava com mais força e eu enfiei uma das mãos em seu cabelo.

-Droga... –o ouvi gemer entre o beijo e eu soube que estava apertando involuntariamente seu membro dentro de mim, o levando a loucura.

Eu sabia disso por que já havíamos conversado sobre essas circunstância, e ele tinha me explicado que de alguma forma eu conseguia "apertá-lo" de uma forma que este não conseguia se segurar. Não foi uma conversa fácil, mas ajudou bastante para quebrar alguns tabus entre nós e fortalecer nossa intimidade.

Itachi me imprensou um pouco mais acabando com qualquer espaço que havia entre nossos corpos, e apertou ainda mais minhas nádegas, e eu já revirava os olhos.

-Lya... ahrg... Se você... –ele não deu mais nem três estocadas e ambos chegamos ao orgasmo juntos, como sempre. –Um dia... eu ainda vou conseguir me "segurar"... –eu ri leve, estava mais do que satisfeita, já que tínhamos aproveitado a noite anterior também.

Ele ligou o chuveiro e me ajeitou para que eu ficasse agora em pé e ficou me segurando apenas pela cintura enquanto ambos tentávamos tomar banho. Eu ensaboei seu peito, braços e axilas (o que o fez rir). Lavei as mãos e ele puxou dois banquinhos que sempre ficavam ali, e me sentou cuidadoso em um e sentou-se no outro a minha frente ficando de costas para mim. Peguei o shampoo que ficava no suporte baixo ao meu lado, e coloquei uma boa quantidade em minha mão, e comecei a passar em seus cabelos fazendo uma massagem leve ali. Depois ensaboei suas costas, enquanto ele ensaboava suas pernas. Itachi se levantou e foi se enxaguar no chuveiro e depois voltou com o shampoo e lavou meu cabelo, e como sempre eu me pegava pensando o quão leves eram seus movimentos, e por fim me ajudou a ensaboar o corpo.

-Suas pernas estão mais grossas. –disse displicente e eu rir com o quão detalhista ele era.

-Tsunade-ne-chan anda aplicando chakra para que elas não parem de crescer como o resto do meu corpo.

-Seus seios também estão maiores. –ele sorriu de lado novamente quando eu fiquei envergonhada, e no fim acabei os olhando de relance constatando que ele falava a verdade.

-A culpa é sua Tachii. -falei e fiz bico, que ele prontamente mordeu de forma sexy me fazendo esquecer imediatamente da birra.

-Eu não estou reclamando Lya. –ele me disse baixo e rouco e me beijou.

-Oi? Estávamos falando do que mesmo? –ele riu leve e me levantou me levando até o chuveiro ligando-o para que eu pudesse tirar o sabão do corpo. –E você está com febre. –o olhei de lado, eu já me sentia bem melhor. –Não me olhe assim, você não me deixa trabalhar doente. –o seu clone das sombras entrou no banheiro com uma toalha e me enrolou nela enquanto ele enrolava uma nele.

-Você nunca ficou doente. –acusei como se aquilo fosse algo ruim.

-Se eu ficasse você me deixaria trabalhar? –me perguntou sorrindo, e seu clone me colocou no braço e me tirou do banheiro também sorridente –maldito.

-Não, eu não deixaria. –disse chateada por ele ter ganho aquela discussão. –Mas Tachii-kun... –ele me olhou curiosos. –Eu tenho reunião do conselho. Você sabe que não posso faltar a isso. –ele ficou sério e apenas confirmou. –Eu levarei você então, e esperarei até a reunião acabar. –o olhei sem entender o real motivo daquilo.

Era normal Itachi me levar para o trabalho, contudo de lá ele e a sempre treinar com Sasuke, Óbito (quando estes não estavam em missão) ou mesmo Madara. Porém era a primeira vez que ele ficaria me esperando e algo me dizia que minha quase imperceptível febre não era a real causa disso. Seu clone me ajudou a me vestir, estava abotoando meu vestido quando Itachi me olhou firme estudando-me e por fim maneou a cabeça sabendo que eu já tinha ligado alguns pontos soltos naquela situação.

-Conversamos depois que sua irmã sair, mas por hora vamos apenas tomar nosso café como uma família normal. –fiz que sim sentindo que as coisas estavam bem piores do que eu tinha suposto inicialmente.

Terminamos de nos arrumar e ele dispensou o clone antes de irmos tomar café. E apesar da febre, minha fome matinal que a pouco tinha piorado me atacou novamente com força fazendo minha boca salivar em desejo com o cheiro de café com torradas. Ele mal me colocou na cadeira e eu já atacava as torradas e puxava a geleia de morango, e cantarolei animada enquanto passava essa na torrada.

-Kami, que torrada deliciosa. –ele riu negando enquanto depositava uma xícara de café a minha frente.

-Isso tudo é fome Lya?

-A culpa é sua, e você sabe disso. –ele ficou envergonhado e foi minha vez de rir apesar de estar na mesma situação.

-Você não sabe... –ele parou de falar quando ouvimos a porta bater. –Com licença. –maneei a cabeça afirmando e ele saiu para abrir a porta e voltou pouco depois com minha irmã que exibia um barrigão a tira colo.

-Nechan bom dia, aceita um café.

-Bom dia Lya. –ela disse já se sentando ao meu lado e Itachi tomou a cadeira a minha frente como sempre. –Você ainda pergunta? Eu já vinha salivando pelo caminho só com o cheiro dessas torradas. –sorri com a nossa coincidência.

Tsunade-nechan estava grávida de pouco mais de 6 meses agora, uma gravidez que ela descobriu duas semanas após meu casamento, na época ela já estava com 1 mês. E apesar de sua nova condição ela foi enfática de que não permitiria que mais ninguém tomasse seu lugar em meu tratamento e seguiu como minha médica, por isso assim como na casa de meus pais, ela vinha todas as manhãs cuidar de mim. O que eu era imensamente grata, e pouco mais de três meses depois o tratamento começou a surtir o efeito esperado e eu comecei a sentir as pernas de novo. Aconteceu em um dia em que Itachi estava em missão, e após chorarmos um bom tempo abraçadas eu a pedi que não contasse a ninguém ainda, pois eu queria fazer uma surpresa. E desde então vinhamos fazendo seções mais pesadas, mas apenas nessa semana eu tinha enfim conseguido me firmar sozinha, faltando agora apenas voltar a andar.

-Ela está com febre Tsunade, você poderia dá uma olhada nela por favor? –ele pediu e eu o olhei soturna, eu não era uma criança, qual era a dele com uma pequena febre.

-Claro Itachi-kun, mas imagino que seja apenas uma gripe leve, está tendo um surto na vila, e eu até tenho alguns remédios em minha bolsa. Passei a última noite os desenvolvendo, então agora vou levá-los para o hospital.

-Obrigado. –ela apenas acenou ocupada demais com a torrada em sua boca.

Por causa das visitas diárias Itachi e minha irmã acabaram se aproximando e assim como Sasuke, Tsunade-ne-chan sempre comia com agente na mesa da cozinha. Ela sempre tomava café e Sasuke geralmente era arrastado pelo irmão para jantar e apesar de sua cara de emburrado eu sabia que ele ficava feliz por passar um tempo com o irmão mais velho. Tínhamos a sala de jantar, que por minha causa só era usada para comermos quando nossas famílias -ou melhor a minha- vinham nos visitar. Por que a culpa era minha? Simples! Eu amava comer na cozinha, já que a mesa era pequena e tinha apenas 4 cadeiras, o que nos dava a sensação de proximidade, dando um ar de casal a situação. Itachi nunca reclamou desse meu jeito não convencional, na verdade eu podia jurar que este até gostava, já que sempre me levava para lá, deixando a sala de jantar de lado.

Meus pais já tinham vindo jantar conosco várias vezes, sem falar nos almoços de domingo onde a cada fim de semana reversávamos entre uma das três casas (a minha, a de meus pais e a da minha onechan). Então até aí tudo bem, o problema era os pais de Itachi que tinham vindo apenas uma vez para jantar, e nem chegaram a sentar na mesa, e já saíram daqui com a promessa de nunca mais voltar, e eu me sinto mal por isso até hoje, mesmo com Itachi me dizendo que o problema não era eu, e sim a raiva insana do orgulho ferido que seu pai sentia por Madara ter permitido que Itachi escolhesse sua mulher, já que o normal era o líder do clã escolher. Mas eu sabia que o fato de eu não ser uma ninja só agravava a situação, sem falar na minha condição de cadeirante que parecia uma afronta ainda maior aos olhos de Fugaku.

Lembro de naquele dia ter pedido a tarde de folga a meu pai, pois como seria a primeira vez que meus sogros viriam a nossa casa eu quis fazer o meu melhor para agrada-los. Era o dia em que fazíamos dois meses de casado, e talvez por isso o próprio Itachi tenha se disposto a convidar os pais e o irmão.

Itachi deixou a casa um brinco, e eu tratei de preparar um jantar completo. Três tipos de salada para a entrada com um file de salmão grelhado ao tempero, uma barca de sushi de vários formatos que fez Itachi me olhar admirado, e me agradecer com um beijo carinhoso, E por fim, duas sobremesas, uma de limão, favorita de Sasuke e Fugaku (Por que será em? Caram), e uma de chocolate para Mikoto. Terminamos tudo cedo, o que nos deu tempo de sobra para nos arrumarmos. Mas eles mal entraram em nossa casa quando Fugaku começou a me atacar.

\- "É uma clara falta de educação o homem abrir a porta da casa quando a esposa..."

\- "Pai." –Sasuke o chamou, e em sua voz tinha um aviso claro, e por isso eu larguei o prato de salada de qualquer forma na mesa e empurrei a cadeira para a sala.

\- "Minha esposa está ocupada na sala de jantar e minha mão não vai cair por abrir a porta." –Itachi disse tão sério que me assustei um pouco, já que era a primeira vez que ele agia assim em nossa casa.

\- "Me desculpe pela falta de educação Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama e Sasuke-san, eu não ouvi quando bateram na porta. –expliquei sincera.

\- "Não se preocupe querida..." –Mikoto começou a falar mais foi interrompida por seu marido.

\- "Calada Mikoto, não comece a mimá-la, ela tem de saber como uma Uchiha deve se portar já que agora carrega nosso nome. "–ele disse com tanto nojo aquilo, que me senti mal na mesma hora. – "Já é uma afronta a nossa família ela continuar trabalhando."

\- "Minha mulher..." –Itachi falou com uma calma assustadora, talvez por isso seu pai tenha se dado o direito de lhe interromper.

\- "Eu sei que você permitiu isso, mais isso não muda o fato de ser um claro insulto as nossas tradições, ela está levando nosso nome para a lama. –Sasuke se afastou do pai e puxou sua mãe consigo, mesmo eu não vendo nenhuma mudança em meu marido, que permanecia calmo. –Além de tudo é um... grahhhh. –Itachi segurava uma kunai na mão, e esta estava apertando o pescoço do pai, de onde um pequeno filete de sangue saia. O seu movimento foi tão rápido que só o percebi quando Fugaku engasgou.

\- "Não termine a frase pai, ou vou ser obrigado a sujar o tapete de minha casa com seu sangue, quando cortar vagarosamente sua garganta por insultar minha mulher." –sua voz fez meu sangue gelar.

-"Ita.." –tentei falar, mas ele continuou não me dando ouvidos.

\- "É a segunda vez que lhe aviso pai, não haverá uma terceira. Agradeça por minha mãe e minha mulher estarem no recinto, pois se não fosse isso eu não hesitaria. Agora saia de minha casa e não ouse pisar aqui até que tenha aprendido a respeitar minha esposa." –eles ficaram se olhando mortalmente.

\- "Vamos MIkoto, Sasuke. Eu não sei o que deu em mim para vir aqui." –Itachi estreitou os olhos levemente.

\- "Nem eu!" –Itachi tirou a kunai de seu pescoço e Fugaku bufou saindo. – "Me desculpe mãe." –ele disse com uma voz triste e ela lhe sorriu negando, fez uma breve reverencia para mim e o abraçou calorosa antes de sair apressada. – "Sasuke."

\- "Eu cuidarei dela, não se preocupe nisan."

\- "Obrigado otouto!" –ambos acenaram um para o outro e Sasuke me reverenciou antes de sair.

Quando por fim todos se forma ele fechou a porta e se virou para mim e suspirou antes de começar a andar em minha direção.

\- "Me desculpe por assustá-la assim, e por te fazer passar por isso." –fiz que não.

\- "Não se preocupe comigo, eu apenas tinha me esquecido de como você pode ser assustador quando sério." –respirei fundo. – "Me desculpe por te trazer tantos problemas e afasta-lo da sua família."

\- "A culpa não é sua Lya, meu pai só nos vê como ferramentas." –foi a primeira vez que eu vi tristeza em seu olhar.

\- "Tachii!" –o puxei para um beijo. – "Que tal chamarmos a HInata-cha e o Naruto-nechan para jantarem com agente, assim nos divertimos com a Hina-chan enfartando no jantar." –ele sorriu de leve.

\- "Acho uma idéia perfeita!"

Sai de minhas lembranças quando minha irmã me deu um cascudo.

-Ai nechan isso doí. –ela bufou brava, e eu não culparia sua gravidez por seu mal humor, já que ela sempre foi brava.

-Você não está se concentrando Lya. –ela reclamou e eu suspirei me desculpando. –Tudo bem, deixe-me dá uma olhada em você, deve ser a febre.

Ela me ajudou a tirar o vestido, e eu me deitei de barriga para cima para que ela me examinasse. E assim ela o fez, e começou a passar sua mão com chakra por sobre mim, mas parou num determinado ponto, e seu rosto se transformou numa máscara de choque, e eu já e a perguntar desesperada o que estava acontecendo quando Itachi invadiu o quarto, e este quando me olhou me assustou, pois eu percebi que seu sharinga estava ativado, e pela primeira vez eu o vi se transformar no Mangenkyo sharingan, e num piscar de olhos ele já estava comigo em seus braços e colocou uma capa cobrindo meu corpo.

-Itachi? –o medo transpassou minha espinha fazendo com que a adrenalina percorresse meu corpo, Itachi nunca entrava no quarto quando minha irmã estava aqui, era uma linha silenciosa de privacidade que havíamos traçado respeitosamente.

-Estamos sendo atacados. –ele nem me olhou, toda a sua atenção estava dignada a algo lá fora que eu não conseguia enxergar.

-Itachi-san eu...

-Não Tsunade, eu protegerei vocês duas, não ouse sair do meu lado. –ele ordenou e pela primeira vez eu vi minha irmã ficar calada diante de uma ordem, ela odiava receber ordens, e isso só me deixou ainda mais agoniada. –Ele me ajeitou em seus braços. –Vamos eu vou deixar vocês duas em um lugar seguro.

Respirei me acalmando quando minha irmã o olhou e confirmou. Ela confiava nele, e eu também não tinha por que não confiar, não tinha porque ter medo, Itachi com toda certeza nos protegeria.


	9. O dia mais longo! 2

Itachi saiu de casa e minha irmã o seguia de perto, eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que realmente estava acontecendo, e o fato de meu marido está usando o Mangenkyo me assustava, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava atoa, quem dirá ficar naquele estado de alerta total.

Saber que a vila estava sendo atacada mais uma vez era algo dolorosamente angustiante, e a completa falta de informação só piorava ainda mais meu estado de espirito, afligindo-me por completo.

Atravessamos a ponte e Itachi me apertava fortemente contra si, e caminhávamos pela rua de árvores Sakuras que agora estavam sem folhas.

Pessoas corriam mais a frente e eu podia ouvir alguns gritos. Filas se formavam com alguns ninjas retirando os civis da cidade e os levavam para um lugar seguro, crianças tentavam correr em uma fila mais se atrapalhavam e algumas caiam, enquanto outras choravam pelos pais. Muitas pessoas tossiam, e era notável seu cansaço, as mais prejudicadas pareciam ser ninjas, mas algumas crianças um pouco mais velhas também estavam no mesmo estado.

-Eles vão ser perfeitos sacrifícios para Jashin. - um homem magro de cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás com comprimento médio, distintos olhos rosa púrpura sorri lunaticamente. Ele vestia uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas e tinha uma arma grande com três laminas (um ceifador triplo). -Quem eu devo sacrificar primeiro essas pequenas criancinhas ou vocês? -ele apontou para nós, com uma risada estrambólica. -Foda-se, vou matar a todos.

Ele foi para cima das crianças agitando sua arma e quando eu gritei assustada um dos ninjas que acompanhava as crianças o tentou parar e esse acabou morto. Sangue respingou por todo o lado, e o homem pareceu se divertir ainda mais com o desespero que a cena causou. As crianças gritaram desesperadas assim como eu, mais minha atenção foi retirada daquele lunático quando Itachi se movimentou bruscamente e puxou minha irmã consigo.

Itachi me colocou na calçada e minha irmã ficou ao meu lado quando este se pós a nossa frente, e só aí eu percebi que um homem alto, moreno, de olhos verdes tinha batido em uma das árvores, provavelmente passou direto quando tentava acertar meu marido que desviou. O homem usava uma capa igual ao outro, mas esse possuía máscara preta no rosto com os olhos sendo a única parte visível.

-Mas que merda é essa? -o homem com ceifador gritou, quando Neji apareceu e o chutou para longe das crianças.

-Quem são vocês e o que querem em nossa vila? -Tenten perguntou estressada.

-Calada garotinha, somos pagos... -o de olhos verdes não terminou de falar, pois meu marido tinha desferido um golpe forte em seu estomago o fazendo literalmente voar alguns metros.

Eu ajeitei o manto para cobrir todo o meu corpo quando percebi o olhar malicioso do homem ceifador em cima de mim.

-O que temos aqui, as princesas da Vila da Folha juntas, puta que pariu Jashin seja louvado, esse sim é um sacrifício que vale a pena. -o seu sorriso sádico me fez arrepiar e seu olhar desejoso sobre nós não deixava nenhuma dúvida de suas intenções.

Algumas casas próximas explodiram e um homem louro montado num pássaro que parecia ser de papel sobrevoava a vila jogando o que a pouco percebi serem bombas. Mas esse logo foi derrubado por um Chouji gigante.

-Para onde está olhando delícia? -me assustei quando percebi que o ceifador estava próximo de mim, mas ele não chegou nem a dar mais um passo quando sua capa começou a pegar fogo, um fogo negro.

-Amaterasu. -sibilou minha irmão admirada, enquanto o homem retirava atrapalhado as pressas sua capa, e Itachi se punha a nossa frente novamente.

-Amaterasu? -Itachi se pós em uma posição de defesa, com uma kunai em cada mão, mas não se manteve nessa posição por muito tempo já que o homem de olhos verdes veio para cima dele, mas Neji usou uma barreira de chakra para impedi-lo de continuar em nossa direção, e ele e Tenten se colocaram ao nosso lado também.

-Eu só tinha ouvido falar, e Itachi é o único que consegue utilizar-lo. -o olho de Itachi sangrava, e eu me segurei para não ir até ele. -É a técnica de fogo de mais alto nível, sendo conhecida como o mais forte ninjutsu de Itachi-san, que decorre de seu dojutsu. Diz-se representao "Mundo Material e Luz" (Busshitsukai to Hikari). A utilização dessa técnica coloca uma grande pressão sobre o utilizador, geralmente fazendo os olhos sangrarem dessa forma. -olhei para meu marido que se mantinha concentrado a nossa frente.

Quando o homem com o ceifador partiu para cima de nós agora sem camisa e chamando mais palavrões do que eu pudesse acompanhar, o caos se instalou. Eu nunca tinha visto meu marido em uma luta real além daquela com Oroshimaru, mas devo dizer que essa com toda certeza não tinha comparação.

Itachi deu cobertura a Neji e Tenten, e em nenhum momento eu o vi dar uma ordem sequer, mas pareciam que eles lutavam sincronizados. E os dois invasores que lutavam separados tinham dificuldade em manter a luta contra eles três.

O terreno a frente explodiu e o homem loiro novamente apareceu sobrevoando o ar em seu pássaro, e esse gritava loucamente que deveriam voltar, e quando percebi um imenso Samurai azul tomava o meio da cidade.

-Susanoo. -eu sussurei maravilhada.

Era a primeira vez que eu o via, mais era impossível não saber que aquilo era o jutso mais poderoso de Madara em ação, e ele deveria está realmente muito puto para usar aquele recurso tão poderoso. Porém nada me surpreendeu mais quando do outro lado da vila surgiu cinco imensos portões com a face de um demônio.

-Invocação, Rashomon Quíntuplo. - sussurrei perdida em pensamentos, eu já tinha ouvido falar dessa poderosa técnica de meu pai que como o nome já diz ela tem enormes propriedades defensivas, uma invocação de cinco portões gigantes para bloquear qualquer ataque. Além de que sua defesa é bastante formidável,sendo o meu pai também é capaz de mudar com esta a trajetória de um ataque tão poderoso quanto a espada do Susanoo.

-O realmente está acontecendo aqui? -minha irmã perguntou mais para si do que para mim, mas mesmo assim eu a respondi também perdida.

-Eu também gostaria de saber Tsunade-ne-chan. -foi tudo que consegui balbuciar.

-Precisamos ir! -Itachi me colocou no colo, e seus olhos tinham voltado ao ônix. -Tsunade, Dan está a caminho, você provavelmente será requisitada no hospital, eu levarei Lyandra para o quartel general da AMBU. -minha irmã fez que sim, e antes mesmo que respondesse seu marido apareceu do seu lado.

Olhei para o lado a procura de nossos atacantes, mas nem sinal deles, assim como não havia de Neji e Tenten me fazendo imaginar que estes os perseguiam.

-Itachi? -ele me segurou mais firme, e seu rosto estava uma máscara fria, eu não sabia o que se passava dentro dele, nem um mínimo de sentimento era demonstrado ali.

-Preciso ajudar os outros, mas primeiro tenho de me preparar. -eu fiz que sim. -Após isso deixarei você na casa de sua mãe, um esquadrão ninja está protegendo a casa do Hokage, pois sua mãe está lá.

Chegamos rapidamente no quartel general, mas eu mal tive tempo para olhar os detalhes, pois ele passou direto correndo e só parou no que me parecia ser um vestiário.

-Vista isso, era de quando eu era mais novo então deve servir em você até que possa se trocar em casa. -peguei a camiseta que ele me estendia e tirei a capa.

Itachi me colocou num banco e saiu dizendo que iria se vestir e pegar umas armas, então eu já tinha vestido a camisa azul com a marca de seu clã nas costas quando este voltou, ele pegou o manto preto que eu mantinha dobrado no colo e vestiu. Itachi trazia em mãos uma pasta preta, mas não disse nada quando se abaixou me vestindo com uma calça ninja preta folgada.

-Essa pasta contém tudo o que você quer e precisa saber Lya. -ele me entregou e me colocou no colo novamente. -Tudo o que eu consegui descobrir sobre a Akatsuki está aí. Foi ingenuidade minha achar que poderia proteger você disso.

-Itachi...

-Vamos, vou levar você! -ele estava tenso.

Eu entendia isso, entendia como ele estava se sentindo, e uma parte de mim me dizia que eu o estava atrapalhando. Se não fosse por minha causa ele já estaria lutando ao lado de todos os outros ninjas, já estaria lutando pela vila, contudo, nesse momento ele estava aqui, estava cuidando de mim, e ainda teria de me deixar em um lugar seguro perdendo mais e mais tempo.

Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia uma inútil, tanto tempo, que me senti surpresa com essa tapa de realidade em minha face, mas eu não podia me abalar, não agora, não quando as coisas estavam tão ruins. Todos estavam lutando com suas forças pela vila, então eu faria o possível para ajudar do meu jeito, ou pelo menos o possível para não atrapalhá-lo mais.

Ele bateu na porta de minha casa onde minha mãe prontamente o atendeu e nos deu passagem, e entrou rapidamente me colocando no sofá com cuidado.

-Tachii. -segurei em sua camiseta e ele se abaixou dando-me um selinho. -Tenha cuidado.

-Eu voltarei para te buscar assim que der. -eu sorri.

-Eu não duvido disso. -ele fez que sim e se levantou.

-Megumi-san, cuide dela por favor. -ele se curvou para minha mãe que assustada apenas fez que sim, e então ele pediu licença se despendido de nós e saiu.

Não era comum um Uchiha se curvar para alguém, então quando meu marido pediu aquilo tão formalmente a minha mãe que era agora sua família também meu coração apertou angustiado, e um persentimento ruim perpassou minha espinha, assim como o pensamento que assolou em minha mente.

"Será que eu estive vivendo um conto de fadas? Como meu marido realmente me vê? O que Itachi pensa de nosso casamento?" -eram muitas perguntas, e a cada segundo outra surgia, tentando achar os pontos cegos daquela história.

Parei de pensar nisso quando minha mãe depois de sair de seu choque, veio até mim.

-Lya filha como você está? -ela sorria, porém eu via a aflição escondida por trás de seus olhos.

-Estou bem mãe, Itachi estava em casa quando o ataque começou e garantiu que eu e Tsunade-ne-chan ficássemos bem. -expliquei.

-Sua irmã esta bem também? -ela suspirou em alivio.

-Sim, o Dan nos encontrou e provavelmente a levou para o hospital. -apertei a pasta em minhas mãos. -Eles com toda a certeza vão precisar dela lá.

-Com certeza vão. -ela afirmou. -Vou fazer um café para nós.

-Obrigada mãe. -esperei minha mãe sair.

Eu gostaria de ter ido para meu quarto, mas sem minha cadeiras de rodas eu não teria condição de sair dali, e mais uma vez eu me vi presa por minha condição, e praguejei baixinho minha inutilidade.

Abri a pasta e peguei o relatório completo, deixando os desenhos e os prováveis relatórios parciais para depois.

"Missão de Investigação: Oroshimaru XXXXXX!

Por: Uchiha Itachi!

Relatório Completo da Missão!

Durante os últimos meses segui pistas de Oroshimaru por vários países diferentes onde este passou, não à um só país desse mundo onde este não tenha passado, e em cada um ele recrutou ninjas Rank-S para o que imaginei originalmente, trabalhar para si.

Com o passar dos meses esses ninjas se mantiveram na completa obscuridade, tornando quase impossível seguir seus rastros, porém no ultimo mês estes começaram a atacar pequenas vilas e matar pessoas, tudo isso inicialmente de forma aleatória, mas com o tempo descobri que estes estavam recebendo trabalhos pois agora eles se alto intitulavam o grupo Akatsuki, e diziam que eles recebiam qualquer tipo de missão, com tanto que os contratantes pudessem pagar por elas.

Passei então a investigar os membros do grupo, e procurei primeiro pelo sobreviventes de seus ataques. Das pequenas vilas nada sobrou, então me dirigi para as testemunhas oculares (quase inexistentes), e passei a coletar o máximo de informações possíveis. Consegui informações sobre a fisionomia de alguns dos integrantes e pela descrição das bandanas que estes utilizavam durante os ataques, soube exatamente a que vila antes eles pertenciam.

Todos os integrantes da Akatsuki usam as bandanas de sua antiga vila a mostra, com um risco no simbolo, um risco transversal feito para simbolizar a deserção e o ódio por sua vila natal, um anel identificando suas posições na organização, um chapéu de palha e uma roupa negra decorada com nuvens vermelhas.

Quando os integrantes saem à campo, trabalham em duplas, geralmente coletando informações e novos jutsus, mas seu objetivo primário ainda me é desconhecido. "

Me assustei quando minha mãe me tocou, e ela deu um pulo também assustada, ambas sorrimos nervosamente e ela me estendeu um xícara de café, que aceitei agradecida.

Passei o dia lendo os relatórios de Itachi, e mal vi o tempo passar de tão concentrada que estava. Itachi tinha conseguido a ficha de alguns dos integrantes da Akatsuki, pois a grande maioria deles era procurado em suas vilas com recompensas altíssimas por suas cabeças.

Hidan o homem da foice e Kakuzu o de olhos verdes eram os nomes deles, dos homens que tinham nos atacado. Eu tinha lido mais de uma vez a descrição em suas fichas existentes na pasta, e ainda sentia minhas mãos tremerem toda vez que pensava sobre isso. Aqueles homens não eram apenas fortes, eram demônios, e quanto mais eu lia as fichas dos outros integrantes mais eu entendia o porque de meu pai e Madara terem usado jutsus tão poderosos para protegerem a vila, ou será que foi a si mesmos?

Quase pulei do sofá quando meu pai entrou em casa a noite, eu ainda estava sentada no sofá, não tinha levantado nem mesmo para ir no banheiro (como se eu pudesse), e minha bexiga estava apertada, mas nem isso me tirou a alegria de vê-lo bem.

-Querido, você está bem? -meu pai apenas maneou a cabeça.

-Sim, e você? -o sorriso cansado que ele deu para minha mãe não subiu a seus olhos.

-Graças a você sim. -ele beijou sua testa, e se afastou dela.

-Vim só avisar que estava bem e que agora as coisas estão sobre controle. -minha mãe afirmou. -Vou voltar para a torre, tenho muito o que fazer e amanhã bem cedo terei de me reunir com o conselho para decidirmos o que fazer.

-Pai. -o chamei e ele pareceu surpreso ao me notar ali. -Pode me levar com você? Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada em alguns arquivos, há algo que está me intrigando. -ele afirmou cansado.

-Tome um banho primeiro Hashirama e coma algo, você provavelmente irá passar a noite lá. -ele olhou sério para minha mãe e já abria a boca para protestar quando ela continuou. -Se você desmaiar de fome não ajudará ninguém, e a Lya precisa de um banho assim como você.

-Certo. -meu pai suspirou sabendo que não ganharia aquela discussão.

Ele me ajudou a chegar ao banheiro e minha mãe me separou uma roupa de quando eu era solteira e vivia ali. Depois de aliviar minha bexiga, tomei um banho desajeitada, e dessa vez praguejar mais alto por minha inutilidade quando tive problemas nas tarefas mais básicas. Então quando por fim fiquei pronta chamei meu pai, que me ajudou a sair dali.

Pedi a meu pai para me levar até o guarda roupas, e o abri retirando minha mochila de lá, coloquei as roupas de Itachi que eu antes vestia, e a pasta com os relatórios dentro desta, e a fechei colocando-a em minhas costas. Meu pai não disse nada quando viu a pasta, apenas a olhou enquanto eu a guardava.

-Pedi uma cadeira de rodas para você, assim poderá se locomover tranquilamente pela torre. -ele me explicou e eu podia ver o cansaço através de seus olhos.

-Muito obrigada pai. -me segurei para não pedir desculpas por está lidando trabalho, eu não queria dar mais motivos para ele se preocupar com a filha inútil tendo uma crise de depressão.

-Não se preocupe com isso filha.

Comemos em silencio, ou melhor, nos obrigamos a comer, pois eu nem mesmo sentia o gosto da comida, e após isso nos despedimos agradecendo minha mãe por tudo e meu pai me levou correndo nos braços até a torre, e só parou a sua frente.

-Hokage-sama eles já lhe esperam na sala. -um ninja AMBU se prostrou a nossa frente, e este colocou a cadeira de rodas que trazia ao chão, e meu pai me sentou nela.

-Pode ir pai, eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe. -ele beijou minha testa e eu o sorri quando este me olhou por alguns segundos.

-Se precisar de algo...

-Eu não exitarei em o procurar. -ele respirou fundo e afirmou.

-Onde está Uchiha Itachi? -meu pai perguntou ao ninja.

-A pouco recebemos a notícia que ele está voltando para a cidade com os outros, Hokage-sama. -o ninja respondeu prontamente.

-Leve minha filha até ele, e o mande ficar com ela, até lá, proteja-a com sua vida. -meu pai mandou.

-Sim Hokage-sama. -o ninja respondeu se curvando.

-Obrigada. -eu pretendia protestar, mas não era certo contestar uma ordem do Hokage na frente de seus subordinados.

Meu pai adentrou o prédio e o ninja já e a me pegar nos braços quando eu o pedi para me levar na cadeira de rodas mesmo, pois eu queria ver o estado da vila. Ele não protestou, apenas fez como pedi, e se limitou a empurrar a cadeira.

Respirei fundo várias vezes, meus olhos ficaram embaçados ao notar a destruição da vila, eu podia ver pessoas tentando encontrar algo nos escombros, e corpos sendo recolhidos. Sangue e poeira se misturavam com lágrimas secas nos rostos de muitos e mais uma vez naquele longo dia eu percebi como era uma completa inútil.

Paramos perto do portão da vila e eu estava tão perdida em pensamento lamentando-me por tudo e sentindo pena de mim mesma, que só me dei conta da cena a frente quando ouvi seu nome.

-Itachi-san. -a voz surpresa dela me fez olhar a cena inicialmente com curiosidade, e meu coração tratou de interpretar a cena primeiro, e talvez por isso eu não tenha conseguido comandar meu corpo.

As lágrimas que eu segurei durante todo o dia rolaram abundantes e quentes contrastando com minha face gelada pelo vento noturno. Pisquei várias vezes como que esperando que a cena a minha frente fosse uma alucinação, que fosse apenas uma peça criada por minha mente cansada, mas mais uma vez a realidade me bateu naquele dia, quando ele se pronunciou acabado com qualquer esperança vã que eu pudesse ter de que aquilo não era algo real.

-Por favor não faça mais isso. -ele a apertou ainda mais em seus braços. -Dá próxima vez eu posso não está lá para proteger você. -meu coração apertou com aquela sua voz angustiada.

Meu marido, o homem que sempre amei e admirei, que eu jurava conhecer mais que qualquer outro, estava ali abraçado a ela, demonstrando uma face triste e preocupada que eu nunca vi, demonstrando seus reais sentimentos, demonstrando seu amor. Ela era a mulher que ele amava, e eu era apenas a inútil com quem ele tivera de casar.


	10. O dia mais longo! 3

Meus olhos estavam agora embaçados pelas lágrimas que caiam abundantes, me impedindo de visualizar melhor a cena a minha frente, meu coração batia louco e dolorosamente, e a agonia em todo o meu ser era apenas um singelo reflexo do que eu sentia. Minhas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente, e parecia que respirar era uma tarefa difícil, que só piorou quando senti o gosto da bile subir em minha garganta.

Sakura foi a primeira a notar minha presença, e seu rosto corado deu lugar a um de desespero, e mesmo a distância que estávamos eu podia ver uma pontada de pena em seus olhos, e aquilo me quebrou ainda mais.

Depois disso não consegui segurar a ânsia e me virei para o lado colocando todo o conteúdo de meus estomago para fora. A agonia que antes sentia pareceu se tornar desespero, e eu coloquei a mão em cima do estomago apertando firmemente a roupa ali, enquanto a outra eu apertava a cadeira.

-O que minha esposa faz aqui? -sua voz parecia calma, mas eu já o conhecia bem o suficiente para reconhecer o leve tom de irritação nesta.

-O Hokage-sama me mandou trazê-la até você Uchiha-san. -não voltei meus olhos para ele, eu não queria vê-lo, na verdade minha única vontade era sair dali.

-Entendo, obrigada. -ele disse firme, e o ninja que me trouxe até ali, não disse nada e apenas sumiu me deixando na pior situação em que já estive em minha vida.

Eu queria chorar como se não houvesse amanhã, gritar com ele, bater-lhe, dizer mil e um desaforos, contudo a cena não parava de passar em minha mente como um filme, o abraço, a forma como ele a olhou e agiu. Um estalo, e todos os meus pensamentos foram redirecionados para o culpado certo, eu. Eu era a intrusa ali.

Respirei fundo tentando retomar o controle do meu corpo e me acalmar, e quando senti minhas mãos menos tremulas, passei as costas da esquerda em meus lábios limpando ali, e quando ele e Sakura tentaram se aproximar eu estendi a mão como que os pedindo para parar.

-Estou bem! Me desculpem por isso, eu não estou acostumada com o cheiro dos corpos. -me surpreendi com o quão firme minha voz saiu, então limpei o meu rosto. -Itachi-san, eu preciso ir para o arquivo. Há alguns documentos que preciso confirmar lá, algo está me intrigando.

-Uchiha-hime. -olhei nos olhos dela a estendendo um sorriso tranquilizador, e nem mesmo quando novamente vi a pena em seus olhos vacilei com o sorriso.

-Não se preocupe Sakura-san, eu estou bem. -Itachi se aproximou novamente, agora parando em minha frente, e se inclinou como se para me pegar no colo, então mais rápido de que eu pensei conseguir um dia, girei as rodas da cadeira para trás e a manobrei a virando ficando de costas para ele. -Boa noite Sakura-san.

Empurrei a cadeira saindo de perto deles sem esperar uma resposta ou olhar para trás, mas as pedras e escombros tornaram minha tarefa mais difícil do que eu esperava. Senti a cadeira ser empurrada e soube que Itachi estava ali, então apenas retirei minhas mãos das rodas, e as coloquei entrelaçadas em cima das minhas cochas e o deixei conduzir.

Eu sentia tanta raiva de mim por tudo aquilo, e quando as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente por meu rosto eu as limpei rudemente me sentindo uma completa idiota. Porque eu tinha de ser tão fraca, tão completamente imbecil? Minha vontade agora era de me socar por tudo aquilo, por me iludir e me enganar daquela forma. Pois eu sempre soube que havia algo a mais com sua decisão de se casar comigo, e Itachi nunca mentiu dizendo que me amava ou que gostava de mim, e todo esse tempo apenas me tratou como sua esposa, cumprindo o papel que me prometeu, só e apenas isso, eu que me acomodei com isso e criei uma vida perfeita. "A pior mentira é aquela que contamos para nós mesmo!" Nunca um ditado fez tanto sentido para mim como esse fazia agora.

-Ly... -não o deixei falar, só de ouvi-lo eu já queria chorar de novo.

-Itachi-san, podemos... Me desculpe. -apertei minhas mãos fortemente uma na outra. -Sei que está cansado. Na verdade eu não consigo nem imaginar o que você passou hoje...

-Lya...

-Eu não quero conversar com você Uchiha Itachi. -minha voz saiu mais carregada do que eu pretendia, e por um momento ele parou a cadeira. -Apenas por favor, me deixe no arquivo. -suavizei a voz, o ouvi respirar um pouco mais fundo e voltar a empurrar a cadeira.

Uma leve chuva começou a cair, e ao olhar ao meu redor e perceber a destruição ali me vi pensando que eu encarava naquele lugar meu próprio coração. Itachi parou mais uma vez, e quando me dei conta ele veio até mim para colocar o sobretudo preto que antes usava, mas antes que me alcançasse eu bati de leve em sua mão com as costas da minha e pela primeira vez nossos olhos se encontraram.

-Você está doente. -ele me olhava intensamente, então sustentei seu olhar indiferente.

-Podemos por favor ir? Há muita coisa que eu preciso rever. -ele ainda ficou me olhando e quando fez menção de falar algo novamente eu mesma comecei a empurrar a cadeira.

Depois disso ele não tentou mais falar comigo, e eu passei a apreciar o frio e a água que caia do céu agora mais forte, imaginando se essa poderia lavar minha alma e levar para longe de mim os problemas que agora me afligiam.

Chegamos ao prédio do Hokage bem mais rápido do que eu imaginei ser possível, e ele se dirigiu para minha sala.

-Pode ir, você deve estar cansado, e eu...

-Não sairei do seu lado. -apertei mais firme a cadeira, e apenas afirmei com a cabeça sem olhá-lo.

Procurei me concentrar no real motivo de estar ali e esquecê-lo, esquecer de meus sentimentos e de meu ser quebrado, eu tinha uma tarefa ali, um dever com minha família, amigos e acima de tudo com minha vila. Todos tinham lutado bravamente, e muitos perderam suas vidas então se eu pudesse fazer algo eu faria.

Me dirigi diretamente para o local onde ficavam guardados as correspondências que meu pai recebia como Hokage, eu não as lia, apenas as arquivava. Mas quando li o arquivo de Itachi e o vi citar que Orochimaru tinha viajado por diversos países, me vi intrigada com o porque daquilo, então imaginei que assim como meu pai os outros Kages também estivessem investigando aquilo, e eu precisava de todas as informações que pudesse.

Não sei quantas horas passei ali lendo vários tipos de bilhetes, e alguns eram bem estranhos, como o de Killer Bee pedindo a meu pai para deixá-lo fazer um show em nossa vila, contudo alguns me intrigaram, como o bilhete de Gaara pedindo a meu pai que enviasse sua melhor ninja médica (minha irmã) para sua vila, pois esta estava tendo um surto de gripe entre seus ninjas, e os medi-nin não estavam conseguindo encontrar uma cura, e algumas pessoas já tinham morrido.

-Não pode ser. -tapei minha boca e meu coração disparou louco e aflito, eu precisa urgentemente encontrar meu pai.

-O que houve? -Itachi se prostrou preocupado ao meu lado.

-Preciso que vá até meu pai e o peça para juntar o conselho, precisamos nos reunir urgentemente. -ele me olhou e percebendo o quão seria eu estava afirmou sumindo rapidamente.

Arrumei tudo que eu precisava em uma pasta, aquela não seria uma conversa fácil, e aqueles velhos provavelmente não dariam atenção as minhas suspeitas, e eu precisava convencê-los de que estava certa, ou mais pessoas poderiam morrer.

-Temos 15 minutos antes da reunião começar. -Itachi apareceu do nada e eu me assustei.

-Obrigada. -tentei passar por ele, mas ele segurou a cadeira.

-Primeiro, eu irei com você. -o olhei sem perdida, ele sabia que só eram permitidos os conselheiros na sala de reunião, a menos em épocas de guerra, onde eram nomeados ninjas "sombras" para proteger cada conselheiro.

-Você não... -eu exasperei.

-Seu pai me nomeou para lhe proteger.

-Mas você é o ninja que protege Madara. -eu sabia que ele era o único que o tio confiava para ter ao seu lado.

-Meu tio não se importou. Até porque agora somos casados, é mais do que obvio eu querer proteger minha esposa. -respirei fundo me acalmando, ele estava certo, por mais que eu estivesse perdida sobre o que fazer agora, eu era sua esposa, e ele nunca me tratou por menos que isso.

-Certo. -tentei empurrar a cadeira mas ele a continuou segurando.

-Segundo, você vai trocar essa roupa molhada. -eu e a abrir a boa para dizer que não tínhamos tempo quando ele continuou. -Já deixei uma roupa para você no banheiro. -fiz que sim.

Não me surpreendi ao entrar no banheiro e dar de cara com uma roupa minha, ele provavelmente sabia que eu não me sentia confortável vestindo nada dele. Assim como também não aceitaria sua ajuda para me vestir.

Quando terminei de me vestir joguei uma água no rosto e um punhado na boca tentando tirar qualquer resquício do vômito dali. E sabendo que provavelmente já estava atrasada sai do banheiro o encontrando encostado na parede ao lado da porta. Itachi veio até mim e me entregou a pasta que eu havia arrumado para levar para a reunião, e foi para trás de mim e passou a empurrar a cadeira.

As reuniões aconteciam no ultimo andar do prédio do Hokage, e pelas vozes alteradas ali eu sabia que aqueles velhos estavam revoltados.

-Você tem noção que não podemos nos dar ao luxo dos caprichos de uma criança Hokage-sama? Temos nossos clãs para organizar, e muitas pessoas... -Hiashi parou assim que eu entrei e me olhou com desdém. -Enfim resolveu aparecer Uchiha-san.

-Boa note a todos, peço desculpas pelo meu atraso. -não lhe dei atenção e já me dirigia para meu lugar a mesa quando outras vozes se alteraram na sala.

-Quem você pensa que é menina, só por que é a filha do Hokage e agora uma Uchiha, acha que pode nos fazer de palhaços, temos uma vila... -Juichi Yahiko um dos mais velhos conselheiros começou a esbravejar, mas meu pai o interrompeu.

-Ela é uma...

-Com todo o respeito, sabemos que ela é sua conselheira Hokage-sama, mas isso não há dá o direito... -Shuijy engoliu em seco e falou com meu pai mais baixo depois do olhar que Madara o mandou. -De nos convocar. Temos muita coisa para resolver e a cidade está um caos.

-Se vocês pararem de reclamar sobre o óbvio, talvez pudéssemos resolver isso rápido para que voltem para seus afazeres. -empurrei a cadeira com raiva e fui para meu lugar na mesa. Eu não estava no meu melhor dia para aguentar um bando de velhos. -E eu os chamei aqui porque descobri que esse ataque provavelmente foi planejado a um bom tempo...

-Isso todos nós já sabemos criança, não... -olhei para Hiashi com ódio, e assim como ele fez comigo eu também o cortei jogando a pasta em cima da mesa com toda a força causando um barulho enorme ali.

-O que é isso Uchiha Lyandra, você esqueceu sua educação hoje? -Yahiko me perguntou revoltado. -No mesmo lugar onde vocês esqueceram a de vocês. -tio Minato me olhou incrédulo, e talvez um pouco divertido, até Madara se empertigou na cadeira. Eu nunca tinha enfrenado nenhum conselheiro, geralmente só dava minha opinião e os deixava falar a vontade. -Agora se puderem me deixar falar eu agradeceria. -olhei séria para meu pai que afirmou com a cabeça me mandando continuar. -Se derem uma olhada nessa pasta e lerem o relatório de Uchiha Itachi, vão perceber que ele teve de viajar por vários países nos últimos meses atrás de Orochimaru. -respirei fundo me controlando para não explodir com os olhares de deboche que recebia. -Então eu me perguntei o que faria Orochimaru viajar por vários países para recrutar novos ninjas, e só então percebi que ele não precisaria viajar para isso. Daí passei a investigar, e lendo algumas correspondências encontrei essas 3 que me intrigaram. -separei elas e passei para tio Minato, Madara e Hiashi. -São pedidos do Kazekage, da Mizukage e do Raikage, todos solicitando ajuda para conter uma epidemia. -eles me olharam e Minato foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Você acha que isso está interligado?

-Konoha também está sofrendo com essa epidemia, mas Tsunade-nesama desenvolveu uma cura.

-Mas porque deixar a população doente? -Madara perguntou curioso.

-Preciso confirmar ainda Madara-sama, mas pelo que vi hoje, essa doença só afeta pessoas que manipulam chakra. -ele me olhou curioso. -Só vi crianças em idade de acadêmia e Shinobis doentes hoje.

-Então porque não estamos doente? -Hiashi perguntou-me petulante.

-Imagino que os presentes aqui não costumem caminhar pelo centro da cidade com frequência, nem apertar as mãos de outros com as mão limpas. -eles se olharam entre si. -Mas preciso alertá-los que devem levar todos os doentes de seus clã para o hospital, pois muitas pessoas já morreram em Suna, e imagino que a mesma coisa tenha acontecido aqui sem que nos dessemos conta. -eles me olharam surpresos.

-Você está dizendo que Orochimaru deixou nossa vila doente para ataca-lá? -Yahiko me perguntou incrédulo.

-Estou dizendo que a Akatsuki fez isso. Orochimaru sozinho não conseguiria. E algo me diz que a nossa vila foi só a primeira, um teste. -todos continuavam me olhando.

-Então o que sugere? -meu pai me perguntou cansado. -Não podemos simplesmente enviar uma mensagem para Suna, elas seriam interceptadas.

-Temos de responder ao chamado de Suna, mesmo o Kazekage sendo um amigo, se seu povo está morrendo e Konoha não responder a seu chamado, ele não terá escolha a fechar as portas para nós, seu conselho não nós perdoaria por isso. -todos ficaram em silêncio com as palavras de Madara.

-Não podemos enviar Tsunade-san nas condições dela. -tio Minato se pronuncio.

-Qualquer um menos que ela seria visto como uma afronta a Suna. -Hiashi comentou. -Ela é a melhor ninja médica.

-Eu vou, e levarei Haruno Sakura comigo, ela é a melhor pupila de Tsunade-nesama. E como todos sabem que minha irmã está grávida, vão entender se eu for. Eu não sou só a Hime-sama filha do Hokege, mas também a Hime do clã Uchiha. Ninguém em Suna se sentirá ofendido por não mandarmos a melhor ninja se a princesa da Vila da Folha se arriscar para chegar lá depois do atentado a sua própria vila.

-Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de enviar um batalhão com você. -Yahiko disse raivoso.

-Eu só preciso de 5 ninjas comigo, contando com meu marido e a própria Haruno-san. -Hiashi foi o primeiro a rir debochado.

Eu empurrei a cadeira quatro passos para trás e segurei firme em suas laterais, dando o impulso que precisava para levantar, e todos me olharam espantados segurando as respirações quando dei o primeiro passo, ainda consegui dar mais um, mas no terceiro me desequilibrei e senti mão fortes firmarem em minha cintura me mantendo em pé.

-Se estão preocupados por eu não poder andar, e pelo fato dos ninjas precisarem me carregar até Suna, deixe-me lembrá-los de que eu não sou uma ninja, e que isso mostraria ainda mais o empenho de nossa Vila para manter a amizade que temos com Suna. -Itachi me manteve firme junto a si. -Mas se estão preocupados com minha segurança, não preciso lembrá-los de quem meu marido é. -debochei.

-E quem seriam os outros ninjas? -meu tio perguntou.

-Gostaria que Sasuke e Naruto fossem comigo, e claro se Hiashi-sama permitir, gostaria de levar Hinata, ela e Neji são os melhores rastreadores.

-E porque não Neji? -Hiashi me perguntou curioso.

-Penso ser mais prudente que Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi e Ino irem juntos com Minato-san para a Kirigakure. Ino é a segunda pupila de Tsunade-nesama, e Minato é o futuro Hokage de Konoha, então a Mizukage o receberia de braços abertos.

-Você quer mandar os melhores ninjas para outras vilas? -Yahiko debochou.

-O titulo de melhor ninja ainda é do Hokage-sama. -sibilei e Madara sorriu maligno. -Sem falar que Madara-sama é tão forte quanto meu pai. A vila não ficará desprotegida.

-Hinata e Neji estarão a espera de suas ordens Hokage. -Hiashi se pronunciou.

-Vocês partirão ao amanhecer. -meu pai nos olhou e assim com Itachi eu afirme com uma breve reverencia. Eu sabia que ele estava cansado demais e aqueles velhos ali não estavam ajudando em nada.

A reunião ainda durou alguns minutos até que acertássemos todos os detalhes daquela viagem, talvez por isso eu tenha me admirando quando olhei na sala de minha casa o relógio de parede que ainda marcava 23:47 da noite. Aquele tinha sido um dia realmente longo.

Fui para o banheiro tomar banho primeiro e enquanto me afundava na banheira me dei conta do colar em meu pescoço, o colar Uchiha, o toquei e mordi os lábios para não chorar. Eu não deveria usar aquilo, aquilo não deveria me pertencer, e com esse pensamento o retirei de mim.

Sai do banheiro em silêncio, e vi quando Itachi se dirigiu para este quando saí, então me encaminhei para a varanda de casa e fiquei ali pensando em absolutamente nada, quando me assustei com sua voz atrás de mim.

-Precisamos conversar. -ele se sentou na cadeira de balanço ao meu lado e eu suspirei.

-Me desculpe, mas eu não quero conversar com você. -o olhei e ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha como sempre fazia quando estava curioso, me esperando continuar. -Pelo menos não hoje. Por favor, eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. -ele apenas maneou a cabeça. -Mas queria te devolver isso. -abri minha mão e mostrei o colar Uchiha ali, e o direcionei para ele. -Minha mãe me explicou que isso só é dado por um Uchiha para a mulher que ele ama.

-Você é minha esposa...

-Mas não sou a mulher que você ama. -ficamos nos olhando, e aqueles olhos negros pareiam querer me tragar para sua escuridão.

-Eu o dei a você, então ele é seu. -ele se levantou, e ficou de costas para mim enquanto dava passos para sair dali. -Não precisa o usar se não quiser, pode até jogá-lo fora, contudo, lembre-se do seu real significado para mim, do que eu disse a você quando lhe dei. Mas acima de tudo, lembre-se, eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. -ele não se virou e apenas continuou adentrando. -Boa noite Lya.

-Boa... -ele saiu me deixando ali sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Fiquei ali olhando para o colar ainda na palma de minha mão sem decidir o que fazer. Eu entendia o por que dele está comigo, entendia o porque de Itachi ter se casado comigo, no momento em que o vi com a Sakura as peças que faltavam se encaixaram rapidamente em minha cabeça. Itachi assim como toda a vila sabia do amor de Sakura por Sasuke, mas Sasuke tinha sido prometido a mim, e diferente de mim, Itachi sabia disso, assim como sabia que Sakura sofreria pelo resto de sua vida se eu e Sasuke nos cassássemos. Quando meu acidente aconteceu ele deve ter pensado que era a oportunidade perfeita, ele se casava comigo que o amava, e Sasuke ficava livre para Sakura, e assim ela seria feliz, assim como seu irmão poderia ser, pois que homem não seria feliz com uma mulher como Sakura, ela não só é linda, como é gentil, forte e inteligente.

Apertei o colar em minha mão com força, e me deixei chorar mais uma vez, chorar o quanto pudesse, pois depois eu deveria colocá-lo em meu pescoço de novo, entrar ali e dormir ao seu lado, voltar a ser Lyandra Uchiha, pois Uchiha Itachi nunca havia mentindo para mim, ele havia me dito que amava outra, e eu o aceitei sabendo disso, então não podia simplesmente ser idiota agora. Já havia sido o suficiente quando o tentei devolver o colar, sabendo que ele nunca poderia dá-lo a mulher que realmente ama, já que ela provavelmente pertenceria a outro Uchiha, a seu próprio irmão.


	11. Watashi wa baka desu!

Meus olhos se abriram cansados, pesados, e preguiçosos, tanto que eu me vi respirando fundo para arrumar coragem para me levantar. Sentei na cama tentando entender como tinha ido parar ali, pois eu não me lembrava de ter voltado para o quarto, na verdade, minha ultima lembrança era de estar chorando com o colar na mão sentada em minha cadeira de rodas na varanda. Ainda estava escuro, mas mesmo assim eu virei desesperada a procura do colar, eu não podia tê-lo perdido, eu não me perdoaria se o tivesse feito.

Assim que meus olhos se acostumaram com a pouca luz do quarto, eu me pus a procurar, por toda e qualquer evidencia do que desejava ali, coisa que não me foi um trabalho muito longo, já que o colar estava em cima da cabeceira ao lado de minha cama. Me inclinei para pegá-lo sem cerimonias, e mesmo minha mente me dizendo que ele agora parecia pesar muito em minhas mãos, o coloquei no pescoço novamente, e me arrepiei quando sua superfície fria tocou minha pele.

Todo e qualquer pensamento me foi tirado quando a porta se abriu e por ela passou Itachi já vestido com suas habituais roupas ninjas, e quando ele me notou acordada pareceu ficar um pouco surpreso. Ele olhou para o meu lado da cama com um pedido mudo para se sentar ali, e eu afirmei para ele.

–Obrigada por me trazer para o quarto. -ele fitou o colar em meu pescoço por um bom tempo.

–Não devia dormir na varanda! -eu fiquei imaginando se havia algo a mais por trás daquela simples frase, e por mais que eu esperasse ele não continuou, não me disse mais nada.

Fiquei me perguntando se ele achava que eu dormi de proposito na varanda por que não queria ficar a seu lado. Hora, havia outro quarto na casa, se eu não quisesse ficar ao seu lado eu não precisaria ficar na varanda.

–Ei, não é como se eu quisesse dormir lá! -me indignei e fiz bico, o que o fez mover os lábios em uma linha de sorriso. -Além do mais, eu viria me deitar, mas o friozinho estava tão bom. -me espreguicei sorrindo. -Foi meio que sem querer!

Quando a linha fina em seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso leve, eu me vi admirando aquele belo rosto, seus olhos e cabelos negros em contraste com sua pele tão branca, e as maças de seu rosto agora tão mais visíveis por causa do sorriso. Mas quando meu coração palpitou acelerado e meu corpo esquentou com aquela sensação apaixonada, eu rapidamente virei o rosto constrangida, e fiquei revoltada comigo mesma por mais uma vez me deixar levar por meus sentimentos.

–Lya. -eu engoli em seco só de ouvi-lo chamar meu nome daquela forma carinhosa.

–Ainda não Itachi, por favor, ainda não. -ele não suspirou, nem fez nada do gênero, nem mesmo se moveu, apenas ficou ali sentado ao meu lado.

–Tudo bem, esperarei até que esteja pronta para conversarmos. -sua voz continuava no mesmo tom calmo, mas algo em seus olhos, algo naquelas onixes me fizeram ter certeza de que ele não deixaria as coisas ficarem assim por muito mais tempo.

–Obrigado. -ele se levantou da cama e foi até minha cadeira e a trouxe para mim.

–Posso perguntar pelo menos o porque de ter escondido isso de mim? -ele me estudou e eu dei um sorriso envergonhado e afirmei.

–Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa, para você e para minha família. -tirei o lençol que antes me cobria e vi que o vestido que usava estava levantado até um pouco acima das minhas cochas, deixando-as a mostra, e a vergonha foi inevitável quando vi seu olhar para elas.

–Então a sensibilidade nas suas pernas voltou? -ele se inclinou e passou a ponta do dedo sobre a pele exposta, desenhando uma linha reta, me arrepiando por completo.

–Si... sim! -gaguejei e ele me olhou com o Sharingan ativado, fazendo todo meu corpo estremecer, aquele homem era um demônio.

–Meu pai está vindo para cá.!-ele se afastou sério.

–O seu pai? -perguntei confusa.

–Ele, seu pai e nossos tios. -ele foi se afastando. -Se arrume, eu já preparei tudo o que precisaremos levar na viagem. -fiz que sim, colocando as pernas no chão e me firmando para ir sentar na cadeira de rodas, o que era bem mais prático agora. -E use uma calça, será... -eu me deixei cair na cama novamente, ao sentir uma tontura leve. -O que houve?

–Só uma tontura. Acho que é porque não tenho nada no estomago. -ele me observou por completo com o Sharingan e seu rosto pareceu ficar mais pálido ainda.

–Lya você...

TOC TOC TOC

Nos olhamos tempo o suficiente para Itachi piscar e a coloração dos seus olhos voltarem ao normal, e com um acordo silencioso entre nós ele saiu para receber as visitas, e eu me dirigi ao banheiro, precisava ser rápida, então apenas escovei os dentes e me molhei rapidamente, depois coloquei uma roupa ninja, uma calça e blusa preta, e por cima o colete.

Eu me sentia nervosa, sabia que o motivo da minha tontura não tinha nada haver com meu estomago, mas sim com o receio das pessoas ali, ou seja, meu sogro e meu tio, principalmente este ultimo. Não que Tobirama fosse uma má pessoa, mas eu sempre tive um certo temor dele, talvez isso fosse o reflexo do que houve em minha infância, da morte de meus pais.

–Bom dia! -todos me olharam.

Itachi estava sentado na ponta, ao lado esquerdo deste meu pai, meu tio e por fim Fugaku. Ao lado direito de meu marido estava o lugar vago para minha cadeira, assim como mandava a tradição.

–Bom dia. -me responderam e eu manobrei a cadeira de rodas indo até meu lugar a mesa de jantar, e Itachi me serviu uma xícara de café, que eu prontamente peguei agradecendo.

Estava escuro lá fora, e mesmo ali dentro eu ainda podia sentir o frio da madrugada, ou era o olhar raivoso de Fugaku para mim que estava me fazendo ficar arrepiada?

–Não pude comparecer a reunião do conselho de ontem, mas seu pai e Madara me deixaram a par de tudo. -Tobirama começou direto.

–O senhor tem algo contra o que foi decidido, Tobirama-sama? -perguntei tentando entender sua linha de raciocínio, pois meu tio era o conselheiro mais lógico e idealista, e isso nos fazia extremamente parecidos, e só discordávamos em uma coisa, meu tio sempre colocou as leis acima de tudo, já eu sempre via os dois lados do problema antes de me decidir (graças a Itachi).

–Estive conversando com Fugaku a caminho daqui, e ambos concordamos, assim como os outros conselheiros que essa ideia é completamente absurda. -o olhei intrigada.

–Como assim? -meu pai olhou feio para meu tio, enquanto eu levava a xícara de café a boca e sorvia um gole me esquentando por dentro.

–Simples, é mais fácil deixar os ninjas das outras vilas morrerem. -olhei horrorizada para meu sogro. -Se eles morrerem, logo seremos a única vila ninja, e caso não morram todos, será mais fácil invadir e dominar os outros territórios quando estes estiverem moribundos.

–Pai, o senhor concorda com isso? -meu pai estava serio, e Madara mantinha a cara mais fechada que nunca, e quando olhei para meu marido ele mantinha a mesma postura fria do tio.

–Como Hokage eu concordo que sua missão em Suna deve ser concluída, mas que as outras nações que não são nossas aliadas não merecem que nos arrisquemos. -olhei para todos a mesa, o horror que eu sentia daquelas pessoas não podia ser descrito em palavras.

–Pessoas vão morrer...

–E muitas mais serão salvas quando não houver mais guerra. -meu tio me cortou. -Uma só nação dominante, e uma única vila ninja para manter a ordem é mais que suficiente para manter a paz.

–Isso é utopia. -me irritei. -É um genocídi...

–Lyandra! -Itachi me cortou me chamando, e apesar de sua voz ter sido completamente normal e sua postura continuar a mesma, eu sabia que aquilo era um aviso claro de que eu estava passando dos limites.

–Minha opinião realmente não importa não é? -olhei diretamente para meu pai, e pela primeira vez havia amargura e decepção em minha voz.

–Não! -Madara foi quem se pronunciou. -Haverá uma nova reunião do conselho assim que o sol nascer, e nela decidiremos como proceder daqui para frente. -meu coração deu um salto assim que eu entendi as sublinhas daquela frase.

Tive de me segurar para não olhar para Itachi, pois sabia que ele também tinha entendido o que seu tio queria dizer com aquilo. Precisávamos sair da vila antes que a reunião tivesse inicio e os conselheiros pudessem impedir nossa partida, consequentemente nos impedindo de ajudar Suna. Eu sabia, e Madara indiretamente havia me confirmado que minha presença no conselho de nada serviria agora, e que eu seria mais útil em Suna.

Respirei fundo sabendo que apesar da raiva eu deveria ser racional agora, meu pai era o Hokage, mas ele não podia fazer nada sem a aprovação do conselho, pois se fizesse o conselho poderia julgar que ele estava agindo contra a vila e este logo seria substituído, o que causaria um colapso ainda maior na vila que ficaria dividida, e conflitos internos era algo que não precisávamos em um momento como esse.

–Hokage-sama. -todos estavam em conversas diversas, mas pararam para me olhar quando me pronunciei daquela forma. -Gostaria de deixar metade da minha fortuna para auxiliar na reconstrução da vila. -meu pai fez que sim.

–Faço minha as palavras de minha esposa Hokage-sama. -Itachi se pronunciou e Fugaku ficou livido, dava para ver uma veia de raiva pulsando em sua têmpora.

–Agradeço em nome de todos da vila. -meu pai se pronunciou. -Agora devo me despedir, ou vocês se atrasarão, na verdade eu só vim aqui para dizer que fiquei muito feliz por você está voltando a andar filha. -sua face agora animada logo ficou triste quando eu não mudei a minha, e apenas maneei a cabeça afirmando. -Tenha uma boa viagem.

–Obrigado Hokage-sama. Se me derem licença, ainda há algumas coisas que preciso resolver antes de sair. -todos apenas afirmaram, e eu afastei a cadeira de rodas e a manobrei para sair daquele lugar que estava me dando ânsia. -Tenham um bom dia.

Sai da sala de jantar e fui direto para o quarto, e pela primeira vez me senti perdida entre aquelas paredes, naquele lugar que foi tão perfeitamente projetado para mim. Itachi tinha sido cuidadoso com cada detalhe ali, todos os móveis no quarto -assim como em toda a casa- foram projetados e colocados em lugares estratégicos para me auxiliarem na locomoção e no acesso. Mas mesmo isso me deu raiva naquele momento, uma raiva insana de minha impotência como pessoa, como indivíduo! Se eu precisava desses artifícios para viver em minha própria casa, o que me fazia pensar que eu poderia fazer algo por minha vila, por alguém?

–Eu sou tão idiota! -sorri delirante e enraivada para mim.

–Não é, mas agiu como uma. -a voz de Itachi se fez presente no quarto.

Itachi foi até o guarda-roupas e tirou um par de talas de lá e começou a colocá-las no braço, depois abriu o compartimento de armas e tirou sua pochete colocando-a, e a espada, depois veio até mim me entregando esta.

–Vou te levar em minhas costas, então você ficará com a espada, será mais fácil para mim pegá-la se ela estiver nas suas. -apenas afirmei e ele me ajudou a prendê-la ali me levantando, e eu me segurei na bancada para me ajudar a firmar o corpo.

–Me desculpe por tê-lo envergonhado! -pedi baixinho.

Ele veio até minha frente e me segurou pela cintura me sustentando totalmente e eu me assustei com a velocidade que aquilo aconteceu, e ainda mais quando ele bateu em minha testa com os dois dedos, como sempre fazia quando queria ser carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo me repreender por algo.

–Apenas coloque a cabeça no lugar, não deixe que nossos problemas interfiram nas suas decisões.

–Desculpe. -pedi sabendo que ele estava mais uma vez certo, eu estava misturando as coisas e ficando instável, meu humor estava mudando como uma montanha russa e aquilo não era bom, eu não sabia o porque daquilo, mas precisa dar um jeito de fazer parar.

–Vamos. -ele segurou meu braço o passando por seu pescoço, e girou se abaixando, com uma mão me levantou e puxou minha coxa a flexionando e em questão de segundos eu estava em suas costas.

–Sim. -me ajeitei enlaçando seu pescoço. -Vamos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sol já começava a despontar no horizonte, e mesmo aqui, acima das montanhas onde estávamos, eu já não os via mais, eles haviam partido, e mesmo agora aquele sentimento ruim não parava de corromper minha alma. Eu sabia que muito disso tinha haver com a forma com ela tinha me olhado (aquilo realmente havia me abalado, eu jamais havia visto decepção naqueles olhos que sempre expressaram mais força de vontade e felicidade que qualquer um), contudo algo me dizia que eu tinha deixado algo importante passar despercebido ali, algo que colocaria a vida de minha pequena ainda mais em risco.

–Tem certeza que deixá-los ir foi a escolha certa Hashirama-onisama? -a voz grave de Tobirama me despertou de meus devaneios.

–Eles tem a vontade do fogo. -foi tudo que me limitei a responder.

Tobirama se virou saindo primeiro, e eu já me virava para fazer o mesmo dando uma ultima olhada no horizonte a minha frente. A reunião logo começaria e o céu ficaria mais vermelho e a lua com toda certeza sangraria nos próximos dias.

–Ele à protegerá Hashirama, ela estará mais segura longe daqui. -Madara se aproximou colocando a mão em meu ombro de forma amigável, e eu tive que lhe sorrir, ele me conhecia melhor que meu próprio irmão.

–Ela é uma Senju afinal de contas. -ele maneou a cabeça afirmativo.

–Que tem o coração de um Uchiha em suas mãos. -eu bem sabia o que isso queria dizer, conhecia como um Uchiha podia ser leal a seus ideais e ainda mais à seu coração.

–Por que nomeou Fugaku para ser sua sombra? -Madara me sorriu obscuramente, pois ambos sabíamos o real motivo daquilo.

–Hashirama, mantenha os amigos próximos e os inimigos mais ainda. -alarguei ainda mais meu sorriso para ele.

Estávamos prestes a jogar, e ambos já havíamos escolhidos nossas peças!


	12. Viagem!

Eu fazia uma trança em meu longo cabelo enquanto estava encostada em uma árvore curtindo a sombra que esta me proporcionava. Fazia algumas horas que havíamos saído de Konoha e o sol já estava um pouco alto, mas Itachi pediu para que todos parassem quando meu estomago roncou como sempre me matando de vergonha. Eu até me sentiria mal se nesse momento eu realmente não fosse capaz de comer qualquer coisa que colocassem a minha frente, e como ouvindo minhas prece Itachi vinha em minha direção com um prato com algumas frutas cortadas.

-Obrigado! -nem esperei ele me estender direito e já sai o puxando e atacando faminta a maça ali.

-Não por isso! -ele se encostou na árvore ao meu lado.

-Não vai comer?

-Eu comi em casa. -apenas maneei a cabeça, interessada na comida.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas ficou ali ao meu lado enquanto eu comia. Eu podia ver Naruto a frente coçando a cabeça depois de levar uma colherada nesta e dizendo seu famoso "Dattebayo Sakura-chan", enquanto Hinata assistia a cena de longe com cara triste/preocupada e Sasuke os olhava entediado.

Naruto também a amava, eu sabia disso desde criança, já que este foi o meu primeiro amigo quando cheguei a vila, e aquele fora o primeiro segredo que ele compartilhara comigo. Me peguei observando o quão bonita ela realmente era, sem falar na força e inteligencia, e diferente do que eu imaginava eu não me sentia tão mal por isso, talvez por saber que jamais poderia competir com ela, pois aquela era uma guerra vencida.

-Eu realmente entendo o porque de você amá-la! -Itachi não se moveu um milimetro, mas eu me perguntei se aquilo era um sinal de que este tinha travado.

-Sakura-san! -eu chamei, e ela me olhou de imediato, e um brilho preocupado surgiu em seus olhos, e eu a vi olhar para Itachi por um segundo antes de me da um sorriso envergonhado e vir até onde nós estávamos. -Desculpe pedir isso, mas será que poderia me ajudar com a fisioterapia?

-Cla... claro. -ela parecia nervosa, e eu a sorri tranquilizadora.

-Itachi você pode me ajudar a levantar? -ele se levantou e veio até mim me ajudando. -Obrigado, e pelo café também. -lhe entreguei o prato

-Vamos? -Sakura passou meu braço por seu pescoço e me ajudou a caminhar um pouco para longe de todos.

-Desculpe te pedir isso, mas minha nechan disse que eu não poderia parar nenhum dia.

-Sim, isso pode atrapalhar sua recuperação. -ela me sorriu nervosa. -Uchiha-hime...

-Lya por favor, Uchiha-hime me faz sentir uma velha, e somos quase da mesma idade. -não quis enfatizar que era mais nova para não parecer grossa.

-Lya... -ela respirou fundo. -Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu...

-Não precisa Sakura-san. -ela me ajudou a sentar, e ficou de cocoras a minha frente. -Sei que você não fez nada de errado, não se preocupe. -a sorri e ela me mostrou os dentes numa tentativa falha de sorrir. -Seu rosto esta engraçado.

-Desculpe. -ela me seguiu no riso. -É só que tudo isso foi muito estranho e se o Sasuke-kun ouvir algo assim pode entender mal. -segurei sua mão.

-No que depender de mim ele nunca vai saber nada sobre o que aconteceu, sem falar que não aconteceu nada demais. -dei de ombros e ela me sorriu verdadeiramente agora.

-Obrigada. -ela disse aliviada. -Agora me diga o que minha Shishou estava fazendo.

Lhe expliquei tudo que minha nechan vinha trabalhando comigo, e está começou com a massagem de chacka. Estava tudo silencioso, Sakura estava concentrada no que fazia, e talvez por isso aquele pássaro preto tenha se sentido confortável para se aproximar de nós. Estendi a mão e por incrível que pareça ele voou até mim e eu fiquei lhe fazendo carinho até a hora de levantar e começar com a maratona de passos.

Ficamos ali algum tempo, até que ela se convenceu que era o suficiente e me ajudou a voltar. Itachi que estava sentado na mesma árvore de antes veio até nós e me colocou em suas costas de novo.

-Estão todos prontos? -ele perguntou serio.

-Sim. -responderam em uníssono.

-A mesma formação de antes, Hyuuga na frente, Uchiha a esquerda, Haruno a direita e Uzumaki atrás, eu irei no meio. -ele olhou para todos como se esperando alguém questionar algo. -Dois metros de distância do centro. Qualquer coisa avisem!

-Sim. -e mais uma vez Itachi pegava impulso pulando entre as árvores.

Eu não via mais nenhum deles, nem mesmo o som, e como mais cedo eu só enxergava árvores por todo o lado, então meio desanimada encostei a testa na curvatura de seu pescoço.

-Deveria dormir um pouco. -ele não parou, nem se virou para mim, continuou a pular ali no mesmo ritmo.

-Estou bem! -levantei a cabeça e encostei o queixo no seu ombro, assim eu não precisaria falar alto. -Mas e você, não vai ficar cansado me carregando durante esses 3 dias?

-Dúvida de mim?

-Não, apenas fico preocupada. -vi um meio sorriso se formar em seus lábios fino. -Até por que você lutou ontem, e mal dormiu.

-Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem, mas dá próxima vez que quiser algo me peça, você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer.

-Certo. -suspirei resignada.

-Lya... -ele apertou minhas cochas mais firmes. -Você pretende me deixar? -meu coração bateu mais forte, e eu sabia que ele podia ouvi o novo ritmo descompassado desse.

-Não. -respirei fundo. -Isso não passou pela minha cabeça em momento algum. -fui sincera, e ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto.

-Eu não entendo.

-Sinceramente Tachi, nem eu. -suspirei. -Você gostaria que nos separássemos? -tentei me manter firme para não parecer que estava muito mais nervosa.

-Não. -ele respondeu prontamente. -Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de conversar com você Lya, mas teremos de encontrar um local mais apropriado e claro, vou esperar que esteja pronta.

-Obrigada.

-Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que se desculpa e me agradece quando eu deveria fazê-lo? -ele levantou brevemente a sobrancelha e eu ri leve.

-Não sei, acho que é uma forma de ver as coisas.

-Você realmente se tornou boa nisso. -o olhei sem entender.

-Nisso o que?

-Em ver os dois lados da situação e analisá-las de forma crítica. -o olhei espantada e ele deu um leve sorriso.

-Você lembra...

-Não é fácil esquecer de uma garotinha que passa a perna nos seus ninjas. -me escondi envergonhada em seu pescoço.

-Isso não é justo.

-Você não queria que eu lembrasse? -sua voz continha um misto de divertimento, e eu encostei minha testa em suas costas.

-Não é justo que você me conheça tão bem, e eu mal sei quem é Uchiha Itachi. -brinquei com as pontas de seu longo cabelo.

-Você é minha esposa Uchiha Lyandra, se há algo sobre mim que queira saber é só perguntar, não esconderei nada de você. -ele disse serio.

-Eu sei que não, você nunca mentiu para mim. -minha voz saiu um pouco melancólica, e ele deu uma leve virada na cabeça. -Acho que vou dormir um pouco agora.

Não, eu não consegui dormir, fiquei acordada todo o tempo com raiva de mim mesma por tornar as coisas estranhas entre nós novamente.

Claro, eu gostaria de resolver logo as coisas entre nós, mas ainda não sei se estou pronta para ouvir da boca de Itachi que ele ainda ama Sakura.

Paramos para almoçar e depois voltamos a correr, e só paramos novamente tarde da noite, tanto que quando comecei a ficar com fome, Itachi me ofereceu um sanduíche frio, e eu não reclamei, comi achando-o o sanduíche mais gostoso do mundo.

-As meninas tomam banho primeiro, depois nós iremos. -Itachi disse.

Todos concordaram e Itachi me deixou na beira do lago e me olhou de esgueira.

-Esterei próximo, não se preocupe com nada, estão seguras aqui. -fiz que sim, ele se inclinou, e eu permiti que este beijasse minha testa.

-Vocês são um lindo casal. -Hinata se aproximou e me ajudou a retirar a roupa.

-Você e o Naruto também. -ela ficou mais vermelha do que nunca e se atrapalhou com minha blusa.

-Verdade Hinata, você e o Naruto seriam perfeitos. -a pobre Hinata parecia que e a desmaiar.

-Não digam isso... eu... ele... -eu e Sakura começamos a rir.

No começo foi estranho para nós três ficarmos nuas e entrar no riu, mas depois da vergonha inicial começamos a rir e brincar com a água.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta Lya? -eu olhei curiosa para Hinata que se enfiou até o nariz dentro d'água.

-Claro Hina! Somos amigas não somos! -ela fez que sim e eu e Sakura nos aproximamos dela a puxando. -Pergunte logo!

-Co... como é... a vida de casada? -eu sorri envergonhada.

-Há, bom, depende do que você quer saber. -eu ri leve tentando esconder que estava envergonhada ao falar sobre aquilo. -Bom resumindo. Eu cozinho e o Itachi limpa a casa. -elas me olharam espantadas e eu dei de ombros. -Agente divide a louça e mandamos a roupa para lavar fora. -ela ficaram se olhando e sorrindo. -Contudo, se você se refere ao lado mais intimo eu diria que bom... Itachi é bem romântico e carinhoso. -ambas me olharam surpresas. -O que?

-Eu sempre imaginei que Uchiha-san fosse meio frio sabe, ele é bem fechado.

-Será que o Sasuke-kun também será assim quando casar? -Sakura perguntou-me esperançosa.

-Não sei, Sasuke-san é um pouco mais quieto que o irmão, mais também ele é bem fofo sorrindo. -elas me olharam descrentes. -Ele sempre sorri quando está com Itachi lá em casa. -eu expliquei.

Ficamos ali ainda algum tempo, até que eu senti meus dedos enrugarem pelo frio e ambas me ajudaram a caminhar e eu me encostei em uma árvore para me apoiar e me vestir sem precisar de ajuda. Depois disso voltamos para o pequeno acampamento que montamos. Três barracas haviam sido montadas, uma em que Sasuke e Naruto estavam se engalfinhando por causa de algum coisa que ninguém entendia já que Naruto só chamava Sasuke "Teme" e o outro o chamava de "Dobe maldito".

Itachi que saia da barraca maior me pegou no colo agradecendo as meninas por me ajudarem, e me colocou dentro desta.

-Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto. -eu fiz que sim. -Pegue um cobertor e tente dormir um pouco.

-E você? -perguntei preocupada.

-Peguei o primeiro turno da vigia, e vou tentar caçar algo para comermos amanhã.

-Tachi tenha cuidado. -ele me sorriu e meu coração idiota acelerou. -Você deve estar cansado.

-Logo eu virei dormir também, não se preocupe, estou acostumado a isso. -suspirei resignada, as vezes me esquecia que meu marido era um ninja experiente. -Mas obrigada por se preocupar. -ele beijou minha bochecha. -Tenha uma boa noite Lya.

-Você também Tachi. -ele saiu e eu me deitei logo em seguida, estava realmente cansada e por isso logo peguei no sono, só acordei de leve quando algo me prensou.

-Sou eu. -ele disse rouco e eu me virei o abraçando e voltei a dormir agora bem mais tranquila por ser abraçada por ele e sentir seu cheiro.

E assim foi a viagem durante os dois dias que se seguiram, e nesse momento eu mantinha um sorriso leve no rosto ao ver o deserto a frente, enfim estávamos chegando a Suna.

-Nisan, não podemos manter a mesma formação aqui. -Sasuke se pronunciou.

-Não vamos otouto, vamos ter de ficar juntos agora. -Itachi respondeu, mas algo na forma como ele falou me preocupou, não só a mim, Sasuke o olhou de esgueira e depois fitou a imensidão a frente.

-Parece que vamos enfrentar uma tempestade de areia mais tarde. -Hinata falou também preocupada.

-Sasuke pode levar a Lya um pouco? -Sasuke apenas veio para o seu lado, e eu fiquei sem entender.

-Lya você se importa? -ele parecia calmo, mas aquela situação deixou a todos tenso.

-Tudo bem. -eu segurei no pescoço de Sasuke e ele me segurou assim que o irmão soltou minhas coxas me firmando.

Aquilo era realmente estranho, pois durante aqueles dias de viagem Itachi não tinha pedido para ninguém me carregar, ele foi enfático em dizer que estava bem e que me levar não era um problema.

Começamos a caminhar pelo deserto, e eu sem querer senti o cheiro mais cítrico de meu cunhado. Mas eu tinha certeza que o shampoo era o mesmo de Itachi, e acabei rindo com a semelhança.

-Você parece animada. -Sasuke comentou baixo.

-Você não está? Finalmente estamos chegando. -eu ri.

-Mas isso já era esperado. -ele disse aquilo de uma forma provocativa, como falava com Naruto.

-Mas nem por isso eu deixo de me sentir feliz por saber que teremos uma cama quentinha e uma refeição saudável a nossa espera. -eu o podia imaginar revirando os olhos e ri com isso. -Sem falar que poderemos salvar muitas pessoas, se tudo der certo, claro.

-Claro, como podemos esquecer das pessoas, elas são mais importantes do que uma cama quentinha e uma boa comida -pera, para tudo! Uchiha Sasuke estava curtindo com minha cara? Eu tive de rir, na verdade eu gargalhei me sentindo realmente leve.

-Você é terrível Sasuke-kun. -ele deu um leve sorriso, que assim como o do meu marido era lindo de se vê.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, tanto que mal me dei conta de que tudo que tinha horizonte ao nosso redor era um mar de areia.

Tão rápido eu pisquei em meio a uma risada, quando a nossa frente apareceu Itachi de costas para nós em posição defensiva, com Naruto e Hinata cada um de nosso lado, e encostada as minhas costas estava as de Sakura.

-Sasuke proteja... -Itachi não terminou a frase. -Katon goukakyuu no jutsu. -ele praticamente cuspiu uma imensa bola de fogo, e eu escutei um barulho engraçado de juntas se remexendo.

-Uchiha Itachi eu presumo. -um homem corcunda e gordo com a capa da Akatsuki se pós a nossa frente, e ao seu redor tinha uns bonecos estranhos.

-Akasuna no Sasori! -Itachi deu um passo a frente.

-O que é aquilo? -perguntei para uma pequena aranha branca que vinha para perto de nós.

-CORRAM! -Itachi gritou, e várias explosões aconteceram simultaneamente ao nosso redor.

-Lyan...

-Eu estou bem Sasuke.. cof cof cof... só a poeira... -uma mão foi colocada em meu ombro.

-Tire-a daqui Sasuke, e Haruno vá com eles. -eu não tive coragem de olha-ló, ele realmente se preocupava com a segurança dela.

Escondi o rosto no pescoço de Sasuke, e não prestei mais atenção a nada, nem mesmo aos comandos de Itachi e as explicações dele, minha raiva dele naquele momento estava nublando qualquer decisão minha.

Vi quando ele fez alguns selos e Naruto formar quase um batalhão de clone ao nosso redor, vi quando Itachi socou um boneco estranho o quebrando em pedacinhos, e Hinata lutar com um homem loiro. Enquanto Sasuke corria comigo e Sakura ao seu lado, nos levando em segurança para Suna.


	13. Porta-retrato!

Mal me dei conta quando atravessamos os portões de Suna, e adentramos a movimentada cidade. Ou melhor, a silenciosa cidade. Estávamos atravessando o mercado, e não havia uma alma se quer ali, apenas algumas frutas e pedaço de carnes as moscas, e ao sentir o cheiro de comida ruim meu estomago revirou me obrigando a olhar ao redor para me localizar.

-Sasuke-san... eu não me sinto bem. -suspirei tentando engolir o vômito.

Ele virou o rosto e ao ver minha cor se apressou em me tirar dali subindo em um prédio e parando acima desse me colocando no chão. Eu tentei respirar várias vezes e não deixei Sakura se aproximar para me ajudar.

Um pássaro preto pousou próximo a mim e eu comecei a pensar que estes eram típicos dessa região, mas esse grasnou estranho chamando atenção.

-O que fazem aqui? -Sasuke e Sakura já estavam ao meu lado em posição de ataque, então ignorando qualquer problema que eu tivesse eu apenas encostei a mão na coxa de Sasuke o pedindo indiretamente que se afastasse para o lado, para que eu pudesse ver e ser vista pela pessoa a nossa frente.

-Kankuro-sama, estamos aqui para ajudar. -o homem a minha frente me olhou confuso e depois deu um sorriso em alivio.

-Lyandra-hime, que bom que vieram, Tsunade...

-Minha onechan está grávida e não pode vir, mas trouxemos Haruno Sakura que é sua melhor pupila e já trabalha a alguns anos no hospital de Konoha. -fui enfática. -Nos leve até Gaara-sama para que possamos começar...

-Isso não será possível. -o olhei incrédula. -Gaara-sama está doente também, e não queremos mais ninguém doente, estamos isolando todos.

-Não se preocupe, a gripe só atinge ninjas, e a Sakura-san assim como todos nós já foi imunizada. -mas uma vez eu vi o alivio em seus olhos.

Sakura tinha trazido as pilulas que minha one-sama tinha desenvolvido, não só para eles tomarem mas também para desenvolver em grande escala em Suna.

Eu, depois de respirar fundo por várias vezes me senti um pouco melhor.

-Então por favor me sigam. -Sasuke-san me colocou no colo com a mesma simplicidade que Itachi fazia, e eu vi de esgueira o olhar triste de Sakura, então a sorri negando e ela pareceu entender.

Seguimos Kankuro até a maior edificação da cidade, pois diferente de Konoha o Kazekage morava na torre com sua família onde mantinha o escritório deste. Por causa de Kankuro ninguém fez perguntas e apenas nos deixaram passar, não fizemos mais perguntas a ele também e só paramos em frente a uma porta.

-Avise a Gaara-sama que a princesa de Konoha está aqui para vê-lo. -ele disse a uma empregada que o olhou preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, a doença dele não há afetará. -ela me olhou ainda preocupada como se não confiasse em minhas palavras. -Ela só ataca ninjas, se não você já estaria doente a muito tempo. Por favor, explique isso a Gaara-sama e peça para que nos deixe entrar. -expliquei calma, e ela me sorriu minimamente entrando em seguida no quarto. -Kankuro-sama onde está Temari-chan?

-Temari também está enferma, mas ela está melhor que meu otouto. -assenti.

-Sasuke-san, não posso pedir a Kankuro nessas condições que consiga ninjas para ajudar Itachi, então...

-Eu não sairei do seu lado. -ele nem me esperou acabar, droga. -As ordens do meu irmão foram claras, eu não deveria deixar você sozinha. -suspirei. -Nisan pode lidar com aquilo tranquilamente, e Hinata está com Naruto. -fiz que sim, ele provavelmente estava certo.

-O Kazekage-sama os espera. -a moça abriu a porta do quarto e com um aceno de cabeça para Kankuro nos entramos no quarto.

Não havia mobilhas ali, no chão apenas um enorme Futon de casal forrado com belos lençóis branco, entrando em contraste com os cabelos cor de fogo de Gaara. Ele nos olhou de imediato e pareceu querer levantar.

-Nem ouse Gaara-kun se você se quer pensar em fazer isso eu mesma te bato. -ele tentou sorrir mas parece que esse pequeno esforço sugou a pouca cor que seu rosto ainda possuía. -Sasuke-san me coloque do lado dele por favor.

Sasuke não me disse nada e apenas me colocou ao lado de Gaara e eu prontamente peguei sua mão, e a frieza desta me assustou. E ele começou a tossir.

-Gaara-kun preciso que permita que a Sakura-san te examine, e a todos os outros. -ele ficou as íris verdes na moça atrás de mim. -Minha one-san está grávida e não pode vir, então trouxemos a sua melhor pupila.

-Você se arriscou demais Lya-chan. -eu lhe sorri.

-Nunca te deixaria sozinho Gaara-kun, eu viria de qualquer jeito. -ele apertou minha mão de leve. -Kankurou está no meu lugar, mas diga-lhe que eu permiti que sua medica-nin trabalhe normalmente e que é para vocês recebam toda e qualquer ajuda que precisarem. -ele pareceu se esforçar muito para dizer aquilo. Ele tossiu mais e parecia cada vez mais cansado.

-Gaara-kun permita que a Sakura-san te examine primeiro! -ele suspirou, sabia que para ele seu povo vinha em primeiro lugar, mas já estávamos ali. -Dependendo do seu caso poderemos ajudar mais pessoas. -ele fez que sim e eu abaixei beijando sua bochecha.

-Sakura-san por favor. -ela ficou imediatamente séria e puxou uma luva e uma máscara.

Pedi licença e sai para conversar com Kankuro que ainda estava na porta.

-Gaara-sama nos permitiu ajudar a ele e a vila, precisamos começar o mais rápido possível.

-Vou convocar o conselho, se você e sua médica puderem eu gostaria que participassem para explicar a todos a situação, muitas pessoas morreram e os hospitais estão lotadas, estão todos em pânico, pois os poucos ninjas que temos agora estão patrulhando as fronteiras da vila. -ele me explicou preocupado, e por mais que eu odiasse ter de participar de uma reunião daquelas, eu entendia perfeitamente sua atual situação.

-Não se preocupe, faremos o possível para ajudar.

-Vou preparar tudo então. -ele me sorriu e fez um reverencia para nos dois antes de sair.

-Algo me diz que não vai ser tão fácil como imaginamos que seria.

-Nunca é Sasuke-san, o conselho geralmente só piora as coisas, se pelo menos Gaara-kun estivesse bem. -mordi o lábio inferior preocupada.

-Gaara-kun? -Sasuke me olhou de esgueira.

-Gaara-kun e Naruto-nichan sempre foram muito amigos, logo por tabela eu acabei me apagando a ele também, várias vezes vim para Suna brincar com ele e Temari-chan, eles são como irmãos para mim. -expliquei para que não ouve-se mal entendidos.

-Alguém deveria dizer isso a ele então! -ele disse mal humorado e eu estava preste a retrucar quando Sakura saiu do quarto.

-Como ele está? -perguntei preocupada esquecendo de meu cunhado rabugento que me mantinha ainda no colo.

-Nada bem, e preciso investigar mais, mas pelo jeito as pilulas que trouxemos não terão efeito aqui. -ela me disse apreensiva e eu a olhei preocupada.

-Isso quer dizer que também podemos ficar doentes? -Sasuke perguntou.

-Se não formos cuidadosos sim, poderemos. -ela exasperou-se.

-Uchiha-sama o conselho nos espera. -Sakura nos olhou preocupada.

-Vamos, no caminho eu te explico Sakura-san. -me virei para Kankuro. -Poderia por favor me conseguir uma cadeira de rodas? Não seria muito bem visto se eu me apresentasse ao conselho no colo de meu cunhado. -ele afirmou e saiu a nossa frente e nós o seguimos.

No caminho ele pediu a um dos ninjas para buscar a cadeira, enquanto conversávamos com Sakura e esta nos dizia tudo o que precisaria para a pesquisa, então só paramos à frente do que parecia ser a sala de reuniões.

-Kankuro-sama os outros ninjas de Konoha acabaram de atravessar os portões da vila. -disse um ninja que trazia a cadeira de rodas, e eu me senti mais leve por saber que de algum jeito eles estavam bem.

-Peça que os acomodem e explique para eles que estamos em reunião mas assim que acabar eles poderão nos encontrar. -o ninja o reverenciou. -Podemos?

-Sim! -dissemos todos em uníssono, e Sasuke me pós na cadeira e se colocou atrás dela locomovendo-a.

Entramos na sala de reunião,era ampla e tinhas várias janelas em formato de circulo, uma enorme mesa com 12 cadeiras estava disposta, mas apenas quatro delas estavam ocupadas por senhores com turbantes na cabeça. Fizemos uma reverencia e Kankurou retirou uma cadeira para que eu pudesse me aproximar.

-Está é Uchiha Lyandra, a filha mais nova de Hashirama Senju. Aqueles são Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, a medica-nin de quem lhes falei.

-É um prazer conhecê-los senhores. -me curvei respeitosa e Sasuke e Sakura repetiram os cumprimentos.

-O prazer é todo nosso Uchiha-hime, sou Etsuko Erikawa, e estes são Junko Kamyia, Masao Li e Katsuo Toru, somos os únicos lideres de clã que ainda não estão doentes.

Eles apontaram as cadeiras para que Sakura e Sasuke se acomodassem, e quando todos sentaram o silencio reinou no lugar.

-Sabemos que sua irmã mais velhas é a melhor medica de seu país. -começou Junko o único de olhos verdes ali.

-Tsunade-sama está em uma faze avançada da gravidez, por isso eu como conselheira vim ao auxilio de Suna com sua melhor pupila. -resolvi deixar aquilo bem claro, para evitar mais perguntas desnecessárias.

-Então o que precisam? -Etsuko que parecia ser o mais jovem deles perguntou.

Sakura começou a ditar tudo que precisava, mas quando ela pediu para checar todos os relatórios de pacientes e os cálculos de habitantes e alguns outros documentos sobre a cidade os conselheiros começaram a colocar empecilho e a reunião que deveria ser rápida já durava algumas horas, e minha barriga começou a dar sinal de fome. Mais nada me estressou mais do que quando o tal de Toru gritou Sakura, e antes que meu cunhado com cara de poucos amigos pudesse se pronunciar pela primeira vez, eu bati na mesa com raiva chamando atenção.

-Peço que respeite minha médica, por que ela não é um dos seus criados, estamos aqui, e arriscamos nossas vidas durante uma longa viagem, meu marido e meus amigos estão em algum lugar de sua vila e eu nem sei se estão realmente bem, então pare e pense um pouco. -abaixe a voz e respirei fundo quando vi os olhares espantados destes. -Se quissemos realmente fazer algum mal a Sunagakure não precisaríamos nos dar ao trabalho de vir aqui arriscando nossas vidas, era só esperar que todos vocês ninjas morressem. Uma invasão por menor que seja, em suas atuais condições seria um massacre, então me digam, vão entregar a Haruno-san o que ela precisa ou eu devo voltar para minha vila e dizer a meu pai que vocês não quisera nossa ajuda?!

Os conselheiros se olharam e eu pude ver uma linha fina de sorriso nos lábios não só de meu cunhado como também nos de Sakura e Kankuro.

-Seu marido? Uchiha Sasuke não é seu marido? -me perguntou Junko.

-Sou casada com Uchiha Itachi. -eu vi a cor sumir de seu rosto na mesma hora, parece que a fama de meu marido é conhecida até em Suna.

-Por que ele não entrou com você? -suspirei, aquele não deveria ser o foco da discussão.

-Alguns ninjas da Akatsuki tentaram nos parar, mas com toda certeza meu onisama resolveu o problema. -eles arregalaram os olhos.

-Akatsuki. -eles ficaram alarmados.

-Podemos voltar ao foco da discussão. -pedi sem paciência.

-Vocês terão acesso a tudo que precisarem, um apartamento será disponibilizado para suas acomodação e se lhes faltar algo por favor falem diretamente comigo. -Kankuro se pronunciou e todos concordaram por fim acabando com aquela entediante reunião.

-Sakura eu posso te ajudar com os cálculos, a Hinata e o Naruto podem ajudar no hospital e Sasuke e Itachi podem auxiliar na patrulha da vila. -ela e Kankuro me sorriram concordando.

-Melhor jantarmos primeiro, por favor me sigam até o restaurante, vou pedir que levem seu marido e amigos para lá. -agradeci.

Mal acreditei que já era noite, e mentalmente amaldiçoei cada um daqueles velhos por nos prender tanto tempo ali, mas quando meu olhos se cruzaram com os do meu marido que agora vestia uma calça e uma camiseta de seu clã e tinha os cabelos levemente molhado, me amaldiçoei por não ter demorado mais. Ele veio até mim, mas diminuiu o passo quando eu o olhei raivosa, e este pareceu confuso -maldito.

Entramos no restaurante e Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata foram acomodados em uma mesa de quatro cadeiras próxima a nossa, Kankurou, sentou a minha frente e Itachi ao meu lado, deixando uma cadeira vazia.

Fizemos o pedido e apresentei formalmente meu marido a Kankurou e este logo pediu um relatório sobre o que tinha acontecido na luta com os membros da Akatsuke, e meu marido prontamente se pós a discorrer sobre o acontecido. Não, eu nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de prestar atenção no que este dizia, por algum motivo todo e qualquer pensamento meu estava em tentar controlar minha raiva e ciume. Quando a comida chegou eu mal toquei nela, não tinha mais aquela vontade de comer que sentirá durante a reunião.

-Lyandra você está bem? -ele me perguntou e só aí notei que ambos me olhavam preocupados.

-Estou apenas cansada. -expliquei tentando sorrir.

-Me desculpem, vocês devem está realmente cansados. -Kankurou se desculpou e eu me vi tentando reverter a situação. -Não se preocupe, vou levá-los a seus aposentos.

Me resignei a apenas aceitar e abaixei a cabeça. Se eu pudesse, com toda certeza me bateria agora.

Kankurou nos levou a um apartamento no térreo do condomínio ao lado do prédio do Kazekage, e entregou a chave do nosso quarto a Itachi, dizendo que mostraria os aposentos dos outros.

Assim como a sala de reunião do conselho as janelas ali eram apenas um circulo com um vidro grosso. Tínhamos uma pequena sala, uma cozinha para todos, e nossas coisas foram deixadas ali por alguns ninjas estranhos. Agredeci a um deles pegando minha mochila.

-Sakura-san, amanhã as 5 eu estarei a sua espera. -Itachi me fitou mas não lhe dei atenção e me despedi dos outros explicando o que cada um faria dali em diante.

-Pode me dizer agora o que realmente está acontecendo. -mal havíamos entrado no quarto e ele se punha a minha frente.

-Posso pelo menos tomar um banho antes de conversarmos? -pedi o encarando séria e ele me deu passagem.

Nunca demorei tanto num banho, mas eu sabia que não importava quanto tempo levasse ele estaria ali fora me esperando com seu rosto impassível e sua mente a mil. Eu deveria enfrentá-lo? Confrontá-lo seria a melhor escolha, mas algo me dizia que eu não estava em condições para aquela conversa, meus nervos estavam a flor da pele e eu não tinha o mínimo de paciência, mesmo agora enquanto vestia a camisola que por algum motivo resolveu apertar meus seios, que estavam levemente doloridos.

Quando saí do banheiro o encontrei sentado na cama de costas para mim e observando a lua, ele estava sem camisa e vestia apenas a calça ninja. Me aproximei da cama e me pus a sair da cadeira, e quando enfim me sentei nessa ele se virou para mim e me ajeitei na cama, então encostei minhas costas na cabeceira desta, e ele ficou ali me olhando.

-Acho que você tem algumas coisas para me explicar. -ele disse calmo depois de um tempo de silencio, e eu puxei o ar com força pelo nariz fazendo barulho.

-A situação aqui em Suna é diferente de Konoha Itachi, as pilulas que trouxemos não poderão ajudar as pessoas então vou ajudar Sakura-san nos cálculos, assim será mais rápido. -ele continuou quieto. -Por isso será melhor se Hinata e Naruto ajudarem no hospital e você e Sasuke ajudarem nas patrulhas.

-Eu não irei, minha única missão aqui é ter certeza de sua segurança. -eu revirei os olhos impaciente.

-Estaremos em um centro de pesquisa cercadas por ninjas, e estamos no centro da vila Itachi, será do mesmo jeito que em Konoha...

-Não estamos em Konoha Lyandra, não aja...

-Eu sei bem que não estamos em Konoha Itachi. -me exaltei e ele levantou a sobrancelha então apertei as mãos tentando me controlar. -Se não quer ajudar é só dizer.

-Pare com isso Lyandra, pare de agir feito...

-Eu sei que sou uma idiota, você não precisa me lembrar disso, já fez isso hoje. -o olhei raivosa.

-Que ser mais clara, se tem algo para me dizer apenas diga, odeio rodeios.

-Eu odeio você! -as palavras escaparam de meus lábios antes mesmo que eu pudesse me controlar, e o efeito devastador delas foi imediato.

Itachi me olhou espantado por alguns segundos antes de seu rosto se transformar em uma máscara fria, e eu abaixei a cabeça colocando a mão no rosto e começando a chorar.

-Me desculpe. -pude ouvi sua voz fria longe e só aí percebi que este não estava mais na cama. -Estarei na sala se precisar de algo.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu me deixei cair na cama revoltada comigo mesma por ter estragado tudo daquela forma. Não sei quanto tempo chorei feito criança, mas quando vi seu rosto acima do meu me acordando me assustei.

-Desculpe, vim apenas te acordar, está quando na hora de você sair com a Haruno. -fiz que sim e antes que eu pudesse agradecer ele já tinha saído do quarto.

Tirei uma roupa qualquer da mochila e me dirigi ao banheiro para fazer minha higiene matinal, depois de pronta sai do quarto e dei de cara com Sasuke e Itachi sentados no sofá vestidos como ninjas.

Quando me viram ambos se levantaram e Itachi veio para trás de mim conduzindo minha cadeira até a cozinha, onde várias frutas e pães estavam dispostos sobre uma mesa redonda. Sakura logo chegou e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, mas por fim comemos em silencio.

Colocamos a louça na pia e quando eu fui lavar Haruno e Sasuke se ofereceram para fazer aquilo, então agradeci e voltei para a sala e Itachi me seguiu.

-Itachi... -ele se colocou a minha frente e se abaixou para que ficássemos na mesma altura.

-Não se desculpe. -eu mordi o lábio inferior apreensiva. -Vou fazer como você quer.

-Itachi, eu... -ele bateu na minha testa com os dois dedos e me sorriu.

-Eu sei, você não me odeia. -o puxei pelo pescoço o abraçando.

-Eu sinto muito... -minha voz saiu quebrada.

-Se você chorar vão achar que eu fiz algo a você. -ele disse no pé do meu ouvido e parecia sorri. -Olhe para mim Lya. -eu o soltei e ele me estudou com aquelas onixes ficando serio, uma postura tão determinada que me assustou. -Se algo acontecer a você eu colocarei essa vila a baixo. -ele se inclinou e puxou meu queixo me beijando fervorosamente não me dando espaço para o negar.

-Caram. -um Sasuke e uma Sakura vermelhos olhavam para um ponto qualquer enquanto estavam plantados na porta da cozinha.

-Vamos irmãozinho tolo, temos uma vila para patrulhar. -ele se afastou de mim beijando minha testa, me desejando um bom dia e eu fiz o mesmo.

Depois de nos despedimos dos rapazes Sakura ainda levou um bom tempo para me olhar de novo e isso só aconteceu quando chegamos ao centro de pesquisa, e começamos a trabalhar.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes nessa ultima semana Itachi teve de praticamente me arrastar para o apartamento para que eu dormisse um pouco, e acabamos brigando quando eu disse que havia esquecido de almoçar naquele dia. Nossa relação estava bem estranha, não tínhamos tempo de conversar e sempre que estávamos juntos só queríamos deitar e dormir um pouco (eu pelo menos era assim). Então naquela tarde quando as cobaias começaram a melhorar eu e Sakura nos abraçamos felizes e chorosas pois a cada dia Gaara ficava pior e eu tinha medo de não encontrarmos a cura a tempo.

-Eu vou levar isso para o laboratório Lya-chan.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe Saki? -ela fez que não, aqueles dias juntas nos aproximaram.

-Não, vá para casa tomar um banho, eu logo chegarei lá para começarmos sua fisioterapia, eu não me esqueci dela- eu lhe sorri agradecida.

-E a Hina-chan? -eu mal tinha visto ela e Naruto esses dias.

-Ainda está no hospital ajudando junto com o Naruto, parece que as crianças doentes ficam mais felizes com os dois lá. -eu sorri confirmando.

Nos despedimos e eu fui direto para o apartamento, e como sempre um ninja de Suna me acompanhou. O agradeci e disse que não se preocupasse que eu não sairia mais do apartamento, mesmi assim ele disse que ficaria apostos até meu marido voltar (Itachi pelo jeito tinha ameaçado alguém), então dei de ombros entrando ali.

Eu já conseguia dar alguns passos sem a cadeira, mas ainda a usava pois Itachi tinha medo que eu caísse quando este não estivesse por perto, sendo assim ele me fez prometer que eu não sairia sem esta quando ele não estivesse comigo.

Quando entrei no nosso quarto e fui até minha mochila percebi que estava quase sem roupas, então suspirei resignada pegando algumas roupas sujas ali para lavar (odiava lavar roupas), e resolvi que deveria pegar algumas de Itachi também (já que este deveria estar na mesma situação que eu). Procurei sua mochila e não a encontrei no quarto, então fui até a sala e logo a vi em cima do sofá, e fiquei sem entender o motivo daquilo. Mas sem me preocupar muito fui até ela e a abri puxando algumas roupas ali, mas algo duro me chamou atenção, e quando o puxei encontrei um porta-retratos. Uma foto de Itachi com Sakura o abraçando juntamente com Sasuke. Aquele sorriso, mesmo não sendo do jeito que ele sorria para mim ainda era uma sorriso, ainda era a única coisa dele que eu achava que tinha pertencido apenas a mim. Como eu era ingênua, idiotamente ingênua.

O porta-retratos caiu no chão se espatifando, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto meus olhos ficavam embaçados pelas lágrimas.

A porta foi aberta com violência e por ela adentrou o ninja que me escoltara até ali, ele me olhou preocupado e ao redor, por fim engoliu em seco.

-Vou chamar seu marido. -meu coração deu um salto e quando este saiu deixando a porta aberta meu único instinto foi fugir dali.

Eu não pensei no que estava fazendo nem para onde estava indo, eu só queria sair daquele lugar, eu não queria vê-lo, como ele podia fazer aquilo comigo, como eu poderia olhá-lo agora? Deixei a cadeira para trás, e me encostei na parede para continuar andando, e nem me dei conta que mal precisava desta para continuar naquela velocidade.

Sai do prédio ainda soluçando pelo choro e algumas pessoas já me olhavam, então procurei um lugar mais vazio e me lembrei do pequeno beco a duas esquinas de onde estava, então não pensei duas vezes ao me dirigir para lá.

Uma angustia parecia dominar meu corpo e minha mente, e parecia que chorar não aliviava em nada aquilo, apenas se fazia necessário. Mas todo o meu mundo pareceu parar quando uma mão foi posta em minha boca e um corpo se encostou ao meu por trás.

-Olá delícia, saudades de mim? -senti o medo dominar meu corpo e minhas pernas ficaram moles, e ele imprensou mais seu corpo contra mim, me fazendo sentir sua ereção. -Vamos, vamos sair daqui, e não tente nenhuma gracinha ou eu acabo com você aqui mesmo.

Ele me segurou pela cintura e me içou pegando impulso para sair daquele local. Eu nem tentei fazer nada, sabia que aquele homem me mataria sem problemas, tudo que eu podia fazer era tentar me acalmar para poder dominar aquela situação, isso se meu medo insano me deixasse pensar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adentramos o apartamento que dividíamos rapidamente. Eu nunca tinha visto meu irmão tão preocupado, ele não pensou duas vezes em abandonar a patrulha que fazíamos quando o ninja que foi designado para proteger Lyandra apareceu dizendo que esta estava chorando na sala do apartamento. Ora era só um choro, mulheres choravam a todo momento pelas coisas mais simples, a Sakura mesmo ficava com cara de choro todas as vezes que eu não podia sair com ela. Então não liguei muito para o ocorrido e apenas me limitei a seguir meu irmão.

-Onde ela está? -ouvi meu irmão trovejar e o ninja quase caiu no chão de medo.

-Eu a deixei aqui encostada no sofá e fui a sua procura Uchiha-sama. -me dirigi com meu irmão ao local que o ninja apontara a procura de pistas, mas estranhei ao ver minha mochila aberta. -Vou procurar informações na rua. -e saiu correndo -medroso.

-Isso é meu. -disse envergonhado quando meu irmão se abaixou pegando o porta-retratos do chão, e eu vi que o vidro deste tinha quebrado.

Eu sempre andava com esse porta-retratos quando viajava, e claro que também continha uma foto do meu time, não era como se eu só andasse com fotos de Sakura e de Itachi-nisama.

Eu peguei o porta-retratos de sua mão e o escondi na mochila novamente envergonhado, e Itachi continuou ali olhando para a mochila.

-Ela pensou que era a minha. -ele murmurou raivoso.

-Mas você não mandou a sua com algumas roupas nossa para lavar ontem? -perguntei me lembrando do ocorrido.

-A Lyandra não sabia disso. -fiquei sem entender o que aquilo tinha haver com o choro, claro que nossas mochilas eram idênticas, eram as mochilas de nosso clã, mas porque isso seria um problema?

-Uchiha-sama. -o homem voltou livido, e no mesmo instante eu senti um medo súbito, algo não estava certo ali. -Sua esposa saiu daqui chorando e algumas pessoas afirmam.. -ele parou engolindo em seco, e antes que eu pudesse segura-ló Itachi-nisama já segurava o homem pelo pescoço com o Sharingan ativado.

-Diga ou eu mato você aqui mesmo maldito, sua única função era cuidar dela. -do jeito que ele estava eu me perguntava como o homem ainda estava vivo.

-As pessoas disseram... que ela foi abordada por um homem de cabelos grisalhos... e foi levada por ele... -Itachi jogou o ninja com tudo na parede e o mesmo a atravessou com a força do impacto.

-Se algo acontecer a minha família, eu destruirei tudo aqui. -ele me olhou diretamente com o Manguenkyo ativado e eu me arrepiei por completo, nunca o tinha visto tão fora de si. -Eu vou matar todos Sasuke. -e sumiu me deixando paralisado, pois sua sede assassina parecia querer me engolir também.

-Só a Lyandra pode para-ló agora. -pela primeira vez em minha vida eu me vi pedindo aos deuses que nos ajudassem, porque eu não duvidava de que Itachi destruiria tudo se algo acontecesse a ela.

-Sasuke-kun? -uma Sakura preocupada apareceu a porta.

-Junte tudo, se o pior acontecer eu garantirei sua segurança. -a olhei sério quando está pareceu querer retrucar e ela a fechou a boca entendendo a gravidade ali. Sim, eu garantiria que pelo menos ela não se machucasse, nem que isso me custasse a vida.


	14. Lágrimas de um Uchiha!

Coloquei a mão no rosto pedindo a Kami calma, e quando enfim a porta do meu escritório foi arrombada, meu melhor amigo que sentava a minha frente já sorria levemente, esperando o barraco que se seguiria.

-PAIII... -a loira gritava e bufava.

-Tsunade filha se acalme, fará mal para...

-VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO! -eu suspirei e a olhei nos olhos, eu já imaginava que ela faria esse escândalo quando descobrisse sobre a irmã.

-Eu não tinha escolha filha, sua irmã enfrentou o conselho, ela está mais segura longe daqui. -minha filha pendeu para frente e Madara já estava ao seu lado a apoiando para que não caísse e eu me assustei com essa sua reação, pois se tinha uma coisa que minha filha mais velha não seria nunca era uma pessoa fraca.

-Você não pode ter feito isso pai. -eu vi as lágrimas em seus olhos e me desesperei indo até ela, e quando Madara a ajudou a sentar na cadeira eu segurei sua mão.

-O que houve Tsunade, o porque dessa aflição toda? -ela me olhou chorosa.

-A Lya está grávida pai. -vi meu desespero refletido nos olhos de Madara, e sabia que ele se via da mesma forma nos meus. -Eu nem tive tempo de contar a ela pai, ela não sabe.

-Itachi?

-Ele saberá assim que utilizar o sharingan perto dela Hashirama, você sabe que podemos ver o chacka circulando no corpo das pessoas, então ele verá o fluxo da Lyandra-hime e a do bebê.

-Você acha que... -eu comecei.

-Ele vai se descontrolar se eles ficarem em risco, e diferente de mim, não haverá ninguém que o possa parar, nem mesmo o Sasuke pode com ele Hashirama. -meu coração falhou.

-Peçam para eles voltarem. -Tsunade suplicou.

-Não, se eles estiverem aqui o perigo pode ser maior, principalmente agora. -me levantei e Madara assentiu entendendo. -Tudo que podemos fazer é confiar que nada dará errado.

-Itachi não deixará que nada aconteça a eles Tsunade-hime, fique calma. -meu amigo disse passando segurança para minha filha, uma segurança que eu sabia que nenhum e nós sentia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O tapa em minha face doeu tanto que eu sentia todo o rosto latejar, e não me surpreendi quando o sangue escorreu por minha bochecha de um corte que suas unhas tinham causado quando este me bateu.

-Vamos princesa, eu quero ouvir você gritar. -eu olhei para o homem chamado Hidan com tanto ódio que senti todo meu corpo tremer, mas não deixei nem mesmo um ruido sair de minha garganta. Eu não lhe daria esse gostinho. -Hó a bastarda filha do Hokage é orgulhosa, mas vamos vê o quanto você aguenta sem gritar por ajuda. -ele me sorriu lunático. -Já que Orochimaru a quer viva eu não posso a sacrificar para Jashin, mas nada me impede de brincar com você.

Fazia alguns minutos que ele tinha entrado comigo naquele casebre nos limites da cidade, e eu me perguntava como este tinha chegado ali, como tinha adentrado a cidade sem ser visto? Será que Suna estava tão desprotegido assim?

Uma coisa que tinha me chamado atenção no falatório sem noção do meu alucinado raptor era que assim como Orochimaru uma vez me chamara, este também havia me chamado de bastarda, e dizer que Orochimaru me queria viva me intrigava ainda mais. Se fosse ao meu cunhado ou marido eu até entenderia, porém eu não tinha nada a oferecer!

O tal Kakuzu me segurava prendendo-me pelos braços desde que eu chegara ali, e nada fazia ou dizia enquanto seu amigo se divertia em tentar me fazer gritar. Hidan veio até mim girando uma kunai na mão e com um sorrisinho passou essa vagarosamente por minha coxa abrindo um rasgo não só em minha calça mais em minha pele também. Trinquei os dentes com ainda mais força e respirei mais fundo, e apesar de não poder controlar as lágrimas de dor eu não gritei, eu não gritaria por ajuda, eu não gritaria por ele. Foquei minha mente no pensamento de que aquilo era passageiro, ou seja não duraria para sempre, não podia durar, nada é eterno, eu só precisava respirar e aguentar.

-Seu cabelo é muito lindo. -ele pegou uma mexa do meu cabelo e o cheirou, e aquilo me deu nojo. Cortou um pedaço dali e saiu o cheirando e ficou se lambendo. -Acho que já está na hora de nos divertimos de verdade.

-Hidan. -eu estremeci com a voz do homem atrás de mim. -Lembre de não matá-la, ou eu mato você.

-Eu sei, eu sei, não se preocupe, só vou me divertir com o corpo dela um pouco, não se inquiete que eu deixarei um pouco para você brincar também. -eu tentei me soltar de Kakuzu me debatendo quando Hidan se aproximou de mim com aquelas mãos asquerosas.

Eu tinha cortes nas coxas, nos braços e na barriga, mas até aquele momento eu tinha me mantido firme, mas quando as mãos dele apertaram com força meu seio direito a dor foi indescritivelmente maior, então gritei, um grito fino e dolorido arrancando uma gargalhada de Hidan e um risinho baixo de Kakuzu.

-A princesa nunca teve seu corpo violado por outro homem, mas não se preocupe, vou lhe mostrar o que um homem de verdade é capaz. -ele lambeu o sangue de minha bochecha e meu estomago embrulhou com nojo dele. -Aquele seu marido com cara de "tédio eterno", não deve ser lá muito presente não é? Não deve nem saber te fazer gozar! Não se preocupe, nos brincaremos bastante com você. -ele se aproximou de mim ainda mais, quase me beijando. -Eu irei quebrar você! -eu senti um medo súbito que só piorou quando ouvi o grasnar daquele pássaro estranho.

Sua mão que antes apertava meu seio, foi descendo por minha cintura e eu tentei chutá-lo, mas ele segurou minha perna com a mão livre a apertando dolorosamente em cima de um dos muitos machucados. Quando sua mão adentrou a minha calça eu não pensei, eu esqueci de qualquer orgulho idiota que eu pudesse ter e apenas gritei com todas as minhas forças, com todo meu ser, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era inútil, mesmo sabendo que o maior motivo de não ter feito isso desde o começo era o medo da decepção que eu tinha de ele não estar ali por mim, para me proteger como havia me prometido.

-ITACHIIIIIII -Hidan sorriu loucamente e afundou ainda mais a mão em minha calça alcançando minha calcinha, e eu deixe-me cair para frente cansada.

O que eu esperava, que ele invadisse a casa do nada e me resgatasse daquela situação? Como ele poderia fazer isso? Como ele poderia me achar? Eu era a causadora de tudo aquilo, eu me coloquei naquela situação. Eu não podia culpá-lo por não estar ali por mim, então sorri.

-Já está gostando tanto assim, e olha que...

-Desculpa Itachi! -ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca, enquanto isso seus dedos enfim puxavam minha calcinha para o lado, pretendendo tocar em um lugar que tinha sido até então apenas de um homem.

Sangue respigou em meu rosto, e quando o som de algo se quebrando foi registrado por meu cérebro, e naquele momento eu já não entendia o que estava acontecendo, pois as mãos que antes me seguravam fortemente já não estavam ali. O sangue que me banhou vinha da mão que antes pertencera a Hidan e que agora estava apenas o catoco ali, e quando pensei em gritar ela fora arrancada jogada no chão como um pedaço de carne.

-Amaterasu. -aquela voz gélida manteve o grito preso em minha garganta, e o fogo negro começou a consumir o que um dia fora uma mão.

Eu fui puxada com força e meu rosto bateu em algo duro, e um aperto fora me dado por um braço forte me mantendo presa ali.

O som de metal se chorando bem próximo a mim me fez olhar para trás, onde uma espada me protegera de um golpe certeiro da foice de Hidan, que a pressionava com todas as forças ali. Ele sangrava por um catoco de braço onde antes o pulso se ligava com a mão. Eu fui girada, e com um chute Hidan foi jogado longe, e com apenas uma mão ( a mesma que segurava a espada), um soco de Kakuzu foi parado, ele com toda certeza estava mirando em mim.

-Não ouse. -a frieza com que aquelas palavras foram ditas me arrepiaram, e eu enfim levantei o rosto olhando para aquela face gélida, e foi naquele momento que eu entendi o porque dos Uchihas serem conhecidos como demônios.

Itachi girou o punho de Kakuzu e com uma cotovelada na cabeça esse se ajoelhou, mas antes que algo mais acontecesse Itachi se afastou escapado da foice de Hidan. Eram dois contra um, e eu temi pelo que poderia nos acontecer.

-Itachi. -eu chamei, mas em nenhum momento ele me olhou, e nem mesmo afrouxou a mão que apertava minhas costas contra si, e aquilo estava começando a me machucar.

Itachi guardou a espada na bainha em suas costas, com simplicidade, como se nada ali o incomodasse.

-Eu vou matar você maldito. -Hidan gritou maníaco. -Você não pode com nós dois seu filho da puta, viado dos infernos.

O riso que meu marido deu ficaria gravado eternamente em minha memória, pois eu nunca ouvira coisa mais macabra em toda a minha vida. Então quando os dois homens investira contra nós ele levou a mão livre calmamente a frente do rosto com apenas dois dedos levantados e os olhos fechados. Eu podia ver seu olho direito sangrar.

-Susanoo. -Itachi abriu os olhos quando os homens estavam a centímetros de nós, mas esses bateram em uma muralha de chacka azul.

Um gigantesco esqueleto se formou, e nós estávamos em seu centro. Tudo ao nosso redor havia sido destruído, e o casebre não mais existia. Eu vi pessoas gritarem assustadas e correrem para longe de nós, e quando o esqueleto começou a tomar forma de uma samurai eu sabia que Itachi não seria parado.

Alguns ninjas de Suna chegaram ao local, mas ninguém ousou interferir, na verdade eles pareciam mais uma plateia embasbacada com o que viam.

-Lya-chan? -ouvi Hinata gritar preocupada e só aí me dei conta da presença dela e de Naruto.

-Não se aproximem. -eu gritei e o olhar de Itachi foi para eles. A espada do samurai mirou minha amiga e Naruto se pós a frente dela.

-ITACHI MALDITO. -Naruto gritou, e Susanoo preparou o ataque.

-TACHII PARE. -eu gritei mas ele nem pareceu me ouvir, apenas me apertou mais quando Hidan e Kakuzu investiram contra nós inutilmente.

A espada de Susanoo foi certeira e se Naruto não tivesse tirado Hinata do local, eu não queria nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido a ela. Prédios foram reduzidos a pó, e o caos fora instaurado.

-NARUTO FUJA! -ouvi Sasuke gritar, mas não conseguia o ver. -Itachi não distingui amigos de inimigos agora.

"Se algo acontecer a você eu colocarei essa vila a baixo." Aquelas palavras apareceram como um pressagio ruim em minha memória, e quando meu cunhado gritou avisando que meu marido só pararia com aquilo quando esgotasse suas forças eu temi não só pelas vidas deles, mas pela vida de Itachi. Eu precisava o parar.

Assim como Naruto, Sasuke apareceu em meu campo de visão com Sakura em seus braços, o sharingan ativado, e mesmo contra eles surpreendentemente Susanoo investiu. Eu me afligi por completo, se nem mesmo o rosto de seu irmão e sua amada o fez parar o que eu poderia fazer.

-Uma hora seu chacka vai acabar maldito e eu vou fazer questão de comê-la na sua frente. -Hidan disse socando a barreira que nos protegia e mais uma vez Itachi me apertou, me fazendo gemer de dor.

-Tachii... -ele não me olhou, então resolvi que o obrigaria a isso, enlacei seu pescoço ficando na ponta dos pés, e a dor da pressão em minhas costas me fez chiar. -Pare Tachii! -disse em seu ouvido, mas nem uma reação veio daquele rosto. -Sorri e limpei o sangue quase seco que descerá por seus seu olho. -Você prometeu que nunca me machucaria Tachi, que não importasse o que eu fizesse você jamais me machucaria, e eu acreditei em suas palavras. -fiquei de frente para ele e encostei nossos lábios. -Eu amo você! -aquelas shurikens foram direcionadas para mim e eu sorri. -Prometeu-me que sempre me protegeria, mas se você morrer, se você se for... -eu solucei chorosa. -Quem irá me proteger amor? -ele afrouxou o aperto. -Por favor Tachii, eu preciso de você.

Ele me abraçou completamente, um abraço protetor e caloroso, e o Susanoo começou a desaparecer. E eu chorei aliviada.

-Não se mexa, não ouse dar um misero passo Uchiha Lyandra, eu vou acabar com isso. -sua voz grossa e cortante em meu ouvido não me dava brechas para responder, aquilo era só uma ordem, era uma ameaça clara.

-Hyuga, Haruno, cuidam da Lyandra. Sasuke, Naruto, eu deixo o feioso com vocês, o vodu é meu. -ele beijou minha testa, e eu notei que nossos amigos estavam ao nosso lado agora. -Deixo minhas desculpas para depois, por hora, vamos acabar com isso.

-HAI. -todos disseram.

-Droga o cara parece o Frankenstein dattebayou. -Naruto reclamou e Sakura entrou na minha frente e começou a me examinar.

-Lya-chan, onde doí mais? -ela me puxou para que eu sentasse e eu assim o fiz, mas não lhe respondi minha mente estava focado na luta a frente.

-Ele vai ficar bem Lya, você...

-Não Hina-chan, a culpa é minha, tudo isso é culpa minha... -mordi meu lábio e senti o gosto de sangue ali.

Sakura começou a me avaliar e Hinata segurava minha mão. Sasuke e Naruto pareciam ter um pouco de dificuldade ao lutar com Kakuzu, diferente de Itachi que quando cansou de lutar com Hidan o prendeu em um genjutso (imagino eu), pois o homem simplesmente ficou deitado no chão babando e sangrando. Itachi fez menção de ajudar Sasuke e Naruto mas esses o mandaram ficar de fora.

-Como ela está Haruno? -ele se pós a nossa frente, seu olhar percorreu todo meu corpo, e parou ficando puto, sua mão se fechou em punho ao olhar o corte em minha barriga que Sakura tentava estancar e fechar. -no inicio eu não entendi sua reação, eu tinha cortes piores nas pernas, contudo quando as palavras de Sakura se fizeram ouvir eu me assustei.

-Ela vai ficar bem tem apenas alguns cortes, mas nada que eu não possa resolver. -ela ficou vermelha e olhou de mim para Itachi, que parecia fazer uma pergunta muda a ela, e esta assentiu. -O bebê parece não ter sofrido nada, mas devemos ficar de olho, já que a Lya-chan passou por fortes emoções, isso pode ser perigoso nessa fase da gravidez. -seus olhos ainda com o Mangenkyo ativado me olhavam com um claro alivio, enquanto eu estava em choque.

Eu olhei para todos ali sem entender, do que eles estavam falando...

-Bebê... isso é... isso é impossiv... -coloquei a mão na cabeça e as palavras morreram em minha boca, e todos ficamos ali calados.

Um estrondo foi ouvido, e Itachi se virou olhando para a luta que se seguia, e no segundo seguinte ele estava no meio dela.

-Parabéns Lya-chan! -Hinata foi a primeira a se pronunciar me tirando do torpor que eu tinha me enfiado.

-Parabéns. -Sakura disse sorrindo sonhadora.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar, eu não sabia mais nada. Grávida, céus como eu não havia percebido isso antes? Todos os sintomas, a preocupação excessiva de Itachi! Itachi, ele pelo jeito já sabia a algum tempo, mas se sabia por que não me disse?

Olhei para minha barriga ainda tão lisa, e mesmo agora eu ainda não conseguia acreditar totalmente no que me diziam, na verdade eu não queria acreditar, eu não podia estar grávida, não agora com o mundo em guerra e as coisas entre nós daquele jeito. Será que foi por isso que ele não me contou o que estava acontecendo?

-Terminei. -Sakura anunciou, e no mesmo instante eu fui erguida.

-Não Baka. -Sasuke segurava Naruto pelo braço impedindo-o de vir até nós. -Ele não vai permitir que ninguém se aproxime dela.

Itachi acenou com a cabeça para os outros, e a ultima coisa que vi foi Sakura abrir a boca para falar algo, mas antes que sua voz pudesse se fazer ouvir Itachi já me carregava dali. Ele estava focado no caminho a frente e eu me vi tentando formular algo para dizer, mas sempre que eu abria a boca as palavras morriam nesta. Ele estava meio ofegante, e várias vezes este fechou os olhos como se tentasse se controlar.

Itachi só parou quando chegamos em nosso atual apartamento, e a porta desse estava aberta, e ele passou direto para o nosso quarto, fechando a porta com o pé e a força foi tanta que esta tremeu, eu esperava que ele me colocasse na cama como sempre fazia, mas esse passou direto para o banheiro comigo, e só parou quando adentrou o box, ele nem o fechou e já ligou o chuveiro.

-Tire o sangue de você. -ele ordenou entre dentes me colocando no chão, e eu firmei os pés no chão me apoiando em sua camisa.

Comecei a me lavar e ele parecia impaciente, me puxou para si e me beijou com força, enquanto suas mãos passeavam livres por meu corpo, eu tentei corresponder, mas quando suas mãos começaram a tirar minha camiseta eu me assustei.

-Não ouse se negar a mim Lyandra. -ele me olhou com aquelas shurikens e me imprensou com seu corpo na parede do banheiro. -Eu não vou conseguir me acalmar até ter você.

Sua boca sufocou qualquer coisa que eu tenha tentado dizer, e ele friccionou seu sexo no meu me fazendo gemer, então eu o ajudei a retirar sua camisa, e quando arranhei suas costas ele grunhiu entre nossos lábios. Itachi desligou o chuveiro, e apressadamente me virou, e eu apoiei as duas mãos na parede quando este puxou meu quadril para si e gritei assustada quando ele deu um tapa na minha bunda. Ele abriu a minha calça e retirou está e minha calcinha enquanto se inclinava sobre mim me dando leves mordidas entre meu pescoço e ombro.

-Abra as pernas Lyandra. -sua voz em meu ouvido me fez arrepiar, e eu me virei para olhá-lo envergonhada, mas ele bateu em minha nádega novamente. -Agora Lya... -eu mentiria se dissesse que todo o meu corpo não vibrou em um desejo antecipado do que ele faria comigo, aquela voz autoritária estava me enlouquecendo.

Fiz o que ele me pediu, ele deu um sorrisinho no pé do meu ouvido. Ele beijou minhas costa e me ajudou a retirar o sutiã.

Quando Itachi puxou meu quadril e me penetrou sem dó eu nem consegui gritar, e se ele não estive me segurando eu com toda certeza teria caído. Ele levou seus dedos habilmente a meu clítoris e começou a trabalhar ali enquanto me penetrava sem dó, mas eu sabia que ele ainda assim estava se segurando, usando todo seu alto controle para não me machucar mais que aquilo.

Ambos estávamos ofegantes, e quando ele gemeu em meu ouvido foi o ápice para mim, e ele segurou minha mão ali no azulejo e a apertou.

-Tachii. -eu gemi e ele mordeu meu ombro.

-Ainda não... -eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, nem mesmo quando ele me virou para si me beijando ardentemente.

Itachi puxou minhas coxas para cima e no susto eu enlacei as pernas em sua cintura, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram um sorriso sacana brincou em seus lábios e ele me penetrou novamente apertando minhas coxas. Itachi saiu do boxe, e foi até a pia me sentando em cima da bancadinha desta. Ele continuou a ir fundo em mim, mas dessa vez sem tanta pressa, as shurikens que eram sua íris atual, deram lugar aos três pontinhos pretos tão conhecidos por mim quando este gozou comigo pela segunda vez.

Itachi me tirou da bancada me carregando até a cama, agora bem mais calmo, e quando ele me deitou calmamente na cama e ficou sobre mim eu lhe sorri e embrenhei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e este desceu os beijos por meu colo, mas quando chegou ao meu seio direito eu gemi com a leve dor e ele me encarou, e só aí eu percebi que aquele lugar tinha uma grande mancha rocha.

-Onde mais Lyandra? -eu tremi e virei o rosto, e ele levou as duas mãos ao meu rosto me obrigando a encará-lo. -Onde mais Lya? -ele perguntou carinhoso e se inclinou me beijando enquanto fazia um carinho circular em minhas bochechas. -Aqui. -ele beijou minha bochecha arranhada. -Aqui. -ele se inclinou beijando meu braço. -Aqui também? -e assim continuou, beijando carinhosamente cada parte do meu corpo que havia sido machucado, mas ao beijar minha barriga, eu me arrepiei, e meu coração deu um salto com o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios, e quando esse alisou carinhosamente minha barriga eu respirei fundo, controlando a vontade de chorar.

Itachi voltou a beijar todo o meu corpo e a alisar cada parte ali, como se para limpar meu corpo de qualquer vestígio de Hidan. Quando Itachi entrou em mim novamente, ele o fez de uma forma mais calma, e colou nossas testas mantendo seus olhos nos meus, e prendeu minhas mãos nas suas.

-Itachi, por favor! -eu supliquei, e ele mordeu meu lábio e fez que não, ele pretendia me torturar até o fim, mesmo que aquilo fosse uma tortura para ele também. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura novamente, só que agora o obrigando a ir mais fundo e ele riu, um riso que alcançou seus olhos, que agora voltavam enfim ao ônix tão conhecido por mim. Eu sorri-lhe quando ele bombou com mais vontade e finquei as unhas em suas mãos gemendo seu nome e pedindo por mais.

Estávamos suados, ofegantes, mas indescritivelmente felizes, então quando Itachi se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para si encostando seu queixo em meu ombro, eu apenas me aninhei ali, mantendo nossas mãos unidas sobre minha barriga.

-Eu nunca mais vou permitir que você saia da minha vista Lyandra. -ele beijou meu ombro e eu senti algo molhado ali, mas quando tentei me virar ele me manteve presa. -Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em minha vida Lya. -sua voz estava embargada e eu apertei sua mão mais firme. -Foi a primeira vez que me senti impotente sobre algo Lyandra, que percebi que não era rápido e forte o suficiente para proteger minha família, que era apenas mais um ser humano. -eu nunca esperei que ele choraria, não Uchiha Itachi.

-Tachii...

-Não Lya, dessa vez eu não vou permitir que você saia desse quarto sem me ouvi. -ele foi firme, mesmo eu sentindo ainda mais lágrimas em meu ombro. -Não vou permitir que se coloque em risco com nosso filho novamente.

-Me desculpe. -foi tudo que consegui dizer e ele me apertou mais contra si.

-Não Lyandra, esse foi um erro nosso, um erro que quase custou suas vidas, então escute. -ele beijou meu ombro molhado. -Eu amei muito a Haruno, ela foi meu primeiro amor. -mordi o lábio inferior com força fazendo o possível para chorar em silencio, e ele beijou meu pescoço. Aquilo foi tudo oque eu mais tentei evitar de ouvir. -Mas quando percebi que ela amava meu irmão e que o sentimento era reciproco eu resolvi me afastar prometendo a mim mesmo que me esqueceria daquilo, que acabaria com aquele sentimento. -ele respirou fundo. -Quando você se machucou por minha causa eu fiquei sabendo da ideia do meu tio de te casar com Sasuke, o que os fariam ser infelizes, então me ofereci para casar com você. No começo meu tio Madara pensou que eu só estivesse me sentindo culpado e não me levou a sério, então eu propus diretamente a vocês naquele jantar, eu não queria que meu otouto, Sakura e você fossem infelizes. Eu fiz aquilo achando que você sentia algo por mim, mas quando você não aceitou se casar comigo de imediato aquilo feriu meu orgulho, e só piorou quando meu tio disse a você que poderia escolher entre um de nós. -ele bufou e eu acabei rindo entre o choro. -E a cada dia que você não nós dava uma resposta eu ficava cada vez mais apreensivo, e comecei a imaginar como seria se você escolhesse o Sasuke. Então tomei a decisão de ir até você, de conversar diretamente com você e lhe explicar tudo. Eu realmente não esperava que você me deixasse falar, e o que era para ser uma simples conversa acabou comigo te fazendo me prometer que aceitaria se casar comigo. -ele riu leve e eu o acompanhei. -Eu te beijei por impulso, eu não tinha planejado aquilo, mas não resisti a te ver com aquela face corada para mim, e acabei usando a desculpa de estar fazendo aquilo para te "agradecer" por me salvar. -ele parou tomando folego e eu não consegui segurar minha língua e não perguntar.

-Por que me deu o colar Itachi? -ele respirou fundo e me puxou para virar para ele, limpou meu rosto e encostou nossos lábios num selinho cálido.

-Por dois motivos. -ele beijou-me novamente. -O primeiro era que eu não queria que você passasse pelo mesmo que minha mãe, eu nunca vou perdoar meu pai por tratá-la como um simples objeto, como algo que ele apenas possui por capricho. Eu escolhi casar com você Lya, você seria e me daria uma família e eu aprenderia a te amar. -ele colocou uma mecha do eu cabelo atrás de minha orelha e passou a alisar minha bochecha. -O segundo é um segredo de nosso clã que eu esperava nunca precisar te contar. -Itachi me olhou como se estivesse se desculpando. -O cordão contém um selo com nosso sangue que é capaz de nós parar caso entremos em frenesi, mas ele só funciona se estiver em outra pessoa, ele é feito para proteger quem amamos de nós mesmo Lya. Se eu tivesse te machucado mais ele teria sido ativado.

-Você morreria? -ele apenas afirmou calmo e aquilo me assustou. -Mas você não me machucou, você estava me protegendo! -exasperei-me, e ele me olhou triste e passou sua mão de leve por minhas costas, e eu gemi quando este pressionou um ponto ali.

-Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. -seus olhos brilhava por causa das lágrimas, e eu levei minha mã a limpar seu rosto molhado.

-Itachi, isso foi culpa minha, eu provoquei tudo isso por causa de ciúmes...

-Por um mal entendido. -ele encostou nossas testas. -Você abriu a mochila de Sasuke e encontrou aquele porta-retratos. -eu só consegui murmurar um desculpe envergonhada de minha idiotice. -Não, tudo isso começou por minha causa, por eu ter abraçado a Haruno. -eu suspirei, enfim tínhamos chegado na pior parte da conversa. -Eu quase a vi morrer, e por pouco consegui salvá-la, por isso a abracei Lya, eu não tinha nenhum sentimento ali além de preocupação com a segurança de alguém que eu vi crescer, e claro quando você nós viu e reagiu daquela forma eu lhe dei todo o direito de me odiar. -eu abri a boca para dizer que o entendia perfeitamente, que no lugar dele faria a mesma coisa, mas esse não me deu tempo. -Mas saiba que nem por um momento eu me preocupei ou me desesperei como hoje, como quando achei que perderia você.

-Itachi..

-Eu amo você Lyandra. -ele fixou os olhos em mim, e não pareceu se importar com meu choque. Eu me obriguei a respirar novamente quando ele continuou. -E não pense que estou dizendo isso por você estar grávida, pois nem mesmo isso me parou quando eu te machuquei. -ele encostou nossos narizes. -Nada me pararia naquele estado, a não ser você.

-Co... como assim?

-Isso já aconteceu algumas vezes, por isso que nos Uchihas recebemos a fama de demônios Lya. Os cordões foram criados para proteger quem amamos, para nos matar quando não conseguimos mais voltar a si. Mas você conseguiu me trazer de volta a razão com sua voz, assim como um dia seu pai trouxe meu tio Madara. -ele sorriu. -Vocês Senjus são os únicos que conseguem controlar a nós Uchihas. -ambos rimos.

-Então você... -respirei tomando coragem. -Não sente nada pela Saki-chan? -ele fechou os olhos.

-Sinto, um carinho especial, ela é alguém que eu quero proteger, assim como a meu irmão. -eu lhe sorri agradecida por ele ser sincero.

-Eu entendo, também me sinto assim em relação a Naruto-nichan e Gaara-kun. -ele beijou minha testa, e alisou minha barriga. -Porque não me contou quando soube?

-Eu tentei te contar, mas depois várias coisas foram acontecendo e eu achei melhor esperar, eu não sabia como você reagiria.

-Itachi eu estou feliz, eu apenas não sei... não sei como vai ser agora. -ele apertou minha mão. -Eu tenho medo.

-Eles jamais vão encostar em você de novo. -sua face estava agora fria e eu levei a mão ali alisando.

-Por que Orochimaru tem interesse em mim Tachi, por que ele me quer? Eu nem mesmo possuo uma linhagem ninja. -exasperei-me.

-Olhe para mim Lya. -eu assim o fiz. -Não quero que fique pensando nisso, eu não vou mais permitir que se envolva com qualquer coisa relacionada a Akatsuki.

-Tachii..

-Não Lyandra, eu quero você e nosso filho seguros, não me obrigue a te arrastar de volta para Konoha e te trancar em nossa casa. -ele me apertou contra si. -Eu prefiro ter você triste porém segura, não duvide disso.

-Tachii. -fiz bico e ele continuou sério, então me inclinei o beijando. -Se é isso que deseja, assim será.

-Obrigado. -ele se curvou me beijando e me puxando mais contra si. -Obrigado por confiar em mim até o fim, e por me dar uma família.

-Obrigada por me proteger, e por me dar esse maravilhoso presente.

Ambos sorrimos um para o outro, e mesmo em meio aqueles caos, nós estávamos felizes, mais felizes do que jamais estivermos em nossas vidas. Itachi tinha me ensinado que não precisávamos de desculpas, e que em uma briga não havia um lado certo, apenas havia aquele que estava disposto a ouvir contanto que o outro estava disposto a falar. Ambos erramos ali, mas apendemos a lição e nunca mais erraríamos assim, nunca mais em nossas vidas deixaríamos as coisas mal resolvidas, pois daquele dia em diante eramos uma família, onde um sempre podia ser sincero com o outro. Pois tínhamos mais alguém chegando, alguém que trazia uma mistura de nós dois, um simbolo puro de nosso amor.


	15. Kazekage

Mal enxerguei a claridade no quarto e já me pus a brigar com os braços fortes de Itachi que me prendiam. Ele resmungou algo que eu não dei atenção e assim que me vi livre me pus a tentar chegar ao banheiro, e apesar de estar andando, ainda não conseguia caminhar rapidamente, e aquela pequena distância se tornou um martírio para mim, então quando por fim alcancei o vaso sanitário não me fiz de rogada, e me joguei ao chão me debruçando sobre ele, e mal levantei a tampa para colocar o que ainda existia no meu estomago para fora.

Meu cabelo desgrenhado foi puxado para trás com cuidado, e eu tentei o impedir de ficar ali e ver aquilo, contudo ele se abaixou ao meu lado e alisou minhas costas de maneira carinhosa, e mas uma vez eu me perguntei como aquelas mãos podiam ser tão leves. Quando a ânsia de vômito passou e me pus a respirar profundamente, limpei minha boca e meu rosto suado.

-Tachii você não precisava... -ele me ajudou a levantar, e eu ainda não tive coragem de encará-lo, então dei descarga e fui diretamente para a pia lavar a boca e escovar os dentes.

-Não é a primeira vez que faço isso Lyandra, e não importa quantas vezes reclame eu farei de novo. -ele deu de ombros simples, e passou a mão no cabelo como se tivesse arrumando, o que era completamente desnecessário na minha opinião, já que diferente do meu ninho de passarinho, o dele não possuía um fio se quer fora do lugar.

Ele veio até mim e deu um leve beijo no meu ombro me fazendo rir enquanto escovava os dentes.

-Obrigado! -terminei o que fazia e já me dirigia para fora do banheiro. -Vou pegar uma roupa para gente. -expliquei e me virei para sair quando escutei um barulho atrás de mim e me virei assustada.

Itachi estava no chão, um braço estava estendido sobre o bojo e a cabeça estava encostada no boxe onde provavelmente tinha batido causando o barulho. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado preocupada, e coloquei a mão em seu rosto, mas sua temperatura estava normal. Ele respirava um pouco pesado e seus olhos estavam pesados.

-Tachii. -eu bati de leve em seu rosto, tentando o acordar, meu coração estava acelerado e eu estava tremendamente preocupada, o medo que sentia naquele momento era inexplicável.

-Estou bem. -ele pareceu fazer um enorme esforço para falar., e eu suspirei um pouco mais aliviada, mas não menos preocupada.

-Vou chamar a Sakura para te examinar, espere... -eu já me levantava apressada quando ele segurou meu braço.

-Vista uma roupa antes de sair, eu não vou morrer, então não me obrigue a matar meu otouto ou o seu. -ele sibilou.

-Hai. -mesmo assustada beijei o topo da sua cabeça e voltei para o quarto.

Tirei a blusa dele que usava, vesti um sutiã e já que usava calcinha coloquei rapidamente um vestido por cima, e sai desbaratada do quarto. Eu não sabia onde era o quarto de Sakuka ou o de Sasuke, mas como tinham apenas duas portas ali, imaginei que um fosse dos meninos e outro das meninas.

-SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-KUN. -bati em uma porta e depois na outra.

-Lya-chan pare com a gritaria dattebayou, nós fomos dormir... -Naruto abriu a porta coçando os olhos.

-O ITACHI... O Itachii não está bem... -eu não consegui termina a frase e Sasuke já empurrava Naruto com tudo da porta e aparecia preocupado a minha frente.

-O que meu oni-san tem?

-Eu não sei, ele caiu no banheiro e mal consegue falar! -choraminguei.

-Eu vou lá, acorde a Sakura. -ele passou por mim mas parou. -E Lya-san se acalme, isso é normal, o maldito só usou chackra demais, ele ficará bem, mas você não pode ficar tão nervosa, pense no bebê. -e saiu sem me dar chance de responder.

-O Teme está certo Lya-chan, você precisa se acalmar, ou Itachi-san ficará preocupado. -eu fiz que sim tentando me acalmar, quando a porta do quarto ao lado se abriu e por ela uma Sakura descabelada apareceu.

-O que ouve Lya-chan você está sentindo algo? -ela me perguntou esbaforida.

-Não, eu estou bem. O Itachi que não está, ele caiu no banheiro e mal consegue falar, por favor Saki-chan dê uma olhada nela. -ela fez que sim pedindo licença e indo em direção ao meu quarto, e uma Hinata curiosa e envergonhada nos olhava da porta. -O que houve? Eu perdi algo? -tanto Naruto quanto Hinata estavam envergonhados, mas foi ele que coçou a cabeça e me sorriu abertamente antes de responder.

-Eu pedi a Hinata-chan em namoro. -eu abri um sorriso animada para minha amiga, e ela parecia querer desmaiar. -E ela aceitou.

-Parabéns Naruto-nichan. -pulei o abraçando, e ele riu, depois de o soltar me virei para a Hinata. -Parabéns Hina-chan, depois eu quero os detalhes.

-Obrigado. -eles me responderam alegres.

Quando entrei no quarto estava mais tranquila e um pouco alegra graças ao Naruto-nichan. Encontrei Itachi já deitado na cama vestido (agradeceria a Sasuke depois), e Sakura o estudava com intensidade.

-Você estressou muito seu corpo, vai precisar de no mínimo uma semana de repousa Itachi-san, seria melhor que nos primeiros dias evitasse até de se levantar, apenas necessidades básicas. -Sakura continuou ali ditando o que meu marido deveria fazer, mas enfatizando que este não corria riscos, estava apenas cansado demais.

-Obrigada Saki-chan, e a você também Sasuke-kun, desculpem-me tê-los preocupados. -eu fiz menção de sair com eles do quarto mas Itachi me chamou.

-Lya eu não...

-Só vou preparar algo para comermos, não irei sair do apartamento, não sem você. -ele me deu um meio sorriso e me inclinei para o beijar. -Descanse que já trago seu café. -ele segurou meu queixo me roubando mais um beijo.

-Me desculpe por te assustar.

-Não diz isso ou vou me sentir mal por você está assim, e no mais, eu estou bem.

-Tudo bem. -ele encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e eu tirei a liga do seu cabelo o deixando solto, para que ele ficasse mais confortável.

Beijei sua testa e sai do quarto me dirigindo para a cozinha, abri a geladeira encontrando vários condimentos, assim como no armário, então resolvi preparar o café para todos, e um lanche para levarem. Então quando Naruto apareceu na entrada da cozinha cheirando o ar eu o sorri, e ele sentou na mesa animado, e logo os outros chegaram.

-Fiquem a vontade, eu comerei no quarto com Itachi. -Naruto alargou mais o sorriso e tratou logo de puxar o arroz e o peixe para si. -Tem quatro pacotinhos na bancada, um lanche para cada um, espero que gostem de sanduíche de presunto.

-Sentia falta da sua comida Lya-chan. -eu alisei a cabeça loira dele.

-Não precisava se preocupar tanto Lya-chan. -Sakura que pegava uma banda de melancia cortada disse.

-Não foi nada, eu já e a preparar o meu e o de Itachi,por isso não vi problemas em cozinhar para todos. -sorri. -E também ainda não me desculpei pelo que aconteceu ontem.

-Você não teve culpa, nem mesmo meu onisan teve, é do instinto de todo Uchiha, algo com o que somos criados para lidar. -Sasuke deu de ombros entediado, mas eu lhe sorri sabendo que ele estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor.

-De qualquer forma obrigado a todos. -me curvei respeitosamente, e Hina-chan apenas negou.

Sakura iria com Naruto e Hinata ao centro de pesquisa para começar a produzir o remédio em grande escala, e Sasuke ficaria em comigo e Itachi (meu marido tinha dedo naquilo) para o caso de alguém resolver nos atacar. Apesar de que ninguém fora do apartamento sabia da condição de Itachi, Sasuke disse que não sairia do apartamento com o irmão naquelas condições.

-Tachii vamos... -dei de cara com meu marido dormindo lindamente, então resolvi tomar um banho.

Tomei um banho relaxante e escolhi uma roupa mais leve por causa do calor, contudo não pude demorar muito mais pois meu estomago já dava sinais de vida. Itachi ainda dormia, então puxei meu prato da bandeja e comecei a comer minhas amadas frutas sentada na lateral da cama enquanto balançava as perninhas como uma criança feliz. Quando acabei de comer escovei os dentes e resolvi me deitar ali com ele, que mesmo dormindo, inconscientemente Itachi logo me envolveu num abraçou me puxando para si.

Acordei manhosa sentindo um cafuné, e quando seus lábios encostaram no meu pescoço eu suspirei, e ele começou me morder.

-Tachii, maldade. -ele riu pelo nariz, e eu virei para ele o beijando, mas quando as coisas foram esquentando eu me afastei. -Pode ir parando você precisa descansar. -eu quase pulei da cama quando ele tentou me agarrar de novo.

Ele não disse nada mas ficou me olhando gatuno e eu ri negando enquanto levantava, e só então percebi que a bandeja estava vazia. Então fui até ela a pegando.

-Onde vai? -ele me olhou curioso.

-Preparar o almoço. -ele não disse mais nada e ficou apenas me olhando. -Que tal um Yakisoba? -ele ainda ficou naquela mesma posição séria. -De camarão! -uma linha fina surgiu em seus lábios. -E depois podemos passar a tarde juntos conversando. -ele afirmou. -Quer tomar um banho?

-Peça ao Sasuke que venha, eu sou muito pesado para você. -fiz uma cara de descrença e ele me olhou sério. -Não há o que contestar Lyandra. -e ele fitou-me por completo e eu entendi o que ele queria dizer.

Fiz que sim e sai do quarto encontrando Sasuke na sala sentado no sofá lendo um livro.

-Sasuke-kun será que poderia ajudar o Itachi a tomar um banho? -ele levantou afirmando e eu me dirigi a cozinha, para lavar a louça e começar a fazer o almoço.

Preparar o Yakisoba não foi complicado, e o Sasuke logo apareceu para me ajudar, então coloquei tudo na bandeja e quando estava quase tudo pronto ouvi alguém bater na porta. Sasuke me olhou sério, e foi até lá abrir.

-Bom dia Uchiha-san, estamos aqui para falar com seu irmão. -ouvi a voz de Kankuro e vários passos.

-Não parece que é apenas uma conversa, não é? -Sasuke disse astuto e eu me dirigi para lá.

-Kankuro-san o que está havendo? -perguntei preocupada quando vi este e mais quatro ninjas ali na sala com cara de pouco amigos e meu cunhado os olhando da mesma forma.

-O que está havendo? Não se faça de sonsa Lyandra-san, seu marido destruiu uma boa parte da cidade, ameaçou até nossos ninjas e nem se dignou a nos dar uma explicação para o que houve. -ele esbravejou e eu me afastei. -Nós vinhemos aqui para levá-lo para interrogatório.

-Meu irmão...

-Não estamos aqui para conversar, vinhemos para o levar por bem ou por mal. -ele fez cara de poucos amigos e os ninjas ali assim como Sasuke, ficaram em posição de ataque, e eu corri para frente da porta do quarto.

-Não vou permitir que o levem.

-Você não permite nada aqui, essa é minha vila então se ponha no seu... -ele vinha se aproximando com um dedo em rize enquanto cuspia as palavras quando uma kunai atingiu a ponta do seu sapato.

-Dê mais um passo e será a ultima coisa que fará em sua vida. -a voz estridente de Itachi se fez presente, e eu senti colar seu peito em minhas costas enquanto me abraça com uma mão, e este apoiou o ombro na porta me puxando mais para si e colocando seu queixo em minha cabeça.

-Isso foi uma ameça?

-Um aviso Kazekage, um aviso. Eu quase destruí sua vila ontem, não me importaria de destruir toda ela hoje. -eu vi o rosto de Kankuro ficar assustado, e podia jurar que alguns ninjas engoliram em seco e tremeram com a voz calma de meu marido.

-Você nos deve explicações, não pode...

-Eu não estou fugindo estou? Continuo em sua vila, e em momento algum me recusei a cooperar. -Kankurou ficou momentaneamente branco. -Se desejava conversar poderia ter vindo pacificamente, ou eu sou tão perigoso que o atual Kazekage precise de 4 ninjas para conversar comigo. -um sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios de Sasuke.

-Não é bem...

-Eu pagarei pelos danos a vila, e o corpo do Akatsuki é todo seu, bem como pode ficar a vontade para interrogar o que ainda está vivo.

-Ele está louco, não pode nos...

-Não está, eu apenas o prendi em um genjutso que apenas eu posso libertar. Se quiser posso lhe mostrar como funciona. -ele deu um passo para trás rasgando seu sapato e a kunai continuou fincada no chão.

-Não precisa... eu... eu acredito em você. -gaguejou -Mas você não pode chegar em minha vila e destruí-la assim como bem entender. -disse mais controlado.

-Primeiro, meu único pedido foi que seu ninja protegesse minha esposa, coisa que ele claramente falhou miseravelmente, segundo, eu não destruí sua vila deliberadamente, eu a livrei do dois ninjas Rank-S procurados em vários países por diversos crimes, aos que andavam livres em seu território. -o ouvi rir com escarnio. -Me diga como acha que Hashirama-sama reagirá ao descobrir que você permitiu que sua filha fosse sequestrada enquanto ajudava sua vila? Pensando bem, o que as outras vilas pensarão quando descobrirem que você permitiu que os membros da Akatsuki circulassem em sua vila Kazekage-sama?


	16. O poder de uma alma quebrada!

Eu tinha 11 anos quando nos conhecemos, seu jeito arrogante e rabugento despertou-me o desejo insano de querer lhe perturbar, e o sorriso que brotou em meus lábios quando fomos colocados no mesmo time fez a Uzumaki me olhar de esgueira.

-Prazer, sou Senju Hashirama. -lhe estirei a mão sorrindo, e ele com sua cara de poucos amigos fingiu não me ouvir, o que fez meu sorriso se alargar mais. -Hora, achei que Uchihas fossem mais educados.

-Não há necessidade de nos apresentarmos, você já sabe meu nome. -rebateu com raiva.

-É uma questão de educação não é Megumi.

-Não me chame de Megumi, não somos íntimos. -ela brandou raivosa e eu ri, sabendo que daquele dia em diante, eu não pararia mais de perturbá-la, ela ficava fofa raivosa.

-Hora somos do mesmo time, não precisamos de formalidades, não é Madara-chii? -ele me olhou assassino e eu ri mais alto.

-Você tem problemas, com toda certeza tem problemas. -meu Sensei brandou.

Madara como todo o Uchiha não tinha frequentado a academia ninja até aquele ano, quando enfim eramos separados em times, e mesmo antes eu não me lembrava de vê-lo uma misera vez rondando a vila, coisa que só vim entender anos depois, que este estava sendo preparado para liderar seu clã.

Aquela não era uma boa época para ser criança, a guerra entre as vilas ninjas nos cercavam, e com o tempo todos tivemos de lutar nela.

Uzumaki Megumi era nossa médica, Uchiha Madara era nossa força e eu Hashirama Senju era a defesa do time, e por isso sempre nos destacávamos, mesmo que os dois primeiros parecessem me odiar, não que eles também se dessem bem também.

Mas isso mudou no dia em que nosso sensei morreu e ficamos sozinho e cerados entre ninjas que antes lutavam em lados opostos, mas que pareceram se unir para nos derrotar. Eram 12 deles e nós apenas 3.

-Eu fico com os 5 da direita. -sorri para Madara ao meu lado, que bufou.

-Os 6 da esquerda são meus então.

-Ei eu posso lutar sabia. -Megumi brandou raivosa.

-O que sobrar é seu! -dei de ombros e impedi um kunai de me acertar. -Opa parece que tem alguém desesperado aqui.

Sabíamos que a chance de vencer ali era quase nula, pois não eram só aqueles 12, muitos mais nos esperavam mais a frente, e estávamos longe demais de Konoha para tentar sonhar com aquilo, mas quando olhei para Madara ambos tínhamos o mesmo intuito, não deixaríamos que Megumi morresse ali, pois querendo ou não eramos um time, e ela era a única entre nós que sofreria coisas terríveis caso fosse capturada viva, ambos entendiamos que aquilo era algo imundo demais para que nós deixássemos ocorrer a ela.

Nos separamos e começamos a lutar, e mesmo cansados e ofegantes não paramos nem mesmo por um segundo, nem mesmo quando meu braço foi cortado por eu não conseguir desviar de uma kunai por cansaço. Mal vi quando uma kunai se aproximou de meu rosto, mas essa foi desviada por uma shuriken, e meus olhos seguiram o dono desta.

Madara segurava a lateral da barriga estancando o sangue ali, e tinha a mão estendida, ele provavelmente tinha baixado a guarda para me salvar, e aquilo me espantou, nunca pensei que ele se machucaria daquela forma por mim.

-Não me olhe assim baka, se você morrer, será um a menos, e se você não percebeu estamos em desvantagem aqui. -ele brandou caindo para trás.

Eu fui para sua frente quando um ninja do som pulou para cima dele, e o derrubei antes mesmo que pudesse se aproximar mais.

-Uzumaki cuida da ferida do Uchiha. -ela ficou perdida alguns minutos mas logo foi para o lado de Madara.

-Não se coloque a minha frente, eu... -ele começou a gritar.

-Você se colocou a minha frente primeiro, agora eu pretendo ficar ao seu lado, somos um time, e se um sair vivo, todos sairão, ou morreremos os três aqui. -ele me olhou sério, e eu sorri. -Vou dar a vocês 5 minutos, durante esse tempo ninguém passará por mim, depois disso será com você Madara.

-Estou ansioso para vê o que irá fazer Senju. -ele sorriu de lado pela primeira vez.

Projetei uma proteção de madeira e varias camadas sobre essa, e mesmo assim eles continuaram atacando com tudo, ainda restavam quatro, então esperei que se aproximassem e criei uma pequena floresta e as flores desta soltaram polens venenosos, usei uma pequena quantidade para não atingir nenhum de nós e só as usei quando tive certeza de que estavam próximos. Usei quase todo o meu chackra, talvez por isso meus joelhos cederam batendo fortemente no chão.

-Hashirama. -a mão dele encostou no meu ombro e o apertou. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava pelo primeiro nome. -Agora é minha vez, descanse um pouco.

-Conto com você Madara. -liberei a barreira que nos protegia e ele logo sumiu, e no mesmo instante Megumi se pós a minha frente.

-Eu vou proteger você, e não ouse falar nenhuma merda. -ela rosnou fofa como sempre, e seu rosto tinha uma determinação jamais vista por mim.

-Conto com você Megumi-chan! -ela deu um sorriso envergonhado, e foi naquele momento que eu soube, meu coração pertenceria apenas a ela, e eu morreria feliz para proteger aquele sorriso.

Sim, nos sobrevivemos, lutamos por dias e nos escondemos como pudemos, mas a partir daquele momento um sempre protegia as costas do outro, e nós três lutamos juntos várias vezes, e com isso aprimoramos nossas técnicas. Quando voltamos a vila e fomos recebidos pelos braços felizes de nossas famílias, contudo não eramos mais as mesmas crianças, eramos pessoas que tinham mais sangue em nossas mãos do que os que circulavam em todas as nossas veias do corpo.

Fomos enviados várias vezes ao campo de batalha, mas nunca nós separávamos, aprendemos a confiar e conhecer completamente as habilidades uns dos outros, e quanto mais tempo se passava mais aprimorávamos nossos conhecimentos.

-Porque não diz a ela que a ama? -Madara perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pela vila.

\- Muito simples não é?" Olá Mehumi-chan, como vai? Bom eu só queria dizer que te amo!" Rá muito engraçado você. -Madara continha um sorriso nos lábios finos. -E no mais o Fugaku está sempre andando com ela. -ele fechou a cara.

-Minha irmã é apaixonada por Fugaku, e você sabe que eles são prometidos, assim como eu e a Minay-san. -sua voz estava estranhamente fria, e eu o olhei sem entender, então seu semblante se tornou triste. -Essa é a única coisa que tenho inveja de você Hashirama, você e livre para amar.

-Como se você com essa cara de "cachorro brabo" fosse conquistar alguém. -eu lhe estirei língua. -Ninguém em sã consciência se casaria com você Marada. -ele me olhou assassino e eu comecei a correr rindo.

Ele me perseguiu pela vila, e as pessoas já tão acostumadas com isso apenas saiam dá frente para nós passamos, e alguns outros ninjas apenas gritavam, "Pega ele Madara", "Corre Hashirama, ele vai te matar!", e outras coisas mais que eu não conseguia ouvir na pressa. Porém quando ouvimos o grito dela ambos paramos, e com um simples olhar nos dividimos, e começamos a pular entre as árvores.

-Pare com isso Fugaku, ela já disse que não vai aceitar! -ouvimos a voz inconfundível de Minay.

-Não me tome por você imouto-baka, eu não vou desistir de quem eu amo por causa de regras tolas dos nossos pais. -Fugaku foi para cima dela de novo, e eu pude ver uma marca no rosto dela, ele provavelmente há havia batido.

-Mas ela não o quer, ela nem aceitou o seu colar, você... -ele preparou outro tapa para dar-lhe mas seu pulso foi segurado fortemente por meu amigo.

-Você está bem Minay-chan? -perguntei ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Hai, Senju-san. -ela me respondeu com sua voz melodiosa.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Fugaku? -Madara apertava tanto o pulso de Fugaku que parecia que seus ossos virariam pó logo, e este caiu de joelhos no chão gritando.

-Madara. -eu o alertei e este olhou para mim com o sharingan ativado, e eu apenas suspirei. -Sua noiva está assustada e machucada e você quer brigar? -dei de ombros. -Vou deixá-la em casa então. -dei um meio sorriso e ele olhou para nós e soltou Fugaku me fazendo sorrir de lado.

-Cuide dele, eu vou levá-la. -ela tremeu um pouco quando ele falou.

-Não se preocupe Minay-chan, ele ladra mais não morde. -ela deu um sorriso mínimo e afirmou, enquanto Madara bufava.

Ele passou por nós e a olhou, e está prontamente o seguiu. Minay era um ano mais nova que nós, e tinha sido prometida a Madara desde o seu nascimento, assim como a irmã mais nova de Madara, Mikoto, tinha sido prometida a Fugaku, pois os pais desses eram primos de terceiro grau, e ambos eram muito fortes, fazendo assim com que a linhagem desses se perpetuasse. O problema era que todos sabíamos que Fugaku era uma cobra, e não era lá uma pessoas de muito caráter e força, e Minay era como um anjo, tão meiga e fofa que todos se sentiam na necessidade de protegê-la, sem falar na sua voz, que tinha um timbre único, fazendo com que está sempre fosse chamada para cantar nos festivais da vila. Então juntar Minay com Madara era um contraste tão grande que eu me via perguntando em como seus pais poderiam continuar com aquela loucura, pois obviamente eles seriam completamente infelizes.

-Nem pense em fugir Fugaku. -me virei para ele que tentava sorrateiramente sair dali.

-E você acha que pode comigo Hashirama? -ele ativou o sharingan e eu sorri, a tempos eu procurava uma oportunidade para lhe surrar, e sorri feliz com essa chance que a vida acabará de me dar.

-Há claro que não, você é um Uchiha com o todo poderoso sharingan... -debochei, e ele veio para cima de mim.

Quando horas depois eu saia do hospital com uma Megumi furiosa ao meu lado, eu tinha um sorriso feliz em meus lábios.

-Onde ele está Hashirama? -Madara apareceu a minha frente.

-Lá dentro, acho que exagerei, 3 costelas quebradas, tadinho. -balancei a cabeça, e meu amigo sorriu de lado. -Acho que lavei minha alma.

-Você acha isso muito engraçado não é? -Megumi brandou raivosa.

-Na verdade eu acho. -dei de ombros.

-Porque fez isso Hashirama? Porque bateu daquela forma no Fugaku-kun. -eu travei no lugar, e a olhei de lado, ela parecia querer chorar.

-Para que eu não o fizesse, pois eu com certeza o mataria. -Madara se pronunciou fazendo-nos o olhar. -Ele bateu na irmã...

-Isso não é motivo, eles são irmãos...

-Ele bateu nela porque esta estava defendendo você. -me voltei para ela. -E eu bati nele por simplesmente pensar que poderia te tocar. -rosnei. -Mas parece que eu...

Ela se jogou em meus braços me abraçando.

-Baka, eu sei me defender! E eu nunca o preferiria a você. -eu a segurei firme em meus braços sorrindo.

-Caram. -Madara se pronunciou chamando atenção, e ao olhar ao redor percebemos que algumas pessoas nos fitavam com caras feias.

-Ô povo invejoso viu, vão arrumar o que fazer. -senti um cascudo na cabeça. -Itai!

-Baka, respeite os mais velhos. -Madara riu, riu de se dobrar e ambos o seguimos.

-Esqueça o que disse mais cedo Hashirama, eu não tenho inveja de você. -ele ainda tentava se controlar. -Eu pelo menos não vou morrer de apanhar de minha esposa.

-O que disse Madara-kun? -Megumi estralava os nós dos dedos o olhando maligna e foi a primeira vez que eu vi meu amigo engolindo em seco, pois ambos sabíamos a força de um soco dela.

Ambos nos olhamos e desatamos a correr pela vila, agora com uma Megumi furiosa atrás de nós, e vários coros de, "Pega eles Uzumaki-san", "Bate neles!", "Dali Uzumaki"... Ô povo maldito para gostar de desgraça.

Depois desse dia eu e Megumi passamos a namorar, e um ano depois, pouco antes do fim da guerra nos casamos. Nossos pais não foram contra, o clã Uzumaki e o meu tinham boas relações e por causa da guerra era normal os jovens se casarem cedo. Mas tamanha foi minha surpresa quando pouco mais de 3 meses depois do meu casamento Madara me convidava para o seu.

-Você não parece feliz Madara, parece que está me convidando para seu enterro e não para o seu casamento. -ele bufou irritado. -Qual é não pode ser tão ruim, e a Minay-chan é linda.

-Ela ama meu irmão Izuna. -eu não consegui esconder a surpresa. -E mesmo eu não consegui mudar a ideia de meus pais sobre esse casamento. -ele encostou as costas na árvore a qual treinávamos a pouco.

-Já tentou conversar com ela. -ele me olhou assassino e eu o olhei sério. -Se você não for sincero com ela Madara as coisas só vão piorar.

-E você acha que eu não sei. -ele rosnou indignado.

-Você a ama, então a faça te amar. -foi sua vez de ficar surpreso, coloquei a mão em seu ombro batendo ali. -Vocês vão viver uma vida juntos, vão dividir alegrias e tristezas, então mostre a ela quem você realmente é, e não o que ela pensa de você meu amigo.

-Não há nada que eu possa...

-Você é Uchiha Madara, o melhor ninja de seu clã e futuro líder deste, sem falar que será meu braço direito quando eu for Hokage um dia. -ele riu pelo nariz negando. -Então, não ha nada que você não possa fazer ou conquistar meu amigo. -ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos, até que este maneou a cabeça afirmando e me estirou a mão.

-Sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo para proteger suas costas. -eu a apertei.

-Elas estão sempre coladas meu amigo!

Tsunade e Shisui brincavam no jardim da casa, na verdade Tsunade tentava mordê-lo enquanto este corria desbaratado pelo jardim, enquanto Obito sendo apenas um bebê de colo parecia torcer por seu irmão, e Megumi e Minay apenas riam dos filhos.

-Pare de se preocupar com Tobirama, ele já é um homem feito Hashirama. -suspirei resignado.

-Sei disso Madara, mas eu não entendo o porque dele não ter me procurado para o ajudar, e ter escolhido apenas fugir. -fechei minhas mãos em punho, aquilo estava corroendo minha alma.

-Isso não é algo que você vá entender apenas... -ambos nos viramos e corremos, o medo percorria nossas veias aumentando a adrenalina, sabíamos que estávamos longe demais, sabíamos que não chegaríamos a elas antes deles, mas mesmo assim não pensamos em mais nada a não ser protegê-las.

O horror da cena a minha frente quase me fez paralisar, havia sangue demais no que um dia

fora o jardim tranquilo da casa de meu amigo. Megumi tinha alguns ferimentos, mas mantinha seguros consigo uma Tsunade e um Shisui chorosoa, enquanto corpos a rodeavam, e mas a frente estavam Izuna e Minay.

-NÃO... -Madara gritou ao meu lado, quando Minay se deixou cair e um fio vermelho descia por seus lábios.

-Ela preferiu você, irmão. -disse ele louco, e Madara correu até a mulher que lhe tocou a face chorosa.

-Gomen Madara... eu não consegui proteger... Óbito... -ela cuspiu sangue nele enquanto tossia. E eu me pus a proteger minha mulher e as crianças. -Por favor... por favor... cuide do Shisui amorrrr. -e ela sorriu para ele. -joguei uma shuriken, impedindo que Izuna se aproximasse deles, mas não pude fazer muito mais pois ninjas investiram contra mim e eu precisei lutar para protegê-los.

Eram todos Uchihas, e mesmo eles não puderam contra a força de meu amigo.

Quando Madara se levantou com o corpo de Minay nos braços, eu sabia que algo nele estava muito errado, e quando este abriu os olhos eu vi sua pupila em formato diferente eu tive certeza. Estava ali, era o tão famoso Mangenkyo, o poder ocular que muitos Uchihas almejavam, e que apenas poucos despertavam, aquele era um poder despertado pela quebra da alma, uma dor tão profunda que marcava para sempre a alma do possuidor, lhe dando poderes para destruir tudo, e ele mesmo.

-Susanoo... -foi a primeira vez que eu vi aquele enorme esqueleto azul feito de chackra, que logo começou a tomar forma de um enorme samurai, com Madara a cima dele.

-Pare Madara. -eu gritei, mas tudo que pude ouvir em meio a poeira foi a risada macabra de Izuna.

-Ele não lhe dará ouvidos Hashirama, a única que poderia pará-lo está morta nos braços dele. -ele riu mais e eu joguei uma kunai na direção da voz, mas esse se defendeu. -Ele só parará agora quando morrer.

Tentei alcançar Izuna mas o maldito fugiu em meio a poeira, então me voltei para Megumi que ainda estava ferida e assustada com as crianças no colo, olhando fixamente para o gigante samurai azul que destruía tudo a sua frente.

-Megumi. -ela me olhou aterrorizada. -Fuja com as crianças.

-Não. -ela segurou meu quimono assustada. -Você...

-Eu trarei nosso amigo de volta. Eu voltarei para vocês. -a olhei firme, e ela piscou e depois me sorriu leve.

-Eu não vou passar a noite curando suas feridas. -então ela se aproximou e me beijou de leve. -Por isso trate de não se machucar muito. -eu sorri.

-Você acha que...

-Eu também sobrevivi a guerra Hashirama. -ela ajeitou as crianças no colo. -Vá e traga nosso amigo de volta. -fiz que sim, e quando ela me deu aquele sorriso, eu sabia que nada me impediria de voltar para ela.

-Papa... -Shisui chorou. -Mama. -Tsunade segurou a mão dele.

-Papai o tralá de volta, não chole Susui, eu to aqui. -eu sorri para eles me virando.

-Corra Megume, leve-os o mais longe que puder daqui. -esperei ela ir, antes de sair dali.

Corri e pulei em cima do prédio mais alto próximo a ele, que se mantinha na testa do monstro.

-Madara para com isso. -gritei e quando este se virou para mim foi com o punho gigantesco vindo em minha direção. -Estilo Madeira! Nascimento da Floresta Botânica. -fiz os selos e uma enorme floresta brotou do chão, segurando o samurai. -e eu fiz as plantas o jogarem para longe da cidade, evitando um caos mair com nossa luta.

Quando eu cheguei ao local vi que Madara já sangrava pelo olho, ouvido e nariz, eu sabia que seu corpo estava no limite.

-Pretende morrer assim Madara? -o samurai se levantou o levando com sigo.

-Eu não pude proteger... -o monstro usou a espada contra mim.

Tive de criar vários muros gigantescos de madeira para o impedir de me atingir.

-Mas ainda tem um filho para criar. -ele não me deu atenção e eu sabia que se aquilo continuasse por mais tempo ele morreria. Então fiz a coisa mais louca da minha vida e me inclinei dando impulso e chegando até o local que este estava, mesmo ele estando protegido por aquela camada de chackra. -Eu cuidarei de Shisui como um filho se você morrer em meio a alguma batalha, assim como sei que você cuidaria de Tsunade se algo acontecesse comigo e Megumi. -o samurai me notou em sua testa e preparou o punho para me acertar. -Mas não assim Madara, não você morrendo como um covarde, não com você desrespeitando o ultimo pedido de Minay-chan. -ele enfim me olhou e eu me joguei para trás evitando levar um soco daquele monstro que se bateu caindo, e eu tive de cobrir o rosto pela poeira levantada. -O QUE VOCÊ VAI DIZER A MINAY QUANDO ENCONTRA-LÁ MADARA? -eu gritei. -COMO VAI TER CORAGEM DE OLHA-LÁ E DIZER-LHE QUE COVARDIMENTE DEIXOU PARA TRÁS O FILHO QUE ELA MORREU PARA PROTEGER BASTARDO.

Quando a poeira baixou o samurai azul havia sumido, e no meio de tudo estava um Madara chorando e gritando abraçado a única mulher que amou, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhar de longe e me deixar chorar também, por que aquela tristeza também era minha.

-Hashirama. -ele chamou fraco se levantando com ela nos braços. -Cuide do meu filho até eu voltar. -fiz que sim e ele jogou algo em minha direção e eu peguei com a mão direita. -Se um dia eu me descontrolar novamente e sua voz não me alcançar quero que use isso. -olhei para o colar em minhas mãos, o colar Uchiha que Minay antes exibia orgulhosamente em seu pescoço.

-Onde vai?

-Caçar... -ambos nos olhamos profundamente.

-Cuidarei bem de Shisui até que volte. -ele apenas afirmou e sumiu.

Eu jamais poderia mensurar a dor que ele sentiu naquele dia, a dor de perder a mulher e o filho, a dor que o dera tamanho poder. Por isso não o julguei quando este voltou mudado, não o juguei por tentar se afastar de todos, mas também não deixei nunca de estar lá por ele, de estar na sua porta todos os dias com a desculpa de que Tsunada estava com saudades de Shisui, ou de que Megumi o queria para jantar e eu não queria morrer por este ter me dito não. Sim, levou muito tempo para que ele voltasse a dar um mínimo sorriso, mas quando isso aconteceu em um dia de verão quando Shisui despertou o sharingan por proteger Tsunade em uma briga de crianças, eu o vi sorri para o filho e dizer que nunca tinha ficado tão orgulhoso deste.

-Estou orgulhoso de você Shisui, por proteger sua irmã. -nunca vi Shisui sorrir tanto.

-Eu sempre a protegerei pai.

E ele realmente fez isso, por anos ele protegeu Tsunade que era do seu time, e quando à Lyandra foi trazida a nós, ele e Tsunade cuidaram dela como se está fosse sua filha, por isso quando aquele fatídico acidente aconteceu nenhum de nós estava realmente preparado, nenhum de nós podia acreditar que mais dor atingiria aquela família, e que outro Uchiha despertaria aquele maldito poder.


	17. Despertar do Sharingan!

-Não precisa... eu... eu acredito em você. -gaguejou -Mas você não pode chegar em minha vila e destruí-la assim como bem entender. -disse mais controlado.

-Primeiro, meu único pedido foi que seu ninja protegesse minha esposa, coisa que ele claramente falhou miseravelmente, segundo, eu não destruí sua vila deliberadamente, eu a livrei do dois ninjas Rank-S procurados em vários países por diversos crimes, que andavam livres em seu território. -o ouvi rir com escarnio. -Me diga como acha que Hashirama-sama reagirá ao descobrir que você permitiu que sua filha fosse sequestrada enquanto ajudava sua vila? Pensando bem, o que as outras vilas pensarão quando descobrirem que você permitiu que os membros da Akatsuki circulassem livremente por sua vila Kazekage-sama?

-Não... bem...

-Façamos assim! Eu vou fingir quer isso nunca aconteceu, que você nunca gritou minha esposa, ou veio até aqui nos ameaçar. -sua voz estava calma agora, e apesar de parecer, eu sabia que ele não estava dando escolhas a Kankuro. -E quando eu achar aquele desgraçado sofreu o mínimo que merecia pelo que fez, eu irei até seu hospital e o libertarei do genjutso para que possam interrogá-lo, mas vejam bem, isso não os impede de tentar libertá-lo. -Sasuke olhou divertido para o irmão. -O que eu não posso é libertar tão facilmente o homem que ousou tocar minha esposa. Não concorda Kasekage?

-Sim, claro, com toda certeza. -Kankuro respirou fundo e tentou sorrir, falhando miseravelmente, e eu quase me vi rindo deste. -Vou aceitar sua proposta, e espero-o para resolvermos tudo o mais rápido possível.

Me soltei de Itachi e fiz uma breve reverencia como mandava os costumes, mesmo assim ouvi meu marido chiar com raiva. Kankuro também nos reverenciou e com apenas um olhar seus ninjas saíram do apartamento, e ele os seguiu meio apressado.

Mal me virei para Itachi quando Sasuke já estava ao seu lado o ajudando a se firmar em pé.

-Você é louco? Deveria estar descansando. -ele me deu um meio sorriso.

-Nisan eu poderia cuidar deles. -Sasuke disse calmo, mas eu tinha certeza que este estava tão revoltado quanto eu.

-Me ajude a chegar na cozinha sim. O cheiro da comida está me deixando louco. -bufei saindo em direção a cozinha, e comecei a arrumar tudo na mesa para almoçarmos, ou melhor jogar as coisas nessa com raiva.

-Lya não assassine as panelas... -o olhei feio e ele que estava sentando na cadeira com a ajuda de Sasuke apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. -Vem aqui! -me puxou pelo braço me fazendo encostar em si e descansou a cabeça em minha barriga. -Se eles tivesse avançado, o Sasuke teria os parados, sim eu confio totalmente nas habilidades do meu otouto, mas uma luta dessas só pioraria as coisas entende. -ele levantou os olhos e eu toquei sua cabeça fazendo um leve carinho ali, mas ainda assim o olhando séria, todos sabíamos que não era bem assim. Então ele respirou fundo. -Eu não consegui ficar parado quando o ouvi você falar e ele gritar com você. -rosnou e eu acabei rindo e Sasuke também não se segurou, mas disfarçou com um tossida quando Itachi o olhou feio.

-Todos sabemos disso. -me inclinei beijando sua testa. -Obrigado. -ele sorriu. -Mas se ousar levantar de novo sem necessidade, eu darei um jeito para que não levante mais. -o olhei séria. -Aprendi muitas coisas com minha onesama Itachi, e você não gostaria que testasse em você não é?

-Está me ameaçando Lya-hime? -ele sorriu de lado.

-Lhe avisando Uchiha Itachi, apenas avisando. -ele abriu e fechou a boca, mas no fim nada disse, se limitando a olhar para o irmão mais novo que parecia também não acreditar no que ouvira. -Sasuke-kun poderia me ajudar a terminar de arrumar a mesa. -pedi doce.

-Hai.

Coloquei o Yakisoba na mesa e os servi, e Itachi assim como Sasuke me esperaram comer primeiro antes de provarem a comida me fazendo sorrir. Tadinho deles se acham que eu seria tão obvia assim. No fim comemos em silencio e o Sasuke se ofereceu para lavar a louça, mas não antes de deixar o irmão no quarto novamente.

-Posso? -mostrei a escova e Itachi concordou me deixando alegre.

Então comecei a pentear seus cabelos fazendo uma trança ali, o que não deu muito certo já que seus cabelos era lisos demais e sempre ficava escorregando.

-Tachi por que nunca te vi com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto? -aquilo era coisa uma na qual eu sempre tive curiosidade.

-Por que me atrapalharia, com ele assim eu posso encostar em qualquer lugar que não incomoda. -ele deu de ombros e começou a se deitar, e eu me ajeitei para que ele encostasse a cabeça em meu colo.

Quando nos ajeitamos na cama eu fiquei sentada de lado fazendo-lhe cafuné, e ele pareceu tão tranquilo, que acabei me inclinando para beijá-lo, o que o fez sorrir de olhos fechados.

-Você disse que passaríamos a tarde conversando, era só isso que queria saber sobre mim. -ele abriu os olhos fitando-me com aqueles ônix me fazendo ficar envergonhada, mas mesmo assim não parei com o carinho.

-Não, na verdade há tanta coisa que eu gostaria de saber sobre você. -falei sincera e sorri para ele. -Contudo, não é certo que eu pergunte, não quero sentir que estou compelindo-o a me responder algo. -ele já se preparava para me responder, por isso tratei logo de emendar. -Me sentiria bem mais confortável de ouvi-lo me contar sobre você, como sua personalidade foi moldada, e coisas assim. -eu ri. -quero que me conte o que acha que deve me contar, qualquer coisa me deixaria feliz.

-Minha história então. -ele levantou a mão tocando meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos para apreciar seu carinho. -Você sabe com quantos anos eu despertei o sharingan? -fiz que não -Meu tio Madara?

-Lembro de papai ter me dito 7 anos eu acho. -tentei lembrar daquela conversa que tivemos, onde meu pai me dizia que Madara tinha sido um dos mais jovens Uchihas a despertar o sharingan.

-Eu despertei o meu com 4. -o olhei incrédula, e por um momento até parei de tocar-lhe, e ele me sorriu leve levando a mão até meu ventre. -Foi num dia frio, pouco antes da neve cair, lembro bem disso porque eu estava espirrando muito e minha mãe tinha me levado a cozinha para me fazer um chá. Até aquele momento eu achava que meus pais eram felizes, achava que mesmo meu pai sendo meio arrogante, que era apenas o seu jeito, já que nunca o havia visto gritar minha mãe ou lhe falar nada ignorante. Mas naquele dia, tudo mudou na minha cabeça, na forma que eu via minha família, na minha forma de ver o mundo. -ele alisou carinhoso ali e deu um sorriso triste. -Faziam quase dois meses que não tínhamos notícias de meu tio Madara, muitos o davam como morto e Hashirama foi enfático há não entregar Shisui a ninguém, dizendo que meu tio o deixou a seus cuidados, e que este era seu padrinho. Foi por esse motivo que o meu pai entrou tão furioso em nossa casa.

\- "Aquele maldito Hashirama, como ele ousa?" -ele gritou batendo no balcão próximo a mim, me fazendo-o olhar com medo, eu era apenas uma criança e nunca o tinha visto agir assim.

\- "O que ouve querido?" -minha mãe perguntou carinhosa e preocupada.

\- "Como assim o que ouve?" -ele gritou ainda mais revoltado me fazendo encolher de medo e minha mãe veio para o meu lado, mas ele a puxou com força pelo braço. - "Aquele maldito Hashirama não que me entregar meu sobrinho. Aquela criança pertence ao nosso clã, é um Uchiha e deve ser criado por seus iguais!" -eu espirrei e meu pai me olhou feio. - "O garoto está doente, um Uchiha doente?" -ele gritou e sacudiu minha mãe. - "Por isso Hashirama não quer me entregar o pirralho, se minha mulher não pode cuidar de meu próprio filho, como eu vou ter direito de..."

\- "Pai eu estou bem..." -nem cheguei a terminar a frase quando senti o tapa no meu rosto, me fazendo cair do balcão, lembro de ter batido a cabeça na porta do armário e ficar zonzo.

\- "Eu não lhe dei essa educação pirralho, ..." -não prestei muito mais atenção no que ele dizia, minha cabeça girava e meu rosto doía tanto.

Quando as coisas entraram em foco novamente eu vi minha mãe em minha frente tentando me proteger, mas meu pai deu-lhe também um tapa a fazendo virar o rosto, mas mesmo assim essa não saiu dp lugar, não parou de me proteger, e ele continuou avançando sobre ela, gritando coisas que criança alguma deveria ouvir, e em momento algum ela saiu, não o deixou tocar novamente em mim. Mas eu vi, eu há vi segurar a barriga e chorar, vi sua mão tremer, e apertar o chão como se está estivesse em agonia, e mesmo quando meu pai preparou o punho para lhe socar, está não saiu de minha frente, e quando este direcionou o punho para ela eu não pensei, toda a minha mente estava focada em apenas uma coisa, parar o monstro que atacava minha mãe. E eu vi, em câmera lenta seu punho se aproximando desta, então eu a puxei para trás e meu pai caiu para frente sem entender. E eu me levantei me pondo a frente desta.

\- "Não vai mais machucar a mamãe!"

\- "Itachi maldit..." -ele parou de falar e ficou me encarando de boca aberta. - "O sharingan, você despertou o sharingan filho!" -ele sorriu feliz se levantando.

Ouvi minha mãe gemer e me virei para ela ignorando completamente a felicidade de meu pai, Mikoto não estava tão visivelmente machucada, mas a forma como se contorcia e dor me deixou extremamente preocupado. Entenda Lya, eu etinha apenas 4 anos, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e mesmo assim durante muito tempo eu me culpei por ter deixado minha mãe passar por aquilo.

-Aquilo o quê? -perguntei depois de um longo silencio, e ele se virou dando impulso para beijar minha barriga.

-Minha mãe estava grávida Lya, naquele dia, a proteção que ela me deu, custou a vida de minha irmã. -seu tom era o mesmo tom calmo de sempre, e mesmo assim eu estremeci, mesmo assim eu agarrei sua mão e o olhei preocupada, e ele suspirou levantando e se sentando ficando frente a frente comigo.

Eu encostei nossos lábios, mas ele me puxou para si aprofundando o beijo, como se comprovando que eu estava ali, que estava com ele, e que acima de tudo, estava bem.

-Minha vida não foi bonita Lya, mas prometo te contar coisas mais tranquilas agora, eu não quero... -eu me inclinei mais uma vez selando nossos lábios.

-Não quero que me conte coisas bonitas, quero que se abra comigo, que me mostre quem é! -encostei nossas testas. -Eu amo você Tachii! -ele fechou os olhos, e sua franja caiu como uma cortina pela lateral de seu rosto.

-Minha mãe levou muito tempo para se recuperar, e mesmo hoje eu me pergunto se algum dia ela realmente se recuperou. Porém, quando ficou grávida de Sasuke anos depois eu ha vi dá pequenos sorrisos e prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria e protegeria meu irmão. -ele abriu os olhos e mais um vez me sorriu triste . -Meu pai nunca foi punido, minha mãe me fez prometer que nunca contaria a ninguém, e na época tudo que eu queria era fazê-la parar de chorar, então acabei aceitando, mas assim como não me perdoei, também não perdoei meu pai. -Itachi desencostou nossas testas e bateu na cama, então como ele eu me deitei ali, e ficamos frente a frente.

-Seu pai sempre batia na sua mãe? -perguntei antes de pensar. -Desculpe Tachii eu não queria, não precisa responder. -mordi o lábio e ele negou.

-Não, se há algo que a perturba pergunte, não há porque eu lhe esconder nada. -ele respirou fundo. -Naquela época eu achei que sim, mas quando meu tio Madara voltou, eu passei a perceber o medo de meu pai sobre ele, e a notar que este mudava de postura com minha mãe quando meu tio estava por perto. Então entendi que meu pai antes não batia em minha mãe por causa da presença de meu tio, e só a machucou daquela vez e daquela forma, por este não estar por perto.

-Então depois que o Sasuke nasceu as coisas melhoraram? -ele me puxou para si e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

-Entre meus pais eu não sei, mas quando o Sasuke começou a crescer, meu pai tentou impor-lhe a obrigação de despertar o sharingan logo, e sempre o comparava comigo, fazendo meu otouto ficar sempre infeliz, por isso que eu podia eu o tirava de casa, e o levava para brincar e ser uma criança normal. Sasuke vivia cheio de queimaduras pelo rosto, e calos nas mãos, fazia de tudo para impressionar nosso pai, e tudo que ele fazia era sempre lhe dizer que eu fizera melhor, então eu passei a levá-lo para treinar quando não estava em missão, evitando que ele se machucasse mais. -eu sorri, Itachi era realmente fora um maravilhoso irão, e agora eu entendia perfeitamente o porque de Sasuke o adora-ló. Eu agia da mesma forma sobre minha nechan. -Quando o Sasuke completou 5 anos, as coisas pioraram e meu pai tentou avançar em cima do meu irmão, e foi aí a primeira vez que medimos força. Não foi muito bonito devo dizer, e lembro de meu pai ter queimado o dojo de casa quando usou uma bola de fogo contra mim, no fim, meu tio Madara teve de interferir, e bom, você o conhece, ele não e lá muito paciente, e depois de descobrir o motivo da briga, meu pai acabou no hospital. E daquele dia em diante, ele parou de infernizar a vida do Sasuke, principalmente quando eu sem querer lhe disse que se meu tio o tinha deixado assim só por causa daquela briga, como será que Madara reagiria quando soubesse que minha mãe tinha perdido uma filha por ele tê-la machucado. -eu o abracei e me aconcheguei em seu peito. -Não foi certo ameaçar meu pai, sei disso. Mas não encontrei outra maneira de proteger meu irmão quando eu não estivesse em casa, quando estivesse em missão. Eu tinha medo do que meu pai poderei fazer com ele quando eu ou meu tio não estivéssemos por perto. Naquele dia meu pai me pediu perdão, e disse que nunca tinha se perdoado pelo que tinha acontecido com minha mãe, que ele não sabia que ela estava grávida e que jamais levantou a mão para ela depois daquilo. Tudo que ele queria era que fossemos fortes, para que ele não tivesse que se preocupar com nossa segurança quando saíssemos em missão.

Quando ele ficou quieto fiquei tentada a perguntar se ele tinha acreditado no pai, se ele agora confiava neste e se meu sogro agia de forma melhor agora. Mas ao me lembrar do ultimo encontro destes em nossas casa, da forma como Itachi ameaçara o pai, eu entendi, entendi que estes nunca se deram bem, e que Itachi jamais acreditaria no pai.

-Ha algo em específico que gostaria de saber sobre mim? -eu sorri, mas ainda queria me manter naquela ideologia de esperar que ele me contasse as coisas, não queria ser invasiva. -Estou curioso para saber o que sua mente mirabolante quer saber, e se for algo que eu não me sentir bem para fala, eu lhe direi. -sorri assentindo.

Me dei um momento para pensar, o que eu queria saber sobre ele, o que na vida de meu marido podia ser mais intrigante a mim? Sua primeira missão? A primeira pessoa que matou e como se sentiu? Seu primeiro beijo? Não isso com toda certeza eu não queria saber! Então me vi pensando sobre a história que este me contou, e me perguntei o que mais eu poderia tirar dali, e foi com esse pensamente que a pergunta se formou em minha mente, e levantei o rosto o olhando curiosa.

-Tachii como conseguiu o Mangenkyo Sharingan? -ele me fitou por um momento.

-De todas você sempre escolhe a pior. -sorriu de lado e eu me lembre do episodio com a cenoura meses atrás, e sorri também. -Você poderia me perguntar sobre minha primeira namorada. -fez graça.

-Não quero saber sobre isso. -fiz bico e ele riu, mas logo ficou sério novamente.

-Tem certeza que quer saber sobre isso? -fiz que sim, e me ajeitei melhor para ouvi-lo. -O que você lembra de Uchiha Shisui? -aquela pergunta realmente tirou meu chão...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Se eu estivesse aqui eu jamais aceitaria esse casamento Hashirama! -meu otouto bateu com força na mesa de meu escritório, e eu revirei os olhos. -Sabe o que penso sobre isso.

-Foi uma escolha dela Tobirama, ela o ama o que queria que eu fizesse?

-Você já permitiu Tsunade de se casar com um sem linhagem, e agora permite Lyandra de se casar com um maldito Uchiha por capricho? -ele cuspias as palavras e eu me perguntava em como meu irmão tinha se transformado naquele homem, no tipo de homem que nós mais odiavamos quando criança, em nosso pai. -Que a obrigasse a casar com qualquer um menos um Uchiha, você sabe que eles são amaldiçoados com...

Quando meu irmão bateu com tudo abrindo um buraco parede de meu escritório, meu olhar foi para onde Madara estava antes tranquilamente encostado, mas apesar de mudar de posição indiferente para surpreza, este continuava no mesmo lugar, e eu fiquei sem entender o que estava acontecendo, todavia quando eu o vi dar um mínimo sorriso segui seu olhar encontrando minha mulher em pé com o punho erguido e na outra mão elegantemente segurava uma bandeja de chá. Megumi seguiu até onde meu irmão estava pisando duro.

-Escute bem Tobirama por que eu só direi uma vez, não insulte a família de meu amigo em minha casa. E não ouse se meter na vida de minhas filhas. -ela brandiu raivosa e eu sorri orgulhoso de minha mulher. -Não me olhe assim, ela é minha filha sim. Eu a criei como tal. Fui eu que a vi chorar e durantes várias noites e dividi uma cama com está, para que ela não tivesse mais pesadelos, fui eu que cuidei de cada machucado desta quando você fez questão que ela fosse uma ninja, fui eu que a vi chorar desesperada depois de tentar fugir de nós por não pertencer a essa família. -ela respirou fundo, e elegantemente se abaixou ainda com a bandeja na mão ficado de cocoras na altura de meu irmão que tentava se sentar no chão e limpar o sangue da boca. -Mas acima de tudo, fui eu que a vi sorrir de modo apaixonado e dizer, "Eu o amo mamãe!". Então, mesmo sendo você quem é, eu não permitirei que estrague a felicidade dela por preconceitos idiotas de um povo sem cultura, na verdade, eu sempre achei que fosse melhor que isso, mas pelo jeito me enganei.

-Você sabe o que acontece quando um Uchiha se apaixona. -eu suspirei cansado quando minha mulher socou o chão o destruindo, e dei graças por não estarmos no primeiro andar.

-Somos a família dela, e vamos protegê-la! -ela foi enfática.

-Itachi é mais forte do que eu era em sua idade, e diferente de mim, ele sabe os riscos que ela corre, sabe porque Orochimaru a quer. -Madara disse calmo. -De qualquer forma, não a mais nada a fazer, ela já espera um filho dele. -Tobirama olhou-nos perdido, e eu sorri mais tranquilo.

-Alguém quer chá? -Megumi perguntou alegre e tanto eu como Madara sorrimos negando, minha mulher realmente era perfeita.


	18. O despertar do Mangenkyo Sharingan!

-Tachii como conseguiu o Mangenkyo Sharingan? -ele me fitou por um momento.

-De todas, você sempre escolhe a pior. -sorriu de lado e eu me lembrei do episodio com a cenoura meses atrás, e sorri também. -Você poderia me perguntar sobre minha primeira namorada. -fez graça.

-Não quero saber sobre isso. -fiz bico e ele riu, mas logo ficou sério novamente.

-Tem certeza que quer saber sobre isso? -fiz que sim, e me ajeitei melhor para ouvi-lo. -O que você lembra de Uchiha Shisui? -aquela pergunta realmente tirou meu chão, e mesmo antes que eu pudesse pensar meus olhos já tinham se enchido de lágrimas.

Itachi me apertou contra si e beijou minha testa.

-Lya...

-Se tem haver com Sui-kun eu quero saber, agora mais do que nunca eu quero saber Itachi. -olhei séria, e ele apenas afirmou. -Lembro do Sui-kun sempre me levando para passear, lembro que ele penteava meu cabelo curto reclamado que uma menina deveria ter cabelos longos, mas mesmo assim ele sempre colocava lacinhos neles dizendo que eu ficava kawaii, e quando descobriu que eu gostava de você ele me disse sutilmente "Uchihas amam mulheres de longas madeixas", e eu o olhei triste dizendo que meu cabelo era de uma cor estranha, cor de velho. -rimos e eu limpei as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos meus olhos. - "Lyan todo Uchiha nasce com olhos e cabelos escuros, você nasceu com o cabelo cor de neve e os olhos cor de céu, uma junção linda que futuramente atrairá problemas para mim" ele fez uma cara preocupada e depois uma careta "Você nasceu para ser uma hime, e como toda princesa você é diferente de seu povo, você tem uma beleza única, então pequena, não há esconda!" lembro de o abraçar agradecida, e mesmo sabendo que ele estava fazendo aquilo para não sofrer com meu curto cabelo, eu o deixei crescer, depois daquele dia nunca mais deixei meu cabelo curto. -acabei rindo com a lembrança. -Ele e Tsunade-nechan me carregavam para todo lado, como se eu fosse a filhinha deles, eu sempre achava que estávamos brincando de casinha, eu era um tipo de treinamento para a futura família deles. -apertei suas costas. -Mas também lembro-me com clareza, do dia em que vocês voltaram com o corpo dele, lembro de estar na na entrada da vila, e vê o Dan com o corpo dele nos braços, e Tsunade-nechan ajudando você a andar. Eu não precisei que ninguém me dissesse, eu sabia que ele estava morto. Quando assumi o cargo de secretária de meu pai, procurei em diversos lugares pelo arquivo daquela missão, mas nunca o encontrei, e soube que ele havia sido destruído para manter o segredo da missão.

-Nos tínhamos sido enviados para ajudar um vilarejo que estava sofrendo ataques constantes de bandidos, e muitas pessoas haviam se machucado. Na época eu já era um AMBU e fui enviado como o líder da equipe, Tsunade já era considerada a melhor ninja médica, e Dan e Shisui eram seu suporte. Uma equipe pequena chamava menos atenção e Tsunade sozinha podia cuidar dos feridos enquanto nós cuidaríamos do resto, seria perfeito, se não fosse uma emboscada. A cidade toda estava morta, não havia um habitante sequer vivo, e quando entramos todas as armadilhas do lugar foram ativadas. Era claro que eles não nos queriam vivos, e todos sabíamos o porque. Tsunade era um gênio na medicina, eu já era considerado um gênio ninja, Shisui era um estrategista nato e Dan tem a capacidade de rastrear qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar, você bem sabe disso, sabe do que ele é capaz. Uma habilidade que fazia qualquer Hyuuga o invejar. Então sabíamos que as outras vilas nos queriam mortos e aquela tinha sido a situação perfeita para nós pegar. -ele parou para respirar. -Ser forte não é tudo. Ser forte significa que você se tornará arrogante e egoísta, mesmo que você nunca tenha desejado isso. -engoli em seco, e pisquei várias vezes tentando digerir aquilo. -Entenda que se não estivéssemos tão alto confiantes de nossas habilidades teríamos sido mais cuidadosos ali, e jamais teríamos entrado naquele lugar sem antes verificar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

-Então quando vocês entraram não conseguiram mais sair? -ele fez que não.

-Há maioria das armadilhas não nós atrapalhou, elas eram apenas para nos cansar, o verdadeiro problema estava nos ninjas que nos espreitavam. E nossa prioridade se tonou sobreviver. Shisui não era apenas meu primo, também era meu melhor amigo, e eu conhecia todas as suas habilidades, sempre treinamos juntos, então todas as minhas estrategias estavam montadas em cima de nossas forças, fazendo assim com que Tsunade e Dan fossem nosso suporte. O problema era que aqueles que nos atacavam pareciam saber cada passo nosso, e eu logo julguei que eles tinham nos estudado. Já estávamos cansados, e parecia que quanto mais deles derrubávamos mais surgiam. Não tínhamos para onde fugir, o terreno era aberto e arenoso, sem falar que estávamos cercados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu olhava pela janela sem realmente ver nada lá fora, meus pensamentos estavam longe, eu mais uma vez me lembrava daquele fatídico dia, então alisei minha protuberante barriga como que para me acalmar. Com a mão livre toquei a janela e esta estava fria, uma temperatura que muito me agradava, então encostei minha testa nesta, como que para esfriar meus pensamentos, e fechei os olhos mergulhando completamente nas lembranças.

\- "Itachi eles parecem saber exatamente cada passo nosso!" -Shisui nem olhou para o primo que mesmo assim maneou a cabeça afirmando, ambos com os sharingans ativados e um rosto impassível, como se aquela situação não fosse completamente desesperadora.

\- "Então só teremos que fazer algo que eles não esperam de nós." -vi quando por um milésimo de segundo os olhos desses se encontraram.

\- "Não Itachi!" -a mão de Shisui tremia como sempre acontecia quando ele ficava com raiva de algo. - "Ninguém fica para trás."

\- "Eu sou o líder dessa missão Shisui, garantir a segurança de vocês é minha responsabilidade, eu fui imprudente." -Itachi explicou calmo.

\- "Todos fomos baka!" -Shisui rosnou. - "Se tivéssemos usado o sharingan antes de entrar na vila, não estaríamos tão encrencados." -ele deu um sorriso de lado.

\- "Essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum, pensamos no que deveríamos ter feito depois, por hora, que tal nos focamos no agora?" -Dan se pronunciou ao meu lado. - "Itachi quantos você conta no seu campo de visão?"

\- "Consigo ver cerca de 32, mas imagino que existam muitos mais além disso."

\- "No meu tem 27, mas concordo com Itachi, com toda certeza há bem mais a nossa espera." -Shisui se pronunciou e eu via seus olhos nervosos se mexendo acompanhando o movimento do inimigo.

\- "Droga, eu sinto bem mais que isso na minha direção" -Dan comentou e meu corpo se arrepiou, aquela não era uma boa situação e o medo fazia meu coração acelerar.

\- "Tsu!" -Shisui chamou entre dentes. - "Eu não morrerei enquanto você não estiver segura."

\- "Não é para você morrer baka!" -rosnei e o ouvi sorrir. - "Nenhum de nós!" -eu não suportaria ver ninguém morrer, muito menos ele.

\- "Eu tenho um plano!" -todos sorrimos involuntariamente com as palavras de Itachi. - "Tsunade quanto desse chão você consegue destruir?"

\- "Quanto você precisar!" -fui enfática.

\- "Dan, Shisui ,vocês vão dar cobertura a Tsunade e eu darei a vocês." -todos sorrimos, aquilo era brincadeira de criança. - "Se não pudermos atingi-los pelos meios mais difíceis, tentaremos os meios mais fáceis, e vamos confundi-los com os bushins, correndo por todos os lados. Isso fará com que eles se separem, diminuindo assim os inimigos. Precisamos chegar há o morro e pular dentro do precipício." -engolimos em seco, aquilo era loucura, se chegássemos vivos até lá morreríamos com a queda, não teríamos chackra suficiente para aparara a queda. - "Sei o que estão pensando, mas essa é nossa única chance, então guardem o quanto de chackra puderam para auxiliar na descida" -eu sabia que Itachi era louco, mas aquilo era demais, mas por outro lado ele tinha razão, não tínhamos outra escolha, e se continuássemos do jeito que estávamos morreríamos um há um. - "Quando quiser Tsunade-hime." -eu odiava que me chamassem com o hime, então concentrei uma grande quantidade de chackra e bati no chão com tudo.

Não parei para ver o estrago e fiz 8 clones das sombras, e assim como eles desatei a correr. Shisui e Dan se porão ao meu lado e atiravam shurikens para todo o lado, enquanto Itachi e a na frente bloqueando os ataques ali. Senti sangue respigar em meu rosto e vi que o braço de Itachi estava ferido, mas ele não pareceu notar. Corremos feito loucos, mas cada vez mais deles apareciam, então pulei a frente de todos e juntando quase todo o resto do chackra que possuía bati no chão novamente aumentando a camada de poeira ali. Itachi sorriu assim como Dan, mas Shisui me olhou preocupado enquanto corríamos na mesma formação de novo. Foi indescritível a alegria que tomou meu ser quando vi o precipício a frente, talvez por isso não senti medo de pular, apenas o alivio de imaginar que enfim teríamos uma chance de escapar. Mas tudo mudou ao ver aquela parede de ninjas ali. Novamente estávamos cercados. Mas eu nem cheguei a parar quando braços fortes me abraçaram me colocando no colo.

\- "Nós vamos sair daqui!" -seu rosto possuía aquela determinação invejável, aquela que eu sabia que podia confiar, aquela que acalmava meu coração por saber que não importava o que acontecesse ele faria dar certo.

\- "Hai"

Itachi e Dan se encostaram cada um de um lado, e fomos lançados ao céu com tudo, um jutsu de terra nos deu impulso, e Itachi e Shisui bloquearam a maioria dos ataques com uma parede de fogo. Era notável que ambos já estavam no limite também então Dan se pós a frente protegendo-nos dos outros ataques com kunais explosivas, mas quando caímos no precipício alguns ninjas nos seguiram, e quando tudo que eu via ao meu redor era água e a falta de ar começou a comprimir meu pulmões, foi que a verdadeira luta começou.

A correnteza era forte o que nos impedia de firmar o pé para pegar impulso para sair dali, e eu me soltei de Shisui a procura de ar. Quando imergi a procura de ar, um onda me atingiu, mas mesmo assim eu tentei imergir de novo a procura de mais ar, meus pulmões gritavam por oxigênio, e o medo dominava minhas ações. Ouvi as vozes de Itachi, Dan e Shisui, uma gritaria se instalara, mas nada me era realmente entendível, e notei que a água estava machada de vermelho, sangue, muito sangue.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquela agonia, mas quando minhas forças estavam acabando e a procura de ar já se fazia menos necessária que o descanso de meu corpo me senti ser puxada.

\- "Peguei você Tsu!" -cuspi água enquanto tossia e o ar entrava dolorosamente em meu corpo expandindo meu pulmão.

\- "Porque demorou... tanto!" -o ouvi rir.

\- "Desculpe!" -senti a areia sobre meus pés e me deixei cair no chão, e só aí me permiti olhar ao redor.

Dan tossia tanto quanto eu, e Itachi estava ao seu lado respirando fundo, os cabelos colados a face, tão negro quanto seus olhos, e Shisui se jogou ao meu lado, se sentando também.

\- "Cara a que nível chegamos, estamos acabados." -ele disse rindo e nós o seguimos.

\- "Não tenho chackra nem para manter o sharingan." -Itachi se jogou na areia.

\- "Nem eu, quando que..." -ele se jogou a minha frente e caiu sobre mim.

\- "SHISUI!" -era a voz de Itachi que gritava, e meu coração gelou.

Algo quente escorria pela lateral de meu corpo -sangue.

Olhei para Shisui acima de mim e vi a Kunai fincada profundamente acima de sua barriga, mas só quando este cuspiu sangue que meu raciocínio pareceu voltar a funcionar.

\- "NÃO!" -eu me vi gritando e o retirando de cima de mim.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e tratei de fazer os primeiros socorros, puxei cuidadosa a kunai o ouvindo gemer e tentei de todas as formas estancar o sangue, mas esse parecia sair cada vez mais abundante. Hemorragia interna, ele precisava de uma cirurgia urgente, precisávamos levá-lo para algum hospital, ele estava perdendo muito sangue e muito rápido, eu precisava...

\- "Tsu!" -ele me chamou me retirando de meu raciocínio. - "Seja feliz!" -havia linhas de sangue escorrendo pelas laterais de sua boca e ele tossiu respingando sangue para todo lado, e só ai notei que eu já chorava.

\- "NÃO... Eu me recuso a te deixar MORRER" -gritei usando o chackra que me restava, mais a porra do sangue não parava de sair

\- "Eu amo você Tsu!" -eu solucei entre o choro e mais uma vez tentai estacar o sangue e ele puxou minha mão. - "Prometa para mim que será feliz, que terá uma família... -tossiu mais. - "Itachi proteja-a, leve Tsu em segurança para a vila e..."

\- "Eu a protegerei com minha vida, e a sua família também!" -Itachi estava ao meu lado todo cheio de sangue.

\- "Diga a meu pai que eu morri pela mulher que amo, ele vai entender." -ele sorriu e seus olhos já perdiam a cor. - "Dan cuide dela!" -este apenas maneou a cabela, mas talvez não quisesse falar para não desabar como eu.

\- "Tsu..." -ele tentou apertar minha mão mas estava fraco demais.

\- "EU PROMETO!" -me inclinei para selar uma ultima vez nossos lábios. - "Eu também amo você."

\- "Cuide da nossa pequena Senju amor!" -ele tossiu mais uma vez e o sangue em sua garganta começou a lhe engasgar, então rapidamente o virei de lado, mas já era tarde demais, ele logo deu seu ultimo suspiro, me deixando ali.

Me joguei sobre seu corpo chorando, quando senti o ar ao meu redor mudar e vi Itachi tremendo, e quando esse me olhou eu vi as pupilas desse mudarem para shurikens, ele estava despertando o Mangenkyo Sharingan, e eu sabia bem o que aquilo significava. Não pensei duas vezes ao socar seu estomago com toda a dor que tinha fazendo-o voar longe e bater em uma árvore.

\- "NÃO OUSE MORRER AQUI UCHIHA MALDITO!" -rosnei. - "VOCÊ FEZ UMA PROMESSA!" -ele não abriu os olhos, e eu sabia que tinha exagerado.

\- "Eu carrego o Shisui, você ajuda o Itachi!" -Dan se abaixou pegando o corpo dele com cuidado, e eu apenas maneei a cabeça indo até Itachi.

Meu mundo parecia ter desabado, tudo parecia sem cor, e a dor parecia querer comprimir-me, mas eu não permitiria que aquilo me abalasse, ele tinha morrido para me proteger, porque eu era fraca, e as lágrimas em minha face eram a prova disso. Segurei Itachi pelo braço o erguendo e esse se apoiou em mim para caminhar.

-Você o matou?

-Dá forma mais dolorosa que encontrei. -Itachi gemeu para me responder, mas ele não abriu os olhos.

-Você não vai usar o Mangenkyo no...

-Não tenho mais chackra nem para me manter em pé. -apenas afirmei começando a andar. -Obrigado.

-Não me agradeça ainda, ainda não chegamos em casa. -ele nada disse apenas se deixou conduzir por mim.

Desencostei a testa da janela, e sorri em meio as lágrimas quando senti o bebê se mexer em meu ventre. Eu havia cumprido minha promessa, por mais dolorosa que ela fosse, eu havia cumprido.

-Obrigada Shisui-kun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Nós pegamos uma rota mais longa para evitar de nos encontrarem e demoramos mais para esconder nosso rasto, mas na manhã seguinte enfim conseguimos chegar aos portões de Konoha. -Itachi fechou a mão em punho. -Meu tio e Hashirama-sama nos ouviram, e em nenhum momento eu vi meu tio mudar de expressão, mas quando ele se aproximou do corpo de Shisui ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa.

\- "Você fez bem meu filho, agora descanse em paz, eles estão e segurança!" -sua mãe se jogou ao lado dele e chorou, chorou como se fosse o filho dela ali, seu pai também chorou, sua irmã soluçava, mas eu me dei conta que faltava alguém, faltava você.

-Eu lembro de ter corrido pelos arbusto e ter me me escondido perto do rio.

-Eu encontrei você perto de um árvore chorando sozinha. Quando você me olhou ficou insegura então eu apenas me abaixei e esperei você vir até mim. -eu dei um sorriso triste com a lembrança.

\- "Você está bem princesa?" -você mordeu os lábios e apenas afirmou de forma fofa, então eu vi os rasgos em sua blusa. - "Se machucou?"

\- "Eu sou desastrada, Sui-kun sempre me dizia isso" -você fungou, e as lágrimas saiam mais abundantes.

\- "Por que está chorando tanto?" -eu não entendia, você não esteve lá na sala, e ninguém além de nós sabia o que estava acontecendo.

\- "Por que vocês Uchihas não choram! Então eu prometi ao Sui-kun que choraria no lugar de todos vocês quando ele morresse, mas que não deixaria minha irmã ver e cuidaria dela" -você deveria ter 12 anos eu acho, mas parecia ter 10, parecia tão frágil, e mesmo assim estava levando aquilo como um adulto. Então quando eu alisei sua cabeça e você chorou mais eu entendi o porque do meu primo te amar tanto, você era diferente de nós, você tinha um coração puro, e que mesmo naquela situação pensava nos outros.

\- "Como você sabe o que ouve com o Shisui?"

\- "Eu vi vocês chegarem, e o Sui-kun é orgulhoso demais para ser carregado... e.. e.. e eu não o vi respirar." -eu suspirei.

\- "Você é inteligente demais para sua idade!" -lhe estendi a mão. - "Vamos, sua irmã precisa de você!" -você pegou minha mão e começou a limpar o rosto.

-Sim, você estava certa, nós Uchihas não choramos, mas por algum motivo me senti melhor quando você me disse aquilo. -ele me sorriu leve, e me puxou para um beijo. -Depois daquele dia eu passei a treinar com meu tio para controlar melhor o Mangenkyo e ativá-lo sem causar estragos.

-Eu pensei que o Mangenkyo só era despertado quando se perdia um amor, ou algo assim. -disse mais para mim do que para ele.

-O Mangenkyo surge quando nossa alma é quebrada, quando passamos por um trauma tão profundo que nossa sanidade se esvai, dando lugar apenas ao instinto. Shisui era meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa em quem eu confiava tudo, ele sabia tudo sobre mim e eu sobre ele. Nós apoiávamos, e um era o chão do outro. Então quando eu o vi morrer por minha causa, por causa da minha arrogância, da minha total auto confiança em minhas habilidades, que no fim se mostraram não valer de nada, eu quase enlouqueci. -ele respirou fundo. -Eu não consegui pensar, minha mente ficou em branco, e sangue era tudo o que eu via. Se Tsunade não tivesse me parado antes que a loucura tivesse me tomado, eu teria matados eles também.

Eu queria dizer-lhe que não foi sua culpa, que era uma emboscada e que eles nada podiam fazer, que Itachi tinha tomado as melhores decisões para lhes salvar, mas eu tinha certeza que ele sabia melhor disso do que ninguém, e mesmo assim se culpava, eu sabia, ele precisava se perdoar. Assim como minha nechan nunca se perdoou, tanto que depois da morte de Shisui ela deixou de ser uma ninja se dedicando completamente a medicina.

-Eu cacei junto com meu tio e Dan todos os conspiradores, e mesmo aqui em Suna haviam culpados, não poupamos ninguém Lya. -eu senti a raiva em suas palavras.

-Por isso que os conselheiros se assustaram quando disse que você era meu marido. -ele deu um sorriso perverso parecido com o do tio.

-Deixamos visível o que acontecia quando se mexe com um Uchiha. -me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça com a forma como ele disse aquilo, e mais uma vez me perguntei quem realmente era Uchiha Itachi?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meus joelhos estavam dobrados sobre aquele lugar, seu túmulo agora tão velho e gasto, enquanto meus dedos passavam carinhosos sobre seu nome.

-Ela casou com o Itachi, Shisui, nossa pestinha conquistou o coração dele, como você previu que ela faria. -as lágrimas desciam por meu rosto, mas eu mantinha o sorriso neste. -Me desculpe não ter vindo antes Sui, eu só não... Você entende não é? -respirei fundo e limpei as lágrimas. -Eu à protegerei Sui, como não pude proteger você.

-Nós a protegeremos . -a voz de Dan ao meu lado estava firme. -Eu não deixarei que nada aconteça a nenhuma delas meu amigo, pode descansar em paz.

Deixei a rosa sobre seu túmulo, e Dan me deu a mão me ajudando a levantar já que a barriga atrapalhava um pouco agora, e eu lhe sorri agradecida, não sei o que faria se ele não estivesse ao meu lado todos aqueles anos.


	19. Madara!

Ela estava em minha frente, tremia tanto que eu meu perguntava como ainda não tinha desmaiado, ela começou a soltar o laço da camisola branca e os olhos já brilhavam pelas lágrimas contidas.

-Pare. -passei por ela que fechou as mãos em punho tremendo ainda mais, e fui direto para cama.

Ela me olhou confusa e se virou completamente, e por fim começou a caminhar lentamente até mim.

-Me desculpe, não imaginei que gostaria de retirar, sinto muito Madara-sama. -sua voz mesmo naquele momento me pareceu melodiosa, mas o medo ainda me era visível em seu semblante que ainda tremia um pouco, e por causa disso eu me vi sugando o ar pedindo paciência.

-Eu não vou te tocar. -ela me olhou e piscou várias vezes como se tentando entender, ou acreditar no que ouvia.

-Eu fiz algo que o desagradou Madara-sama? -ela me pareceu ainda mais apreensiva.

-Você quer que eu a toque? -não esperei que respondesse. -Você realmente deseja que eu a toque Uchiha Minay? -minha voz saiu mais grossa do que eu pretendia e ela se assustou mais. -Odeio mentiras e espero que você como minha esposa não minta para mim.

-... -ela ficou em silencio e eu me repreendi, o intuito não era assustá-la mais, só que infernos, como lidar com uma mulher que parece que vai quebrar a qualquer movimento meu?

-Sente-se aqui Minay! -tentei suavizar a voz que só ficou mais rouca, e bati a minha frente no colchão e está rapidamente se sentou. -Eu não sou um monstro como imagina. -ela não levantou o olhar, ficou apenas ali de cabeça baixa. -Não pretendo estuprar minha mulher.

-Não é um estupro, eu sou sua mulher então é um direito...

-Não me venha com isso, ambos sabemos que você não me deseja, e se não me deseja é sim um estupro. -ela se encolheu quando comecei a falar e só aí notei que minha voz tinha ficado mais alta. -Isso não está dando certo. -exasperei-me e ela me olhou de rabo de olho. -Olhe o que eu quero dizer, é que eu não vou tocar em você enquanto não deseje tudo bem? -ela fez que sim e eu vi um leve sorriso se formar em seus lábios. -Mas tenho uma ressalva. -ela me olhou meio amedrontada e meio curiosa. -Não permitirei que você pertença a mais ninguém está me ouvindo, você é minha mulher e exijo que se porte como tal! -ela apenas afirmou e ficou brincando com os dedos nervosamente. -O que foi, se tem algo para perguntar pergunte logo! -ela levantou o olhar e me fitou com aquelas íris tão escuras quantos as minhas, mas que brilhavam com uma essência só sua.

-Madara-sama me respeitará também? -algo em minha expressão a fez abaixar a cabeça novamente. -Me desculpe, claro que como homem o senhor...

-Claro que sim, eu não exigirei de você algo que eu mesmo não possa fazer. -ela suspirou. -Você agora é minha mulher Minay, então me trate como seu marido e me respeite como tal, por que é isso que eu farei com você. -ela afirmou. -Olhe para mim! -sibilei aquilo já estava me deixando com raiva. -Eu não vou machucar você, jamais levantei a mão para nenhuma mulher a menos que estivéssemos em um campo de batalha, e não vou começar por minha esposa. Então pare de se tremer como se eu fosse te bater a qualquer momento, e quando estiver falando comigo me olhe nos olhos, eu não sou seu superior para você abaixar a cabeça para tudo que eu digo, sou seu marido, e como tal só espero respeito e não medo de você. -vi as primeiras lágrimas caírem de seus olhos e suspirei me inclinando para limpar seu rosto, mas diferente do que imaginei ela não se retraiu, ficou ali parada, e eu toquei sua pele aveludada, ela realmente era linda.

-Obrigada! -ela me deu um tímido sorriso e eu apenas assenti.

-Agora vamos dormir, hoje foi um dia cansativo.

-Hai Madara-sama... -me olhou de esgueira e se corrigiu. -Madara. -apenas afirmei.

Não, eu não estava cansado, mas imagino o quanto deve ter sido um dia horrível para ela, toda a correria do casamento, da arrumação da cerimonia e todo o medo, uma vida inteira de medo pelo que seria essa noite, deuses o que essa menina não pensa de mim.

Senti quando o outro lado da cama afundou levemente e sorri, ela quase não pesava, e se eu não fosse cuidadoso eu poderia quebrá-la em nossa primeira noite. Quase me bati por causa desse pensamento, claro que eu nunca a teria, ela jamais me permitiria tocá-la, Minay só faltava chorar apenas por falar comigo.

Me virei para dormir, e o cheiro doce de seus cabelos invadiu minhas narinas me deixando tonto, e involuntariamente a puxei para mim e a ouvi arfar e se arrepiar.

-Não farei nada com você fique calma, só que...

-Eu sei, minha mãe me explicou que todo Uchiha é assim. -fiquei curioso.

-Assim?

-Super protetor com suas esposas, que não consegue dormir na mesma cama sem a puxar para si, é a maneira de ter certeza de que ela está protegida. -sua voz estava mais calma agora e eu me vi sorrindo com aquilo.

-Então você não se incomoda?

-Não, é instinto, e bem... -ela ficou vermelha. -Você está sendo mais compreensivo do que qualquer um, poderia ter feito mais do que abraçar, já que é seu direito como meu marido.

-Eu só não quero ter um casamento infeliz, não quero que minha própria esposa me odeie. -ela afirmou e seus cabelos roçaram em meu peito aumentando ainda mais a fragrância.

-Eu não odeio você. -ela disse rápido.

-Mas me teme. -ela não disse nada. -Sei a ideia que tem de mim, todavia vamos vive juntos pelo resto da vida, então espero que deixe de lado o que acha, e aprenda a conviver comigo.

-Sim. -pela primeira vez havia determinação em sua voz e eu quase sorri com isso.

Acordei com um gritinho fino, mas o cheiro de amêndoas estava me inebriando tanto que me vi na necessidade de respirar mais daquilo.

-Madara! -o medo naquela voz me alertou que algo estava errado, então abri completamente os olhos tentando focar-me em algo.

Minha perna estava entre as suas as prendendo-as, e seu quadril estava bem encaixado em mim, e ela com toda certeza sentia minha ereção, sem falar que minha cabeça estava enfiada em seu pescoço e uma marca roxa era visível ali.

-Sinto muito. -ela estava completamente vermelha, então a soltei e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Que merda eu tinha feito, agora a garota vai me achar um maníaco, se ela já tinha medo de mim agora então. -Arghhh.

Tomei um banho bem gelado tentando me controlar e quando terminei me dei conta que não tinha levado roupa para me trocar. Escovei os dentes me xingando mentalmente pela decima vez aquele dia e me preparei para os gritos. Quando sai do banheiro apenas com a tolha na cintura e o cabelo pingando, há vi sentada na cama com um robe, e quando esta se virou para mim ficou mais vermelha como um pimentão maduro e desviou os olhos rapidamente -pelo menos não gritou.

-Não levei roupa, melhor você ir se arrumar temos um longo dia pela frente.

Ela saiu silenciosa pegou uma roupa e foi para o banheiro. Comecei a me arrumar e sorri ao ouvi-la cantar, ao menos ela estava feliz o suficiente para isso.

-Me desculpe pela demora. -ela se curvou ainda na porta do banheiro, estava linda naquele vestido rodado branco.

-Não demorou. -eu me levantei. -Está pronta?

-Sim!

-Vamos tomar café então.

-Podemos caminhar na praia depois? -seu rosto estava preocupado e eu podia ver que ela tinha reunido toda coragem que possuía para me pedir aquilo.

-Sim, mas gostaria de almoçar com você em um restaurante que Hashirama me indicou. -expliquei e ela sorriu e veio até mim;

-Senju-san?

-Sim, este foi o presente dele e de Megumi para nós. - "Ela ficará animada com a praia e vai acabar esquecendo dessa sua cara de cachorro brabo" o maldito me disse, "Nós mulheres amamos o sol, e será bom para ela ficar longe de todos, da pressão da família" Megumi argumentou, e assim eles me convenceram a aceitar aquele presente de lua de mel.

-Me lembre de agradecê-los por favor. -afirmei quando ela parou do meu lado e eu lhe estendi a mão e está segurou, me fazendo quase sorrir. Sim eu agradeceria a Hashirama e Megumi por isso.

Descemos e tomamos café, e algumas pessoas nos olhavam de esgueira, então notei que eramos os únicos jovens ali, mas diferente de mim Minay não pareceu notar isso, na verdade ela parecia mais entretida com as várias espécies de comida ali. O café da manhã era em estilo self-service e tinham vários tipos de comidas dispostas, muitas das quais eu jamais vi.

-Pegue um de cada para provar.

-Eu não conseguiria comer tudo. -ela falou e me pareceu um gatinho miando.

-Pegue, o que não conseguir comer, eu como para você. -ela novamente sorriu e só faltou dar pulinhos de felicidade. Realmente era muito fácil agradá-la.

-Obrigada.

-Não por isso.

Ela pegou um prato e escolheu o que queria, e eu fiz o mesmo, após isso esperei que terminasse e escolhi uma mesa mais afastada para que nos sentássemos.

-Hummm. -ela ficou toda alegre com a comida como se o sabor tivesse lhe agradado e se remexeu toda, mas quando me viu olhando ficou toda envergonhada. -Desculpe, eu tenho essa mania feia, mas prometo tentar me controlar.

-Eu não me importo. -ela me olhou curiosa.

-Porque está fazendo isso? -foi minha vez de olhá-la com curiosidade e a esperei continuar. -Tentando me agradar.

-Lembra do que lhe disse ontem? Eu odeio mentiras, e não farei com você o que não quero que faça comigo. Então não, eu não estou tentando te agradar, se eu não gostar de algo eu direi, como espero que faça comigo. Então se estou dizendo que não me incomodo é porque realmente não me importo. -ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se encolheu.

-Desculpe.

-Isso me incomoda. -ela levantou o o olhar. -Não quero que se desculpe por tudo, estamos conversando, e eu não sou nenhuma de suas amigas para me magoar com qualquer coisa que diga. -ela arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-Sinto... Certo. -se corrigiu rapidamente, e eu afirmei.

O resto do café da manhã foi silencioso, mais não me pareceu nada incomodo, e quando ela timidamente ficou olhando para o prato que ainda tinha alguma comida eu o troquei com o meu que estava vazio e como dito antes, eu comi o que ela não tinha conseguido e está deu um sorriso tímido por isso.

Passeamos pela praia e ela não pareceu se incomodar que eu a segurasse pela mão, na verdade a única coisa na qual ela mantinha sua atenção era em brincar com a água do mar. E assim passamos a manhã. Há levei para almoçar em um restaurante ali próximo e ela ficou extremamente encantada com tudo, e a tarde a levei para conhecer a cidade.

Eu fiz de tudo para que ela se sentisse ao menos mais tranquila, e quando está se acostumou com minha presença a ponto de não mais se assustar quando eu falava nem se tremer quando eu a tocava eu soube que enfim ela estava mudando seu pensamento sobre mim.

Lembro como se fosse hoje a primeira vez que nos beijamos, estávamos voltando de um festival no centro da vila, e tinha começado a chover, então a levei para debaixo de uma árvore para esperar a chuva passar, mas a abracei para que ela não mais sentisse frio, e ela levantou o rosto para me agradecer, e foi impossível resistir aqueles olhos, e mais ainda aqueles lábios que me pareciam tão doces. Tentei controlar minha fome para não assustá-la, mas quando a senti estremecer me afastei, e já me preparava para me desculpar quando a vi tocar os lábios e sorrir envergonhada, então apenas me limitei a beijar sua cabeça de forma carinhosa e esta se aconchegou mais a mim.

Contudo nada me preparou para aquela frase, e até hoje eu me pergunto se ela sabe o que aquilo me causou.

Já fazia mais de um ano que estávamos casados, e como todas as vezes em que dormíamos juntos eu acordava enlaçado a ela, e com o tempo ela havia se acostumado a isso, e de alguma forma acabava me abraçando também, o que me fazia rir sempre. Tentei me soltar dela sem acordá-la, mas essa miou em protesto e abriu os olhos sonolentos.

-Volte a dormir ainda é cedo. -eu disse com a voz rouca tocando suas bochechas.

-Não dá, eu sinto sua falta. -sorri de leve e ela me abraçou mais. -Madara... -vi quando ela mordeu o lábio como sempre fazia quando estava preocupada.

-Sim. -ela desviou o olhar e eu esperei paciente o que me diria.

Ela se inclinou e ficou me olhando como se esperasse algo, mas eu não entendia exatamente o que ela queria, então me surpreendi quando me beijou. Foi instintivo a puxar para mim, e quando senti o gosto doce dela todo o meu corpo acordou, então tentei afastá-la de mim, mas essa se inclinou ainda mais fazendo nossas intimidades se chorarem arrancando um silvo de mim.

-Minay... -minha voz saiu mais grossa pelo desejo.

-Eu quero... -sua voz saiu num sussurro. -Eu desejo você Madara. -ela disse mais claramente e eu fiquei olhando-a.

Ela se afastou dando-me total visão sobre seu corpo e seu rosto vermelho, mas nada me preparou para quando ela retirou a camisola ficando apenas de calcinha na minha frente, deixando-me ter total visão sobre seus seios volumosos.

-Obrigado por esperar. Eu estou pronta para você! -meu coração bateu como um louco e quando essa se deitou sobre mim foi a minha vez de tremer.

Abracei-a com força, e beijei-lhe com vontade a ouvindo gemer com a frisão de nossas intimidades. Troquei de posição com esta e passei a provar todo o seu corpo com leves mordidas, mas seu real sabor eu só pude provar após retirar sua calcinha com cuidado e a todo momento eu a olhava esperando qualquer sinal para parar, mas esse não veio, então levei minha língua havida a seu ponto mais sensível e ao notar o quanto está já estava molhada me senti orgulhoso, desejado, e toda a minha mente trabalhou em um único pensamento, fazê-la minha. A ouvi suspirar, gritar e se contorcer em desejo, e tudo aquilo só me instigava a trabalhar mais habilmente ali, então suguei seu clítoris com vontade e senti o gosto de seu primeiro gozo, e como sempre imaginei fora delicioso.

Retirei minhas roupas que já me incomodavam tanto que doía, e ao ver meu membro ela se assustou um pouco, então calmamente peguei sua mão e a levei até ali, no começo ela ficou nervosa mas logo começou a tocar-lhe curiosa me fazendo sentir sensações jamais imaginadas, me vi suspirando em volúpia quando essa começou uma vai e vem lento, mas quando sua língua tocou ali foi o limite para minha sanidade, deuses aquela menina iria me enlouquecer.

A empurrei com cuidado para a cama e ela me olhou meio perdida.

-Minay... -era a ultima chance que eu lhe daria, depois dali eu não conseguiria mais parar, todo o meu corpo estava fervendo em antecipação.

-Madara. -ela gemeu manhosa me arranhando -deuses.

A beijei com vontade e me pus no meio de suas pernas, e segurei seu quadril para que ela não pudesse tentar se afastar quando eu a invadisse. Ela tremeu quando me sentiu em sua entrada, mas eu não parei o beijo, nem mesmo quando comecei a entrar dentro dela. Ela enfiou as mãos em meus cabelos e gemeu com a dor, eu sabia o quanto aquila primeira invasão doía, então quando senti sua barreira não pensei duas vezes ao ir mais fundo e transpassá-la, adentrando por completo dentro dela. Eu queria invadi-la com vontade, todo meu corpo pedia para que eu a possui-se de uma vez, mas ao ver as lágrimas em seu rosto eu travei, eu não queria que ela tivesse uma experiencia ruim em nossa primeira vez, queria que ela me sentisse prazer e que me deseja-se todos os dias como eu sabia que a desejaria.

Alisei seu rosto e limpei as lágrimas neste, e tentei sair e entrar o mais lento que podia, firmei minhas mãos no colchão apertando-o enquanto tentava ao máximo me controlar, eu já respirava com certa dificuldade, e o maldito desejo só crescia cada vez mais, pois toda vez que eu entrava nessa ela parecia me apertar mais.

-Ma... dara... mais... -quase gritei de felicidade com aquilo, e não esperei que ela terminasse a frase para me inclinar e morde-lhe o pescoço enquanto a invadia com mais força e vontade, mais não pude conter o gemido de prazer quando ela desceu as unhas por minhas costas arranhando-as. Eu estava chegando no meu limite, mas ainda sim só me permiti gozar quando Minay chegou em seu prazer, quando senti as paredes me apertarem me deixando alucinado pelo calor ali, não eu não podia fazer mais nada a não ser me entregar ao êxtase que aquele corpo me proporcionava, e pela primeira vez, me vi caindo satisfeito sobre o corpo de uma mulher, a minha mulher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu estava tremendamente cansado, e Hashirama tinha razão, depois daquela missão tudo que eu queria era uma boa cama para descansar.

-Tadaima. -disse ao entrar em nossa casa, mais diferente de como sempre acontecia ela não apareceu ali sorrindo para me receber.

Meu peito se apertou, algo estava errado, muito errado. Todo o cansaço sumiu do meu corpo e a adrenalina e o medo se apoderaram de mim. O sharingan foi ativado antes mesmo que eu sequer pensasse e num piscar de olhos eu já estava no pé da escada que levava ao nosso quarto. Seu cheiro estava impregnado por toda a casa, mas era apenas isso, apenas seu cheiro, nada que me indicasse que mais alguém esteve ali.

Ouvi um pequeno barulho dentro do quarto e quase arrombei a porta ao entrar, meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, e ao ouvi-la chorar meu mundo ruiu. Segui o som que me indicava que está estava no banheiro.

-Não entre Madara. -ela pediu num fio de voz. E se eu não tivesse certeza de que estava sozinha eu teria arrombado a porta que nos separava.

-Minay o que está havendo? -minha voz estava grossa, o medo ainda estava ali.

-Eu não sei. -ela chorou e aquilo me preocupou mais.

-Me deixe entrar para ajudar.

-Não. -aquilo foi quase um miado.

-Minay. -eu chamei mais grave. -Se não me disser o que está havendo e não me deixar entrar eu entrarei aí de qualquer forma.

Ouvi ela chorar e não pensei duas vezes ao quebrar a porta do banheiro e entrar. A cena que vi me assustou. Minay estava sentada no chão do banheiro, debruçada sobre o vaso, e seu fluxo de chackra estava anormal.

-Eu comecei a ficar enjoada, e parece que as coisa só pioram Madara, eu já não sei mais o que fazer. -a peguei no colo com carinho e encostei nossas testas e ela me abraçou chorosa. -Eu estou com medo. -tive de me segurar para não chorar, eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

-Minay você gosta de crianças? -ela me olhou ainda chorosa, mas maneou a cabeça. E eu beijei sua testa. -O que acha de termos filhos? -nunca tínhamos conversado sobre aquilo, na verdade eu nunca me vi com uma família, com uma mulher que me amasse, mas quando vi o sorriso dela, o a alegria de saber que seria mãe, que estava gerando nosso filho, aquilo me fez sorrir também.

-Eu estou grávida? -perguntou num fio de voz e eu a coloquei na cama.

-Sim.

-Nós vamos ter um filho?

-Parece que sim.

-Você não se importa? -ela direcionou aqueles grandes orbes brilhantes em expectativas para mim, e eu toquei-lhe a face.

-O que acha?

-Que você será um grande pai. -meu sorriso se alargou ao ouvir aquilo.

Ela pulou me abraçando, e seu sorriso era contagiante.

-Eu estou tão feliz Madara.

-Eu também. -ela me olhou curiosa e riu.

-Agora seremos uma grande família. -eu afirmei.

Shisui nasceu em uma noite de verão, poucos meses depois de Tsunade, e isso aproximou mais Minay de Megumi que sempre ficavam juntas quando eu e Hashirama saímos em missão, o que me deixava mais tranquilo já que assim uma ajudava a outra.

Tsunade era uma diabinha de saia, subia em tudo e era uma completa destruidora, e os olhos de Hashirama sempre brilhavam orgulhosos quando esta aprontava. Shisui era quieto, sempre parecia analisar tudo ao redor, e Minay dizia que isso era influencia minha, e por mais que eu não admitisse eu me orgulhava de saber que meu filho era tão parecido comigo.

Quase dois anos depois nasceu Obito eu me vi com uma criança que era o meu completo oposto, pois meu caçula tinha puxado completamente a mãe, era extremamente carinhoso e sempre que eu o pegava no colo ele se agarrava a mim enlaçando meu pescoço e descansando a cabeça ali. E se eu o tentasse mudar de posição ele chorava, chorava tanto que eu me via desesperado e o voltava para o mesmo lugar. Minay ria e dizia que ele se sentia protegido ali, e que por isso fazia isso. O problema era que ele só ficava no colo comigo, Minay, Hashirama e Megumi, qualquer outra pessoa meu filho estranhava e chorava como se não houvesse amanhã. Uma vez Fugaku o tentou pegar no colo para um passeio e este chorou tanto que meu cunhado o devolveu antes mesmo de sair pela porta. Meu único consolo era que este só era assim com adulto, já que ele sempre ficava tranquilo no colo do irmão ou no de Itachi. Com Tsunade ele sempre sorria e ela adorava o fazer de boneca e esse sempre ria quando era carregado por ela, o que causava um leve ciume no irmão mais velho, eu só me perguntava de qual parte era esse ciume, e Minay sempre dizia que era da Tsunade, pois os pequenos eram muito apegados.

Eu amava minha mulher, amava a família que havíamos construídos juntos. Minay acordava todos os dias cedo e nunca me deixava sair em missão sem uma marmita de comida, sem beijar as crianças e claro, sem um beijo de boa sorte. Quando eu estava em casa ela sempre me deixava descansar e eu sempre a ouvia brincar com as crianças no jardim, e claro eu não me aguentava e acabava indo para lá.

Tudo pareceu sumir, como uma foto que começa a envelhecer e se apagar ,e tudo que eu pude ouvir foi a voz dele.

-Mais ainda tem um filho para criar. -era a voz de Hashirama que gritava ao longe.

Saber que minha mulher era feliz comigo e que me amava e amava nossos filhos foi a única coisa que me fez parar quando ouvi a voz do meu amigo. Seu corpo frio em meus braços era como farpas que alcançavam meu coração, e dilaceravam minha alma, mas quando Hashirama gritou que eu não poderia encará-la e que ela queria que eu protegesse nossos filhos, eu me fechei para tudo e respirei trancando qualquer emoção dentro de mim. Ela tinha ido, mas morreu para proteger nossa família, morreu fiel a mim, e seu ultimo pedido era que eu cuidasse de nosso filho, e aquela seria a missão de minha vida. Mas antes disso, antes de tudo, eu precisava lavar seu sangue de minhas mãos, e aquilo só aconteceria quando eu matasse todos aqueles miseráveis, todos aqueles que ousaram levantar a mão contra minha família.

Deixei meu filho aos cuidados de Hashirama, ele era o único que eu confiava para isso, e a própria Megumi tinha se arriscado para protegê-los. Eles cuidariam dele como se fosse deles, eu tinha certeza, então me foquei em dar um enterro digno a minha esposa, enterrando-a no lugar que ela mais gostava de caminhar, no jardim próximo a vila.

Eu cacei, durante meses eu matei cada um daqueles que estavam envolvidos na morte de Minay, deixando o maldito do meu irmão por ultimo, mas nada me preparou para o que eu encontrei.

-Alguém cale a boca desse pirralho dos infernos. -eu ouvi meu irmão gritar, e os criados se porão a correr.

Aquele choro, aquela forma desesperada de chorar mesmo estando audivelmente mais fraco, eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, eu não podia acreditar. Corri o mais rápido que pude e quando alcancei o lugar matei todos os criados que estavam no quarto, antes que esses avisassem sobre minha presença, contudo quando reparei melhor o comodo e vi meu pequeno dentro de um berço se apoiando nas barras de ferro meu coração pareceu voltar a trabalhar.

Obito estava visivelmente mais magro, e seu rosto estava banhado pelas lágrimas, mas nem mesmo isso parecia lhe dar menos determinação ao que fazia, pois ele continuava a chorar estrondosamente.

Me aproximei e ele chorou mais, mas quando o peguei colocando-o no colo, este fez o que sempre fazia, enlaçou meu pescoço deitando ali calmamente.

-Papa... -uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos, era a primeira palavra dele e aquilo fez todos os sentimentos tão bem guardados dentro de mim transbordarem.

-Eu levarei você para casa filho. -ele suspirou cansado e praticamente desmaiou ali.

Izuna pareceu estranhar o silencio da criança, pois se dirigiu rapidamente para onde eu estava, e eu sorri sabendo que meu filho provavelmente o tinha infernizado com seu choro durante todo esse tempo. Preparei a espada e mal esperei ele entrar no comodo para enfiar-lhe em sua barriga. E ele engasgou com um grito mudo, e levantou o olhar surpreso para mim.

-Você...

-Eu otouto. -girei a espada o fazendo gritar de dor e a puxei sem dó, saindo da frente para que esse caísse sobre o chão sujando-o com seu sangue imundo. -Me diga, você achou mesmo que eu te deixaria viver bastardo?

-Droga, era para você ter morrido, ele me garantiu que você morreria.

-Ele? Quem é ele? -o maldito não me respondeu, então vagarosamente eu enfiei a espada em suas costelas o fazendo gritar, e um sorriso macabro surgiu em meus lábios. -Quem é ele Izuna?

-Eu nunca direi a você. -ele cuspiu sangue e eu retirei a espada de suas costelas com tudo e ele novamente gritou.

-Eu realmente não me importo, temos muito tempo juntos irmãozinho. -Obito não acordou em momento algum e ressonava tranquilo em meu braço enquanto eu torturava Izuna.

Ele não me disse, morreu sem me falar o maldito nome, mas naquele momento eu não me importei, eu estava enfim com as mãos limpas, enfim não via mais o sangue de Minay ali, eu há havia vingado.

Quando cheguei em Konoha com Obito nos braços fui direto a casa de Hashirama, e ao me ver ali, este me sorriu dando-me passagem e Shisui veio correndo até mim.

-Tadaima otousan. -ele não chorou, me olhou de cima a baixo e ficou me encarando.

-Okaery Shisui. Eu trouxe seu irmão de volta.

Ao ver o irmão ali em meu braço ele deu seu primeiro sorriso, o primeiro de muitos, pois a partir daquele dia ele não parou mais de sorrir.

Megumi me abraçou chorosa e por mais que eu olhasse para Hashirama, ele apenas fingia não ver, e está só me largou quando eu disse que estava bem. Ela pegou Obito de mim, e por mais que meu coração tenha se apertado naquele momento com o instinto de proteção, não pude me mover quando esta começou a examiná-lo minunciosamente, e quando meu filho abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela eu sabia que ele estava bem.

Eu voltei para casa com os meninos, mas todos os dias Hashirama e a lá, no começo era só para ver as crianças, mas com o tempo as visitas vinham sempre com um convite para jantar em suas casa, convite esse que não aceitava uma recusa. Eu já estava começando a me irritar quando um dia encontrei a pestinha dele em minha casa.

-Como entrou aqui Tsu...

-Tio Madala, eu quelo água. -pisquei várias vezes, ela estava me chamando de tio?

-Venha. -fui com ela até a cozinha e peguei o copo para por água. -Como entrou aqui?

-Pela polta secleta. -leventei a sobrancelha curioso.

-Que porta secreta Tsunade?

-A que mama cotruiu papa. -Shisui entrava na cozinha e eu fiquei sem entender nada.

-Sua mãe construiu uma porta secreta? Mas para quê?

-Pala nos blinca. Temos um qualto só nosso. -quase não entendi o que ela dizia.

-Me leve lá Shisui. -ele fez que sim e saiu da cozinha e eu o segui com a pestinha em meu cós.

Ele desceu para o porão da casa e acendeu a luz, e embaixo da escada deste tinha uma pequena portinha, que dava para um comodo e do outro lado deste um corredor.

-Mama disse que se algo desse elado eu tlouxese Obito e Nade pala cá, e espelace oce chegar papa. -olhei para as crianças e me espremi para entrar ali.

Era um pequeno quarto e nas paredes tinham algumas fotografias nossas, havia também algumas garrafas de água e umas barras de cereal.

-O que tem na outra porta?

-Ora tio Madala como acha que entlo aqui? -a loira perguntou petulante.

-E onde isso vai dar?

-Na flolesta aqui do lado. Tia Minay nos fez plomete que não mostlaliamos a niguem, ela nosso segulledo ninja. -eu quase rir com aquilo.

Dei uma ultima olhada no lugar e meu olhos recaíram sobre um livro rosa.

-O que é isso? -peguei o livro.

-Mama disse que ela seu e que não era pla mexer. -fiquei curioso, aquilo nunca tinha sido meu.

Novamente tive de me espremer para sair dali, e os garotos seguiram comigo. Subi as escadas e fui na cozinha, preparei um lanche para entretê-los e só aí fui para o quarto.

Diário de Uchiha Minay!

Era o que tinha escrito na primeira página, e me peguei rindo de como minha mulher tinha feito tudo aquilo. Quando virei a primeira página encontrei um envelope branco com meu nome e meu coração disparou, eu podia jurar sentir seu cheiro ali. Minhas mãos tremeram, e eu me vi rindo sozinho, o que minha adorada mulher tinha aprontado. Abri-o com cuidado, e sentia meu coração quase sair pela boba.

"Querido Madara, eu entendo as circunstâncias que o obrigaram a ler isso, pois eu tomei todo o cuidado para que isso não chegasse em suas mãos a não ser que algo me acontecesse.

Há tanta coisa que eu gostaria de lhe dizer amor, de lhe agradecer. Você me fez feliz durante cada dia de minha vida na qual estivemos juntos, me mostrou o real significado de família, e me deu uma para amar e ser amada.

Vivi com você algo que jamais me permiti sonhar, mas cada dia ao seu lado foi como um sonho, e eu posso lhe dizer que não há um misero arrependimento em meu coração.

Obrigada amor pelos lindo e maravilhosos filhos que me deu, e sei como será difícil para você agora cuidar deles, mas saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, e onde quer que esteja estarei olhando por vocês e te esperando de braços abertos para quando você vier até mim. Me desculpe por está sendo egoísta e ir primeiro, mas ambos sabemos que nossos pequenos precisam mais de você do que de mim, só te peço amor, que os ame assim como me amou, e que crie-os ensinando-os a serem homens honestos e maravilhosos como você, ensine-os também, o valor de uma verdadeira amizade, para que assim como você eles tenham alguém para os apoiar quando você não mais estiver ao lado destes.

Eu te amo Madara, e me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por poder ter tido a chance de te ter como meu marido, de ter vivido ao seu lado. Você me deu liberdade, carinho e amor, me deu o mundo de presente, e me ensinou que um verdadeiro homem não ter medo ou vergonha de mostrar seus sentimentos, e muito menos de respeitar seus semelhantes. Por isso serei eternamente grata a Kami por ter me dado você.

Deixo à você meu diário, para que minhas lembranças sejas as suas, para que entenda meus reais sentimentos, como eles evoluíram ao seu lado me transformando numa pessoa melhor, e para que acima de tudo saiba como e porque eu já imaginava que algo iria me acontecer. Sei que ficará com raiva de mim, mas entenda que as decisões que tomei foram para protegê-los, eu só queria fazer algo por você, pelo homem que tanto me amou.

Não sei se eu disse o suficiente enquanto estive ao seu lado, mas quero que saiba que por mim eu diria lhe essas palavras todos os dias: Eu te amo Uchiha Madara!"

A carta ficou manchada pelas lágrimas que teimosamente caiam sem minha permissão, minha morena sabia que algo estava acontecendo, sabia que algo lhe aconteceria. Porque ela não tinha me dito nada, porque não tinha confiado em mim? Tratei de abrir seu diário com uma fome por respostas, e a cada coisa que lia, a cada trecho que sua caprichosa caligrafia me apresentava eu me via mais e mais entretido em suas lembranças. Como ela havia pontuado tantas e tantas vezes na carta que tinha me deixado, ela fora feliz, e eu me senti realmente bem ao saber que ela se sentia amada e feliz ao meu lado, pois fora isso que eu sempre desejei para ela. Era claro o amor que sentia por nossos filhos, e o desejo insano de nos proteger. Contudo, quando ela me apresentou os primeiros contos em que meu irmão aparecia eu me vi tremendo de raiva, ele a tentou cercar de várias formas quando eu não estava, e ela foi clara em dizer que o meio que encontrou de fugir dele foi na segurança que a casa de Megumi lhe dava. Com o tempo as ameaças ficaram mais frequentes e inusitadas, de tal forma que ela achou necessário criar aquela passagem para as crianças.

"Eu queria contar a Madara, queria muito poder dividir isso com ele, mas Izuna mesmo jogou em minha cara que meu marido não acreditaria em mim, que ele provavelmente acharia que eu ainda queria seu irmão. Eu chorei tanto, tanto, mas era melhor sofrer calada do que perdê-lo. Eu o amo, e não saberia o que fazer se esse um dia me olhasse com desprezo." -Aquele era um dos últimos trechos do diário.

Depois de tudo o que li me dei um tempo para me afogar naqueles sentimentos, e quando por fim me senti pronto novamente sai de meu quarto, e não estranhei por não encontrar meus filhos ali, meus pés fizeram o caminho tão conhecido, e antes mesmo de chegar em sua porta já os ouvia rir. Hashirama foi quem abriu a porta para mim e depois de me olhar por alguns minutos este me sorriu.

-Seja bem vindo meu amigo!

-Hashi...

-Vamos entre logo, ou a Megumi irá nos bater por atrasarmos o jantar, as crianças estão com fome. -ele me sorriu e me deu espaço para passar, e só aí eu percebi, ele não precisava que eu o agradecesse, ele sabia o que eu queria dizer e não precisava ouvir. -Estou feliz que esteja de volta.

Maneei a cabeça afirmando e adentrei sua casa, encontrando meus filhos sorrindo enquanto brincavam felizes, e nesse momento eu me prometi, que eu faria de tudo para que eles continuassem assim, eu daria minha vida para manter o sorriso nos lábios daquelas crianças.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Não devia se preocupar tanto com eles pai. -o cheiro de chocolate quente com canela me chamou atenção antes mesmo que esse se pronunciasse, e ele me estendeu uma xícara que fumegava, a qual eu peguei agradecendo.

-Não é só com eles que estou preocupado. -me virei olhando meu filho mais novo que agora já era um homem feito, e esse apenas deu de ombro de forma displicente.

-Você me manteve longe dela com medo do que pudesse acontecer se nos apaixonássemos. -ele riu enquanto eu resmungava. -E no fim, foi a Itachi que ela conquistou. -eu suspirei. -Pare de se preocupar pai, eu não morrerei antes de você. -ele deu um sorrisinho sínico -Eu não morrerei antes de acabar com todos que machucaram minha família. -foi minha vez de sorrir, pois diferente do que eu imaginava aquela criança cresceu exatamente como minha cópia.

Uchiha Obito jamais demonstrava sua força, jamais se deixava ser percebido, mas era um ninja implacável. Ele tinha crescido cercado pelos cuidados excessivos do irmão e pelo amor de Megumi, e tinha aprendido comigo o valor de um homem, talvez isso o tenha dado tanta determinação, e o tenha feito crescer tão parecido a mim.

-Onde vai?

-Visitar tia Megumi, ela é capaz de arrancar minhas orelhas se eu não aparecer por lá. -ele se arrepiou todo e eu quase ri ao vê-lo se afastar.

Era impossível negar que ele estava ansioso para ir até ela, e eu não me preocupava, não mais, ela o tinha criado como um filho e ela era a figura de uma mãe para ele, e apesar de no começo eu me preocupar, tanto Megumi quanto Shisui sempre se preocuparam em fazê-lo entender que sua verdadeira mãe era Minay e que essa o amou muito. Obito cresceu sabendo que a mãe tinha morrido para protegê-lo, e ele sempre se orgulhava ao falar dela.

-Sinto sua falta Minay, mas espero que entenda que terá de me esperar mais um pouco morena! -senti o vento passar por ali, e sorri entendendo que ela me esperaria, não importava quanto tempo, ela esperaria.


	20. Vamos voltar!

Estava na cozinha preparando o jantar tranquilamente, eu tinha deixado Itachi no quarto lendo um livro, enquanto Sasuke estava provavelmente no seu fazendo-se sabe-se lá o que, então quando ouvi a risada escandalosa de Naruto antes mesmo que este entrasse no apartamento eu me pus a ri também.

-Tadaima. -ele abriu a porta gritando

-Okaery Naruto-nichan. -eu sai da cozinha limpando as mãos no pano a tempo de vê-lo ser empurrado com tudo para dentro por uma Sakura revoltada.

-Não bloquei a porta baka, há olá Lya-chan.

-Saky-chan, Hina-chan sejam bem vindas. -elas me sorriram amáveis e adentraram o local. -O jantar está quase pronto, então tomem um banho e venham comer. -Naruto deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e saiu correndo para o quarto.

-Dobe maldito bata na porta. -ouvimos Sasuke gritar.

-Teme tarado pare de andar sem roupa pelo quarto. -acho que todas nós ficamos vermelhas.

-Não tinha toalha no banheiro maldito. -Sasuke gritou de volta.

-Ai baka... Sakura-chan me salve aqui. -Sakura parecia que e a desmaiar.

-Não chame uma mulher para o quarto... -só escutamos os barulhos de algo se quebrando.

-Bom... é... -fiquei sem saber o que dizer.

-Vou tomar... banho... -Sakura foi a primeira a fujir e Hinata ficou ali me olhando.

-Vou... vou te ajudar no jantar. -eu fiz que sim.

-Já que estamos sozinhas, porque não me conta sobre o pedido de namoro? -sorri maldosa e a pobre da minha amiga paralisou. -Estou brincando, não precisa me contar.

-Não, não Lya-chan, na verdade eu realmente queria contar a alguém e você... bom você é minha amiga desde sempre. -sorri e apontei para a mesa, e ouvimos mais um estrondo no quarto dos meninos.

-Depois do que o Itachi te tirou de lá, o Naruto-kun tentou seguir vocês, ele estava preocupado que o Itachi te fizesse algo, mas o Sasuke-san disse que o Itachi não machucaria você, bem como não deixaria nenhum homem se aproximar, e se ele tentasse o Itachi poderia enlouquecer de novo. -ela respirou fundo. -Então ele ficou revoltado e saiu de lá, e a Sakura-chan me pediu pra ir falar com ele. -ela começou a brincar com os dedos nervosa. -Porém foi meio que o contrario, eu não quis impor minha presença a ele, ele provavelmente queria ficar sozinho, então apenas me sentei num balanço de um parquinho que encontrei e fiquei lá preocupada se você estaria realmente bem.

-Me desculpe por te causar tantos problemas Hina. -ela negou com a cabeça e me sorriu amável.

-Eu não percebi as horas se passando e fiquei ali me balançando. "Então foi aqui que você se escondeu todo esse tempo?" -ele se sentou no balanço ao lado. - "Sim, aqui é tranquilo." -eu respondi, e fiquei feliz por não gaguejar.

\- "Eu fiquei preocupado quando você não voltou." -lhe sorri envergonhada e me desculpei. - "Na verdade Hina, hoje eu percebi... ou melhor a dias eu venho percebendo..." -ele parou como se procurasse as palavras. - "Desde que chegamos temos trabalhado juntos, e durante todo esse tipo eu te observei Hinata, vi você brincar e cuidar com tanto carinho daquelas crianças, cuidar de tudo com tanto amor." -ele fixou aquelas safiras em mim e eu me obriguei a respirar para não desmaiar. - "No começo eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas quando o Susanoo mirou você... Quando eu percebi que podia te perder para sempre... Eu quero proteger você Hinata!" -ele ficou sério. - "Quero proteger você não só agora, mas pelo resto de minha vida, por que hoje eu percebi, percebi que não posso perder você." -ele se levantou e veio até mim se abaixando em minha frente. - "Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita namorar comigo?"

-E aí? -eu perguntei eufórica quando ela parou de contar.

-Eu desmaiei. -eu pisquei algumas vezes e depois cai na risada. -Mas ele me ajudou e esperou eu me acalmar e no fim quando estava me deixando na porta do quarto eu disse "Sim, eu aceito Naruto-kun". -e ele veio até mim e beijou meu rosto animado.

-Fico feliz por vocês. -fui sincera e ela sorriu.

Hinata depois de me ajudar a terminar o jantar foi para o quarto, e Sasuke quando cansou de brigar com Naruto foi para o meu ajudar Itachi a se arrumar, então quando eu terminei de por as coisa na mesa todos já estavam sentados ao redor dela. Comemos enquanto eles contavam como tinha sido o dia deles e Sasuke contou sobre o nosso, espantando alguns ali.

-Será que é por isso que Gaara-sama deseja te ver? -Sakura se pronunciou e a olhei curiosa. -Ele pediu para que você fosse vê-lo amanhã. -Itachi e Sasuke se olharam discretamente, mas apenas o mais novo estreitou o olhar para mim.

-Ele está bem? -eu fiquei preocupada que ele tivesse piorado.

-Ele começou a tomar o remédio apenas hoje, mas não apresentou nenhuma piora, provavelmente começará a melhor logo. -suspirei aliviada.

-Por favor Sakura-chan, diga-lhe que eu estou descansando e que assim que estiver bem eu irei vê-lo. -todos me olharam curiosos. -Eu não pretendo sair desse apartamento enquanto Itachi não estiver bem, e como ninguém pode saber de sua condição, essa é a melhor opção que temos.

-Concordo, se descobrirem que o Itachi não está bem as coisas podem ficar feias, o Kankuro-san não parece flor que se cheire. -Naruto-ni se pronunciou.

-Também não devemos comentar para ninguém sobre o bebê, não estamos em nossa vila, e já percebemos como esse lugar é perigoso. -Sasuke se pronunciou e todos concordaram.

-Devo desculpas a todos vocês, eu coloquei a vida de vocês em risco quando me descontrolei, sinto muito. -Itachi se levantou e se curvou assustando a todos. -Obrigado por protegerem minha família. -não dá pra dizer qual de nós ficou mais assustado com aquilo.

-Nisan. -Sasuke disse chocado.

-Esqueça isso Itachi-san, todos entendemos o que aconteceu. -as meninas concordaram. -O importante é que a Lya-chan está bem, e eu logo vou ser tio. -Naruto abriu um lindo sorriso e eu fiquei envergonhada.

-Não vou deixar você andar por aí com meu sobrinho Dobe, vai passar sua idiotice para ele. -Sasuke disse calmo.

-O QUE? -Naruto gritou e eles começaram a trocar farpas na mesa enquanto eu me acabava de rir.

Depois de jantar eu tomei um longo banho, e coloquei uma camisola leve para dormir, aquele clima quente de Suna não me permitia usar muitas roupas.

-O Sasuke parece feliz em ter um sobrinho. -comentei tranquila indo para cama e ele abriu os braços e eu me aninhei ali.

-Imagino que esteja, não tem muitas crianças no clã Uchiha, e meu pai e Madara foram a exceção com dois filhos.

-Não se pode ter mais de um filho no seu clã? -nunca tinha pensado sobre isso.

-Não é que não pode Lya, mas entenda... -ele pareceu pensar. -Quantas mulheres Uchiha você já viu utilizando o colar?

-Duas, três eu acho. -fiquei confusa tentando me lembrar do dia do meu casamento.

-Com você são cinco, e quatro delas são idosas. -o olhei surpresa entendendo sua linha de raciocínio. -Todo o resto foi, é ou será infeliz, por isso apenas um filho, apenas um herdeiro para continuar a linhagem. Isso só muda quando o primeiro filho é uma menina, aí geralmente se tem dois.

-Por isso há tão poucos Uchihas? -alguns morriam em missão, e a maioria que nascia era geralmente homens.

-Sim, e por isso que a maioria das mulheres em nosso clã são criadas desde cedo para serem donas de casa, não é algo obrigatório, mas é o que geralmente acontece. -eu me remexi desconfortável. -Se tivermos uma filha, ela será o que quiser. Assim como a mãe.

-Sei que pensa assim, nunca duvidei disso, mas seu pai será contra não é? -ele me apertou contra si.

-Não devo satisfação a meu pai desde os 11 anos, então é melhor que ele tenha aprendido com nossa ultima conversa, eu não vou admitir que ele fale algo contra vocês, não uma pessoa que não tem moral alguma. -apertei sua mão.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Lya, eu sei que você quer ir ver o Gaara-san, mas...

-Eu te prometi que só sairei daqui com você Itachi. -eu me virei sorrindo para ele. -E um Uchiha sempre cumpre suas promessas. -ele me sorriu e me abraçou. -Eu não vou fugir Tachii, nem fazer nada que coloque nossas vidas em risco novamente, uma vez já foi suficiente para toda uma vida.

-Obrigado. -ele suspirou mais tranquilo.

-Agora trate de ir deitar e dormir, você tem de descansar. -ele revirou os olhos e eu ri de sua infantilidade.

Não foi difícil manter Itachi quieto durante aqueles três dias, ele era extremante calmo e centrado, o maior problema era eu, sim eu, eu sempre odiei me sentir presa e não sair daquele apartamento estava me enlouquecendo completamente. Então bom, naquela noite eu tinha de fazer algo, algo que não tinha feito ainda para me "distrair", e como meu marido parecia estar bem melhor eu não exitei.

-Né Tachii. -eu subi na cama engatinhando e ele tirou os olhos do livro que lia e se concentrou em mim. -Eu estou meio entediada. -ele levantou a sobrancelha curioso e eu me sentei entre suas pernas e enlacei seu pescoço. -Eu sei que você precisa descansar, mas eu quero fazer algo.

-Pelo jeito eu vou gostar muito desse "algo". -ele deu um meio sorriso e eu ri antes de o beijar.

-Só me deixe fazer o que quiser ok? -eu fiquei envergonhada, mas eu realmente queria fazer aquilo.

-O que quiser. -meu coração foi a mil com aquele seu sorriso cafajeste e aquela voz rouca.

Tracei uma linha de beijo até sua orelha e mordi de leve ali. E puxei vagarosamente sua camiseta e ele me ajudou a retirá-la. Ele tentou me puxar para si mas eu afastei suas mãos de mim.

-Não... -disse olhando diretamente nos seus olhos e fui até ele mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Desci a trilha de beijos por seu tronco e me afastei para retirar minha camisola, mas ao perceber que esse me olhava o fiz vagarosamente para que ele aproveitasse cada momento, e retirei o restante de suas roupas, e sorri ao ver como ele já estava duro de desejo.

Ele travou por completo quando me inclinei para morder a parte de dentro de sua coxa, mas só quando eu dei uma leve lambida na base de seu pênis que eu o ouvi gemer, e quando levantei o olhar esse me espreitava de olhos semicerrados, então fiz a maior loucura da minha vida. Levantei os dois dedos e os lambi vagarosamente e os levei para dentro da minha calcinha me tocando e suspirando, mas quando meu marido se inclinou e usei a outra mão para segurar seu pênis e levei minha boca até ali, e o provei pela primeira vez. Foi complicado acertar o ritmo no começo, e eu fiquei com um certo receio de o machucar, ou me engasgar. Itachi gemeu meu nome, e eu o olhei. Mal seus olhos se fixaram no meu quando o sharingan foi ativado, e eu soube que a brincadeira tinha acabado. Então me afastei dele e retirei a mão de dentro de mim. Tirei meu sutiã e a calcinha e em momento algum ele desviava o olhar como se esperando o melhor momento para me atacar, e quando ele fez menção de vir até mim eu fiz que não, então ele novamente ficou quieto observando o que eu faria. Fui para cima dele e claro tive um pouco de dificuldade para me encaixar ali, mas ao conseguir, sentei o mais lentamente que pude para que ambos pudéssemos aproveitar o momento, e só depois comecei a cavalgar vagarosamente nos fazendo gemer. Itachi levou as mãos aos meus seios e inclinou o quadril me ajudando com a penetração, e deuses como aquilo era delicioso.

Eu sugava o ar com dificuldade e meu corpo já estava suado, porém mesmo assim eu tentei aumentar o ritmo, mas pelo jeito meu marido necessitava de mais, já que esse largou meus seios e segurou minha cintura ditando a velocidade dos movimentos, e consequentemente me levando ao êxtase mais rápido.

Deixe-me cair sobre seu tronco satisfeita enquanto ambos tentávamos controlar a respiração.

-Machuquei você? -ele perguntou rouco, eu apenas neguei.

Tentei sair de cima dele, mas ele me segurou ali.

-Acho que vou te trancar em casa. -eu levantei a cabeça curiosa. -Você entediada...

-Não diga. -escondi a cabeça em seu peito e ele riu alto.

-Hormônios da gravidez Lya, é normal que sinta mais desejo, não precisa se envergonhar por isso. -o olhei curiosa.

-Como sabe disso? -ele apontou para o livro.

-Pedi a Sakura-san para pegar uns livros na biblioteca emprestado, preciso entender exatamente o que você pode sentir durante esse período, quero te ajudar no que puder. -meus olhos se enxeram de água.

Ele me puxou e me beijou carinhoso, e antes que eu percebesse eu já estava em seus braços.

-Que tal um banho antes de dormir? -eu fiz que sim e já e a me levantar quando ele me colocou no colo e começou a sair da cama comigo.

-Tachii você...

-Estou ótimo, na verdade estou 100%.

-Mas Saki...

-Estou bem o suficiente para voltarmos amanhã mesmo para Konoha. -travei e o olhei de esgueira.

Itachi tinha colocado na cabeça que assim que melhorasse voltaríamos para Konoha, mas eu ainda precisava ver Gaara e Temari, eu não o tinha visto desde que tínhamos chegado ali, e não tinha visto nem uma vez Temari, eu sabia deles por Sakura, que me contou que ele estava melhorando rápido, assim como sua irmã.

-Tachii eu preciso conversar com o Kazekage antes de irmos, e também quero ver o Gaara-kun e Temari-chan, preciso ver se eles estão bem.

-Resolvemos isso e depois vamos embora. -ele disse calmo e eu apenas afirmei.

Tomamos um banho e depois voltamos para cama.

Acordei enjoada e suada, o calor de Suna com toda certeza não me fazia bem, então me afastei de Itachi que abriu apenas um olho ainda sonolento.

-Banho, calor. -ele apenas afirmou e voltou a dormir.

Fiquei tanto tempo debaixo do chuveiro que quando dei por mim até o enjoo tinha passado, então depois de escovar os dentes me enrolei e sai do banheiro.

-Se sente melhor?

-Sim. -sorri e ele se levantou indo para o banheiro.

Depois de me arrumar sai do quarto e já e a para a cozinha fazer o café quando escutei batidas na porta. Travei no lugar sem saber o que fazer, eu estava sozinha, mas bem, nenhum sequestrador bateria na porta não é? E foi com esse pensamento que eu abri a porta dando de cara com o ruivo ali.

-GAARA-NICHAN. -pulei nele que me segurou sorrindo e me apertou forte contra si.

-Lya-chan, achei que estivesse morrendo. -gracejou ele e me colocou no chão, mas ainda continuamos abraçados.

-Eu só estava indisposta, mas já e a visitá-lo hoje, que bom que esta bem. -eu estava tão feliz que ele estava bem. -Como está a Temari-chan?

-Bem o suficiente para reclamar de tudo. -ambos rimos.

-Venha entre, eu estava indo fazer o café. -me afastei dele e dei passagem, e este entrou sorridente. -Por aqui Gaara-ni.

Me pus a cortar algumas frutas enquanto conversávamos alegremente sobre várias coisas, e quando começamos a nos relembrar de algumas travessuras de criança Gaara se levantou e veio até mim me ajudando com o café.

-Seu pai quase teve um infarto quando não te encontrou.

-A culpa foi sua por ter me dito que eu não conseguia passar um dia sem ser encontrada. -eu ri com a lembrança.

-Até eu fiquei preocupado quando você demorou a aparecer.

-No fim quem me encontrou foi o Sui-kun, eu nunca o tinha visto tão bravo. -sorri triste com a lembrança.

-Você ainda sente muita falta dele não é? -fiz que sim e ele me abraçou novamente.

-Lyandra. -todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram com aquela voz, e ele já estava do nosso lado.

-Bom dia Uchiha-san. -Gaara me soltou e sorriu para meu marido.

-Bom dia Subaku-san. -ele estava calmo, mas porque todos os meus sentidos estavam em alerta como se algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer.

Dei dois passos para longe de Gaara e sorri-lhe amarelo, meu coração estava batendo loucamente. Olhei para Itachi e vi que este mantinha os olhos em Gaara, e este nele, e só aí percebi que algo entre eles estava errado.

-Itachi. -ele não me olhou, então segurei sua mão apertando-a firme, mas ele nada fez, e o medo já aumentava.

-Nichan vocês precisam comer, a Lya-chan ainda não se recuperou totalmente, então tem que comer na hora. -a voz de Sasuke se fez presente.

-Nós acompanha no café Subaku-san? -Itachi perguntou educado, e Gaara sorriu.

-Será um prazer. -Itachi me puxou para si me abraçando e deu espaço para Gaara passar e ir para a mesa.

-Bom dia Gaara-san. -Sasuke disse entrando de vez na cozinha.

-GAARA. -Naruto gritou.

-Pare de gritar baka. -Sakura bateu nele.

-Dattebayo Sakura-chan. -disse ele alisando a cabeça, e Hinata entrou na cozinha rindo também.

Todos cumprimentaram Gaara, e este os cumprimentou de volta, mas em momento algum Itachi me soltou, e mesmo quando nos sentamos a mesa ele manteve uma mão no meu joelho.

-Bom, eu vim aqui não só para ver a Lya-chan, e o Naruto, mas principalmente para me desculpar com vocês pelo comportamento de meu irmão. -ninguém comentou nada, apenas escutamos. -Não há necessidade de vocês pagarem pelos danos, na verdade nós é que deveríamos pagar a vocês, não só pela ajuda com os enfermos e a produção dos remédios, mas por nós livrar dos membros da Akatsuki. -Itachi largou meu joelho e procurou minha mão apertando-a como que me passando conforto.

-Não há necessidade disso Subaku-san. -Itachi falou chamando atenção. -Vinhemos para auxiliar sua vila.

-Quando voltará para o cargo de Kazekage? -perguntei, não vendo há hora de me livrar de Kankuro.

-Na verdade Lya-chan, eu já estou de volta. Kankurou-nisan não sabe lidar com os conselheiros, e tenho certeza que o que ouve com vocês foi tudo por causa de pressão destes, por isso novamente peço que me perdoem. -eu afirmei feliz. -Meu irmão tem de aprender que o conselho existe para trabalhar em prol do povo ajudando o Kazekage a tomar decisões, não o contrario.

-Nunca pensei que Kankurou-san fosse esse tipo de pessoa. -Naruto falou emburrado. -Lembro que ele nunca brincava com agente porque estava ocupado demais se preparando para assumir a vila, e no fim acabou que você que assumiu Gaara.

-Lembro de Temari-chan dizendo que ele mal se divertia, e que seu sonho era tomar o lugar do pai como Kazekage. -Gaara suspirou.

-Esse foi o problema, meu irmão não conviveu com as pessoas, ele não entende suas necessidades, por isso eu fui escolhido em seu lugar. -Gaara explicou e todos concordamos. -Uchiha-san, será que podemos conversar a sós. -ele disse olhando direto para Itachi que beijou minha mão antes de levantar e sair com Gaara.

Sasuke me olhou e deu um leve aceno, e eu lhe sorri amarelo, e assim como os outros eu me obriguei a comer, mas não consegui participar das conversas a mesa.

-Lya! -eu sorri aliviada quando eles entraram novamente para a cozinha. -Poderia arrumar nossas coisas? -eu fiz que sim. -Iremos para Konoha assim que eu voltar. -olhei para ele meio perdida, e ele se virou para os outros. -Estejam prontos quando eu voltar. -ele olhou demoradamente para o irmão e os outros afirmaram levantando.

-Temari virá te ver enquanto resolvemos as coisas para a partida de vocês. -ele veio em minha direção e eu levantei para abraçá-lo. -Vou sentir sua falta, venha me visitar quando puder.

-Virei sim. -nos afastamos, e ele beijou meu rosto.

Gaara se afastou e foi se despedir dos outros e Itachi se aproximou e me puxou para um beijo, um beijo de tirar o folego.

-Não saia daqui até eu voltar, Sasuke protegerá você entendeu. -deuses eu fiquei tão perdida que apenas afirmei. Não tive coragem de olhar diretamente para ninguém depois disso.

Gaara se despediu e eu me vi indo para o quarto arrumar as coisas e Sasuke me seguiu.

-Deveria tomar mais cuidado, o nisan é extremamente possessivo. -ele me disse enquanto se encostava calmamente na parede e cruzava os braços.

-Qual Uchiha não é! -ele deu um meio sorriso.

-As vezes acho que se tivéssemos nos casado as coisas seriam mais fáceis. -travei o que estava fazendo e o olhei perdida. -Você não sente nada por mim, nem eu por você, então só precisaríamos aprender a conviver juntos. -pisquei algumas vezes e me obriguei a raciocinar.

-Você está preocupado que o Itachi se descontrole de novo Sasuke-kun. -ele nada disse. -Ou sua preocupação vai além disso. -ele fixou os olhos em mim. -Por isso que tenta o máximo possível se afastar da Saki-chan? -ele bufou. -Pelo menos a Sakura-chan tem força para se proteger. -dei de ombros e voltei a arrumar as coisas.

-Mas eu não sou tão forte como meu nisan. -ele retesou as mãos.

-A diferença é que Itachi tem mais pessoas para proteger, ele não se limita a não formar laços, ele apenas os faz e lida como pode com suas escolhas.

-Você entende realmente o quão é horrível para nós perder alguém, simplesmente pelo fato...

-Eu também perdi o Sui, eu também tive de lidar com a ideia de perder o Itachi, e tenho que viver cada dia com o pensamento de que alguém ao meu redor vai morrer, mas Sasuke-kun, eu prefiro aproveitar cada momento que tenho ao lado de quem amo mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, do que viver uma vida inteira sem ter provado isso. -ele nada disse, apenas ficou ali me encarando. -Essa foi a maior lição que o Sui-kun me deixou. Ele morreu por quem ama, mas morreu feliz por ter aproveitado cada momento com minha irmã.

-O problema não é morrer, o problema é suportar a dor enquanto se vive. -ouvimos uma batida na porta e ele se desencostou da parede indo abri-la. -Vou deixar vocês sozinhas.

Ele deu espaço para Temari-chan passar e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra me deixando ali perdida em pensamentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arfei me deleitando-me com as ultimas estocadas que dava naquele corpo, e mais uma vez dei uma tapa forte naquelas nádegas já marcadas por mim.

-Megumiii. -suspirei me deixando cair ao lado daquela mulher, que apenas se levantou e foi lamber meu pênis.

Jovem não deveria ter mais que 17 anos, uma pele alva que pedia para ser marcada,longos cabelos loiros e olhos tão verdes quanto os dela, sempre que e casa de diversão escolhia mulheres parecidas com ela, mas aquela tinha sido um presente especial, algo pego só para mim.

-Espero que ela esteja do seu agrado. -a voz sibilou e logo o dono desta adentrou o cômodo.

-Será uma boa diversão por alguns dias. -segurei sua cabeça com força fazendo meu pênis ir mais fundo, indo até a garganta e sorri ao vê-la se engasgar, então dei-lhe um tapa na face. -Faça direito vadia.

-Que bom. -ele se limitou a dizer. -Soube que seu filho se descontrolou em Suna. -ele deu um sorriso ardiloso.

-Imagino que ele não morreu não é? -puxei a menina pelos cabelos e a joguei no futon deitando-a de costas, e enfiando me sem dó no seu anus a fazendo gritar. -Calada, você tem que gemer, não gritar. -bati com mais força dessa vez e comecei a estocá-la com tudo, maldito Itachi que não morria.

-Não, ainda não... -seu sorriso se alargou tanto que eu acabei por segui-lo. Ele tinha um plano!

-Lembre-se, Megumi...

-Será toda sua. -enrolei a mão nos cabelos loiros e puxei com tudo dando as ultimas estocadas sorrindo com o prazer, ela enfim seria minha, toda minha.


	21. Suspeitas!

-Meu nichan nunca vai se apaixonar como você! -meu otouto disse emburrado e Shisui se debruçou sobre ele se abaixando como se fosse lhe contar um segredo.

-Sabe Sasuke, todas as pessoas um dia se apaixonam, e nós Uchiha's não somos exceção, a diferença é só quando e por quem. -meu irmão inflou as bochechas de forma engraçada. -Nos tornamos mais fortes quando temos alguém para proteger. O Itachi se tornou forte para proteger seu pequeno otouto, mas um dia ele será mais forte para proteger a sua própria hime, assim como eu. -ele disse rindo e eu o olhei sem entender, assim como o pequeno Sasuke que o fitou de esgueira.

Fui tirado de meu sonho/lembrança quando senti algo se remexer em meus braços e abri um olho a tempo de vê-la se levantar apressada. Será que está enjoada de novo?

-Banho, calor. -ela me disse e só aí eu percebi o quanto estava suada, então afirmei e voltei a fechar o olho.

Precisava tirá-la de Suna rápido, o calor daquele lugar a estava afetando e ela vinha ficando cada vez mais cansada, então quanto mais tempo demorássemos ali mais difícil seria para levamos ela de volta. Não que esse fosse meu real motivo para isso...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saímos naquela mesma tarde após o almoço, e só à pouco tínhamos por fim atravessado o deserto, e agora mantínhamos a mesma formação de antes, e mesmo já começando a escurecer eles não pareciam querer parar. Eu estava preocupada, Itachi tinha se mantido silencioso todo aquele caminho (na verdade todos estavam silenciosos), não que ele já não fosse uma pessoa normalmente calada, contudo, o jeito como ele parecia conversar com Sasuke só pelo olhar e como ele parecia extremamente concentrado e alerta a tudo estava me assustando.

Enlacei mais apertado seu pescoço e passei o nariz vagarosamente ali sentido seu cheiro almiscarado, e sorri ao ver que ele ainda se arrepiava com aquele contato, então levei meus lábios e dei um pequeno beijo, para depois ficar brincando com as unhas em sua nuca.

-Vai me dizer o que está lhe preocupando tanto? -ele continuou em silencio.-Tem haver com Orochimaru? -o ouvi estalar a língua no céu da boca.

-Lyandra você prometeu...

-Prometi que não me envolveria nisso, e nem por um momento eu pretendi quebrar minha promessa, mas não me peça para não ficar preocupada com você. -ele novamente nada disse por um bom tempo eu esperei quieta, mas quando percebi que ele não falaria nada eu me irritei. -Não insulte minha inteligencia Uchiha Itachi, desde que o Gaara-kun te chamou para aquela conversa que você vem agindo dessa forma. Se não puder me contar eu vou entender, mas não aja como se eu fosse de vidro, eu não vou quebrar Itachi. -vi seu rosto ficar mais tenso então resolvi mudar de tática. -Sabe Tachii. -ele respirou fundo. -Temos três dias de viagem, eu posso te infernizar até Konoha, eu realmente não ligo amor. -eu podia jurar que ele estava revirando os olhos nesse momento e acabei rindo.

-Subaku-san me chamou para conversarmos sobre um possível espião.

-Kankurou-san? -ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Então você também acha isso. -eu fiz que sim.

-Foi muito conveniente ele está em missão quando todos começaram a ficar doente. -expliquei e ele afirmou. -Mas quando eu fui sequestrada eu me perguntei como aqueles caras tinham entrado na cidade. Mesmo com a baixa de ninjas não seria possível que eles circulassem em uma cidade como aquela sem que você e Sasuke-kun percebesse, na verdade, foi exatamente por esse motivo que eu pedi a vocês dois que patrulhassem a cidade.

-Eles pareciam conhecer a cidade bem demais, os horários que patrulhávamos e nunca estavam onde íamos, muita coincidência não? -fiz que sim. -Porém Subaku-san me chamou para avisar que o tal Hidan tinha se matado.

-Mas isso é...

-Impossível. Meu ganjutsu, o Tsukuyomi, me permite distorcer a percepção de tempo e espaço de quem é atingido por este, o torturando de diversas formas, pois faz com que ele pense que está passando anos de tortura, quando na verdade se passaram apenas alguns segundo, e isso o impediria de se mexer, quanto mais se matar. -Itachi estava mais sério. -Sem falar da fama de imortal que o precedia. Por isso eu fui averiguar a situação com eles, a sala havia sido implodida e haviam minhares de pedaços de Hidan por todo o lado. Quem fez aquilo quis ter certeza que Hidan jamais pudesse se reconstruir. Bem como acabando com qualquer possibilidade que tivéssemos de interrogá-lo.

-Só uma coisa não se encaixa nisso tudo. -me exasperei e ele esperou que eu continuasse. -Se Kankuro-san fez de tudo para matar os irmãos e se tornar o Kazekage, porque não ir atrás de Saki-chan que estava produzindo a cura? Porque arriscar tudo para me pegarem?

-Lya...

-Não Itachi, eu sei que de algum modo você sabe, posso não ter percebido no começo que me tirou de Konoha para me proteger, mas se quando saímos de Konoha você já sabia que eu estava grávida e mesmo assim me tirou de lá, só posso imaginar que lá era bem mais perigoso para mim. -respirei fundo. -Sei que não pode me contar e entendo bem isso, você é um ninja que deve manter segredo de mim quando lhe é obrigado, por isso estou tentando entender, mas por mais que pense eu não consigo ligar as peças. Se Suna era mais seguro para mim do que Konoha, porque você ficou desesperado para me tirar de lá esses últimos dias? Não foi pelo que aconteceu comigo, pois com toda a certeza ninguém mais iria tentar algo contra mim depois de você ter destruído boa parte da cidade. -ele pareceu ponderar sobre o que eu dizia.

-O país da Água caiu. -eu paralisei, como assim o país caiu. -A Vila Oculta da Névoa foi dizimada um dia antes do seu atentado, a maioria de seus ninjas já tinham sucumbido a doença, então após isso Orochimaru matou o imperador e tomou seu lugar, e todos os Lordes que foram contra o novo imperador, foram mortos e suas cabeças expostas como um aviso, então todos os outros se curvaram perante ele. -uma nação completa, ele destruiu uma nação inteira e agora era dono dela, eu não podia acreditar.

Itachi parou e os outros logo apareceram ao nosso lado.

-Montem o acampamento, eu vou levá-la para se refrescar. -todos assentiram, mas eu mantive meu rosto escondido em suas costas, eu sabia que tremia, sabia que chorava, mas o medo estava me dominando de uma forma incontrolável. -Lya... -ele chamou carinhoso quando parou e eu me soltei dele descendo de suas costas.

Ele se virou e me abraçou alisando minhas costas e cabeça.

-Eu vou proteger vocês amor. -ele puxou meu rosto para cima e me beijou de leve, e aquilo me assustou ainda mais, eu sabia que ele morreria por mim, e eu não queria isso, eu não sabia se suportaria isso. -Não me olhe assim, eu não pretendo morrer e te deixar sozinha com nosso filho. Eu não posso proteger vocês se morrer não é? - o beijei com mais vontade, e comecei a abrir seu colete de uma forma meio que desesperada, minhas emoções estavam a mil, o medo de perdê-lo estava afetando meus pensamentos, eu precisava senti-lo, sentir que ele estava aqui. -Lya... -ele arfou e me ajudou a tirar sua roupa.

Itachi forrou o chão com sua camiseta e me deitou calmamente sobre ela. Ele não teve pressa ao me tocar, como se me mostrasse que estava ali, ele entendia como eu me sentia, e me mostrou a todo o momento que estava ao meu lado e que sempre estaria, e quando me penetrou me fazendo arfar manteve a todo o momento seus olhos nos meus enquanto eu embrenhava minhas mãos em seu cabelo.

-Eu amo você Lyandra. -ele me disse enquanto me estocava com certa brutalidade me fazendo arfar de prazer.

Tomamos um rápido banho antes de voltar, comemos uma sopa que Sakura tinha feito e fomos dormir. Itachi tinha pegado o ultimo turno da noite e Naruto o primeiro.

-Está assustada? -ele perguntou baixinho no meu ouvido me abraçando contra si.

-Um pouco. -admiti. -Parece que não há mais um lugar seguro. -me virei para ele. -Se Orochimaru conquistou um país ele com toda a certeza não vai para por aí. -ele alisou minha cabeça e beijou minha testa com carinho.

-Não, com toda a certeza não vai. -sua voz estava calma e tranquila, como se não se importasse com aquilo. -Mas isso não quer dizer que ele vá conseguir não é? Ou pelo menos, não vamos deixá-lo ganhar tão facilmente. -ele sorriu e eu acabei sorrindo também.

-Não, não vamos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ele destruiu boa parte da cidade. -exasperou-se Tobirama.

-Pelo menos não foi ela toda. -eu disse displicente e Madara sorriu de lado.

-Isso não tem graça Hashirama. -dei de ombros, e Megumi sorriu, a dias ela sorria, na verdade ela sorria desde que lhe contei sobre a gravidez de nossa filha.

-O importante é que eles estão bem. -Madara comentou prático. -Sem falar que agora temos dois membros a menos da Akatsuki para nos preocupar.

Levei o garfo com macarronada a boca me deliciando com o sabor da maravilhosa comida de minha mulher. Estávamos os quatro a mesa almoçando depois de uma exaustiva reunião do conselho, e devo admitir, minha filha fazia falta ali. Madara não tinha muita paciência, Tobirama era obcecado pelas leis, Hiashi só pensava no seu próprio clã, e Minato parecia analisar tudo que lhe era dito, mas não havia aberto a boca uma única vez, sem falar nos outros que ficavam num blá blá blá interminável e não decidiam nada.

-Eles estão voltando não é? -Megumi perguntou animada.

-Provavelmente, não é mais seguro para ela ficar lá, aqui será mais fácil protegê-la. -bebi de leve o suco.

-Depois do que aconteceu em Suna ela deve ter ligado os pontos. -Madara bufou. -Aquele maldito fez questão de deixar obvio que a quer.

-Uchiha Itachi... -Tobirama começou a dizer ficando branco.

-Ele não contará, não importa o que aconteça ele manterá a palavra e não falará nada a ela. -Tobirama suspirou aliviado.

-Já passou da hora de contarmos a ela Tobirama... -eu comecei.

-Não, temos um acordo Hashirama, ela nunca deverá saber. -ele disse livido e me limitei a suspirar, aquilo logo não seria mais uma questão de escolha, não com Orochimaru a espreita.

-Não sei quanto a isso, mas não acho que preciso lembrá-los que não teremos como manter em segredo sobre a gravidez dela por muito tempo, a barriga dela crescerá logo. -Megumi disse raivosa. -Se ele já causou todo aquele problema em Suna só para tê-la, o que não fará quando descobrir que ela está grávida. -todos ficamos em silencio, Megumi estava certa, o cerco estava se fechando e tínhamos muito pouco tempo para achar uma saída.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi impossível não sorri quando por fim vi os portões da vila, o barulho das conversas animadas e a gritaria alegre das crianças, enfim havíamos chegado em casa. Sabia que primeiro tínhamos que nos reportar ao Hokage, por isso não estranhei o caminho que Itachi tomou, e meu coração palpitou frenético ao ouvi um "Entre" de meu pai quando meu marido bateu na porta de sua sala.

-Sejam bem vindos. -ele disse sorridente, e Itachi que me trazia no colo me colocou no chão, fazendo meu pai piscar alarmado, enquanto todos os outros o cumprimentavam.

Eu ainda podia me lembrar da nossa ultima conversa, do jeito malcriado que o tratei, é claro que eu devia-lhe no mínimo desculpas, mas quando comecei a caminha ao seu encontro vi esse me olhar assombrado, então apenas pulei em seu pescoço o abraçando.

-Estou de volta pai. -ele me abraçou forte.

-Bem vinda minha pequena, fico muito feliz que esteja bem. -ele alisou minha cabeça. -Obrigado por cuidar dela Itachi. A todos vocês.

-Pai me desculp...

-Esqueça isso. Eu estou tão feliz que você voltou a andar. -ele me afastou de si feliz. -Que tal assustamos sua mãe hoje a noite, vocês podiam jantar lá em casa. -fiz que sim feliz. -Mas antes passe na sua irmã, ela esteve muito preocupada com você.

-Sim. -disse sorrindo.

-Bom, agora me contém como foi a missão. -ele pediu agora sério.

Itachi entregou um pergaminho com seu relatório e explicou por cima tudo que havia feito, assim como após ele um a um fizeram, e no fim foi minha vez. Não discutimos sobre nossas suspeitas, mas eu não deixaria de abordar meu pai hoje a noite sobre isso, eu não ficaria no escuro novamente, e se Itachi não podia me contar o que estava realmente acontecendo eu daria um jeito de descobrir sozinha, há se daria.


	22. Quem procura acha!

Entrei na sala com tudo, e percebi que seu irmão já não estava mais ali, mas que se dane, eu não me importaria nem um pouco se ele estivesse. E como se me ouvindo ele saiu da cozinha ao meu encontro.

Joguei a pasta em cima dele com todas as forças que tinha e as folhas ali se espalharam como água pelo chão ele me olhou curioso ainda tentando entender o motivo de minha raiva, lágrimas grossas descem por meu rosto e a raiva me consome cada vez mais, chego a tremer com as mãos fechadas em pulho e sua surpresa se torna preocupação.

-Lya...

-Como pode Uchiha? Como teve coragem... -ele tenta se aproximar de mim cauteloso. -Não se aproxime, não ouse se aproximar de mim NUNCA MAIS. -gritei a plenos pulmões e mesmo assim sua face só continha preocupação.

-Lya por Kami se acalme... -ele pisou sobre as folhas ali sem se importar com elas, mas porque deveria, ele sabia melhor do que eu o que havia ali.

-Vá para o inferno Uchiha! -desdenhei.

-Lyandra o bebê. -eu dei dois passos para trás quando ele ficou perigosamente próximo.

-É só isso que lhe importa não é? -chiei raivosa. -Me diga Uchiha, qual sua diferença de Orochimaru? Por que para mim vocês são iguais. -comecei a puxar a aliança de casamento do meu dedo com força.

-Lyandra se acalme e me diga o que está havendo.

-Porque Uchiha, porque não me disse, porque escondeu isso de mim? -coloquei a mão no meu ventre volumoso, e olhei ao redor perdida, para onde iria, eu não tinha nada, toda a minha vida tinha sido uma mentira. Joguei a aliança em seu peito. -Eu não quero você perto de mim nunca mais, nenhum de vocês.

Cai de joelhos no chão chorando, a raiva dando lugar ao desespero dentro de mim. E só nesse momento eu percebi, eu não tinha ninguém em quem confiar, eu não tinha mais nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faziam agora pouco mais de quatro meses que havíamos voltado de Suna, e desde que pisei os pés em Konoha eu havia procurado algo que me explicasse o motivo de Orochimaru me querer, e por mais que eu procurasse eu não achava nada, nem uma misera linha de informação. Eu já havia revirado todo o arquivo, já tinha invadido a sala de meu pai e vasculhado em seus documentos (o que me rendeu uma boa briga com Itachi que anda me seguindo feito uma sombra), já tinha até encontrado compartimentos escondidos no guarda-roupa de casa, mas nada. Eu estava frustrada, tremendamente revoltada por que todos pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo e ninguém me dizia nada.

Meu pai não me deixará voltar a trabalhar, apenas solicitava minha presença em algumas reuniões do conselho, porém nada além disso. Me dizendo que eu estava grávida e que precisava me cuidar, e que este não se perdoaria caso algo acontecesse a seu neto. Quase tive um acesso de raiva por causa disso.

Minha única distração nesses tempos foi o nascimento de Ayume minha pequena sobrinha, que é coisinha mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Ela nasceu em meio há um dos ataques frustrados de Oroshimaru a vila, trazendo grande alegria para todos da família, inclusive para Dan que não para de mimá-la.

Orochimaru já tentou invadir a vila umas 5 vezes até agora, mas Madara e papai pareciam estar sempre a frente dele, e isso fez com que as baixas fossem diminuindo até que na ultima batalha não houve um morto sequer do nosso lado, alguns feridos sim, mas mortos não.

Itachi não saiu em missão nem uma única vez desde que voltamos de Suna, e da única vez que o perguntei sobre isso ele me respondeu que não me deixaria sozinha e que gostaria de acompanhar a minha gravidez de perto, mas todos os dias ele treina no quintal de casa, o que me deu mais certeza de que ele estava ali para cuidar de mim, não por causa do bebê mas por causa de Orochimaru. Mas eu sabia que ele nunca me confirmaria isso, então também não o perguntei mais nada.

Me virei na cama e mordi de leve seu pescoço o fazendo sugar o ar com gosto, e passei a arranha de leve suas costas enquanto descia os beijos por seu tronco nu. Com o passar dos meses meu desejo por ele só tinha aumentado, e ambos já evitávamos dormir com muita roupa, tanto que ele não teve dificuldade em afastar minha calcinha, assim como eu tinha afastado sua cueca para aperta seu membro o ouvindo gemer rouco. Itachi levantou minha perna e eu me ajeipuxando meu corpo mais contra si aumentando a penetração. Como eu amava quando ele e a mais fundo e forte me mostrando o quanto me desejava.

Ambos respirávamos entrecortados e mesmo assim ele me beijou e sorriu maroto.

-Bom dia amor!

-Bom dia Tachii. -sorri também, eu já não me envergonhava com isso a um bom tempo. -Dormiu bem?

-Muito e você? -fiz que sim. -A dor nas costas diminuiu?

-Sim, obrigada pela massagem.

-Sempre que precisar. -ele me deu um selinho e sorriu carinhoso. -Agora vamos que você precisa comer. -fiz bico, eu ainda queria ficar na cama por um tempo. -Vamos pequena, nada de preguiça, ainda temos que fazer compras hoje. -suspirei cansada e me levantei resmungando e ele riu.

Eu estava agora com seis meses, e a barriga já me atrapalhava em várias coisas, tanto que Itachi era quem me ajudava a calçar os sapatos e a pegar qualquer coisa no chão. Itachi era extremamente cuidadoso com tudo, e ao menor sinal de que eu estava sentindo algo ele já estava ali para me ajudar em tudo que eu precisasse e parecia sempre saber mais do que eu sobre a gravidez, o que era meio tosco.

-Você quer algo em especial? -ele me perguntou quando começamos a comer algumas bolachas no café e eu fiz que não. -Você não sentiu nenhum desejo ainda. -ele estava preocupado com isso a dias.

-Tachii você não me deixa faltar nada, então o que eu poderia desejar. -ele me deu um meio sorriso. -Mas prometo que se eu sentir o mínimo desejo por algo eu peço a você.

Depois do café fomos fazer compras na feira da cidade. As pessoas sempre se mostravam solicitas comigo, e Itachi não me deixava se afastar dele por nada, e estava sempre com um braço em minha cintura e atento a tudo ao nosso redor.

-Bom dia meu filho, Lyandra-san. -a voz gentil me cumprimentou e eu me virei sorrindo para minha sogra.

-Bom dia Mikoto-san como vai? -ela me sorriu.

-Vou bem, e vocês? -Itachi me soltou indo até a mãe pegando sua mão e a beijando.

-Bom dia minha mãe!

-Estamos bem!

-Me acompanham nas compras? -ela perguntou animada e sorri confirmando. -E como vai meu neto? -ela se aproximou de mim e eu alisei a barriga calma.

Na ultima consulta descobrimos enfim que nosso filho seria um menino, e já até havíamos escolhido um nome, na verdade eu escolhi e Itachi pareceu realmente feliz com a escolha.

-Crescendo forte e salvável.

-Ele mexe muito? -fiz que não um pouco triste.

-Ele quase não mexe, e por mais que eu tente perceber quase não o sinto. -ela confirmou e me sorriu leve.

-Não se preocupe querida, isso é bem normal, quando estive grávida do Itachi eu também quase não o sentia se mexer, na verdade ele não chutou nem uma única vez, sempre foi muito quieto, já o Sasuke não parava um minuto sequer. -acabei rindo mais aliviada, então meu filho provavelmente puxaria o temperamento do pai.

-Fico realmente aliviada em ouvir isso. -peguei suas mãos agradecida.

Fizemos as compras e Itachi carregava tudo (ele nunca me deixava ajudar), e ambos fizemos questão de deixar Mikoto em casa.

-Onde esta meu pai? -Itachi perguntou calmo, e Mikoto abriu um sorriso triste.

-Está em casa. -ela não disse mais nada e meu marido também ficou quieto tornando a situação estranha entre nós. -Sejam bem-vindos. -ela disse assim que chegamos.

Notei que era a primeira vez que entrava ali, e fiquei tremendamente envergonhada.

-Fique a vontade querida, você é da família. -ela me disse e eu tentei sorrir. -Desejam alguma coisa?

-Um copo de água por favor! -eu pedi e Itachi concordou.

-Mikoto... -ele parou na entrada da sala aos nos ver. -Desculpe não sabia que tínhamos visitas. -ele olhou feio para a mulher.

-Acabamos de chegar pai, encontramos a mamãe sozinha no mercado e eu vim lhe ajudar com as compras. -Itachi se colocou na nossa frente.

-Entendo, então porque não ficam para o almoço? -eu não sei se foi eu ou minha sogra que ficou mais chocada, mas meu marido pareceu bastante tranquilo com aquilo.

-Não há necessidade pai, e minha esposa precisa descansar.

-Por isso mesmo Itachi, o caminho até a casa de vocês é longo, almocem e descansem um pouco antes de ir. -eu segurei a mão de meu marido e sorri, e ele apenas afirmou.

-Fiquem, faz tempo que não tenho sua companhia filho. -a mãe quase suplicou.

-Tudo bem. -ele cedeu e eu logo me ofereci para ajudar no almoço, indo para a cozinha com Mikoto.

Itachi ficou na sala com o pai e Mikoto apesar de não me deixar ajudar deixou claro que estava mais do que contente por ter companhia ali. Ela me deu um copo de água que bebi feliz. Ouvimos quando Sasuke chegou e cumprimentou o irmão, era claro a surpresa em sua voz por ter o irmão ali.

-Ele sente a falta de Itachi. -ela suspirou. -Eles sempre foram muito apegados.

-Itachi me contou, ele ama muito o irmão, e a senhora também. Sempre que me fala da senhora ele sorrir lindamente. -comentei tranquila e ela sorriu.

-Também sinto muito a falta dele, ele sempre foi uma criança carinhosa. Tenho certeza que será um ótimo pai.

-Não duvido disso.

-Itachi sempre foi inteligente desde pequeno -Fugaku adentrou a cozinha nos assustando. Foi direto pegar um copo. -Lembro que ele tinha a mania de esconder as coisas mais importantes numa tabua solta do dojo. -ele encheu o copo de água. -Já o irmão mais novo só se limitava em segui-lo para todo o lado. -Mikoto riu amarelo e ele saiu de lá nos deixando sozinha novamente. -provavelmente indo levar a água para o filho mais velho.

-Esses homens sempre silenciosos.

-Itachi me assustava sempre também. -rimos.

Itachi e Sasuke colocaram as coisas na mesa e Mikoto começou a nos servir. O almoço transcorreu pacífico e silencioso, e claro, eu não tive como não elogiar a comida de minha sogra que ficou imensamente feliz. Ainda passamos algum tempo ali antes de Itachi me chamar para irmos e Sasuke se ofereceu para ajudar o irmão com as compras, e assim fomos os três para casa.

-Como andam as coisas com Naruto-nichan Sasuke-kun? Eu não o tenho visto ultimamente. -fazia algumas semanas que ele não me visitava.

-Aquele baka, depois que conseguiu a permissão de Hiashi-san para namorar a Hinata-san vive correndo atrás dela. -ele rosnou.

-Ciúmes irmãozinho? -eu ri com a forma tranquila que Itachi falou.

-Não comece nisan! -Sasuke ficou vermelho me fazendo rir mais.

-E a Saki-chan? A ultima vez que a vi foi na minha ultima consulta.

-Porque está perguntando dela para mim? -ele ganhou um novo tom de vermelho no rosto.

-Por ela ser do seu time?! -disse maldosa. -Ou será que haveria outro motivo para perguntar? -meu marido segurou o riso e fingiu curiosidade.

-Não sei do que você está falando, eu não tenho visto a Sakura.

-Vocês brigaram? -Itachi perguntou fazendo o irmão arregalar os olhos. -Meu otouto não sabe lidar com a namorada. -ele fez uma cara de triste.

-Ela não é minha namorada. -ele rosnou e ambos rimos, era divertido perturbá-lo.

Quando chegamos em casa eles foram para a cozinha e eu disse que ficaria um tempo ali fora pegando um ar, e assim que percebi que os dois se mantinham numa conversa agradável eu fingi caminhar ao redor da casa, e quando passei perto da janela da cozinha comecei a colher umas flores e continuei em frente, me virei para sorrir e acenar para Itachi, e fui em frente.

Meu coração disparou quando cheguei no dojo, podia ser algo idiota e provavelmente eu ficaria novamente frustrada, mas se Fugaku estivesse certo, Itachi tinha escondido as coisas mais importantes ali. Então me abaixei com certa dificuldade e comecei a bater com o nó dos dedos na madeira a procura de algo oco. A barriga não ajudava e o tempo estava passando, eu não podia demorar muito ou Itachi ficaria preocupado e só kami sabia quando eu teria outra chance como aquela.

Quase gritei de alegria quando bati na madeira ao lado oposto da porta e encontrei a tábua meio solta com som oco, e rapidamente a puxei, e as quatro do lado também se abriram. No chão havia uma enorme caixa com vários documentos dentro, e vasculhei-os o mais rápido que pude, até encontrar uma pasta com os símbolo dos Senju gravado.

O puxei com tudo e me pus a lê-lo o mais rápido que pude, e a cada palavra, linha, a cada junção de frases eu me via mais e mais revoltada, eu não podia acreditar naquilo, na verdade eu não queria acreditar, eu não podia se quer cogitar que aquilo fosse verdade, porque se fosse, eu havia sido enganada a minha vida inteira...


	23. Tobirama Senju!

Eu a vi crescer, na verdade crescemos juntos. Sua família servia a minha desde a época de meu bisavô, pelo menos foi isso que me disseram, não que falassem muito de nossos empregados. Seu pai morreu em um ataque a nosso clã, enquanto protegia o estabulo. Sua mãe sucumbi-o a febre quando ela tinha 13 anos, e está ficou aos cuidados de minha família, nos servindo assim como seus pais. Suas obrigações iam de preparar nosso café, a limpar a casa e preparar nosso banho.

Hashirama sempre a tratou como uma irmã, mas para mim ela era só a menina que servia a casa, mas quando fui ferido em batalha aos 14 anos e ela foi incumbida de cuidar de mim, e não tive como não prestar atenção que a menina serviçal agora com seus 17 anos era quase uma mulher, e sua beleza era uma afronta a qualquer princesa.

Eu não medi esforços para tentar conquistá-la, eu a queria em minha cama não importasse o que acontecesse, então comecei a segui-la e a cercá-la, mas essa não me deu a menor atenção o que atiçou ainda mais meu desejo por si. Com o tempo comecei a notar que eu não era o único que a cercava, já que sempre que e a ao mercado muitos dos homens sotavam algumas piadinhas e outros ainda tentavam a tocar, por isso passei a acompanhá-la sempre com a desculpa que precisava de algo.

Ela era petulante e enfrentava qualquer um com sua língua afiada, e eu me perguntei como seria obrigar aquele pequeno pedaço de carne a sucumbir as minhas vontades em minha boca. Eu já vivia sonhando em possuí-la, e a muito ela tinha se tornado a senhora das minhas fantasias. Sua pele alva, seus longos cabelos cor de ouro, e aqueles olhos azuis e tempestuosos com o céu, sempre me olhando com um misto de petulância e arrogância, e mesmo eu sendo seu senhor ela nunca abaixou a cabeça para mim além do necessário atiçando ainda mais meus desejos por si.

Eu passei a compra-lhe presentes, mas essa pouco se importou com eles, então resolvi mudar de tática e comecei a chamá-la para pequenos passeios e isso fez com que nos conhecêssemos melhor, um erro, o meu mais belo erro. Ela era divertida e animada e sua língua afiada era um desafio a tudo que eu dizia, e eu me via sempre admirando sua forma de pensar, tão diferentes das outras moças que só falam o que acha que pode nos agradar. Não, Lyndra era livre, ela não seria obrigada a casar com um homem em nome de sua família, então não tinha porque tentar ser agradável, ela era ela mesma e pronto, e sempre dizia que se não gostou do que via, o problema não era dela, e eu sempre ria com isso, principalmente quando ela dizia isso a algum dos homens da vila.

Contudo, o meu pai percebeu nossa aproximação, e achou que o melhor a fazer era me casar, pois eu logo completaria 15 anos, e assim como meu irmão deveria dar continuidade ao nome da família com um casamento, e a escolhida foi Uzumaki Kushina a irmã mais nova de minha cunhada. Não preciso dizer que aquilo seria um desastre, nós nos odiávamos e eu sabia que Kushina tinha um amor secreto com Namikaze Minato, um ninja de um clã extinto pela guerra.

Quando a preparação para o noivado foi anunciado Lyndra se afastou de mim, não me dando brecha nem para acompanhá-la dentro de minha própria casa, então uma noite notei que ela voltava para casa acompanhada de um rapaz da vila, e me enchi de ódio, e quando eu dei por mim já a estava arrastando pelo braço para dentro do nosso jardim.

-O que porra pensa que esta fazendo Tobirama? -ela puxou o braço com tudo raivosa, e meu ódio só aumentou.

-O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO AO VOLTAR PARA CASA UMA HORA DESSA COM UM CARA SUA VAGABUNDA. -o tapa que ela me deu doeu menos do que ver seus lindos olhos banhados pelas lágrimas. -Lyndra...

-O que? Você quer que eu passe o resto da minha vida sonhando com você? Em ter uma vida com você. -ela limpou o rosto com raiva. -Ou você quer que eu seja sua puta quando casar? Sinto lhe dizer que eu não serei vagabunda de ninguém, nem mesmo de você Tobirama.

-Lyn... eu.. eu...

-Você o que? -ela brandou com o dedo em meu peito. -Aquele homem pode não ser com quem eu sonhei em casar, mas pelo menos ele me dará um nome, e cuidará de mim. -eu estava perdido, então fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer naquela situação para acalmá-la, eu a beijei.

-Fique comigo? -pedi entre o beijo.

-Não... -ela tentou se afastar. -Já disse que não...

-Se ficar comigo eu me caso com você. -ela parou onde estava e ficou me encarando perdida. -Só espere até eu juntar um bom dinheiro e nos casaremos.

-Mas seu pai...

-Eu não me importo com o que meu pai quer, e Hashirama quem assumirá o clã, então eu não preciso me casar para manter as aparências, e depois que nos casarmos ele não vai poder fazer mais nada. -ela me sorriu radiante e eu me vi sorrindo também. -Você aceita Lyndra?

-Sim, sim eu aceito. -ela pulou em meu peito me abraçando.

Eu a fiz minha naquela mesma noite, e a partir daquela todas as outras ela dormia comigo. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu me satisfiz com aquele corpo, e por mais que eu a tivesse eu sempre queria mais, sempre queria estar dentro dela e adorava ouvi-la dizer que iria gozar, era algo que me fazia sentir orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Lyndra não tinha frescuras na cama e sempre me procurava e me tinha como queria, sem falar que adorava uma aventura pela casa, me levando a fazer loucuras.

E assim mais de um ano se passou, até que uma tarde eu estava voltando de uma missão e escutei a gritaria dentro de casa, então entrei correndo e cheguei a tempo de ver meu pai desferindo um tapa contra a face dela, marcando-a com seus dedos imediatamente.

-Sua puta como ousa, nós fizemos o favor de criá-la e é assim que nós retribui. -ele fez menção de chutá-la e eu entrei em sua frente segurando seu pé que com toda a certeza acertaria a cabeça dela que estava no chão chorando copiosamente.

-Saia da frente Tobirama, essa maldita precisa de uma lição. -ele brandou e eu me limitei a soltar seu pé.

-O que está havendo aqui meu pai, qual o motivo disso? -eu fiquei na frente dela e Lyndra apenas chorava como um bebê.

-Essa maldita sujou a nossa casa, essa cadela está grávida. -meu sangue gelou, e eu ousei dar uma olhada para ela que não levantou a cabeça, apenas continuou ali chorando. -Essa vadia se deitou com alguém e trouxe essa desgraça para nossa casa, e ela não me diz quem foi o maldito que fez isso.

-Fui eu. -ele piscou várias vezes, então me virei para ajudá-la a levantar. -Você está bem Lyndra? -ela me olhou triste e eu vi seu rosto marcado e aquilo me encheu de raiva.

-Seu, esse bastardo é seu?

-Sim pai, essa criança é minha, e eu vou assumi-la, assim como pretendo assumir Lyndra como minha mulher. -a abracei a mantendo firme em pé. -Está bem? -ela maneou a cabeça e eu limpei seu rosto. -Desculpe por isso, você não...

-Você não vai se casar com essa PUTA. -ele gritou e eu apenas me limitei a olhá-lo com desprezo.

-Essa não é uma escolha sua meu pai. -disse entre os dentes.

-Escute bem Tobirama, se continuar com essa loucura eu vou deserdá-lo, você não manchará o nome do nosso clã ao dá-lo para essa... essa... essa mulher. -ele disse livido e eu tive de trincar os dentes para não avançar sobre ele.

-Não se preocupe pai, eu não faço mesmo questão de ter esse maldito nome. -sorri para Lyndra eu seria pai.

-Se sair com ela, saiba que é para nunca mais voltar. -ele sentenciou. -Não levará nada do que eu tenha lhe dado...

-Há anos que eu vivo do meu próprio dinheiro. -enfrentei-o ele não me humilharia como uma criança. -Não levarei nada do que eu mesmo não tenha comprado.

Não dei mais atenção aos seus protestos e tirei Lyndra da sala a arrastando comigo para meu quarto.

-Porque não me contou? -perguntei meio puto.

-Eu... eu... -seus olhos se encheram de água novamente e eu levei a mão ao seu rosto machucado.

-Você pensou que eu te deixaria sozinha não é? -ela mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos.

-Você prometeu que nos casaríamos mas nunca... nunca me assumiu. -ela tinha razão, e provavelmente se isso não tivesse acontecido eu nunca teria enfrentado meu pai.

-Me perdoe por te fazer passar por isso. Me perdoe... -ela se jogou em meus braços e eu a segurei firme.

-Obrigada por não me deixar sozinha e me proteger. -alisei seu lindo cabelo.

-A partir de agora eu sempre estarei do seu lado a protegendo, a vocês. -ela deu uma risadinha e se afastou alisando a barriga, que já apontava.

-Quanto tempo?

-Acho que 16 ou 17 semanas, não tenho certeza. -ela estava confusa e eu sorri tocando ali. -Me desculpe por não perceber e te deixar aqui sozinha. -ela fez que não.

Eu peguei o dinheiro que vinha juntando para comprar nossa casa e algumas coisas que eram minhas, apenas o necessário, e Lyndra arrumou as dela também, e assim partimos do clã Senju. Eu gostaria de me despedir do meu irmão, mas quando estava saindo de casa ouvi meu pai mandar chamar alguns ninjas do clã, e logo percebi o obvio, ele não nós deixaria sair impune, eles nos caçariam até a morte.

Peguei Lyndra e corri o máximo que pude para longe da vila, usei os caminhos mais estranhos e me escondia em pequenos vilarejos. E assim seguimos por meses, sempre que nos encontravam eu tinha de lutar para nos proteger, e fugir novamente. O dinheiro que eu tinha não duraria para sempre e quanto mais a barriga dela crescia mais difícil ficava para nos locomovermos. Como nem sempre tínhamos um lugar para dormir acabamos várias vezes dormindo no sereno da mata, e não me surpreendi quando ela ficou doente.

Eu tentei de tudo, usei todas as ervas que conhecia para fazer chás, e até gastei quase todo nosso dinheiro comprando remédios, mas nada adiantava, nada há fazia melhor e ela só ficava cada vez mais doente, contudo ela nunca reclamava de nada e estava sempre sorrindo, sempre dizendo que aquela era a melhor aventura de sua vida, e que enquanto eu estivesse ao seu lado ela seria feliz.

Estávamos em um vilarejo do país de água, era um dia de chuva torrencial e os trovões riscavam o céus, mais seus gritos de dor sucumbiam qualquer outro som. Enfim o dia tinha chegado, ela estava dando a luz ao nosso filho e eu estava ao seu lado segurando sua mão enquanto a parteira a ajudava dando-lhe os comandos certos para que este nascesse. Ela estava fraca, mas mesmo assim não reclamou, e quando a dor vinha ela apenas gritava e apertava minha mão, mas logo depois voltava a sorrir.

Foram longas horas de sofrimento até que eu ouvi o choro do pequeno e a senhora o colocou ainda sujo de sangue sobre ela.

-É uma menina. -ela disse, e Lyndra tocou a cabecinha da criança com cuidado.

-Ela é linda, tem os cabelos do pai. -eu sorri com sua constatação.

-Sim nossa pequena é linda mesmo.

-Tobi... -Lyndra começou a se debater na cama como se seu corpo recebesse vários choques e eu só tive tempo de segurar a bebê.

A parteira a segurou de lado, até que os tremores passassem me explicando que aquilo era uma convulsão, e que minha mulher tinha perdido muito sangue e estava fraca demais.

-Vamos leva-lá para o hospital. -eu quase gritei com a senhora que me tomou a criança dos braços.

-Não há deixe sozinha, ela não tem muito tempo. -eu cai sentado, eu não poderia perdê-la.

-Tobirama. -ela me chamou fraco.

-Lyndra eu... -o que eu poderia dizer, eu a estava deixando morrer.

-Obrigada por me amar Tobi, e por me dar uma linda filha. -ela sorriu. -Eu não tenho arrependimentos.

-Eu queria você ao meu lado pelo resto da vida. -segurei sua mão a beijando entre o choro.

-Você terá nossa pequena. -ela chorou também. -Proteja nossa pequena Tobi...

Eu me inclinei selando nossos lábios e ela deu um longo suspiro, me afastei para dizer-lhe o quanto a amava, mas essa já não me ouviria mais.

Não há palavras que possam sequer expressar a minha dor naquele momento, pois nada mais parecia fazer o mínimo sentido. Ouvi a bebê chorar e me pus a levantar quando ouvi várias vozes exaltadas.

-Onde ela está? -a voz de meu pai se fez presente e mesmo nesse momento eu não conseguia sentir nada.

-Ela está morta. -eu disse saindo do quarto.

Meu pai mantinha a senhora presa pelo pescoço, e essa tinha a criança enrolada em uma manta em seus braços.

-Então essa é bastarda de vocês. -ele fez menção de tocar o bebê e eu rosnei o fazendo me olhar. -Você sabe que vim aqui matar todos vocês eu mesmo Tobirama. -ele disse calmo. -Mas já que ela morreu, porque não volta para casa.

-E você mata minha filha, a criança que minha mulher morreu para ter. -disse entre os dentes com escarnio e ele apertou mais o pescoço da mulher que começou a engasgar.

-Você é meu filho...

-E ela é minha filha, eu morrei antes dela, morrei antes que possa tocá-la pai. -ele me fitou de cima abaixo.

Eu morreria, nada nesse momento me daria mais prazer nesse momento do que morrer.

-Então façamos um trato. -eu o olhei curioso e ele soltou o pescoço da senhora que começou a tossir procurando obter oxigênio. -Eu não mato vocês, e você volta para casa comigo. -o olhei sem entender. -Mas terá de me prometer que nunca virá procurá-la, que ela nunca saberá que você é o pai dela.

-Eu não deixarei minha...

-Você não tem chance contra todos nós Tobirama, seja sensato. E vamos dar uma boa quantia a velha para que a crie bem. -ele olhou para a senhora. -O que acha velha? -a velha o olhou assustada mas assentiu.

-Porque isso agora pai? -ele nunca me perdoaria por desafiá-lo, por sujar o nome do clã.

-Seu irmão não irá assumir o clã, então só me resta você. -ele explicou e tudo começou a fazer sentido. -Você assumirá o clã e eu fingirei que isso foi apenas uma rebeldia adolescente, e a partir deste momento você aprenderá comigo como liderar.

Olhei para o montinho nos braços da mulher, e avaliei as possibilidades ali. Sim meu pai estava certo, eu não poderia lutar contra todos eles, muito menos em minhas atuais condições psicológicas, eu não tinha outra escolha se não aceitar, eu precisava protegê-la.

-Eu aceito, mas me deixe ao menos enterrar...

-Faça como quiser, você tem uma hora antes de partimos. -ele se virou. -Vou buscar o dinheiro para a velha.

Eu enterrei Lyndra ao lado da maior árvore que encontrei e aquilo foi a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz em toda a minha vida. Eu não peguei minha filha no colo, sabia que se fizesse isso ao menos uma vez eu jamais a soltaria, então me limitei a falar apenas com a mulher.

-Crie-a bem, ame-a como se fosse sua, porque se eu sonhar que minha filha sofreu algum mal, eu matarei você da pior forma que imaginar. -a mulher se tremeu toda e me prometeu que a criaria bem.

Como prometido eu voltei para o clã Senju com meu pai, e não comentei com ninguém o ocorrido, nem mesmo com Hashirama que não cansou de me infernizar.

Os anos foram se passando e eu aprendi com meu pai a liderar, e cada vez meu coração se fechava mais e mais para vida, e eu me via parecendo cada vez mais com o homem que odiei. Quando ele morreu oito anos depois eu assumi o clã e Hashirama que já era Hokage, voltou a me perguntar o que tinha ocorrido naquela época e o que aconteceu com Lyndra, mas eu nada disse e rechacei-o de qualquer conversa, então ele me prometeu que descobriria sozinho, me fazendo rir de sua tolice.

Mal sabia eu que ele enviaria ninjas para descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Dan Kato a praga farejadora foi o líder da equipe, aquele pirralho infeliz durante um ano pesquisou e refez meus passos até chegar a vila onde encontrou o marido da senhora que depois de algumas bebidas deu com a língua nos dentes.

Hashirama ficou revoltado com o que tinha acontecido, e partiu em busca da sombrinha, e eu o segui para impedi-lo, eu não quebraria minha promessa, eu era um homem de palavra.

-Eu a criarei como minha filha então. -ele disse calmo quando nos aproximávamos de lá. -Ela nunca saberá que é sua filha.

-Você me dá sua palavra que ela nunca saberá que eu sou seu pai. -ele bufou, mas no fim me deu sua palavra.

O que não sabíamos era que toda essa investigação tinha chamado a atenção de um ninja louco que fora expulso da vila assim que Hashirama assumiu o comando. Orochimaru tinha nos seguido e tentou de toda a forma pegar a menina para si, e só não conseguiu porque os velhos morreram sem dizer onde ela estava.

Nos dividimos para procurá-la, mas foi meu irmão que a encontrou e a trouxe para nós.

-Eu vou cuidar de você de agora em diante pequena. Seus pais morreram por nossa causa é o mínimo que posso fazer por eles. -ele falou carinhoso, para ela, e quando eu há vi meu coração disparou. -Qual o seu nome pequena?

-Lyandra... -ela disse em meio ao choro, e eu cai de joelhos.

Ela era tão parecida com a mãe, tudo nela me lembrava Lyndra, e se não fosse pelos cabelos da mesma cor do meu, ninguém jamais diria que era minha filha. Quando ela mirou aqueles grandes olhos molhados para mim, eu me vi perdido naquele céu azulado tão parecidos com o de sua mãe.

-Me perdoe!... -foi tudo o que consegui dizer a ela, para minha pequena, para minha única filha...


	24. Eu não vou te deixar morrer!

Eu estava na maca do hospital e já havia alguns dias, minha garganta doía tanto que parecia que um gato tinha a arranhado por dentro. Eu havia gritado tanta frequência desde que acordei que isso era mais do que normal. Eu não queria vê-los, não aceitaria nenhum deles, não queria ouvir suas desculpas ou melhor, suas mentiras.

Filha de Tobirama Senju, abandonada pelo próprio pai ao nascer e criada pelo tio por pena, ou será que foi só por causa de Orochimaru, será que eles teriam me procurado se Orochimaru não tivesse tentado me pegar?

As lágrimas desciam por meu rosto em um choro silencioso, e eu alisei minha barriga, eu precisava me acalmar, a raiva que tinha sentido me causou um aumento de pressão que pós em risco a vida de meu bebê. Então procurei respirar fundo para me acalmar, e ele se aproximou de mim me servindo um copo de água, que eu orgulhosamente não aceitei, na verdade desde que acordei que fingia que não o via ali. Ele suspirou cansado e colocou o copo ao lado da bancada da cama, e voltou novamente a ficar em pé ao lado da janela.

Estávamos ali apenas esperando Sakura entrar para me dar alta, e ele já tinha desistido de falar comigo quando percebeu que eu não o respondia. Sim eu tinha a mania infantil de não falar quando estava com raiva, mas convenhamos, o que eu falaria, o que eu falaria para o homem que mentiu para mim, o que mais ele não tinha mentindo, será que realmente me amava, ou só estava comigo pelo maldito sangue que corria em minhas veias?

Meu sangue, agora eu sabia o motivo de Orochimaru me querer tanto, o sangue de uma Senju, uma Senju que não sabia se proteger, sim eu entendia, que diferente das outras crianças que tinham sido criadas naquela vida shinobi, eu havia sido criada como uma criança comum até meus 9 anos, o que tornava impossível para mim me tornar uma ninja, mas o sangue daquela poderosa linhagem ainda circulava em minhas veias, e era isso que Orochimaru queria, muito mais agora, pois nesse momento eu era um belo prêmio para ele, pois a criança que crescia em meu ventre tinha a junção dos nossos sangues. Uchiha e Senju, o quão forte aquela criança não seria?

-Boa noite. -Sakura entrou no quarto e eu dirigi-lhe apenas um aceno de cabeça. -Vim lhe dar alta Lya-chan, mas devo avisá-la que deve tomar cuidado de agora em diante, não pode ficar se exaltando assim. -novamente confirmei. -Preciso que siga essa dieta de agora em diante, precisamos deixar sua pressão em um bom estado, não queremos complicações no parto. -ele se adiantou pegando o papel que ela indicava, e eu tentei controlar minha raiva. -De agora em diante eu cuidarei de seu caso mais de perto, toda a semana eu espero vê-la aqui sem falta. -ela me disse séria. -Lembre-se que tudo que você sente você passa para o bebê. -ela me deu um sorriso compreensivo. -Eu entendo que esteja passando por um momento difícil mas pense... -minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu novamente comecei a chorar, não ela não sabia, e se sabia era só mais uma das que tinham mentido para mim. -Tente se acalmar e descansar Lya-chan, eu não posso lhe receitar calmantes, mas se continuar assim terei de lhe internar para que possamos ficar de olho em você, e isso é algo que eu não gostaria de fazer com você, então vamos evitar isso tudo bem? -ela suspirou e eu afirmei.

-Se ela piorar Itachi traga-a com urgência para o hospital.

-Certo, obrigada Sakura.

Ele se aproximou me pegando no colo, e por mais que eu quisesse gritar e espernear para que me soltasse eu apenas me obriguei a respirar e aguentar mais aquela humilhação, o que seria mais uma adicionada a minha longa lista?!

Ele caminhou calmamente comigo nos braços pela vila, e só aí eu notei a decoração do lugar, eu havia me esquecido completamente que estávamos no Natal, e ele parou me colocando calmamente num banco. Se levantou e sem falar nada foi até uma barraquinha de dango e trouxe um prato para mim e uma lata de chá quente para me esquentar do frio.

-Você não comeu nem bebeu nada desde que acordou. -ele colocou o prato ao meu lado e puxou um dos três palitos ali para si e começou a comer. Ele sabia como eu adorava aquele doce, e desde que havia descoberto a gravides eu vinha me controlando para não abusar em nada. Firmei o rosto para frente vendo as pessoas passarem por nós e nos olharem de esgueira, e as mulheres ainda tentavam desfaçar mais o olhavam com intensidade e mordi o lábio evitando de dize-lhes "Tá olhando o que? Quer que eu embrulhe pra presente para você?", sim o maldito era lindo e tinha uma charme natural, uma aura de mistério que fazia qualquer uma se derreter, eu sabia bem disso. -Se não comer nem beber eu a levarei de volta para o hospital. -ele disse levemente calmo, como se comentasse sobre o frio, mas eu sabia que ele estava esperando que eu o desafiasse, eu sabia que nesse momento ele tinha total controle sobre mim e sobre a situação.

Como eu sabia disso? Simples, eu tentei dar um jeito de ficar longe dele assim que acordei, mas o maldito ouviu quando eu perguntei a uma das enfermeiras se ela conhecia algum bom apartamento para alugar, e o infeliz foi curto e grosso ao me dizer que eu não sairia do seu lado, e que se eu tentasse ele me internaria no hospital alegando que eu não tinha condições psicológicas de ficar sozinha. Uchiha Itachi estava mais uma vez um passo a minha frente, mas uma vez ele tinha todas as cartas, mas eu fui enfática ao dizer que não aceitava ver ninguém e fiquei calada desde então.

Peguei o palito de dango e ele abriu a latinha de chá para mim e colocou ao meu lado e assim eu a peguei. Comemos em total silencio, e em nenhum momento eu o olhei. Ele foi entregar o prato na barraquinha e eu me levantei para andar, mas ele rapidamente me pegou no colo.

-Eu seu andar. -disse rouca e minha garganta doeu.

-Sinto falta de quando não podia. -ele comentou me fazendo corar. -E Haruno disse que você deveria descansar por enquanto, então eu irei te carregar. -não havia o porque de protestar mais, então eu apenas fiquei quieta enquanto ele caminhava comigo.-Eu planejei te trazer aqui hoje, a dias que planejava isso com Sasuke, o nosso primeiro Natal em família. -travei todo o corpo e ele me ajeitou mais contra si. -Eu não estou te culpando nem nada assim, até porque isso não é culpa de ninguém de qualquer forma, mas quero que entenda que não importa o que aconteça Lyandra, vocês são minha família. -ele respirou fundo. -Eu sei que você está triste, e que não importa o que eu diga você não irá me ouvir, então leve o tempo que precisar, mas saiba que eu não há deixarei sozinha, eu não permitirei que vocês fiquem longe de mim. -ele me encarou enquanto dizia as ultimas palavras e eu vi ali o quanto ele falava sério, ele jamais me deixaria ir enquanto vivesse.

Itachi caminhou comigo pelas ruas enfeitadas e sempre evitava todo e qualquer conhecido nosso, mas quando eu comecei a ficar com frio ele me levou para casa.

Tomei um banho e depois fui para cama, e ele fez o mesmo procedimento. Fiquei sentada na cama por um bom tempo sem realmente pensar em nada, eu não estava com sono, e ele já parecia dormir quando me deitei de leve, e quase gritei quando ele me abraçou puxando-me para si, enterrando a cabeça na curvatura de meu pescoço e aspirando o cheiro ali, e quando me virei para protestar percebi que ele estava dormindo, e me peguei pensando que a muito eu não observava meu marido dormindo e como eu amava fazer isso no começo de nosso casamento.

Seria uma imensa mentira dizer que eu não o amava, eu o amava sim, e com todas as minhas forças, não só por ele ser o pai do meu filho, não só pelo que ele já fez por mim, mas por algo que nem eu mesma sabia explicar, eu o amava desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto, eu o amava tanto que tinha raiva de mim mesma por isso. Contudo eu não podia simplesmente relevar o que tinha acontecido, que ele tinha escondido aquilo de mim, e que provavelmente nunca me contaria, fazendo com que nosso casamento fosse uma eterna mentira.

Peguei no sono olhando para seu belo rosto, e assim como naquele dia os dias que se seguiram eu me mantive silenciosa. Não brigávamos, eu fazia o que tinha de fazer, comia o que devia comer, caminhava quando dava a hora de caminhar, me mantinha sempre limpa e arrumada, mas sempre que alguém aparecia querendo me ver eu tinha aquelas crises de choro, que segundo Sakura me explicou na nossa primeira consulta depois do Natal, eram completamente normais, mas que deveríamos evitar que se agravassem, então Itachi passou a proibir qualquer um de tentar me visitar.

-Quer algo especial para comer hoje? -dei de ombros, e ele suspirou resignado.

Era o ultimo dia do ano, logo era costume fazer um jantar para comemorar aquilo, e aquele era nosso primeiro ano como "família", mas eu estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que me importava com aquilo naquele momento, mas me obriguei a levantar e ir ajudá-lo na cozinha.

Eu estatelei no lugar quando ouvi as batidas na porta e olhei assustada para ele já com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Calma Lya, fique aqui eu vou ver quem é. -fiz que sim e voltei a me sentar no sofá.

-Ela não deseja ver ninguém Subaku. -meu coração deu um salto e eu me pus a tentar levantar.

-Gaara-kun. -chamei e segurando na lateral do sofá eu me pus de pé indo até eles.

-Lya-chan. -ele disse aliviado e Itachi me deu passagem quando eu sorri ao ver o ruivo a minha frente. -Como você está linda! -ele disse alegre.

-Obrigada. -eu fiquei envergonhada, sabia que estava mais redonda que uma bola, mais o jeito que ele me olhou me mostrou toda a sinceridade no que dizia.

Eu o abracei chorando, e me vi fazendo a coisa mais idiota de minha vida.

-Por favor me tire daqui... -senti ser puxada para trás com tudo.

-Solte-a Uchiha, ela não quer ficar aqui. -Gaara foi enfático e Itachi me apertou mais contra si.

-Tente tirá-la de mim se puder Subaku. -sua voz estava fria, em um desafio claro, e eu já sabia o que encontraria quando levantasse a cabeça e olhasse naqueles olhos.

-Se você... -ele deu um passo a frente mas nem terminou de falar quando Itachi jogou uma kunai que certamente atingiria o centro de sua testa se uma barreira de areia não o tivesse protegido a tempo.

Gaara ficou sério e se preparou para lutar, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha chance, que Itachi o mataria sem dó, e ele já estava ficando fora de controle, o que causaria um bom dano a vila, e quem sabe a ele mesmo.

-PAREM. -eu gritei -Por favor Gaara-kun vá embora.

-Lya eu não... -ele olhou de mim para Itachi.

-Ele não vai me machucar Gaara-kun, não se preocupe. -respirei fundo para me acalmar. -Por favor vá embora, eu fui uma idiota por dizer aquilo, eu só estava com saudades de você. -ele me olhou incrédulo. -Prometo que amanhã eu te procuro para conversamos tudo bem? -sorri da melhor forma que pude.

-Tudo bem, se você prefere assim. -ele disse se afastando e olhou para Itachi. -Se tocar nela, eu mato você. -Itachi grunhi-o, mas eu o abracei forte.

Quando Gaara saiu eu percebi que Itachi se tremia, provavelmente de raiva, e engoli em seco quando o soltei, ele fechou a porta com tanta força que essa rachou e se voltou para mim me pegando nos braços e só parau quando me jogou na cama. Eu me afastei dele acuada, e quando ele me fitou com o Mangenkyo ativado eu tive medo, pela primeira vez eu tive medo de meu marido.

-Você me odeia tanto assim? Me odeia tanto assim para preferir OUTRO. -eu me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça, ele nunca tinha gritado comigo, então me afastei o máximo que pude dele me encolhendo no encosto da cama. E quando ele fez menção de se aproximar de mim eu gritei assustada. Itachi se afastou no mesmo instante e me analisou com aqueles olhos, respirou fundo e se sentou do outro lado do meu.

-Eu não vou machucar você. -ele disse entre dentes. -Nunca mais, eu prometi não foi. -ele fechou as mãos em punho e eu vi sangue escorrer dali. -Preste atenção no que eu vou dizer Lyandra. -sua voz continuava fria em em momento algum ele tirava os olhos de mim, como se pudesse me atacar a qualquer momento. -Eu não vou conseguir me acalmar enquanto não possuí-la, você entende isso não é? Sabe bem como funciona, mas eu jamais a tocaria sem sua permissão, sem que me desejasse. -eu fiz que sim ainda com medo. -Então não temos escolha a não ser esperar que meu chackra acabe. -eu o olhei perdida. -Quando isso acontecer quero que corra, que saia daqui e vá para o mais longe que puder, porque se e quando eu acordar eu não poderei mais me controlar.

-Se? -eu me vi perguntando.

-S!. Eu não sei o que vai me acontecer quando meu chackra se esgotar, e manter o Mangenkyo ativado consome uma boa quantidade de chackra, mas não se preocupe, eu tenho o suficiente para ter essa conversa com você, então por favor me esculte. -ele suplicou apertando mais as mãos, sujando nosso lençol com seu sangue. -Eu não sabia quem você realmente era, que era filha de Tobirama. Eu só soube disso depois que a pedi em casamento, no dia em que voltei de missão. Seu pai, Hashirama, me fez prometer que jamais te contaria aquilo, pois ele mesmo havia prometido isso a Tobirama, que por sua vez tinha prometido a seu pai que jamais chegaria perto de você. -ele mordeu o lábio o fazendo sangrar também. -Nunca foi minha intenção mentir ou enganar você, mas eu sou um shinobi, e como tal, devo manter minha palavra, você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso, assim como eu entendo pelo que está passando. -ele respirou fundo várias vezes antes de continuar. Me prometa que vai cuidar bem de Shisui, que independente do quanto me odeie, você vai amar nosso filho, que vai criá-lo com carinho. -ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas misturadas com sangue. -Que você vai se cuidar e que não vai deixar que Orochimaru toque em vocês. Por favor Lya, me prometa! -ele iria morrer, Itachi iria morrer, ele pretendia morrer para me deixar livre.

-NÃO... -eu me vi gritando e comecei a me aproximar dele. -Você não vai morrer, prometeu-me que...

-Não há outro modo de eu deixá-la livre pequena, eu também prometi que a faria feliz.-ele disse carinhoso. -Não se aproxime mais Lyandra. -sua voz se tornou fria novamente e ele fechou os olhos. -Por favor, não se aproxime...

-Tachii. -eu fui até ele e toquei sua mão. -Eu sei que não vai me machucar, nunca me machucaria Tachii. -ele tremeu e quando eu peguei sua mão ele abriu os olhos os fixando em mim. -Abra a mão Tachii. -eu levantei o vestido que vestia deixando minha barriga a mostra. -Sente. -eu pedi e depois de um tempo ele abriu a mão e eu a coloquei no pé da barriga, e lhe sorri feliz quando nosso pequeno chutou novamente. -Acho que descobri o porque de ele nunca ter mexido muito. -Itachi chorou mais. -Ele sempre se sentiu seguro, você sempre nos passou segurança, e só agora, só nesse momento ele se sentiu ameaçado, e não para quieto amor. -eu passei uma perna ao seu redor me sentando em suas coxas. -Eu não vou te deixar Itachi, eu não vou deixar meu filho crescer sem o pai, e você não ouse me deixar sozinha.

-Eu não posso Lya, eu vou acabar te machucando, eu...

-Não vai Tachii. -peguei sua outra mão a levando até meu quadril e me inclinei sobre ele lambendo o sangue de seus lábios e selando-os num beijo casto.

Me fastei sorrindo e tocando seu rosto com carinho.

-Eu amo você, eu nunca desejei outro homem. Eu só estava assustada e confusa, me desculpe por te fazer passar por isso novamente. -ele fez que não, e eu levei a mão a seu cabelo o soltando. -Me desculpe amor.

O beijei e me impulsionar contra ele rebolado em seu membro nos fazendo grunhi.

-Lya por favor, eu... -me afastei mordendo seu pescoço e levei minha mão sorrateira até seu membro que já pulsava de tão duro. -Lyandra... -ele rangeu os dentes, e eu sabia que estava no seu limite que ele estava se segurando o máximo que podia para não me apertar.

Dei graças a Kami por estar de vestido então apenas me limitei a afastar a calcinha e direcionar seu membro a minha entrada. Eu não estava lubrificada o suficiente, então doeu um pouco, mas eu não parei até senti-lo todo dentro de mim, e o beijei com vontade enquanto arfávamos.

-Faça o que quiser comigo Tachii. -ele me segurou forte pelos quadril e começou um vai e vem alucinado e eu cravei as unhas em suas costas quando este mordeu meu pescoço com tudo. Segurei qualquer vontade de chorar, se eu fizesse isso ele nunca mais se perdoaria, então me limitei apenas em me concentrar no prazer que ele me dava e gemi em seu ouvido várias vezes pedindo mais. Ele mal tinha gozado quando me colocou de lado e iniciou novamente com as estocadas, agora não tão mais fortes enquanto lambia várias partes de meu corpo me levando a loucura.

Eu senti meu ombro molhar e ele embrenhou sua cabeça em meus cabelos.

-Me perdoe... -ele pediu.

-Não amor, é você que tem de me perdoar... -eu me virei para ele selando nossos lábios com todo amor que eu sentia por ele.

Eu era uma completa idiota, e como todo idiota eu só percebi o que tinha quando estava perdendo-o!


	25. Fugaku Uchiha!

Ficamos um bom tempo ali na cama sorrindo como duas crianças que tinham acabado de aprontar, contudo quando ele fez menção de se levantar eu fiquei preocupada e puxei seu braço.

-Não, você tem de descansar. -ele me sorriu de lado.

-Eu não usei nem um quarto do meu chackra Lya, não precisa se preocupar eu estou bem. -ele disse me ajudando a levantar também. -Vem vamos tomar um banho, eu ainda quero fazer o jantar.

-Podemos mudar os planos, eu gostaria de ir na casa de meus pais.

-Lya você não precisa se forçar a nada, não precisa ter pressa. -ele tocou meu rosto de forma gentil.

-Eu sei que não, mas eu quero. -toquei sua mão sobre meu rosto. -Quero fazer as coisas certas dessa vez. -ele assentiu me beijando.

-Se é assim, por mim tudo bem, vou mandar um bilhete para seu pai avisando que estamos indo para lá.

Tomamos um banho e a todo momento ele me observava, e só depois de um tempo eu notei que ele olhava fixamente para meu pescoço, e levei a mão ali sentindo a marca que seus dentes.

-Nem vem, eu já te deixei com marcas piores. -ele maneou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

-Não faz assim Tachii. -ele suspirou. -Se você ficar se sentindo culpado eu também vou me sentir.

-Eu machuquei você...

-E eu te feri mais, feri completamente seus sentimentos. Não estou dizendo que isso é equivalente, nunca seria, mas eu estou tentando lidar com isso da melhor forma possível Tachii.

-Eu sei, me desculpe. -ele se virou me abraçando. E ficamos assim um bom tempo, até nos sentirmos melhor.

Procurei um vestido branco para a ocasião, e prendi meus longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo, passei um leve batom rosa para tirar um pouco o tom de menina fantasma que meu cabelo e o vestido me davam e sorri com com isso.

-Do que está rindo? -ele veio até mim com um par de sandálias preta.

-Eu estou parecendo um fantasma. -ele maneou a cabeça negando. -Por isso sempre evito roupas brancas. -me sentei na cama para que ele colocasse as sandálias em meus pés, mas quando ele levantou o rosto para mim eu me vi corar como nunca.

-Você está linda pequena. -ele me sorriu fazendo meu coração disparar.

-Kami do céu, estou quase desistindo de ir ver meus pais.

-Aconteceu algo? -ele ficou preocupado.

-Você está lindo. -ele sorriu aumentando a palpitação de meu coração.

Uchiha Itachi com toda certeza estava a personificação da beleza com aquele terno preto e aquele rabo de cavalo alto, com uma mecha de cada lado do rosto. Quando ele levantou e veio me dar um beijo eu fiquei sem folego, estava maravilhada com tanta beleza, Deuses aquilo deveria ser pecado.

-Obrigado, mas você também está adorável amor. -ele me sorriu terno e eu me vi ficando envergonhada como uma adolescente apaixonada o fazendo rir leve.

Eu quis caminhar, então fomos de mãos dadas observando a brancura do caminho agora coberto de neve, por algum motivo aquilo me fazia bem, me fazia sentir em paz. Eu não estava nervosa, sabia que deveria estar, mas nesse momento tudo que eu sentia era uma enorme tranquilidade, e a mão quente de Itachi entrelaçada fortemente a minha me transmitia toda a segurança que eu sabia que ele sempre me garantiria, assim como seu amor.

TOC TOC TOC

Ele segurou minha mão mais firme e quando a porta foi aberta por meu pai que nos olhou de cima a baixo eu sorri-lhe, um sorriso envergonhado e cheio de saudades, e não me surpreendi quando este foi empurrado da frente da porta e por está passou uma Megumi esbaforida vindo me abraçar.

-Olá mãe. -ela se tremeu. -Me desculpe pelos problemas.

-Não, não, não. -ela negou balançado a cabeça chorosa em meu ombro e após soltar a mão de Itachi eu alisei suas costas de forma carinhosa. -Nós é que te devemos desculpas por mentir para você todos esses anos.

-Me criaram com amor, e eu devia ter percebido que era apenas isso que importava. -ela se afastou quando meu pai tocou seu ombro, e com um sorriso leve e os olhos marejados veio me abraçar também. -Me desculpe pai.

-Não pequena, você tinha todo direito de ficar confusa. -sorri e uma Tsunade com um bebê no colo apareceu na porta.

-Tsu-nechan...

-Não me venha com desculpas, eu deveria bater em você. -meu pai se afasto e eu fui até ela. -Se você não estivesse grávida eu..

-Sinto muto pelos problemas que causei Nechan. -eu a abracei e ela começou a chorar também, e nesse momento eu não pude mais segurar as lágrimas.

-Seja bem-vinda. -Dan se aproximou.

-Obrigada Dan.

-Bom vamos entrar, aqui está frio. -meu pai se pronunciou. -Obrigada por cuidar tão bem dela Itachi. -meu pai apertou a mão de meu marido que apenas negou, e eles entraram conversando.

-Acho que devemos algumas explicações para você filha. -minha mãe falou, e nos encaminhou para o sofá.

-Eu agradeceria se me explicassem o que realmente aconteceu. -meu pai assentiu e se sentou a minha frente.

Durante os minutos seguintes ele me relatou exatamente o que sabia, e sobre como meu avô agiu sem deixar uma real escolha a Tobirama, ou seja, eu não fui abandonada, tudo que fizeram sempre foi para me proteger, mas quando ele acabou sua longa história eu me vi confusa apenas com um detalhe.

-Então dos Uchiha's apenas Madara sabia que eu era filha de Tobirama, e consequentemente uma Senju. -todos confirmaram. -Então Fugaku fez apenas um comentário no acaso que por sorte me fez encontrar os arquivos de Itachi? -aquilo era coincidência demais para meu gosto e quando meu mai e meu marido trocaram um olhar rápido eu soube que ali tinha muito mais coisa.

-Quando você jogou a pasta em mim e começou a passar mal eu não consegui pensar em mais nada que não fosse cuidar de você, mas quando Sakura nos disse que vocês ficariam bem, eu parei para raciocinar e me perguntei qual as chances de você ter encontrado aquilo sozinha enquanto estava apenas passeando, principalmente quando tínhamos passado a tarde na casa dos meus pais, 1%. Então me perguntei quais as chances de meu pai ter algo haver com isso? E só consegui chegar há 15%, pois não havia a possibilidade dele ter ouvido algo enquanto esteve com Madara. Mas porque meu pai faria algo assim, porque ele iria querer que você descobrisse tudo?

-Ele é um espião? -perguntei poispor mais que eu não gostasse de meu sogro, eu nunca esperei isso dele, mas quando Itachi me olhou sério e me confirmou eu fiquei perdida.

-Eu não queria te deixar sozinha, então expliquei o que vinha pensando a seu pai e meu tio.

-Nós fomos atrás de Fugaku para tentar descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas quando chegamos na casa não o encontramos, nem mesmo um rastro deste.

-E minha sogra. -um pressentimento ruim me assolou e eles se olharam novamente.

-Está internada, ela foi envenenada por alguma das substâncias de Orochimaru. -Madara entrava na sala com um copo de bebida na mão. -Ela já estava sendo envenenada a um bom tempo, então terá de ficar em observação por alguns dias no hospital. -ele se encostou no sofá. -Mas não se preocupe, ele não escapará de mim. -seu sorriso diabólico me fez estremecer.

Após isso todos fomos jantar e muitos coros de "Feliz Ano Novo" foram ouvidos. Óbito chegou pouco antes do jantar ser servido e assim como eu e Itachi, ficou até pouco depois dos fogos de artificio.

Quando acordei de madrugada com a boca salivando e o cheiro de morango com chocolate me enlouquecendo eu sabia bem o que era aquilo.

-Tachii. -eu não precisei nem tocá-lo, pois esse logo abriu os olhos fitando-me preocupado.

-Lya está sentindo alguma dor? -ele começou a levantar.

-Não... -ele suspirou aliviado. -Acho... acho que estou com um desejo. -ele me fitou preocupado e olhou para fora. -Não consigo parar de pensar em morango com chocolate derretido. Eu até sinto o cheiro e o gosto na boca. -ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa.

-Temos chocolate na despensa, então você os derrete enquanto eu vou procurar morangos na vila. -ele se levantou da cama e foi colocar uma camisa.

-Tachii não estamos na estação de morangos. -eu falei preocupada e ele me sorriu leve.

-Não se preocupe, tem os importados de outras vilas, eu só preciso achar um mercado que os tenha. -ele veio até mim e beijou minha testa. -Eu darei um jeito tudo bem? -fiz que sim sorrindo. -Volto o mais rápido que puder. -selou nossos lábios, e me sorriu antes de sair.

Eu suspirei resignada e sai da cama, coloquei um robe para ir a cozinha atrás do chocolate para derretê-lo. Como ainda estava escuro eu precisei ligar a luz para enxergar dentro de casa.

-Vejamos o que temos aqui, a bastarda me poupou o trabalho de ir buscá-la. -o susto de ver aquele homem ali quase me fez ir ao chão. -Vamos idiota, eu não tenho muito tempo. -ele veio até mim me puxando pelo pulso, e eu gritei tentando me soltar. -Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por essa chance? Aquele meu filho maldito parece mais um cão de guarda. -ele bufou. -Venha maldita.

-NÃO... -eu gritei novamente e puxei meu braço, e vi os olhos enfurecidos de Fugaku, então me encolhi quando ele fechou a mão para me socar.

Eu estava perdida, Itachi por minha causa tinha saído de casa e Fugaku que estava a espreita iria me levar para Orochimaru. Se aquele soco me atingisse eu provavelmente ficaria desacordada, e tinha até medo do que encontraria ao acordar.

-Não lhe ensinaram que é errado bater em uma mulher Tio. -a voz de Obito me fez abrir os olhos, e vi que este segurava o braço de Fugaku. -Você achou mesmo que Itachi deixaria a mulher dele desprotegida tio? -ele parecia brincar com o desespero de Fugaku. -Tire-a daqui Itachi, eu cuido de seu pai. -vários pássaros negros revoaram ao meu lado, os mesmos pássaros que eu vi no deserto, e tal foi minha surpresa quando a junção deles deu lugar ao meu marido ao meu lado.

Itachi me olhou sério de cima a baixo como se procurasse algo errado, mas por fim me colocou no colo. Eu me vi por fim entendendo como ele sempre aparecia rápido para me salvar. Ele estava sempre comigo.

-Não o matem. -os três me olharam. -Precisamos interrogá-lo.

-Você acha que ele falará algo? -Obito me perguntou. -Ele só irá mentir para nós sem falar que não podemos machucá-lo até que o conselho tome...

-Itachi pode obrigá-lo a falar sem o tocar. Ninguém precisa saber que ele foi capturado ainda. -Obito deu um sorriso diabólico me fazendo lembrar de seu pai.

-Entendo porque escolheu ela como esposa Itachi. -meu marido nada disse.

Obito socou com força o estomago do tio, e o levou desacordado para o prédio do Hokage, dizendo que mandaria chamar o pai e o Hokage para a seção de interrogatório.

-Tachii. -me virei para ele.

-Não... -ele foi enfático e eu fechei a cara. -Eu não vou deixar que assista isso. -cruzei os braços.

-É melhor me deixar assistir do que me deixar as cegas. -suspirei tocando seu braço. -Eu sou curiosa Tachii, eu não vou conseguir ficar tranquila sem saber o que ouve. -ele continuou impassível. -Eu não vou me meter com Orochimaru, mas preciso saber com o que estou lidando, pois sempre fico um passo atrás de você por falta de informação e isso acaba sempre piorando as coisas.

-Promete que se perceber que está fazendo mal...

-Irei sair na mesma hora, não vou colocar minha vida e do Shisui em risco. -ele assentiu. -Eu prometo.

Há porta quebrada da sala foi aberta fazendo um som esquisito e por ela passou um Itachi esbaforido com um saco de morangos na mão. Seu clone me colocou no chão e sumiu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Está bem mesmo? -ele tocou meu rosto carinhoso.

-Sim amor. Agora me dê aqui esses morangos que não temos muito tempo. -ele sorriu de lado e foi até a cozinha comigo me ajudar a preparar tudo e ficou feliz quando eu comi os morangos balançando as perninhas na cadeira pelo maravilhoso gosto em minha boca.

Depois que eu comi nós apressamos em nos arrumarmos e fomos direto para o prédio do Hokage onde os outros já nos esperavam.

-O que... -meu pai começou.

-Ela vai assistir. -todos se entreolharam, mas ninguém pronunciou nada e todos nos dirigimos a sala a qual Fugaku estava amarrado.

-Ora ora a putinha também está aqui. -ninguém lhe deu atenção e nos distribuímos pela sala iluminada.

Na sala havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, uma na qual Fugaku amarrado e a outra a sua frente que Itachi puxou para que eu sentasse.

-Eu vou prendê-lo no genjutsu, enquanto isso vocês farão as perguntas. -meu marido explicou.

-Quanto tempo temos? -meu pai perguntou.

-Precisarei não só prendê-lo, mas também mantê-lo semi consciente para que responda, então isso consumirá meu chackra mais rapidamente. -todos olhamos para ele, enquanto Fugaku gritava alguns palavrões contra nós. -Mas lhes garanto pelo menos 1 horas. -todos sorrimos, aquilo era mais que o suficiente. -Vamos começar. -Madara segurou o rosto de Fugaku e quando esse fez menção de fechar os olhos Obito e Madara os mantiveram abertos.

Itachi fez os selo com as mãos e quando Fugaku parou de se debater todos sabíamos que era a hora de começar.

-Porque Orochimaru se aliou a você Fugaku? -meu pai foi o primeiro a perguntar.

-Ele sabia que eu conhecia os segredos do clã Uchiha, e que faria de tudo para possuir Megumi. -ele se limitou a responder, e meu pai se tremeu de raiva. -Mas na verdade somos aliados desde o começo.

-A família dele possui as escrituras do clã, então não me surpreende que aja segredos que eu mesmo desconheça. -Madara explicou se afastando com Obito deste.

-Que segredos são esses Fugaku? -meu pai novamente perguntou.

-O de como obter o Mangenkyo, e de como evoluir nosso poder. -todos sabíamos como obtê-lo, então algo em minha cabeça começou a fazer sentido.

-Você tentou obter o Mangenkyo Fugaku? -eu perguntei e todos me olharam.

-Quando eu tinha 10 anos eu matei meu irmão que era um bebê asfixiado tentando obter o Mangenkyo. -ele sorriu maligno. -Mas quando nada aconteceu eu me convenci que o fato de eu já odiá-lo não me ajudara a obter o que eu queria. -todos se olharam assombrados, aquele homem era terrível.

-Até o que ouve comigo nenhum Uchiha sabia exatamente como possuir o Mangenkyo. -Madara explicou. -e foi aí que outra vez a suspeita se alastrou por meu ser, Fugaku era o único que sabia como conseguir o Mangenkyo naquela época, então ele também sabia suas consequências, mas eu não podia acreditar que este tenha ido tão longe.

-Você teve algo haver com o despertar do Mangenkyo de Madara ou o de Itachi? -seu sorriso pareceu que iria rasgar sua boca, e meu pai me olhou de lado.

-Quando percebi que não poderia ter Megumi já que Hashirama estava no caminho e não poderia me livrar de Mikoto por causa de Madara, eu me vi quase desistindo dos meus planos, mas Orochimaru teve uma ideia brilhante para nos livrarmos dos dois, pois Hashirama também atrapalhava os sonhos de Orochimaru dentro da vila, sempre barrando seus projetos. -ele parou para respirar e eu podia ver que Madara já estava livido. -Convenci Izuna de que minha irmã era infeliz com Madara e que este a prendera em um genjutsu para que ela apenas o obedecesse como queria. O idiota acreditou e fez de tudo para tê-la, mas como já esperávamos essa apenas se esquivou dele. Então quando ele estava quase enlouquecendo o convencemos que a morte era o melhor caminho para ela, que ela preferia a morte a continuar naquela vida daquela forma. -ele deu uma risada louca e Obito segurou o pai. -A ideia era perfeita. Izuna matava Minay e Madara enlouquecia matando Hashirama que com toda certeza tentaria salvar o amigo, me deixando Megumi para eu me divertir. -ele riu mais. -Orochimaru queria um dos filhos de Madara para utilizar em seus experimentos, eu mesmo tinha oferecido Itachi, mas ele não queria matar o meu. -ele parou de sorrir e grunhiu. -Mas nada saiu como planejamos. Madara tinha sumido, e Obito tinha sido dado como morto, sem falar que o maldito Hashirama não só não tinha morrido como também não me entregava o pirralho de Madara. -por causa disso tivemos que esperar na surdina. Eu estava tão puto que não me controlei e descontei em Mikoto. -ele riu. -A maldita estava grávida de uma pirralha, e isso fez com que Itachi despertasse o sharingan deixando tanto a mim quanto a Orochimaru felizes. -ele pareceu realmente orgulhoso por isso. -Eu entreguei o feto a Orochimaru para que ele pudesse iniciar seus estudos, mas a menina não tinha se desenvolvido muito e não foi de grande ajuda, então o plano seguinte era pegar Itachi. Por anos tentamos matar essa praga, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar, e eu não podia matá-lo em minha casa para não levantar suspeitas maiores sobre mim, não depois que Orochimaru tinha sido expulso da vila. -eu já me sentia enjoada com tudo que aquele homem tinha sido capaz de fazer. -Então Orochimaru veio com um plano brilhante novamente, um que não tinha falhas. Convencemos vários lideres de clãns de países diferentes a se juntarem e acabarem com a vida dos pirralhos Uchiha's, convencendo-os que esses seriam uma ameça maior no futuro, e assim que plantamos a semente da dúvida e a preocupação todos quiseram se juntar a nós. -coloquei a mão na boca chocada, ele não só tinha participado de um mais dos dois assassinatos, o maldito era culpado de tudo. -Eu não imaginava que Hashirama fosse mandar os dois e a própria filha na missão, e nunca fiquei tão feliz com a sorte que isso era. Só precisávamos de um dos dois, mas ali estava os dois idiotas partindo e a pirralha que traria com sua morte a mulher que sempre amei para meus braços. -agora era meu pai que também parecia se segurar para não avançar em Fugaku. -Nunca fiquei tão revoltado na vida, como aqueles malditos tinham conseguido escapar? Sem falar que Itachi tinha voltado com o Mangenkyo. Mas pelo menos um tinha morrido, claro que foi um contra tempo eles terem trazido o corpo do pirralho, mas não era nada que eu não pudesse resolver. -ele suspirou. -Ou era isso que eu pensava, já que Madara não saiu do lado do corpo do filho então tive de esperar até o enterro. -ele se tremeu do que me parecia ser raiva. -Escavei o túmulo do pirralho aquela noite e enviei seu cachão para Orochimaru. -Madara riu louco, e eu me arrepiei olhando-o. -Orochimaru ficou livido de ódio e veio até mim tirar satisfações do porque de eu tê-lo enviado um cachão vazio. -agora não só eu, mais Obito e meu pai também olharam para Madara.

-Eu enterrei meu filho ao lado da mãe. -ele parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo, e mesmo no meio daquela loucura eu sorri aliviada, o corpo de Shisui não havia sido violado e descansava calmamente ao lado da mãe.

-O que você e Orochimaru pretendem? -Obito questionou.

-Queremos a vida eterna, e sermos os únicos soberanos, queremos governar tudo e todos, mas acima de tudo eu quero Megumi para mim. -ele lambeu os lábios e aquilo me trouxe uma onda de náuseas forte, aquele homem era asqueroso.

-Mas porque precisam de um Uchiha? Porque precisam de Lyandra? -meu pai perguntou.

-Orochimaru vem estudando a anos sobre genética e descobriu que se juntasse as linhagens mais primitivas poderia preencher as lacunas do DNA tornando-o perfeito, e nesse momento só falta a de um Senju e a de um Uchiha. Por isso o filho de meu filho é perfeito, com o DNA mais puro. -aquilo me arrepiou, aqueles homens eram loucos. -Itachi começou a ofegar, e meu pai tocou seu ombro pedindo que este parasse, já tínhamos tudo que queríamos.

Eu levantei da cadeira e pedi para que meu marido sentasse nesta, ele me olhou feio.

-Eu posso...

-Apenas descanse um pouco por favor. -toquei seu rosto. -Eu me sentirei melhor se tiver certeza que está bem. -ele assim o fez e eu logo o abracei, estava feliz por ele está bem, estava feliz por ele estar vivo.

-O que faremos com ele? -perguntou Obito apontando para Fugaku que estava com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa desacordado.

-Leve-o para prisão e mantenha dois guardas em sua porta, pedirei uma audiência ao conselho para conseguir um interrogatório com ele. -meu pai e Madara se olharam e sorriram, Fugaku com toda certeza não morreria tão rápido, eles o fariam pagar, o fariam pagar com sangue. -Lyandra e Itachi, vocês ficam conosco até Itachi ficar totalmente recuperado. -meu pai disse e apenas afirmamos. -Minha casa é mais segura nesse momento.

-Obrigada pai. -ele veio até mim e beijou minha testa.

-Eu que agradeço pela ajuda que nós deu hoje. -ele sorriu. -Se não fosse minha filha e Itachi não fosse contra, eu com toda a certeza a nomearia investigadora. -eu sorri e Itachi alisou minha barriga.

-Eu jamais permitiria isso meu sogro. -eu ri sabendo que ele não me impediria de fazer nada que eu realmente quisesse.

-Eu os acompanho até a casa de Hashirama. -Madara se prontificou e eu o agradeci.

Madara nos acompanhou até a casa de meu pai e assim que soube que estávamos ali Gaara apareceu para nos visitar. Meu coração foi a mil quando o vi se aproximar de mim e Itachi se colocar ao meu lado.


	26. O inicio do fim!

O fato de meu marido não está em condições de lutar naquele momento só fazia com que me preocupasse mais com a situação que se seguia, pois tanto ele quanto Gaara se olhavam mortalmente, como se lutassem em silencio.

Estávamos sentados no sofá da sala de meus pais, eu e Itachi em um sofá de dois lugares enquanto este me apertava mais contra si, e no sofá da frente estava Gaara com cara de poucos amigos.

-Não consegui esperar para vê-la mais tarde, precisava ver se estava bem. -Gaara começou sem tirar os olhos de Itachi.

-Eu jamais tocaria num fio de cabelo de minha esposa. -Itachi disse calmo.

-Eu estou bem Gaara, só estava confusa sobre umas coisas que aconteceram e acabei descontando em Itachi. -alisei a mão dele sobre minha barriga.

-Tem certeza? Eu gostaria de falar a sós com você. -ele pediu e eu senti Itachi se mexer, mas parou quando ambos sentimos o chute na minha barriga e nos olhamos e acabamos sorrindo um para o outro.

-Não precisa ficar apreensiva, eu não vou fazer nada. -ele beijou minha testa. -Se ele sair da linha... -deixou em aberto e me puxou para um beijo. -Vou pedir a sua mãe para servir um chá para vocês.

-Não, fique. -pedi segurando sua mão. -Desculpe Gaara-ni mas não há nada que eu queira esconder de meu marido, sem falar que nesse momento eu prefiro manter os olhos nele. -Gaara me olhou surpreso. -Me diga onde está a Matsuri-chan? -ele ficou vermelho. -Eu sei que ela não te deixaria vir para minha vila sozinho.

-Tive de deixá-la no hotel, você sabe como ela tem ciúmes de você. -sorri e Itachi olhava de mim para Gaara com uma curiosidade incomum.

-Matsuri-chan é a namorada do Gaara-nichan, mas ele evita que os outros saibam disso para que ela não corra perigo.

-Eu sou o Kazekage, e ela é um alvo fácil para me atingir. -ele explicou calmo. -Se meu irmão soubesse de nosso envolvimento antes, ele a teria pego.

-Nem seus irmãos sabem sobre ela? -ele confirmou a pergunta de Itachi.

-Apenas a Lya sabe porque ela nos dava cobertura quando estava em nossa vila ou quando eu vinha para cá. -eu via uma linha fina de sorriso brotar nos lábios de meu marido ciumento.

-Mas e o Kankurou-san? -mudei de assunto.

-Nós o prendemos e o interrogamos. -ele ficou sério.

-Predemos meu pai essa madrugada, e o interrogamos também. -ambos olhamos para Itachi. -Precisamos saber o que Kankurou falou e eles precisam das informações que temos, somo aliados não somos?! -maneei a cabeça admirada, meu marido realmente é muito inteligente.

-Kankurou nos disse que começou a aliança com Orochimaru depois que você não morreu na emboscada preparada pelos clãns. Seu trabalho era desviar suprimentos e liberar acesso a nossa aldeia, sem falar no sequestro de crianças de clãns específicos que Orochimaru solicitava. -Gaara disse amargurado. -Ele tinha alguns chefes de clã ao seu lado, que assim como meu irmão foram enforcados em praça pública. -levei a mão aos lábios horrorizada, eu tinha me esquecido das leis de Suna. -Ao traidor apenas a morte desonrosa. -ele disse frio. -Quantas crianças não morreram por causa daqueles canalhas.

-Me envergonho de dizer que meu pai foi muito pior que o seu irmão. -Itachi começou e por minutos discorreu sobre o que o pai tinha nos tinha dito e como tinha feito, fazendo Gaara olhar de mim para ele boquiaberto.

-Até onde o desejo de poder pode levar uma pessoa? -Gaara nos perguntou puto.

-Tenho certeza que ele faria muito mais para obter o que queria. -Itachi pontuou alisando minha barriga. -E não duvido que seu irmão faria o mesmo.

-Eu também não. -ele exasperou.

-Gaara-san que bom revê-lo. -minha mãe entrou na sala.

-O prazer é meu Senju-san. -ele sorriu leve para minha mãe.

-Venham o café está na mesa, e você também Gaara. -ele apenas afirmou.

-Temari-chan?

-Ficou no meu lugar, eu precisava vir para conversar com seu pai. -ele explicou enquanto íamos para a sala de jantar. -Orochimaru está muito quieto, e isso me preocupa. -afirmei.

-Ele tem se concentrado em tentar invadir Konoha, e imagino que perder os aliados em Suna tenha o deixado sem muitas opções. -Itachi expôs. -Sem falar que sua maior ambição é conseguir a Lya. -me arrepiei e ele segurou minha mão a beijando quando nos sentamos a mesa.

-Graças a ajuda de vocês todos se recuperaram em minha vila, e agora as coisas estão calmas por lá, por isso vim oferecer ajuda a seu pai.

-Vocês pretendem montar uma linha de frente? -perguntei curiosa.

-Pretendemos tomar o País da Água dele. -Gaara sorriu maroto.

-Vocês vão invadir o País da Água? -eu sorri incrédula e ele confirmou.

-Quanto tempo? -Itachi perguntou.

-Alguns meses até termos tudo pronto.

-Imagino que tenham aliados lá. Por isso já estão planejando a longo prazo. -Gaara confirmou a suposição de Itachi.

-Seu pai conseguiu algumas alianças com os clãns de ninjas sobreviventes e alguns Lordes que não estão contentes com Orochimaru no comando. -minha mãe explicou. -Na verdade só três Lordes são realmente a favor de Orochimaru lá, todos os outros o odeiam e prometeram nos ajudar no que pudessem.

-Desde quando estão montando todo esse esquema?

-Seu marido conversou sobre essa possibilidade comigo quando vocês estiveram em Suna. -olhei para Itachi que me sorriu um "desculpe segredos de ninja", e eu bufei. -Então desde aquela época que estamos montando tudo na surdina.

-Por isso que estávamos tão bem preparados para os ataques de Orochimaru. -sorri animada. -Vocês tem espiões do lado dele que os informam de seus passos.

-Sim, mas está cada vez mais difícil, e imagino que agora que meu pai foi pego, Orochimaru com toda certeza vai ficar mais louco e imprevisível.

-Ele sempre foi um louco. -minha mãe cortava o pão como se ele a tivesse ofendido. -Lembro que quando eramos mais jovens e tínhamos que lutar na guerra, matar pessoas e coisas assim. Aquilo nos afetava horrivelmente, tínhamos pesadelos e por mais que lavássemos as mãos parecia que o sangue não saia delas. -ela não chorava mas sua voz estava quebrada, e todos pudemos imaginar o quão horrível foi aquela época. -Porém Orochimaru era o único que parecia bem, que parecia se divertir com aquilo, como se tivesse nascido para matar. Sempre o víamos com um sorriso no rosto, ou fazendo experiências absurdas com os ninjas capturados. Evitávamos ao máximo passar pelo centro de pesquisa, pois os gritos daquelas pessoas eram aterrorizantes.

-Achei que fosse proibido fazer experiências com humanos. -eu me vi dizendo.

-Durante a guerra o Hokage liberou os experimentos com o intuito de acelerar novas descobertas que nos ajudassem a ganhar a guerra mais rápido. -minha mãe contou e eu sentir meu estomago revirar. -Quando seu pai começou a ser treinado para Hokage, ele acabou com essas experiencias, mas anos depois descobrimos que Orochimaru continuava com elas na surdina, e que até usava ninjas de nossa vila nelas, então seu pai não teve outra escolha se não a não ser expulsá-lo da vila. -ela brincava com o pão na mão. -E ele jurou vingança a nossa família.

Eu não consegui comer, na verdade acho que os outros apenas se obrigaram e Itachi não me disse nada mesmo estando preocupado por eu não ter comigo.

-Eu comi os morangos com chocolate lembra. -ele afirmou.

-Mas tente esquecer isso e comer algo mais tarde tudo bem? -perguntou carinhoso.

-Sim. -ele beijou minha cabeça e pediu licença para sair e deixou nos três ali.

Imagino que saber que Gaara tinha uma namorada o deixou bem mais tranquilo sobre nossa relação, e eu me via com vontade de rir de meu marido ciumento.

Passei um bom tempo conversando com minha mãe e Gaara na sala, e assim que este foi embora eu me dirigi para meu quarto onde sabia que Itachi estava. Adentrei com cuidado no quarto e o encontrei dormindo, então tomei um banho e fui me juntar a ele na cama, também estava muito cansada, aquela tinha sido uma noite e uma madrugada bem agitada. Mal me deitei na cama quando ele me puxou para si se aninhando na curvatura de meu pescoço.

-Você demorou. -ele disse com a voz embargada pelo sono.

-Desculpe. -sorri leve.

-Tudo bem. -ele me deu um beijo de leve no ombro e o mordeu me fazendo suspirar, e quando sua mão adentrou minha calcinha eu respirei entrecortada.

Senti ele me prensar em seu corpo nu que já dava sinais de um completo desejo -safado.

-Tachii. -miei entre o preocupada e o desejosa.

-Prometo que volto a descansar depois que tiver você. -o desejo em sua voz rouca me fez ficar ainda mais molhada.

Ele tirou minha roupa de forma lenta e não me deixou virar para apreciá-lo, me penetrando de lado, e ambos tentávamos controlar os gemidos já que não estávamos em nossa casa, e aquilo parecia nos enlouquecer mais. Eu podia senti-lo por completo em mim, e tratei de "apertá-lo" mais o fazendo me segurar mais firme e ir mais fundo enquanto pedia entre os gemidos para eu parar com aquilo pois estava o deixando louco. Não, eu não parei, simplesmente porque ele estava me levando a loucura também, e eu adorava o ouvir implorar com aquela voz máscula.

Itachi não me deixou dormir até ficar satisfeito, e isso como sempre não aconteceu de primeira, ele ainda me atacou umas duas vezes antes de me ajudar no banho. Eu realmente amava saber que ele me desejava dessa forma mesmo eu estado com o corpo de bola, mas Itachi só era mais cuidadoso, e nunca menos desejoso por mim, na verdade ele parecia ter um desejo ainda maior agora.

Acabamos passando mais do que apenas uns dias na casa de meus pais pois eu e Itachi nos empenhamos em ajudar a montar as estrategias e investigar os pontos fracos das que eram propostas para nós. Itachi não me manteve longe dessa vez, na verdade ele fez questão que eu participasse de tudo, pois assim ele ficava de olho em mim, e evitávamos que meias conversas ou meias verdades atrapalhassem nossas decisões.

Tobirama mesmo fazendo parte do conselho não aparecerá mais, e eu imaginava que ele estava evitando veementemente nosso encontro, e lá no fundo eu o agradecia por isso, pois não imaginava que tipo de conversa nós poderíamos ter. Claro que haviam milhares de perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer-lhe, principalmente sobre minha mãe, e ouvi sua versão da história, mas ainda sim era algo tão complicado e vergonhoso, que eu me via sempre um pouco assustada com a possibilidade disso acontecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu tinha essa mania de observá-la de longe, ficava horas aqui empoleirado na árvore apenas a olhando e muitas vezes rindo de suas loucuras dentro do próprio quarto, e isso acabava me distraindo dos problemas e me dando uma certa paz. Mas não hoje, não quando a vejo daquela forma inusitada e preocupante.

-O que está fazendo Sakura? -eu me sentei em sua janela quando ela gritou jogando as roupas par cima com o susto.

-Sa... Sasuke-kun... -ela me olhou apreensiva com a mão no coração dramatizando o susto e eu continuei impassível, mas com uma enorme vontade de rir.

-Não precisamos levar malas para o País da Água. -olhei a curioso, eu não entendia o motivo dela estar arrumando as malas.

Nos fomos convocados para ajudar na reconquista do País da Água, ou algo assim, eu não me interessei muito, apenas faria o meu papel e nada mais. Todavia como ninjas só levaríamos o básico de nossas coisas pessoais naquela viagem, como em qualquer outra missão, só que Sakura arrumava duas malas grandes e tinha outra no chão pronta para ser enchida também, e o rubor em seu rosto se transformou em preocupação quando a fiz aquela pergunta.

-Eu.. eu... -ela coçou a cabeça de forma constrangida, mas logo inspirou como se tomasse coragem e se sentou na cama ficando séria e me olhando. -O Kazekage me fez uma proposta de trabalho em seu país. -eu a olhei incrédulo, e entrei de vez em seu quarto me encostado de braços cruzados na parede a esperando continuar. -Ele ficou impressionado com meu trabalho lá e me ofereceu uma boa quantia para ser uma medica-nin e trabalhar em sua vila.

-Isso seria traição... -sibilei frio e ela me olhou raivosa.

-O Hokage foi plenamente a favor, e disse que se eu quisesse aceitar a proposta do Kazekage que ficasse tranquila, pois o próprio já tinha conversado com ele. -trinquei os dentes.

-Então você aceitou de imediato, não imaginava que fosse esse tipo de pessoa.

-Que tipo de pessoas Sasuke-kun? -ela perguntou ainda com raiva.

-Que só pensa em dinheiro. -vi sua raiva se transformar em dor nos seus olhos e soube que havia passado dos limites.

-Sinto muito se é isso que pensa de mim Sasuke-kun, sinto muito não ser adequada para você. -eu me desencostei da parede e me aproximei dela que ficou de cabeça baixa quando começou a falar, fazendo com que suas lágrimas se acumulassem em sua perna. -E é exatamente por isso que estou indo, eu cansei de esperar Sasuke-kun, cansei de esperar que me notasse, que me aceitasse.

-Me desculpe Sakura. -pedi tocando-lhe o rosto.

-Não, eu que me desculpo por ter lhe causado tantos problemas. -ela limpou o rosto. -Veja pelo lado bom, eu não te irritarei mais. Nem..

-Cale a boca sim... -me inclinei a beijando de leve e ela se assustou. -E nunca mais ouse dizer que sairá da vila sem mim.

-Sasuke...

-Você disse que me amava, e eu não costumo dividir o que é meu Sakura. -mordi seu lábio inferior, ela precisava saber quem estava no comando ali. -Você jamais sairá do meu lado enquanto viver, e eu garantirei que viva bastante.

-Mas eu...

-Me peça para sair se não quiser ficar comigo e eu nunca mais voltarei a lhe incomodar, mas se me deixar ficar saiba que será para toda a vida. -ela ficou quieta e por um minuto eu pensei que ela me pediria para sair.

-Você poderia dizer um "eu gosto de você". -ela reclamou e eu ri pelo nariz. -Mas isso não seria você não é? -ela sorriu irritantemente. -Eu aceito, aceito viver com você.

Tirei meu colar e ela me olhou incrédula.

-Você sabe o que significa aceita isso não é? -ela fez que sim e lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos mais uma vez, mas puxou os cabelos para que eu colocasse o colar ali. -A partir de agora você é minha Haruno Sakura. -eu limpei seu rosto e a beijei dessa vez com mais vontade explorando cada canto de sua boca, sentindo seu sabor doce.

-Sempre fui Uchiha Sasuke. -eu não tive como não sorrir com isso.

Eu jamais a deixaria ir, jamais deixaria que saísse do meu campo de visão, pois eu não seria feliz sem aquela irritante em minha vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois meses e sete dias exatos que estávamos na casa de meus pais. Não quis deixar minha mãe sozinha quando os outros partiram em campanha para retomar o País da Água, e Itachi entendeu meus sentimentos e não se importou de continuar ali. Tsunade veio com Dan se hospedar ali também, tornando assim mais fácil para nós proteger.

Por isso não foi surpresa quando eles atacaram naquele dia, não foi surpresa ter um Orochimaru seguido por muitos outros ninjas em nossa vila tentando tomá-la, nem foi surpresa quando este tentou me pegar, mas foi uma total surpresa que este tenha conseguido alguém para lutar de igual para igual com meu marido. Nagato o ultimo usuário do Rinnegan, o possuidor dos "olhos perdidos"...


	27. Sacrifício!

Aquele tinha tudo para ser um dia como qualquer outro, mas como tudo que esperamos em nossas vidas das quais planejamos tão minuciosamente antes de dormir com um sorriso nos lábios, não dá certo. Nunca dá!

Acordar e ter Itachi ao meu lado que me sorrir ao me observar acordar, tomar café da manhã juntos como minha irmã e seu marido sorrindo e minha mãe nos servindo, caminhar com meu marido ao meu lado para aproveitar o sol da manhã, nada disso fazia o mínimo sentido agora, e ao mesmo tempo fazia todo, pois apesar de tudo eu vivi da melhor forma possível, amei e fui amada, e nesse momento, mesmo com a dor eu percebi assim que meus joelhos cederam e tocaram o chão que eu não me arrependo de nada.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. -me curvei colocando as mãos no chão e apertando o punhado de terra ali.

A dor, há aquela maldita dor que parecia estar quebrando minhas costelas, as contrações uterinas que pareciam me comprimir por dentro me faziam respirar com dificuldade entre seus intervalos, as lágrimas de dor que deveriam ser seguidas pela felicidade de estar trazendo meu filho ao mundo, era agora substituídas pelo desespero de saber que aquela era de longe a hora certa para isso.

O ataque de Orochimaru a nossa casa não foi nenhuma surpresa, a semanas o esperávamos, pois assim que meu pai nos mandou uma mensagem avisando que este não havia sido pego durante a conquista do País da Água, todos nos preparamos para o ataque que Konoha receberia. Então quando Itachi se colocou a minha frente durante nosso passeio matinal eu soube que a hora havia chegado.

-Quem é você? -Itachi me segurou de lado e pulou quando uma enorme explosão acorreu dentro da casa de meus pais.

-MÃE? -eu gritei mas só poeira e fogo era visto por mim.

-Lya se acalme... -Itachi parou para desviar uma Kunai que vinha em minha direção, e rapidamente me soltou quando um homem ruivo investiu contra nós.

Um homem de pele clara, com cabelo ruivo (uma cor que é uma marca do clã Uzumaki) que tinha comprimento até o queixo, sendo sua característica mais notável os olhos Rinnegan, algo que eu sabia não mais existir.

-Tachii...

-Eu vou proteger vocês, confie em mim. -um clone das sombras se afastou comigo da luta dele e ficou me protegendo.

-Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior. -o ruivo fez uns selos e uma criatura gigantes de madeira surgiu diante de nossos olhos.

-Bakemono... -foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer abismada.

-Orochimaru maldito, ressuscitar Nagato e trazê-lo para cá, o quão desesperado você não está? -Itachi disse sério e fez o selo. -Susanoo.

-ITACHI... -meu coração começou a bater acelerado, um pressentimento ruim sobre aquela luta tomou conta de mim.

-Preciso afastá-lo de você, aquele monstro suga a alma das pessoas, o Susanoo vai me proteger. -disse o clone ao meu lado.

Itachi usou o Susanoo para jogar o monstro de madeira para fora da vila e correu para lá continuando a luta. Eu estava tão absorta naquilo que só me dei conta de que algo ao meu redor estava errado quando o clone de meu marido desviou alguma coisa de acertar em mim, mas era notável que ele respirava com dificuldade. Itachi estava gastando muito chacra para lutar com o Susanoo e manter o clone comigo.

Orochimaru saiu da sombra de uma árvore e nos sorriu deixando a mostra sua língua de cobra, me causando ânsia só de ver.

-O que diabos é aquilo? -quase gritei para ele que me sorriu ainda mais.

-Aquela é uma invocação onde o usuário pode invocar a Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior, que libera várias hastes negras de seu abdômen que perfuram nas costas do usuário. Quando as hastes estão conectadas com o corpo do usuário, ele pode usar a estátua para expelir uma criatura como dragão de sua boca, que remove as almas de qualquer pessoa que entra em contato. Depois de servir o seu propósito, as hastes pretas quebram e ficam embutidas nas costas do usuário, enquanto a estátua desaparece. A técnica parece ter um custo considerável para Nagato, mas ele já está morto mesmo. -ele riu com escarnio. -Achei que seria lindo ver uma luta dessas, ele é o único que pode lutar de igual com Itachi, e sem Hashirama e Madara aqui você ficou completamente desprotegida.

-Eu não deixarei você encostar nela maldito...

-Hora vamos, você não aguentará por muito tempo contra mim com 100% da minha força, então morra logo, e não se preocupe eu logo enviarei sua mulher para ficar com você e cuidarei bem do filho de vocês -seu sorriso maldoso aumentou.

Eu não via muitas saídas, Orochimaru estava certo. Sem meu pai e Madara ali eu estava vulnerável agora. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Dan, Tsunade-nechan e minha mãe, sem falar nos outros ninjas que deveriam estar protegendo a casa, e a cada minuto as coisas pareciam ficar pior para o nosso lado, e eu sabia que dependendo de como as coisas ficassem aqui Itachi perderia o controle, e convenhamos, isso só acabaria de vez com nossas chances de vencer e provavelmente com a vila e todos que estivessem nela.

-Itachi. -ele me olhou de lado. -Por favor amor, não perca o controle, não importa o que aconteça, você precisa se controlar. -ele maneou a cabeça afirmando, mas ambos sabíamos que na prática as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Itachi/clone teve de se afastar de mim para lutar com Orochimaru e ambos pareciam lutar de igual para igual, e eu olhei ao redor, e meus olhos param ao longe onde os monstros se enfrentavam no que parecia ser o limiar do horizonte. A luta ali parecia ser mais feroz, como se fossem poderosos deuses a se digladiarem, mas bem, aqueles homens realmente eram deuses para mim.

-Ai. -senti uma picada no pescoço e puxei de lá, e quando olhei vi o que parecia ser uma pequena seringa em minhas mãos meus olhos se arregalaram.

-LYA. -olhei para o clone de Itachi que levou um chute quando desviou a atenção para mim.

-Eu estou bem! -o que não era bem uma mentira.

-Por pouco tempo. -Orochimaru se aproximou de mim, ou aquilo era seu clone, já que o verdadeiro ainda se aproximava do clone de Itachi. -Eu sabia que se tentasse algo de perto ele logo perceberia, então usei isso para atacar de longe e injetar uma toxina em você.

-O que você fez com ela MALDITO? -ele apareceu do meu lado,

-Nada só...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. -a dor que me atingiu foi horrível, senti como se minha coluna estivesse se partindo.

-LYA... Orochimaru seu desgraçado... -Itachi me segurou quando meus joelhos cederam, e eu vi pelo canto dos olhos quando o mostro de madeira atingiu o Susanoo. Itachi não podia se desconcentrar da luta ou morreria ali.

-Como eu estava dizendo, eu só acelerei o parto, ou seja, isso querida são apenas as suas contrações começando. -respirei fundo e toquei a barriga, eu podia sentir o bebê inquieto dentro de mim, e sabia que pelo menos ele estaria a salvo, e não importava o que acontecesse comigo, minha prioridade era a vida de Shisui, e por isso sorri.

-Tudo bem Itachi, vamos ficar bem. -apertei sua camiseta e novamente tente controlar a respiração.

Orochimaru e seu clone se aproximaram de nós, e eu podia ver a preocupação estampada no rosto de Itachi. Como ele iria lutar e me proteger? Mas só quando Orochimaru sorriu foi que eu percebi que não importava o quão esperto fossemos, não importava o que fizéssemos eramos nós que naquele momento estávamos em desvantagens ali.

-Não se preocupe Lyandra-hime, eu serei um bom médico para você. -Itachi rangeu os dentes e quando os dois Orochimaru's pularam para nos atacar eu me segurei para não gritar e esperei o golpe, que nunca veio, pois antes mesmo de tocar em nós uma enorme madeira se chocou contra eles destruindo imediatamente o clone de Orochimaru.

-Você não achou mesmo que eu o deixaria se aproximar de minha filha não é? -Tobirama caminhava calmamente até nós. -Você está bem Lyandra?

-Sim... -eu estava tão estupefata que não sabia o que dizer, aquilo era no mínimo surreal demais para mim.

-Desculpe a demora, mas encontrei algumas cobras pelo caminho. -Itachi me apertou mais contra si, quando eu respirei mais fundo já sabendo que outra contração viria, mas dessa vez eu trinquei os dentes para não gritar, mas fui incapaz de controlar as lágrimas.

-Espero que um dia você possa perdoar minha covardia filha, mas saiba que tudo que eu fiz foi por te amar. -eu tentei responder mas ele foi mais rápido. -Você se parece tanto com sua mãe Lya, e eu queria poder ter tido coragem para te contar sobre ela, sobre nós, contudo eu sou covarde demais e não pretendo arriscar sua vida por ser um completo egoísta. -vários clones de Tobirama apareceram e antes que Orochimaru percebesse este estava cercado. -Selo Consumidor do Demônio Morto. -um enorme demônio de chacra surgiu e pelo desespero de Orochimaru eu soube que aquilo seria seu fim. -Adeus minha filha.

-Não pai. -ele me sorriu e nesse momento eu vi a alma de Orochimaru ser puxada de seu corpo.

-Posso morrer feliz por pelo menos ouvir você me chamar de pai ao menos uma vez. Uchiha Itachi proteja minha filha.

-Não tenha dúvidas disso. -ele em momento nenhum deixou de mostrar aquele belo sorriso para nós.

-Obrigado pai.

-Só estou fazendo o meu... papel... filha... -e em um instante sua alma também foi sugada, sumindo com o monstro.


	28. Meu ponto de vista! Parte 1

"Existem duas forma de enfrentar a vida; Uma é com orgulho, acreditando que sabe tudo. A outra é com humildade, reconhecendo que tem muito a aprender." Qual delas você acha que eu Uchiha Itachi escolhi?

Crescer como um Uchiha não é algo simples e fácil, todos esperam grandes feitos de você e a responsabilidade de carregar esse nome é quase uma maldição (talvez por isso que sinceramente muitas vezes me peguei divagando se Senju Tobirama não estava certo ao nos achar um clã amaldiçoado), contudo sou extremamente cético e realista para notar que a maior parte dos meus problemas vieram não do nome em si, mas da soberba de meu pai. Uchiha Fugaku não é o que se pode chamar de pai, pois no conceito da palavra em nossa sociedade, este não é apenas um genitor, mais também é aquele que tem a função de amar e educar uma criança, dando resposta às suas necessidades mais básicas, para que ocorra o seu saudável desenvolvimento quanto ao aspecto físico, emocional, psicológico e espiritual. Imagino que se chegou até aqui, você também concorde comigo que Uchiha Fugaku não se enquadra nesse conceito. O problema ou talvez o principio dele, foi que eu descobri isso em uma idade muito tenra, o que acarretou para mim em um desenvolvimento de uma personalidade introspectiva, a qual eu sempre me via a observar as pessoas estudando-as, talvez por ver tanta injustiça dentro e fora de minha casa que fiz o possível para me tornar um ninja mais forte e lutar por aquilo que eu achava correto.

Lembro como se fosse hoje o dia em que Sasuke nasceu e eu o peguei no colo, aquela pequena criaturinha rosada que dependia 100% de mim e de todos ao seu redor para sobreviver. Eu o amei desde aquele momento e me prometi protegê-lo de todo o mal, não importando as consequências para isso.

-Você não deveria se cobrar tanto Itachi-baka. -Shisui estava ao meu lado no banquinho de espera do hospital enquanto tio Madara estava dentro do quarto conversando com meus pais. -Não pode proteger a todos.

-Eu não pude proteger minha mãe antes, mas com o Sasuke será diferente. -disse apertando com força o estofado do bando e ele riu amargo.

-Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu entendo sua dor baka, também não tive poder para proteger minha mãe nem mesmo meu otouto. -focamos nossos olhos um no outro, ambos com o sharingan ativado pela dor. -Só que Itachi, carregar esse tipo de dor não nós fará bem.

-E o que sugere, que eu esqueça que perdi...

-Que aprendamos, que treinemos, que nos tornemos fortes pelo meio certo. Para proteger, não para vingar. -ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu eles tinham voltado ao preto normal, então ele bateu de leve em minhas costas, como que me dando apoio, e me dizendo que eu não estava ali sozinho. -Eu vejo o que a sede de vingança fez com meu pai, e eu não quero isso para mim Itachi, e com certeza não para você. -respirei fundo e controlei minhas emoções, sim Shisui estava certo, se eu continuasse por esse caminho meu ódio por meu pai, esse sentimento iria nublar todos os meus ideais e quem sabe no futuro eu não me tornaria alguém como ele.

Foi a partir desse dia e por causa de Shisui, que eu criei a minha própria filosofia de vida, algo pelo qual eu pudesse me guiar sem me tornar alguém como meu pai. "Ser forte não é tudo isso. Ser forte significa que você se tornará arrogante e egoísta, mesmo que você nunca tivesse desejado isso."

Treinamos juntos arduamente dia e noite aprimorando nossos pontos fortes e aprendendo sobre nossos pontos fracos, discutindo sempre como melhorar (algo que Shisui disse que seu pai fazia com o Hokage quando jovem, e que os tornou mais fortes). E quando enfim fui nomeado um integrante da AMBU eu soube que parte do meu plano de proteger aqueles que amava, a minha família, meu lar, minha vila, estava enfim indo pelo caminho certo. Só que o mundo dá voltas, e essas voltas nos fazem muitas vezes ter de começar do zero, e foi na pior das voltas de minha vida, com a morte de Shisui, que esta me mostrou o quão fraco eu era, e depois desse dia eu coloquei mais uma filosofia para minha vida, uma que eu não pretendia esquecer nunca. "Aqueles que não conseguem reconhecer seu verdadeiro ser e suas limitações estão fadados ao fracasso."

Foi também após a morte de Shisui que eu me fechei totalmente para o mundo de fora, e só era eu mesmo apenas com minha mãe e meu irmãozinho-tolo, porém tomei como obrigação proteger aqueles que Shisui tinha debaixo de suas asas, pois eu sempre soube que a culpa de sua morte em parte foi minha. Por isso passei a cuidar de Óbito, Tsunade e da pequena hime.

Óbito seguiu por um caminho que faria seu irmão se orgulhar, se tornou um bom homem e cuida sempre de seu pai. Tsunade levou um bom tempo para se reerguer, e o amor de Dan por ela foi essencial para isso, e apesar de no começo ela ter se sentido mal por amar novamente todos sempre soubemos que era exatamente isso que Shisui desejaria para ela, que ela vivesse e fosse feliz. Para proteger a pequena hime, eu me ofereci ao Hokage para ser seu guarda-costas pessoal, e claro que Hashirama-sama foi contra, e pouco depois eu fui nomeado líder da AMBU, mas como um bom Uchiha eu não desisti e mesmo sem sua permissão eu a protegia de longe, por isso consegui impedir varias vezes que algo acontecesse a ela.

Senju Lyandra sempre me intrigou, ela era no mínimo diferente da maioria das pessoas, e claro que por muito tempo eu levei em consideração que isso era por causa de sua inteligencia acima da média, contudo, isso não explicava totalmente o fascínio que ela exercia sobre a maioria das pessoas, e não digo isso por ela ter conseguido a simpatia de Hashirama-sama a ponto dele adotá-la, mas sim no todo o resto, pois todas as pessoas que passavam a conviver com ela pareciam amá-la incondicionalmente, como se ela as encantasse, e talvez por isso eu sempre mantive uma distância segura entre nós, tanto que posso contar nos dedos as vezes que nós falamos sem ser por pura educação (quando estávamos nos almoços e jantares com sua família), ou trabalho. Só que quando eu percebi que essa nutria sentimentos por mim me vi a desiludir-me, pois assim como as outras mulheres ela tinha se apaixonado por uma aparência, por uma casca, ela não me conhecia, não sabia nada de mim, então como podia me amar? Por isso, a partir desse momento eu parei de observá-la e de me intrigar com ela, e apenas cumpria com meu papel de guarda-costas.

Quando a presença de meu tio foi solicitada pelo Hokage naquele fatídico dia eu tive um pressentimento ruim de que algo estava errado. E quando Hashirama-sama nos deixou a par do que Orochimaru estava fazendo e de que este tinha atacado meu otouto eu fiquei em alerta, sendo assim a investida daquela noite já era esperado por mim, por isso eu pude chegar a tempo para salvar a pequena Hime, ou quase, já que diferente do que eu imaginava as coisas saíram do meu total controle, sim saíram, pois minha preocupação era mantê-la em segurança. Lembro nitidamente que a pedi para não se mexer e me esperasse ali, e ela assim o fez, nem mesmo quando a cobra se aproximou dela esta se mexeu, e por um segundo eu achei que fosse medo, mas ao olhar para seu rosto eu percebi a confiança que eles tinham em mim, e me perdi pensando em como seria quando ela se casasse com meu otouto, será que eles conseguiriam se tornar uma boa família? Esse pequeno momento de distração me custou caro, mas nada que eu não pudesse contornar. Me aproximei dela, e lhe expliquei que abriria caminho para que esta passasse, e quando ela estivesse e uma distância segura eu usaria o Mangenkyo para acabar com aquilo rapidamente, antes que o veneno se espalhasse por completo em meu corpo. Só que como eu disse antes, as coisas não saíram como o planejado e ela se feriu gravemente.

-Me perdoe Hokage-sama...

-Não há o que perdoar Itachi, se você não estivesse lá minha filha não estaria mais aqui conosco, eu lhe serei eterna grato por protegê-la. -eu podia ver a sinceridade em seu olhar mas eu me sentia tão inútil, eu era responsável por aquilo.

Ela era a noiva de meu irmão, logo eles oficializariam tudo para que ela e Sasuke ficassem a par de tudo e se decidissem, e eu sabia que ele nunca se negaria a isso, mesmo amando Sakura. Suspirei cansado e pedi ao Hokage para ficar ali até ela acordar e me encostei na janela perdido em meus pensamentos. Entendo perfeitamente que Madara tinha me deixado escolher com quem casar por que sabia que eu nutria sentimentos pela Haruno, mas que não me aproximaria dela nunca por causa do amor do meu otouto por está, e dela por ele. Compreendo perfeitamente que meu tio tinha as melhores intenções ao fazer isso, pois na cabeça dele, toda vez que um Uchiha se entregava ao amor uma tragedia acontecia, contudo, no meu caso as coisas eram diferente, eu já tinha despertado o Mangenkyo e controlava seu poder devastador, nada me aconteceria. E foi nessa linha de raciocínio que nesse exato momento uma pequena ideia começou a se formar em minha mente, mas parei de pensar quando a ouvi se mexer e o quarto virou um reboliço só. E eu quase ri com a forma como depois de tudo sua maior preocupação era comigo, então me pronunciei agradecendo em seguida, mas toda a atmosfera de alivio mudou quando esta disse que não sentia suas pernas. E após isso fomos expulsos do quarto por Tsunade. Hashirama-sama e meu tio praticamente me obrigaram a sair do hospital, então eu segui para sua janela e fiquei ali, minha ideia não era ouvi sua conversa, era apenas protegê-la como sempre havia feito, já que nada nos garantia de que não seriamos atacados novamente, porém quando a mãe dela lhe fez aquela pergunta eu me vi prendendo a respiração de forma ansiosa.

-Sinceramente. -ela fez uma pausa e pareceu escolher as palavras. -Não sei mãe, um pouco triste eu acho, mas quero acreditar que isso é só uma fase sabe, não quero ficar chorando por algo que não posso mudar agora. -suspirou, e eu me senti completamente culpado. -E no mais, eu não me arrependo do que fiz, na verdade faria de novo. -eu não pude me segurar no lugar e me vi espiando pela janela e vi um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto, algo como um alivio, e sua mãe limpava as lágrimas, então me afastei novamente quando Megumi-sama começou a falar de mim. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida do que fazer, com toda certeza elas acabaram naquele momento.

Madara não concordou comigo, ele não aceitava de forma alguma que eu me propor-se a casar com ela, e claro, me disse que aquilo ofenderia profundamente não só Hashirama-sama como a própria Hime, mas eu sabia que ela nutria sentimentos por mim, e por isso quando a tática do jantar não deu certo (o que fortemente me surpreendeu já que eu esperava que ela aceitasse), eu resolvi agir por uma abordagem direta, sendo eu mesmo (não poderia correr o risco de ela aceitar se casar com meu otouto).

Surpreso, eufórico e imprudente, esse três adjetivos me definiam depois daquela simples "visita noturna". Surpreso em como ela estava levando as coisas e em como era diplomática sobre tudo, eufórico por ter tido a conversa mais estranha e sincera com uma mulher, e claro por ter conseguido que ela aceitasse minha proposta. Não que tenha sido tão fácil, pois diferente do que eu imaginava ela não aceitou de bom grado e até se impôs, e me impôs suas condições, tornando aquilo um jogo completamente interessante para mim. E imprudente por toda a situação em si, desde adentrar (invadir) a casa do Hokage a noite como um bom shinobi, até à beijá-la (claro, como esquecer-me disso), como um "agradecimento" por salvar minha vida, contudo Kami é prova de que não foi algo pensado, foi um impulso, o primeiro louco impulso de minha vida que não pude controlar. E talvez por isso eu tenha me obrigado a ser mais prudente em relação a ela no futuro.

Eu estava curioso para conhecê-la verdadeiramente, então na manhã acordei cedo e com a ajuda de minha mãe preparei uma cesta com comida e peguei uma toalha para que pudéssemos nos sentar sobre ela, e fui até a montanha preparar tudo para trazê-la ali, e logo depois fui buscá-la para o "passeio" como havíamos combinado, passando antes no quartel para enviar um pequeno esquadrão para proteger os arredores daquela área. Seus pais ficaram felizes por eu tirá-la de casa, mas o engraçado foi o quão envergonhada ela ficou quando há peguei no colo, mas está logo começou a conversar quando eu falei do lugar que antes treinava com o Sasuke, me contando mais sobre ela. Fiquei feliz por ter escolhido aquele lugar longe de todos, pois ela pareceu mais tranquila ali, e o mais interessante era o quão ela confiava tão abertamente sua vida a mim, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Sorri quando ela entendeu minha pergunta implícita e me respondeu sobre o ocorrido com seus pais e em como ela havia parado ali em Konoha, mas a sua história foi tão trise que me senti na obrigação de me desculpar por fazê-la lembrar daquilo, mas ela fez que não e ficamos em silêncio até o momento em que eu a coloquei embaixo da árvore sobre a toalha preta que havia forrado mais cedo ali.

Quando sua barriga roncou eu segurei o sorriso enquanto pegava algo para ela comer na cesta. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia com uma mulher próximo a mim, e seu rosto vermelho me mostrava o quão constrangida ela estava, mas essa acabou rindo e disse que eu podia rir, mesmo assim eu me controlei, mas quando esta me disse que isso sempre acontecia consigo e continuou rindo eu não tive como não acompanhá-la. A pequena Hime me observou curiosa, e quando esta se inclinou para frente eu esperei que ela tentasse me beijar, mas ela colocou uma mecha de minha franja atrás de minha orelha, e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, eu percebi que eu realmente esperava um beijo, eu queria um beijo, e quando tomei consciência disso me senti envergonhado, senti meu rosto esquentar e logo vi o dela se avermelhar novamente. Não permiti que ela se afastasse, e lhe expliquei que ela tinha todo o direito sobre mim, assim como eu tinha sobre ela. Mas só quando ela me perguntou sobre meu sorriso, foi que eu parei para refletir sobre tudo, e me dei conta de sempre que estava com ela eu queria sorri, e isso me fez entender que sim, eu poderia me apaixonar por aquela menina, pois de alguma forma ela me fazia sentir tranquilo, como se não esperasse nada de mim, como se apenas minha presença bastasse para ela.

Quando ela foi sincera comigo, quando me mostrou que estava disposta a me conhecer realmente desapegando-se de qualquer conto de fadas que tenha criado sobre mim eu soube que era o momento certo. Pois eu precisava que antes de tudo ela me aceitasse como eu era, assim como eu a aceitava, e como ela assim como eu estava disposta a fazer aquele casamento dar certo. Por isso eu fiquei feliz em tê-la escolhido, e dali em diante eu precisava que todos soubessem que eu a havia escolhido por que quiz, sendo assim, lhe entreguei o cordão Uchiha.

A abracei forte quando ela começou a chorar, eu entendia como ela estava se sentindo com tudo isso, e era exatamente por isso que eu a protegeria de tudo e de todos, ela já tinha sofrido de mais por minha causa.

Seus pais ficaram radiantes quando perceberam o quão serio eu estava sobre aquilo (quando viram o cordão nesta), e meu tio simplesmente me disse que aquele era um problema meu, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava ansioso pela reunião do conselho, o que ele não demorou muito para confirmar. Megumi-sama pelo jeito já esperava pelo nosso comunicado pois o almoço estava esplendoroso, e quase me vi rindo quando percebi que minha pequena noiva tinha problemas infantis, então como um bom adulto a tentei persuadir, e no começo deu certo, mas quando essa se mostrou péssima para escolhas eu a continuei a ajudar.

Sorri involuntariamente quando a ouvi chamar meu nome pela primeira vez, mesmo que esta ainda usasse o honorifico "san", e ela foi extremamente fofa quando me pediu para tomar cuidado na missão se atrapalhando com as palavras. Beijei sua testa a prometendo que daria tudo certo e fiz um trato com ela, e prometi a mim mesmo que não importasse as circunstancias eu a viria ver assim que voltasse. Pois ela era a primeira pessoa além de minha família que se preocupava comigo, que não me via apenas como "o ninja mais forte de Konoha", e por isso eu sorri para ela, e esta logo se animou e sorriu também.

Tenho certeza que não há algo mais entediante do que uma reunião do conselho do clã, e durante um tempo eu me peguei divagando em como minha jovem noiva aguentava aquele tipo de coisa na sua idade. Mas quando o assunto se voltou para o meu noivado eu me obriguei a prestar mais atenção, e não tive a menor paciência para os insultos do Sakamoto e tratei logo de colocar um fim naquela história, e o prendi logo num genjutsu simples, e fui enfático em explicar a todos que não permitiria que ninguém (olhei fixamente para meu pai) tocasse nela, ou as consequências não seriam nada bonitas.

Quando voltei da missão eu estava mais do que cansado, contudo eu tinha uma promessa a cumprir a minha noiva, e bem, eu estava preocupado com ela, em como ela estava depois de não nos vermos durante todo aquele tempo, mas imaginei que ela estivesse muito ocupada com os preparativos do casamento e não tivesse se importado muito com minha falta, sem falar que nunca fomos íntimos de qualquer forma. Então me dirigi a sala do Hokage para lhe entregar o relatório da missão, porém ao ver meu tio ali a me olhar seriamente eu sabia que algo estava muito errado, e logo me pus a perguntar se algo tinha acontecido com minha noiva.

Eu olhava de Hashirama-sama para Madara, claro que eu já desconfiava que algo na história de minha noiva estava errado, só não imaginava que esta fosse uma Senju filha de Tobirama que nem desconfiava de quem realmente era. Eu não desistiria de minha noiva por causa disso, e agora mais do que nunca eu tinha um motivo para querer protegê-la.

Pulei no galho da árvore e me sentei ali perdendo-me no tempo a observando, ela estava com um livro em mãos e passou tanto tempo na mesma pagina que logo percebi que esta não estava realmente o lendo. Ela suspirou mais de uma vez, mas quando está segurou o colar de meu clã eu entendi mais uma vez que diferente do que imaginei ela havia pensado em mim, e sentia saudades. E mal dei por mim quando me pronunciei e na primeira oportunidade a beijei, e a vi sorri radiantemente com isso, me fazendo segui-la enquanto esquecia de todos os problemas que nos cercavam.


	29. Meu ponto de vista! Parte 2

Eu sabia que Lya estava tentando se adaptar a vida de casada sem me causar problemas, mas eu não podia deixar de achar graça quando ela me observava freneticamente enquanto eu "dormia", ou quando tentava levantar da cama sem me acordar, mas sempre batia em algo e xingava baixinho como um bêbado de bar. Ela sempre fazia meu café da manhã e minha marmita estava ao bacão da cozinha a minha vista para eu nunca a esquecer de levar.

-Eu chegarei um pouco mais tarde hoje, provavelmente um pouco depois do horário do jantar. -ela me sorriu radiante e balançou a cabeça afirmando feliz.

-Então eu virei para casa e esperarei você. -ela disse animada.

-Não precisa, se sentir fome coma… -ela fez bico e se negou.

-Quero comer com você. -sua voz tinha um tom de bira quase infantil e eu sorri dirigindo-me até ela e me ajoelhando para ficar em sua altura.

-Eu agradeço então. -ela sorriu sapeca puxando-me para um selinho.

-Tenha cuidado Tachi. -seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e eu podia ver a preocupação sincera ali contida.

-Eu sempre tenho. -me posicionei para tirá-la da cadeira de rodas. -Agora vamos ou ambos nos atrasaremos. -seu rosto ficou vermelho na mesma hora, e eu me dirigi a saída de casa.

Estávamos casados a duas semanas e eu, assim como ela tentava me habituar a essa nova realidade. Lyandra (como havia percebido) era surpreendente em muitos aspectos, e isso tornava nossa convivência uma tanto engraçada, mas eu ainda não sabia como lidar com ela e com suas palavras, quem dirá com suas reações. Eu não sabia se ficava agradecido ou ofendido por sua preocupação comigo, não sabia se ria ou se achava "fofo" a forma como ela sempre ficava corada quando eu a pegava no colo, se brigava ou agradecia por ela levar o nosso acordo de divisão de trabalho a sério (eu me preocupava que ela pudesse se machucar na cozinha e sempre ficava por perto para que nada lhe acontecesse). E principalmente, se ficava preocupado ou aliviador por ela desejar ver o sharigan ativado em meus olhos (qualquer pessoa normal ficaria apreensiva ao vê-lo). Então não, eu não sabia como lidar com minha mulher!

-Obrigado por me trazer. -fiz que sim e beijei sua testa após a depositar cuidadosamente na cadeira de sua sala.

-Não vá sozinha para casa. -pedi, era a primeira vez que eu não poderia vir buscá-la no trabalho.

-Como se meu pai fosse deixar. -revirou os olhos e depois sorriu. -Mas tudo bem, se isso deixa você mais tranquilo.

-Sim. Tenha um bom dia.

-Você também Tachii. -sai dali e me dirigi a frente do portão da vila onde Neji já me esperava.

Ele assentiu quando me viu e ambos partimos para nossa missão. Corremos muito e mal vi o tempo passar, toda a minha concentração estava na missão. Nem mesmo a chuva fazia diferença, tudo que tínhamos que fazer era tomar mais cuidado.

-800 metros a sudoeste. -li os lábios do Hyuuga, e assenti, nosso trabalho ali era vigiar e conhecer a rota dos traficantes de pessoas, e claro, descobrir quem e como estavam fazendo aquilo, já que estavam agindo no país do Fogo era nossa responsabilidade cuidar daquilo.

Nos separamos e nos pomos a vigiar. Não era um trabalho difícil, muito menos perigoso, a questão era ter calma e sangue frio para vê aquela barbárie, pois mulheres e crianças eram as principais moedas ali. Só que precisávamos descobrir tudo, ou as coisas só piorariam, e no fim não salvaríamos ninguém, então imagino que por isso eu e o Neji tenhamos sido escolhidos para essa missão, já que o Sharigan e o Byakugan eram perfeitos para esse tipo de trabalho.

Seguimos os contrabandistas até quase o anoitecer e quando enfim eles chegaram ao que parecia ser seu esconderijo resolvemos que era hora de voltar e reportar o que descobrimos ao Hokage.

-Deveríamos parar para comer, já estamos a uma boa distância deles. -concordei, e ambos nos sentamos em meio as árvores.

Abri minha mochila e peguei a marmita já me preparando para a façanha de hoje, e quando a abri fiquei observando o casal "bolinho de arroz", e os ratinhos de salsicha, mas o coelhinho branco foi o cumulo e tive de me segurar para não rir, e o Hyuuga deve ter achado algo estranho pois se aproximou de mim e olhou curioso para minha marmita.

-Há então era por isso. -levantei o rosto e o encarei e ele me mostrou sua marmita, que assim como a minha tinha a comida "decorativa", só que com um enorme coelho de arroz. -Hinata-san fez para mim, ela sempre prepara a minha marmita e a da irmã. Hanabi não gosta muito, diz que é infantil, mas eu acho que ela fica contente com isso de alguma forma, pois nunca sai sem a sua marmita para a academia.

-O que você quis dizer com "era por isso"? -perguntei, pois ele poderia ter dita, "Então era isso", o que quer dizer que com sua escolha de palavras possuía algo estava implícito.

Neji se sentou ali e se organizou para começar a comer e eu fiz o mesmo, e mesmo com a chuva que não dava trégua nós não sentíamos nada mais do que alguns pingos em nós já que a floresta era densa.

-Era comum ter a Lyandra-hime em nossa cosa ou a Hinata-san na do Hokage, e meu tio nunca impediu a amizade delas, pois além de Hinata-san nunca ter tido muitos amigos a Lyandra-hime era a filha do Hokage, o que deixava meu tio sem argumentos, pois segundo ele próprio aquela amizade ajudava a estreitar os laços futuros o que o fazia ficar ainda mais contente. -ele começou a comer e eu fiz o mesmo saboreando a deliciosa comida. -Só que quando o noivado de vocês foi anunciado meu tio proibiu minha prima de se encontrar com sua esposa, não que tivesse adiantado muito. -ele sorriu e eu o olhei ainda mais curioso, era tão incomum vê-lo sorrir como eu mesmo deveria ser para os outros. -Minha prima começou a fugir sempre que meu tio não estava em casa, então eu fiquei preocupado e a segui, e ela foi para a casa do Hokage, e passou toda a madrugada com sua esposa na cozinha, e todas as noites que se encontraram além daquela elas ficavam ali. -eu olhei para minha marmita chegando provavelmente ao mesmo raciocínio de meu colega de equipe. -Lyandra-hime nunca teve de cozinhar marmitas, então provavelmente pediu ajuda a minha prima, e esse é o motivo de sua marmita ser tão "diversificada".

-Ela realmente se esforçou. -disse mais para mim do que para ele.

-Nós esforçamos mais por aqueles que amamos, e mesmo quando erramos o fazemos tentando acertar.

-Nós vivemos para lutar, e estamos sempre cercados de coisas ruins, então esquecemos de agradecer pelas coisas mais simples. Obrigado por me contar isso Hyuuga Neji.

-Não por isso Uchiha Itachi, assim como você eu acabei de me dar conta do que essa marmita significa.

Voltamos para vila e nos separamos assim que saímos da sala do Hokage. Estava muito escuro, provavelmente já passava das 20h, e por isso eu corri, não a queria deixar esperando mais do que o necessário, e nem mesmo por um minuto eu duvidaria que ela estava me esperando para dividir a mesa.

-Tadaima. -eu disse ao entrar.

-Okaery Itachi-san. -fechei a porta intrigado, mesmo que sua voz tivesse um timbre alegre eu achei estranho ela me chamar daquela forma formal em casa, então me dirigi para a sala de jantar.

-Okaery Oni-san. -Sasuke estava sentado na mesa de jantar e pitava os olhos um boneco de pano enquanto a Lya amarrava outro que estava sobre a mesa, e claro, haviam muitos mais ali.

-O Sasuke-san veio me deixar em casa e ficou aqui comigo. -ela me sorriu. -Vou esquentar o jantar enquanto você toma banho, e Sasuke-san eu não aceito não como resposta, você jantará conosco. -ela saiu nos deixando ali.

-Teru teru bozu? -meu irmão deu de ombros, mas eu podia ver a linha fina de um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Ela disse que você trabalharia amanhã e que não queria que chovesse, você podia se resfriar. -ele me olhou soturno, e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

-E você não queria que seu oni-san ficasse doente e por isso à ajudou. -baguncei seu cabelo já tão arrepiado.

-Baka… -ambos nos olhamos e rimos. -Vá logo tomar banho antes que o jantar esfrie.

-Já estou indo, e Sasuke. -ele me olhou de esgueira. -Fico feliz que esteja aqui.

-Tsk. -eu o deixei ali, e fui tomar um banho.

Ter meu irmão em minha casa me deixava feliz, eu não queria que meu casamento nos distância-se de alguma forma, e se antes eu já estava agradecido a Lya, agora com toda a certeza eu me sentia em divida com ela. É claro que eu pretendia convidar meu irmãozinho-tolo para vir em nossa casa, só que não sabia se esse era o momento certo, estávamos casados a tão pouco tempo e por isso minha esposa poderia reclamar, então eu me sentia aliviado por ela ter dado o primeiro passo.

-Sasuke-san você se importa de comermos na mesa da cozinha? -eu adentrava a sala de jantar mas por algum motivo parei para escutar a conversa curioso.

-Nem um pouco, mas porque lá, eu posso te ajudar a colocar as coisas aqui na mesa…

-Não é que… -ela pareceu nervosa e eu iria começar a andar quando ela voltou a falar. -Eu me sinto mais confortável lá sabe, aqui é muito grande, dá um ar de reunião e uma seriedade mórbida a refeição, eu prefiro a mesa da cozinha, ela é menor, mas é bem aconchegante entende, eu me sinto melhor lá, pois é algo mais família sabe… -eu adentrei e ela parou quando me viu e sorriu envergonhada.

-Eu concordo com você, essa mesa é grande demais para nós três. -ela me sorriu tão feliz que eu me vi perdido com aquilo, e senti meu coração acelerar e pisquei confuso.

-Que tal pendurarmos isso antes de jantar? -Sasuke me tirou dos meus devaneios.

-Vamos então. -ela disse alegre, e todos fomos para a frente de casa, e enquanto nós pendurávamos os bonecos a Lya os amarrava e os estendia para nós, já que todos eles estavam em seu colo.

A ajudei a adentrar com a cedeira de rodas, e eu e o Sasuke colocamos as panelas com comida na mesa, enquanto ela apenas nós observava.

-Vocês são muito sincronizados. -disse apontando para mim e meu irmão, e eu olhei para nós e dei de ombros sorrindo.

-Isso se chama de prática. -ela riu. -Sempre que estávamos em casa ajudávamos a nossa mãe com o jantar.

-Percebo. Eu também ajudava em casa com a Tsunade-nechan, mas quando a nechan casou isso passou a ser meu trabalho.

-Entendo bem. -Sasuke disse baixo e eu me senti meio mal por ele.

-Ser o mais novo não é fácil. -ele concordou novamente com ela.

-Ei, isso é algum tipo de complô dos irmãos mais novos, porque eu estou claramente em desvantagem aqui. -eles se olharam e todos rimos.

O jantar em si transcorreu alegre, e realmente parecíamos uma família ali. Quando por fim terminamos eu me ofereci para lavar a louça e ela sorriu amarelo (ela ainda ficava triste por não poder fazer certas coisas), contudo eu fiquei curioso quando a Lya me chamou com o indicador e assim que eu me curvei, ela me puxou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Eu vou deixar vocês a sós, sei que tem muita coisa para conversar, então não se preocupe comigo ok? -novamente meu coração estava acelerado e quando ela me sorriu eu me vi sorrindo também.

-Obrigado. -ela fez que sim.

-Sasuke-san obrigada por me acompanhar e por ficar comigo até o Itachi voltar para casa. -ambos nos afastamos. -Eu tenho que ler alguns documentos então por favor faça companhia ao meu marido. -Sasuke olhou dela para mim e assentiu. Ambos se despediram e ela se foi para o quarto.

-Ela parece feliz. -ele comentou.

-Ela falou algo para você? -meu irmão deu de ombros. -Como você está? -ele me olhou de esgueira, e assim demos inicio a nossa conversa e Sasuke me atualizou sobre as coisas em casa.

Quase uma hora depois eu adentrava o nosso quarto e a encontrei na cama com um livro nas mãos. Então fui até o guarda-roupas e peguei minha calça de dormir, e me troquei ali mesmo ciente de seu olhar sobre mim.

-Achei que estava lendo?

-Eu… eu.. estava.. estou… estou lendo. -eu estava de costas para ela mas podia imaginar sua face corada. -Você por acaso tem olhos nas costas?

-Sou ninja, é normal saber quando estou sendo vigiado tão intensamente. -me virei e me dirigi a cama.

-Não te observei intensamente! -fez bico e eu a encarei. -Tá, eu estava observando intensamente. -riu e coçou a nuca desviando o olhar do meu. -Mas é culpa sua por se trocar na minha frente. -eu ri.

-Esse era o proposito. -a puxei para um beijo nada casto e percebi o quanto sentia falta de seu gosto.

-Tachii… -eu a olhei desejoso.

Eu não sabia como agradecê-la por tudo que vinha fazendo por mim, não sou habituado a demonstrar gratidão para com as pessoas (nunca tive ninguém que fizesse tanto por mim além da minha mãe), e como Uchiha eu fui criado para ser indiferente a todos, então eu não sabia o que lhe dizer e um simples "obrigado" me parecia algo tão simples, tão insuficiente, que o único jeito que encontrei foi de lhe demonstrar com gestos o quão grato eu estava.

-Eu quero ter você. -a beijei com leveza e a toquei com carinho e ela suspirou apaixonada.

Não tive pressa em tirar suas roupas, porém tive o cuidado de beijar cada porção de seu corpo demorando mais nas partes que a fazia suspirar, e me deleitei como nunca ao ouvi-la delirar meu nome enquanto se derramava em meus lábios me fazendo sentir seu gosto. Contudo nada superou a satisfação de penetrá-la e ver seus olhos revirarem com o prazer que estava sentindo, o prazer que apenas eu lhe proporcionava, e quase enlouqueci quando a senti apertar meu membro, e eu sabia que por mais que tentasse prolongar aquele prazer seria impossível, e lhe beijei a pegando de surpresa pois essa me olhava intensamente e eu sabia que era por causa do meu sharingan que a fascinava.

Quando me deitei ao seu lado ela ainda tentava controlar a respiração e me olhava curiosa, e depois me fitou tão intensamente que eu me vi sorrindo ao perguntar.

-O quê? -ela ficou acanhada e eu resolvi lhe torturar um pouco mais. -Se quiser mais é só pedir! -brinquei e sabia que eu mesmo deveria está com o rosto vermelho agora.

-Quero. -ela me respondeu num fio de voz, e eu a observei se esconder em meu peito. -Eu quero ter você… mais uma vez. -o zunido em meu ouvido foi causado com toda certeza pelas batidas frenéticas de meu coração.

Levantei seu rosto e a fitei antes de beija-lá com ardor.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem Hime. -dessa vez eu fui mais voraz, ela tinha brincado com a minha sanidade me pedindo por mais daquela forma envergonhada e inocente que só ela tinha.

Quando acordei não a encontrei na cama, e percebi que pela primeira vez em anos eu tinha dormido pesado.

-É Kakashi-sensei uma mulher realmente pode cansar um homem, seja ele ninja ou não. -ri para mim mesmo e resolvi ir me arrumar antes que Tsunade chegasse para fazer a fisioterapia dela, mas à ouvi chegar quando me arrumava. Então não me demorei e fui logo para a cozinha.

-Não sei, preciso perguntar ao Ita…

-Não invente Lyandra, vocês vão e pronto. -Tsunade mandou.

-Mais Ne-chan. -ela implorou. -Ele pode preferir descansar no domingo, ele vai trabalhar a semana inteira.

-E você também Lya, então não inventa, o Uchiha vai se você pedir. -Tsunade rebateu raivosa.

-Para onde? -adentrei e elas me olharam, e pude ver o sorriso maldoso se formar nos lábios de minha cunhada.

-Quero fazer um almoço para nossa família no domingo e claro, vocês estão convidados.

-Eu ficarei feliz em comparecer. -disse e Tsunade sorriu vitoriosa, enquanto minha mulher bufou mas essa também sorria.

Quando Tsunade foi embora depois da fisioterapia eu peguei minha mochila e depois fui pegar a Lya para deixa-lá no trabalho.

-Obrigado por aceitar o convite da Tsunade-nesama.

-Não precisa agradecer, sua família sente sua falta. -expliquei e ela sorriu.

-A sua também se sente assim em relação a você. -assenti, sabendo que só parte daquilo era verdade, mas ela não precisava saber disso. -Deveria convidar o Sasuke para jantar conosco mais vezes. -a olhei de esgueira enquanto pulava para à árvore. -Eu me diverti com vocês ontem. E não é justo que só minha irmã visite nossa casa.

-O chamou porque achou injusto? -sorri para ela e parei em frente ao prédio do Hokage, mas logo o adentrei.

-Não só por isso. Mas imaginei que se eu sinto falta da minha família você também deve sentir falta da sua, e como Sasuke-san é o único com quem tenho contato, então bem, me desculpe se fiz algo errado. -ela pediu apreensiva., e eu me lembrei das palavras de Neji, e sorri com isso.

-Na verdade eu fiquei bem feliz. E foi engraçado ver o Sasuke desenhando os Teru teru bozu. -a coloquei em sua cadeira. -Obrigado, graças a vocês hoje está sol. -ela sorriu abertamente e eu a beijei de leve e encostei nossas testas. -Estou ansioso para saber o que fez, em saber o que tem na marmita hoje. -ela ficou vermelha e eu sorri realmente feliz. -Me espere para jantar.

-Sempre. -a beijei novamente e pela primeira vez senti um aperto ao deixá-la.

Daquele dia em diante eu me dei conta de que prestava mais atenção na Lya, e nas reações que eu tinha sobre ela, mas só no sábado uma semana depois, quando ela acordou meio febril que me dei conta do que realmente sentia. Ela não me disse nada, e passou todo o dia trabalhando em cima daqueles pergaminhos, mesmo estando de folga (seu pai disse que deveríamos aproveitar os fins de semana no primeiro mês de casamento e nos dava folga), parava apenas para cozinhar.

-O que tanto faz aí? -ela me olhou e me deu um sorriso culpado.

-Estou fazendo uma analise das ultimas missões, para ajudar no balancete.

-Mas isso não é obrigação do contador? -ela desviou o olhar.

-É que… -ela apertou a folha em suas mãos. -Eu… eu… eu meio que… -ela respirou fundo. -Eu perdi uma aposta.

-O quê? -a olhei incrédulo. -Como assim perdeu uma aposta? -eu queria muito rir daquilo, mas ver seu desespero estava sendo cômico demais para deixar passar.

-Nós apostamos… apostamos que… Bom eu apostei que a Yamanaka-san não ficaria com o Sai por muito tempo. -ela bufou. -Só que ele a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou.

-Você…

-Desculpe Itachi… -ela se desesperou, e eu não tive como segurar mais a risada.

-Eu também teria perdido a aposta. -disse, e ela se recostou na cadeira de rodas emburrada. -Vem me deixe te ajudar.

-Não precisa. -ela tocou a testa e alisou ali e me dei conta de que ela estava mais corada que o normal.

Eu mal me dei pensei quando me aproximei dela e toquei sua testa, constatando que sua pele estava muito quente.

-Tachii… -a peguei no colo.

-Porque não me disse Lyandra? -ela se assustou e só aí me dei conta que tinha soado muito frio.

-Me desculpe, eu não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa, prometo que…

-Estou falando da febre Lya. -ela me olhou sem entender. -Não percebeu que estava com febre?

-Não, me desculpe. -eu suspirei.

-Não se desculpe, se não percebeu não tem problema, só não esconda de mim quando se sentir mal.

-Não vou. -ela me sorriu. -Obrigado por cuidar tão bem de mim Tachii. -ela me sorriu.

A ajudei a tomar um banho e a se vestir, e depois a coloquei na cama, e lhe dei o remédio que sua irmã havia deixado para esses casos.

-Descanse eu cuido do resto.

-Não, é minha obrigação…

-Se não me deixar terminar eu realmente ficarei bravo por ter me escondido sobre a aposta. -ela rapidamente se deitou e se cobriu me fazendo rir de sua infantilidade.

Depois de terminar com os cálculos (não faltava muita coisa), eu fiz uma sopa de legumes e me dirigi para o quarto, mas para minha surpresa ela estava dormindo então eu me aproximei para acordá-la, mas me perdi em observar seu rosto tranquilo, e quando ela sorriu ao meu toque em seu rosto eu me vi sorrindo também.

-Eu amo você! -me senti enfim mais leve ao verbalizar meus sentimentos, e beijei sua testa com carinho. -Obrigado por me mostrar o verdadeiro amor Lya. Eu vou cuidar de você, assim como sempre cuida de mim pequena.

Abri meu olhos e me obriguei a me segurar na realidade, eu não podia perder para Nagato, mesmo sabendo que Tobirama cuidaria dela (ele tinha me procurado e tinha me dito que só aparecia se ela estivesse em perigo). Eu tinha uma promessa a cumprir, eu voltaria para ela, eu jamais a deixaria sozinha. Cuspi o sangue que se acumulava em minha boca no chão e me consentrei em tentar fechar um pouco a ferida em meu torço com meu já escaço chakra.

Minha luta com Nagato não estava sendo fácil, e meu chakra como já disse estava sendo consumido rapidamente, contudo quando senti os chakras de Orochimaru e Tobirama se extinguir notei que Nagato tinha enfim aberto uma brecha em sua defesa, então rapidamente comandei o Susanoo fazendo com que a espada desse atravessa-se seu corpo.

-Por favor esteja bem amor, por favor esteja bem. -encostei em uma árvore respirando com dificuldade, minha visão estava um pouco turva, mas nada com o que eu não pudesse lidar, então segui em frente, eu precisava à encontrar.


	30. Meu ponto de vista! Parte 3 - Fim

Se eu admirava a coragem de minha mulher? Sim eu admirava! Lyandra já tinha me dado várias provas do quão corajosa e inteligente ela era, e isso quase causou nossa separação em alguns momentos, mas creio que tudo que passamos tornou nosso amor mais forte.

Se eu morreria sem arrependimentos por ela? Sim eu morreria, como me propus a morrer por não querer ser o motivo da sua infelicidade, e ela me fez entender que mesmo assustada comigo ela jamais me abandonaria, jamais me deixaria morrer se pudesse impedir. Ela realmente me surpreendeu ao me fazer tocar sua enorme barriga com a mão ensangue e sentir pela primeira vez nosso filho a chutar, e me permitiu tocá-la mesmo sabendo o que eu faria com ela, o quanto a machucaria, me deixando fascinado por em momento algum reclamar, nem me abandonar depois de tudo aquilo.

Se agora, após tudo que passamos eu entendi o desespero do meu tio quando perdeu sua mulher? Sim, eu podia entender pelo que Madara passou e agora me pergunto como ele chegou a superar esse sofrimento e conseguiu seguir em frente?!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quando encontrei Lyandra ela estava debruçada sobre o que deveria ser o corpo de seu pai e gritava enquanto chorava, e meu clone a amparava alisando suas costas e falando algo em seu ouvido quando me percebeu se aproximar.

-Ela está em trabalho de parto. -meu clone me avisou antes de sumir e eu me obriguei a não me desesperar, quando suas memorias do ocorrido se tornaram minhas.

-Lya. -chamei me aproximando.

-Por que Tachii, por que as coisas tem de ser assim, por que ele tinha de morrer dessa forma? -ela ainda não me olhava, então me ajoelhei ao seu lado e alisei sua cabeça, aliviado por ela está viva.

-Não sei amor, mas ele pelo menos morreu como escolheu, morreu para te manter segura…

-EU NÃO… -ela gritou mas parou quando me olhou. -Tachii você… você…. -segurei seu rosto apavorado entre minhas mãos e tentei limpar as lágrimas abundantes ali a sujando com meu sangue.

-Eu estou bem, vamos sair daqui. -ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o sangue escorreu dali, e só aí percebi o chão molhado por algo que não era sangue. -Lya? -ela se tremia toda, sua bolsa havia estourado.

-Ele vai nascer Tachii. -olhei para os lados eu precisava pensar rápido, precisava fazer algo ou ambos morreriam. Droga era cedo demais… Orochimaru maldito como você teve coragem?!

-Fique calma, eu estou aqui com você. Farei…

-Eu confio em você, nós confiamos. -ela alisou a barriga e respirou fundo.

Há peguei no colo com cuidado e antes que me decidisse por qual caminho tomar me permiti um segundo para me acalmar, para por a cabeça em ordem.

-Não sei a situação de situação em sua casa, mais a vila está um caos, por isso não tenho opção…

-Nossa casa fica longe da vila. -assenti um pouco mais tranquilo por ela ter chegado na mesma conclusão que eu.

Não perdi mais nenhum minuto ali e corri para nossa casa com Lya em meus braços, e nunca fiquei tão feliz por está certo como fiquei naquele momento por ver nossa casa intacta.

Chutei a porta da frente bem como a de nosso quarto e corri com ela a colocando sobre nossa cama.

-Lya eu vou buscar tudo que preciso para o parto. -ela afirmou, respirando pesado e corri para a cozinha. Enchi uma bacia com água da torneira e peguei ali outros possíveis objetos que pudesse usar, voltando para o quarto o mais rápido que pude com eles. Há encontrei se contorcendo pela dor, então fui até o guarda-roupas e peguei lençóis limpos, quando ela gritou.

-Lya? -coloquei o que trazia na cama e fui para seu lado.

-Ta… Tachii. -ela agarrou meu braço e o apertou com força. -Tá doendo muito. -chorou.

-Lya eu sei que doí, mas olhe para mim. -segurei sua mão firme. -Não grite, quando sentir dor empurre, se você gritar só fará com que o Shisui suba.

-Tachii não sabemos… não sabemos se tenho passagem. -ela me olhou em pânico e eu encostei nossas testa e não larguei sua mão.

-Sabemos que o Shisui está na posição certa. -respirei fundo, sabia que ela estava certa e sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer. -Lya, eu… -minha vista embaçou novamente e eu me senti tonto.

-ITACHI. -ela gritou e eu soltei nossas mãos impedindo que ela fosse puxada da cama pelo meu peso.

-Eu estou… estou bem Lya, fique calma. -Kami o que eu faria agora? Eu estava no chão, e tudo parecia girar.

Por mais que eu soubesse como fazer aquilo eu não estava em condições para fazê-lo, eu poderia colocá-los em mais riscos do que já estavam. Eu precisava de ajuda.

Fiz os selos e despachei o corvo, toci e coloquei a mão em frente a minha boca e senti quando o sangue espirrou ali.

-Por favor, pare Tachii. -ela pediu chorosa quando eu me aproximei dela, e me obriguei a levantar.

-Não me peça isso Lya, não até vocês estarem seguros. -ela se contorceu novamente mais não gritou.

-Faça força Lya, empurre, use a dor como força… -segurei em sua mão novamente. O sangue dela começou a se espalhar pelo lençol e eu me dirigi para ver o estado atual dela quando ouvi alguém entrar em nossa casa.

Peguei a Kunai e me preparei para defendê-los quando o corvo adentrou o quarto e logo após ele uma Tsunade preocupada e um Dan assustado.

-Qual o estado dela Uchiha?

-Entre duas e três contrações a cada dez minuto. -ela assentiu. -Tsunade, Orochimaru injetou algo nela. -ela me olhou firme e tratou de ir examinar a irmã.

-Nechan. -Lya abriu um sorriso de alivio.

-Dan cuide do Itachi, eu cuido da Lyandra. -Dan me ajudou a sair do quarto e começou a fazer os primeiros socorros.

-Onde está a Ayume?

-Com a avó. A casa foi cercada minutos depois de vocês saírem, tivemos muito trabalho, mas minha sogra parecia ter uma boa experiência em lutar com uma criança no colo. -ele ria sádico. -Eles eram muitos Itachi, estavam ali apenas para nos conter. Quando enfim conseguimos sair eu tentei seguir seus rastros, mais em meio ao caos era impossível, então encontramos seu corvo.

Esperei que ele tivesse terminado e assim que senti que a tontura diminuiu me levantei mesmo contra os protestos de Dan.

-Eu não a deixarei sozinha, ela precisa de mim. -ele afirmou e me disse que iria buscar sua sogra e filha.

-Lya. -ela estava toda suada e visivelmente cansada.

-Limpe o suor dela. -Tsunade me ordenou e eu não contestei.

Me aproximei e limpei seu rosto carinhoso e ela me olhou fazendo-me ver a dor em seus olhos. Deuses como eu queria estar no lugar dela.

-Vamos Lya, você precisa trazer o Shisui, faça força eu sei que você consegue. -Tsunade a encorajou, mas quando essa me olhou eu soube que algo estava errado.

-Eu estou aqui com você amor. -segurei sua mão e ela a apertou com mais força do que eu jugava ser possível ela ter.

Aquela tortura ainda durou mais algumas horas e sua mãe já estava ali a ajudar também, então foi incontestável a júbilo que sentimos quando todos ouvimos o chorinho do nosso pequeno, levando o alivio imediato ao rosto de todos.

-Shisui. -ela disse fraca e Tsunade mal havia cortado o cordão umbilical quando Lya abriu os braços chorosa pegando nosso pequeno no colo.

Shisui logo parou de chorar se aconchegando ali, Megumi tirou uma manta da comoda e Lyandra o enrolou nela o protegendo do frio.

-Ele é a sua cara Itachi. -ela disse feliz e o virou me entregando ele. Me perdi ao olhar aquela pequena criaturinha em meus braços, ele parecia que iria quebrar com qualquer movimento brusco meu. Sua pele era tão branca que dava para ver as pequenas veias que circundavam seu corpo, mas ele já possuía pequenos fios negros na cabeça e seus olhos com toda certeza eram da mesma cor. -Cuide bem dele Tachii. -me virei para olhá-la e me assustei ao ver sangue saindo de seu nariz.

-LYA. -Tsunade estava ao seu lado assim como sua mãe que chorava. -O que está havendo Tsunade.

-Veneno, Lya eu preciso…

-Não. -ela olhou para o Shisui em meus braços. -Primeiro o Shisui… Ele pode estar envenenado também… ele recebeu meu sangue… -ela tinha dificuldades para falar. -Por.. por favor…

-Entreguei meu filho a Tsunade que se segurava para não chorar.

-Lya filha… -sua mãe sentou ao seu lado. -Estou tão orgulhosa de você. -sentei do outro lado segurando sua mão.

-Tac…

-Shiii… Não fale nada. -limpei o sangue que escorria de seu nariz e vi seu cabelo branco manchado de vermelho, o que me indicava que seu ouvido também sangrava. Beijei sua mão e a testa.

-Sui… ele…

-Se algo acontecer a você… -respirei fundo e limpei as lágrimas de seu rosto sabendo que as minhas próprias já molhavam o meu. -Eu cuidarei dele, você sabe que o amarei da mesma forma que te amo. -ela me sorriu me mostrando os dentes ensaguentados, e eu fechei meus punhos me odiando por não poder fazer nada além de conforta-lá.

-O Shisui está fora de perigo. -vi o meu alivio estampado no rosto dela. -Itachi preciso que você fique com o Shisui, e mãe, fique com o Itachi é o primeiro filho dele, ele não vai saber o que fazer se o bebê chorar. -ela assentiu e todos entendemos o que aquilo significava. Se o pior acontecesse minha sogra deveria me parar.

Peguei meu filho no colo e me afastei para que Tsunade cuidasse de minha mulher, mas eu não sairia do quarto, eu não sairia dali enquanto ela não… enquanto ela… eu não sairia dali.

Eu já tinha sentido aquele sentimento de impotência antes, na Vila da Área quando a Lya tinha sido sequestrada e eu não sabia se chegaria a tempo, nem o que encontraria. Mas naquela época eu não sabia como a ignorância era uma benção, pois agora eu estava ali a vendo morrer lentamente sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

Shisui se mexeu em meus braços e eu o olhei, nosso pequeno também sentia que algo estava errado.

-Sua mãe é muito corajosa filho, ela se arriscou tanto por você.

-Ela sempre foi corajosa. Sabe ela conseguiu a façanha de se casar com o amor de sua vida e mesmo contra todas as expectativas alheias ela conquistou o amor de seu pai. -sua avô dizia enquanto tocava seu dedo. -Ela sorria como nunca quando soube que esperava você, pois você foi o fruto desse amor. Então não me surpreende que ela tenha escolhido sua segurança pequeno.

Me obriguei a manter a sanidade, a vê-la perdendo a vida aos poucos, e nem mesmo me movi quando Tsunade iniciou a massagem cardíaca.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu estava ajoelhado em frente a lápide com Shisui recém saído do hospital em meu colo.

-Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim, por ter sempre acreditado e me protegido -respirei fundo impedindo que as lágrimas rolassem. -Sem você eu não teria chegado até aqui. -apertei aquele concreto frio com a mão livre. -Fico feliz por ter segurado o Sui ao menos uma vez, sei o quanto isso significou para você, e não se preocupe, eu vou amar e cuidar sempre de minha família como você me ensinou a fazer. -um beijo molhado em meu rosto e o forte aperto em minha perna me passaram um carinho que eu jamais imaginei ter de outra pessoa além daquela ali enterrada. -Muito obrigada por tudo mãe, eu amo você.

Lya depositou o ramalhete de flores silvestres sobre a lápide de minha mãe e fez suas preces silenciosa. Estendi-lhe Shisui e ela o aconchegou em seu colo, assim como eu fiz com ela no meu, ainda não a permitiria andar por aí.

Aquela tinha sido uma semana complicada para todos, mas de alguma forma eu me sentia aliviado por tudo. Tínhamos ganhado a guerra, Tsunade tinha conseguido extrair todo o veneno que estava em minha esposa a salvando, e minha mãe tinha conseguido ver o neto antes de morrer. E claro, eu tinha me tornado mais super protetor do que nunca durante a recuperação dos dois. O Shisui passou por alguns exames por ter nascido prematuro, mas ele logo foi liberado, já a Lya teve de ficar nos hospital por uma semana em observação, aos quais eu claramente não sai do seu lado.

Agora eu olho meu filho ostentar sua bandana e sorriu discretamente orgulhoso dele. Shisui assim como eu se tornou ninja muito cedo (para o desespero da mãe), e eu sabia que sua maior motivação era exatamente igual a minha, proteger aqueles que ama.

Sasuke e Sakura se casaram alguns meses após a morte de nossa mãe, e logo nasceu a Sarada. Naruto e Hinata não ficaram para trás com o Boruto e a Hiwamari (minha nora).

Eu bom, eu me tornei o líder do clã por alguns anos (resolvi devolver o favor a Obito quando este se casou com a Rin, e cuidei das coisas durante uns anos para que ele aproveitasse o casamento), e como meu tio Madara eu aconselhava o atual Hokage, Minato. Sempre me perguntava como a Lya aguentava aquelas reuniões chatas do conselho pois eu não suportava aquela ladainha, mas em meu clã as coisas ficaram bem intensas quando eu me tornei líder, isso por que eu mudei algumas regras como o apoio de meu tio, irmão e primo. Primeiramente acabamos com todos os casamentos arranjados o que gerou uma discussão nada bonita na ultima reunião.

-Você não pode está falando sério. -Sakamoto-maldito-que-não-morre latiu.

-Tão sério como a sua ida para o hospital se ousar levantar um pouco mais sua voz quando se dirigir a mim. -todos silenciaram e Madara sorria sadicamente. -Se eu souber que algum de vocês obrigou seus filhos ou netos a se casarem eu mesmo vou degolá-los por traição. -eles me olharam assustados. -E outra, se uma mulher seja ela Uchiha ou não sofrer qualquer tipo de agressão doméstica eu mesmo cuidarei para que o agressor sofra três vezes mais. -eles quase se engasgaram com a própria raiva. -Não quero outro Fugaku sendo criado em nosso clã.

-E o que faremos com nossas filhas? Se não podemos…

-Seus filhos não são objetos, muito menos moeda de troca. -rosnei. -A partir de agora as meninas do clã também receberão o colar Uchiha, e se for de seu desejo se tornarão ninjas.

-VOCÊ… -Kaito caiu sobre a mesa a babando antes mesmo de terminar de falar.

-Alguém mais vai ousar me desafiar? -todos os sete velhos restantes engoliram em seco e Madara gargalhou sendo acompanhado discretamente pelo filho e por meu irmãozinho baka. -Ótimo, vamos continuar.

O Shisui era uma cópia minha, sempre quieto e observador e eu nunca o tinha o visto chorar até os oito anos, assim como a sua mãe que desde o seu nascimento era só sorrisos, por isso quando a ouvi gritar com ele daquela forma desesperada não pensei duas vezes ao correr até eles.

-PROMETA SHISUI. -Lya o sacudia e chorava de joelhos na sua frente.

-Não mãe, me desculpe. -meu filho nunca nos deu trabalho, então ao vê-lo negar algo a mãe eu me assustei, mas não tanto quando quando Lya caiu para trás e eu vi sangue nas vestes dela e na dele e o cheiro de ferro atingiu minhas narinas.

-Lya, Shisui, o que… -Lyandra se jogou nos meus braços e me agarrou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, ela chorava tanto que soluçava fazendo seu pequeno corpo tremer em meus braços. -Shisui. -meu filho parecia apreensivo, mas me olhou firme e começou a falar apertando os punhos fortemente.

-Fomos atacados no caminho para casa. -peguei Lyandra no colo e a coloquei no sofá e desesperadamente procurei ferimentos em seu corpo. -A mamãe está bem..

-Me desculpe Itachi… -ela se agarrou no meu pescoço. -Eu não pude proteger nosso filho… Eu sou tão inútil. -me virei para Shisui o puxando e ele negou dizendo que estava bem e me mostrou o recém curativo em seu braço esquerdo. -Se algo estivesse acontecido ao Sui, eu… eu… -ela não estava em condições de falar, então meu filho continuou.

-Estávamos na travessia das Sakuras quando dois deles apareceram, e a mamãe se pós a minha frente, ela se ofereceu para ir calmamente se eles me deixassem em paz. -sua raiva era visível e eu entendia bem como ele se sentia, mas me obriguei a ser racional e ouvir tudo calmamente. -Eu claramente não permiti, e me coloquei em posição de ataque…

-Você poderia ter morrido… -ela chorou e meu filho estava com tanta raiva que seu sharingan foi ativado como o meu deveria estar desde que entrei em casa.

-Me perdoe mãe, me desculpe por lhe desobedecer, mas eu não poderia deixá-los machucá-la, mesmo que a senhora não estivesse grávida eu não os permitiria lhe encostar nenhum dedo, assim como a senhora, eu não poderia olhar para o papai se algo tivesse lhe acontecido.

-O quê? -ambos olhamos para Shisui e ele sorriu discretamente e eu olhei mais seriamente para o fluxo de chakra de minha mulher, minha preocupação foi tanta que eu deixei passar o óbvio.

-Tachii? -eu confirmei sua pergunta implícita e assim como eu que quase caí no chão, Lyandra se deixou recostar no sofá suspirando perdida, mais ela se recuperou mais rápido do que eu.

-Me desculpe filho. -ela o puxou para um abraço. -Mas como sua mãe é minha obrigação proteger você, então entenda que mesmo eu não sendo ninja como vocês, eu sempre vou me colocar a sua frente, não importa o quão forte você seja, é instinto. -ela me estendeu a mão e eu fui para o lado dele abraçando-os. -Eu amo muito você, obrigada por nós proteger. -ela beijou sua testa carinhosa.

-Obrigada por proteger sua mãe filho. -beijei sua cabeça e vi quando ele começou a chorar, ele devia estar muito assustado com o que aconteceu e aquilo me fez ficar com ainda mais raiva.

-Tachii. -Lya tocou meu rosto e sorriu. -Não mate ninguém! -fiz que sim. -Algumas pernas e braços quebrados no máximo ok! -ela riu.

-Shisui. -minha voz soou fria, e eu tentei me controlar, a anos não me sentia assim, no limite da sanidade, por isso me apeguei ao máximo a ideia de que todos estavam bem.

-Eu cuidarei da casa pai, ninguém irá entrar aqui. -assenti e beijei a testa dele e a dela.

Aquela dia uma caçada se instaurou no nosso clã, Madara, Óbito e Sasuke me ajudaram a juntar todos os culpados, e como prometido a minha mulher eu não matei ninguém, mas eu não falei nada sobre não os fazer sofrer por anos em alguns minutos. Todos as velhos do clã estavam de alguma forma envolvidos, e por isso depois de os fazer de exemplo eu renunciei da liderança do clã, passando-o para o herdeiro de direito.

Depoois daquele dia eu sempre mantinha alguém cuidando da minha mulher, não que fosse necessário, já que quando a noticia do ocorrido em meu clã se espalhou as pessoas ficaram assustadas, pois se eu fazia aquilo com os de meu clã, quem dirá o que eu poderia fazer com os de fora. Talvez por isso quando a Tsubasa nasceu no outono daquele ano sem nenhum incidente todos estranhamos aliviados a calmaria.

Tsubasa assim como o irmão tinha toda a aparência física de um Uchiha, mas sua personalidade era de uma "Senju" (endiabrada) como meu tio nunca cansava de pontuar. Não podíamos tirar os olhos dela por um minuto que esta estava aprontando algo, e o pobre Shisui só faltava montar guarda ao seu lado. Ela era o xodó de Madara e Hashirama que a mimavam muito e esta os fazia de "gato e sapato" como minha mulher costuma dizer, e os velhos lhe tomaram como aprendiz desde cedo o que a tornaria uma ninja formidável.

Tsubasa cresceu cercada de cuidados, mas isso não a tornou menos forte, apenas a tornou extremamente sensível as pessoas e por isso ela talvez tenha sofrido mais em lidar com nosso nome. Então quando eu cheguei de missão e a vi sozinha á brincar de chutar a água do lago me peguei observando a quanto tempo minha pequena pestinha tinha tinha deixado de ser tão pequena e se tornado uma bela adolescente.

-Não me diga que está planejando por fogo na casa de alguém. -brinquei quando me aproximei e ela sorriu se virando para mim.

-Por que sempre que fico quieta vocês acham que eu irei aprontar? -ela perguntou traquina e eu levantei a sobrancelha a indagando silencioso e ela bufou e alargou mais o sorriso. -Talvez mandar uma tarantula de presente para alguém. -ela deu de ombros e foi minha vez de suspirar, minha pestinha sempre seria uma pestinha.

-Você não tem jeito filha. -baguncei seu cabelo e ela riu.

-Obrigado pai. -lhe dei um cascudo. -Ai.

-Isso não foi um elogio. -ela voltou a rir, mas depois ficou séria e eu sabia que não era pelo cascudo, eu nunca baterá realmente em meus filhos.

-Pai, posso te perguntar algo? -a observei e assenti, e me ajeitei para me sentar na beirada do lago, tomando o cuidado em retirar meu armamento ninja e ela se recostou e deitou a cabeça em meu colo num pedido implícito de carinho, e eu sorri ao perceber que assim como a mãe ela era manhosa.

-Você se apaixonou não foi? -ela brincava com o colar de nosso clã em seu pescoço entre os dedos, mas seu rosto corado era tudo que eu precisava para confirmar minha pergunta.

-Como você soube que a mamãe era a pessoa certa para você, que ela te amava por ser quem é e não por seu nome? -ela parecia tão adulta ali que me dei conta de que logo minha princesinha, assim como seu nome, logo criaria asas e voaria para longe de casa.

-Quando eu me casei com sua mãe eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas. -ela assim como a mãe previsivelmente mordeu o lábio inferior apreensiva. -Mas ela era alguém que tinha arriscado a vida por mim, alguém que não esperava que o "incrível" Uchiha Itachi a salvasse, ela me viu e me tratou como um humano comum e isso mais do que tudo me fez perceber que ela era sincera sobre seus sentimentos por mim.

-Todos esperam que façamos coisas incríveis. Que eu seja inteligente o tempo todo, e que tenha força e perspicácia para resolver qualquer coisa. Mas eu… eu não sou assim pai, eu não sou tão inteligente quanto vocês, nem tão forte, e…

-Você é tão parecida com sua mãe filha que as vezes chega a me assustar. -limpei seu rosto. -Eu vou te contar um segredo que nem sua mãe sabe. -ela me olhava num misto de curiosidade e eu me vi naqueles olhos, meu eu de anos atrás. -Eu seguia sua mãe quando ela era mais jovem, pois protegê-la era a forma de eu me sentir menos culpado pela morte de meu primo, e a vi crescer. Ela era assim como você, e sempre que iria aprontar ela tinha esse mesmo sorriso traquina que você tem. Sua mãe, como você, teve de lidar com a sombra de seu sobrenome, e da mesma forma que você ela nunca demostrava para os outros nada além de um belo sorriso. E nem mesmo quando parou de andar ela parou de sorrir, sabe porque Tsubasa? -ela fez que não. -Por que ela percebeu com os anos que não deveria se importar com o que esperavam dela, mas sim com o que ela realmente queria fazer, e sempre que queria algo ela não media esforços para conseguir. -alisei seu cabelo. -Então se você quer algo ou mesmo alguém, não meça esforços para conseguir o que quer, e faça com que te reconheçam por algo além de seu nome, como nós a sua família a reconhecemos. Mostre a esse alguém que Uchiha Tsubasa é muito mais do que só uma Uchiha/Senju. E se em algum momento você tiver dúvidas ou se perder eu e sua mãe sempre estaremos de braços abertos para te ouvir e consolar. -ela pulou de meu colo e me abraçou.

-Obrigado pai. -a apertei firme.

-Mais eu vou investigar a família dele. -ela se afastou revirando os olhos me fazendo sorrir. -E me diga quem foi o pobre coitado e o que ele ou ela fez para ganhar uma aranha de presente.

-Acho que ouvi a mamãe me chamar, tchau pai. -ela correu antes que eu pudesse me pronunciar me fazendo rir.

-É Lya, nossa pestinha cresceu.

Alguns anos depois Tsubasa se casou com Shikadai, o que deixou Lyandra extremamente feliz, já que ela e Temari eram amigas de loga data, e eu tinha fortes suspeitas de que nossa filha o amava desde pequena. Não me importei com a diferença de idade deles, quem era eu para falar sobre isso, tudo que eu me importava era em ver o sorriso de minha filha e a devoção de seu marido para com ela.

Sasuke e Naruto viviam em pé de guerra, e meu irmãozinho tolo relutou em aceitar que Boruto e Sarada se cassassem, mais eu sabia que ele só não queria que a filha saísse de casa. Assim como Madara relutou em deixar que Minay (filha de Obito e Rin) se cassar com um ninja da vila da chuva. Já Shisui não teve problemas em se casar com Hiwamari, Hinata e Lyandra choraram de felicidades quando eles contaram que estavam namorando e Naruto apenas desejou felicidades a filha e quando eu lhe perguntei se ele não estava chateado ele me deu uma resposta que me fez repensar sobre como as pessoas agora viam meu nome. "Porque eu me preocuparia Itachi, qual pai não deseja que a filha seja amada de verdade, e não há amor mais sincero e verdadeiro do que o de um Uchiha!"

As pessoas agora não nós viam como demônios amaldiçoados, mais como pessoas que verdadeiramente amam alguém.

Agora todos sabiam que era o amor que nos tornava mais forte, e que por ele que vivíamos mais e mais.

Um Uchiha podia ser frio e impiedoso por fora, mais quente e absolutamente romântico por dentro.

E agora eu te pergunto! Você também quer se casar com um Uchiha?


End file.
